Yubiwa Monogatari La Légende de l'Anneau
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Crossover entre TRC et LOTR, où que se passerait-il si l'Anneau tirait son pouvoir de l'une des plumes de Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé : Parce qu'un jour, le petit démon de l'inspiration m'a soufflé l'idée saugrenue que l'Anneau Unique pourrait bien tirer son extraordinaire pouvoir de l'une des plumes de Sakura…. **

**Me, Myself and I avons grandement discuté pour savoir comment on pourrait éventuellement faire aboutir ce début de projet. Déjà, on a décidé de se baser sur le film, car le livre est vraiment trop long et puis bon, on ne va pas réécrire ce qui est déjà écrit hein, ça s'appelle du plagiat sinon ^^' **

**J'ai donc décidé faire s'écraser (au sens littéral du terme ^^) nos compagnons en Lothlórien pour ce premier chapitre. Humour et aventure au programme, en espérant que ça vous plaise !**

**Je voulais attendre de l'avoir finie pour la publier, mais je ne peux pas résister ^^ Au moins, si vous l'aimez, vous pourrez me mettre un pied aux fesses pour que je continue si jamais je suis en panne d'inspiration ou de motivation )**

**Disclaimer : Monsieur J.R.R Tolkien est le propriétaire légitime des personnages et de l'Univers du Seigneur des Anneaux et il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de contester ce droit ^^ Par contre, j'ai bien essayé de soudoyer les Clamp à coup de sushis pour qu'elles me déclarent propriétaire officielle de Kuro et Fye, mais bon, ça n'a pas marché ^^'.**

**oooOOooo**

**CHAPITRE 1**

Mokona n'ayant pas vraiment son brevet de pilote en poche, l'atterrissage dans ce nouveau monde fut – hm… comment dire ? – particulièrement brutal. C'est à se demander d'ailleurs – du moins selon les dires de notre cher ninja -, si la boule de poils n'aurait pas besoin de lunettes car, en effet, au lieu de faire s'écraser tout le groupe par terre comme à sa bonne habitude, le manjuu blanc avait cette fois fait sa piste d'atterrissage d'un immense arbre au tronc argenté et aux feuilles dorées. Les plus chanceux, tels Sakura et Shaolan, purent passer à travers les branches sans trop d'égratignures (toujours autant de veine ces deux là !). Fye, lui, put se rattraper à une branche et redescendre de l'arbre en douceur. Quant à Kurogane…euh…hm… il n'aurait certainement pas apprécié que je vous dise qu'il s'était retrouvé suspendu la tête en bas à une branche à cause de son long manteau (ah bon, je l'ai dit quand même ?) Manteau qui, après cela, aurait d'ailleurs été bon pour une reprise chez un couturier. Mais c'était pour l'instant moins l'état de son manteau que les rires de ses compagnons de voyage qui préoccupait notre bon ninja.

- RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Si je la chope cette boule de poils ! Arrêtez de rire et faites-moi descendre de là !

- Hyuuuuu ! Kuro-chan ! Comment t'as fait pour te mettre dans une position pareille ? demanda Fye, moqueur.

- Garde tes forces pour me tirer de là au lieu de hyuhyuter bêtement !

Fye sourit sans répondre et, avec Shaolan, ils grimpèrent sur l'arbre pour atteindre Kurogane, sous les regards inquiets de la princesse (qui était plus inquiète, il faut le dire, du sort de Shaolan que de Kurogane…) Une fois là haut, Shaolan et Fye essayèrent de remonter Kurogane en tirant sur son manteau (il en aura vu celui-là !). Mais essayez donc de soulever un éléphant par la queue ! Le ninja ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Hyuuu, Kuro-pon, qu'est-ce que t'es lourd ! soupira Fye. On y arrivera jamais comme ça !

- T'as une meilleure idée peut-être ? cria le ninja.

- Hmmm… je crois bien oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle te plaise ! répondit Fye en riant doucement. Shaolan, passe-moi ton sabre.

- Mais…commença le garçon.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? s'écria Kurogane qui avait compris de quoi il était question. Je t'interdis de faire ça !

- Hmmm, mon p'tit Kuro, je crois que t'as pas vraiment le choix. Tu n'es pas en position de m'interdire quoi que ce soit ! A moins que tu n'aies l'intention de tomber tout seul quand tu seras trop mûr !

- Arrête tes conneries ! FYE ! Si tu fais ça, je t'envoie manger les pissenlits par la racine avec la boule de poils !

- Allons, allons, fais pas ta chochotte Kuro-rin !

Et le coup de sabre partit, déchirant d'un coup de manteau et l'orgueil dudit Kuro-rin. Kuro-rin qui, d'ailleurs, poussa en tombant un cri à faire se réveiller les morts (paix à leurs âmes !). Fye eut peine à redescendre de l'arbre tant il riait.

- T'as pas eu mal au moins ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers un tas de feuilles duquel dépassaient les cheveux du ninja.

Le tas de feuilles sembla soudain exploser et Kurogane en surgit, katana à la main, hurlant qu'il allait couper en rondelles ce magicien stupide. S'ensuivit une course effrénée dans la forêt, course à laquelle Shaolan, Sakura et Mokona furent contraints de participer s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver séparés.

- Dis Kuro-rin, demanda Fye après un moment, ça commence à me fatiguer cette petite course. Tu veux pas qu'on fasse la paix ?

- Jamais sale hypocrite ! cria le ninja en redoublant de vitesse. Arrête-toi et je te coupe en morceaux si petits que même les oiseaux ne pourront pas les manger !

- KYYYYYYYAAAAAAA ! Mais c'est qu'il m'en veut vraiment on dirait !

Kurogane tendit la main. Encore quelques tout petits centimètres et il pourrait le réduire en chair à pâtée.

« MEKYO ! » fit soudain Mokona, les yeux agrandis.

Kurogane et Fye s'arrêtèrent net, le ninja oubliant pour quelques secondes son envie d'étriper de mage. Ils se rapprochèrent de Sakura et Shaolan.

- Où est la plume Mokona ? demanda vivement Shaolan.

- Elle approche… mais elle est encore loin…. Elle n'est pas dans la forêt… Par là ! dit-il en désignant l'ouest.

- On y va ! grogna Kurogane en rangeant son sabre dans son fourreau.

- Vous n'irez nulle part, fit soudain une voix calme et posée.

Le groupe fit volte-face. Ils étaient encerclés de toutes parts par des archers étranges, d'une beauté féerique, aux longs cheveux blonds et aux oreilles pointues. Kurogane dégaina son katana. Une flèche se posa doucement sur sa gorge.

- Cela n'est pas conseillé, murmura l'homme qui le menaçait.

Kurogane grogna, abaissa son arme mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Il savait reconnaître un véritable danger quand il en voyait un. Ces hommes n'hésiteraient pas. Mais étaient-ce bien des hommes ? La pression sur sa gorge s'atténua.

Puis, celui qui semblait être le chef s'avança, sans arme. Il parla d'une voix grave, étrangement musicale :

- Nul ne quitte la Lothlórien sans notre assentiment. La Dame a vu votre arrivée. Nous avons ordre de vous mener à elle. Chacun de vous avancera les yeux bandés. Aucun étranger à nos terres n'est autorisé à connaître le chemin menant à Caras Galadhon.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de nous bander les yeux ? demanda brusquement Kurogane. Qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas nous attirer dans un piège ?

- Si nous avions voulu vous tuer, vous seriez morts depuis longtemps, répliqua sèchement le chef des archers.

- Fais ce qu'il te dit Kurogane… murmura Fye à son oreille.

Le ninja, surprit par l'emploi de son nom et par le ton de Fye le regarda. Le magicien ne quittait pas les archers des yeux, troublé, fasciné. Il fronça les sourcils, agacé.

- La magie émane d'eux Kurogane… dit-il dans un souffle à peine audible, comme hypnotisé.

Shaolan s'avança.

- Nous acceptons de vous suivre, annonça-t-il au chef. Je m'appelle Shaolan. Voici la princesse Sakura, Monsieur Kurogane, Monsieur Fye et voici Mokona Modoki.

- Je me nomme Haldír, répondit le guerrier en s'inclinant légèrement et sans paraître troublé par la présence de Mokona. Mes hommes vont à présent vous bander les yeux. N'ayez aucune crainte, car le seul mal existant ici est celui que l'on amène en son cœur.

- Comment savoir si vous dites la vérité ? l'apostropha durement Kurogane.

- Les elfes sont un peuple d'honneur, Humain.

Haldír se détourna et donna à ses hommes l'ordre de leur bander les yeux. Ils n'eurent que le temps de se regarder d'un air ébahi avant qu'un voile noir ne les enveloppe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé : Ne dites rien, je sais que vous l'attendiez avec impatience xD Laissez-moi donc vous présenter * roulements de tambour*…. Tadaaaaa ! Le chapitre 2 ! Le seul, l'unique ! La Tsubasa Team est conduite par Haldír auprès de Galadriel et Celeborn, je ne vous en dit pas plus. Chapitre assez court, le prochain n'en aura que plus de saveur héhé ;)**

**Disclaimer : Presque aucun des personnages n'est à moi, Tolkien et Clamp se partagent la vedette. Par contre, le garde elfe dont on ne connaît pour l'instant pas le nom est à moi et rien qu'à moi !**

**Et un grand merci à : Lyra64, pour avoir été la première à poster une review sur cette fic et pour son couteau de cuisine qu'elle garde en réserve au cas où :p.**

**Merci également à ayu et someonee, revieweurs/euses ? anonymes **

**Et merci à James03113, swallow-no-tsubasa et Yuko-sensei205 ! **

**En espérant que la suite vous plaira !**

**oooOOooo**

**CHAPITRE 2**

Leur marche dura un petit moment. Malgré leurs yeux bandés, ils ne rencontrèrent aucun obstacle. Leurs guides les menaient fermement mais sans aucune brutalité. De temps en temps, Shaolan et ses compagnons les entendaient parler dans leur étrange langue. Cela résonnait à leur oreilles comme une douce musique. Le jeune garçon aurait pu les écouter parler pendant des heures.

Néanmoins, cette rencontre leur avait donné à tous matière à réfléchir. Quelle genre de créatures étaient ces elfes ? Et que leur voulaient-ils ? Ils n'avaient pas l'air animés d'intentions hostiles, mais Shaolan se méfiait. Haldír avait parlé d'une femme.

« _La Dame vous attend. Elle a vu votre arrivée » _avait-il dit.

Etait-ce une sorcière ? Avaient-ils été surveillés depuis leur arrivée ? Et que savait-elle de leur quête et de la plume qu'ils cherchaient ? Shaolan espérait de tout cœur qu'elle détienne des informations susceptibles de les aider.

Après de longues minutes de marche – où peut-être étaient-ce des heures ?-, la petite troupe s'arrêta et Shaolan sentit qu'on lui retirait son bandeau.

- Voici Caras Galadhon, le cœur de la Lothlórien et la demeure de mon Seigneur et de ma Dame, annonça Haldír.

Sakura eut un petit cri et plaqua les mains devant sa bouche, les yeux agrandis par l'émerveillement. Ses protecteurs en restèrent cois et pour une fois, pour une fois ! Mokona était muet.

« Pas plus mal » pensa Kurogane.

Devant eux se dressait la plus étonnante et la plus magnifique des cités qui leur avait été donné de voir jusqu'à présent. Des escaliers de bois blanc semblaient sortir des troncs d'arbre et s'enrouler autour d'eux pour offrir un chemin jusqu'aux habitations construites au milieu des branches. De douces lumières argentées couraient le long des escaliers, des ponts et beaucoup paraissaient même flotter au milieu des arbres. Des elfes flânaient ça et là, leur jetant des regards curieux ou inquiets. Une musique envoûtante, dont on ne savait d'où elle provenait, parvenait aux oreilles de Shaolan et ses amis.

- C'est…magnifique ! s'écria Sakura à l'adresse d' Haldír.

Shaolan hocha la tête, Mokona émit une série de PNI – piaillement non identifiables- et Kurogane se contenta de grogner le visage fermé. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil discret à Fye, il vit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il fronça les sourcils. OK, le paysage était pas mal, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour pleurer….

Haldír eut un léger sourire. Il donna des ordres à ses archers dans sa langue et fit signe au groupe de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers un escalier qui grimpait autour d'un arbre énorme. A une hauteur considérable, on pouvait entre-apercevoir ce qui ressemblait à une immense maison intégrée dans les branches, comme si elle avait poussé là naturellement.

Leur ascension dura une dizaine de minutes. Il débouchèrent sur une esplanade assez vaste surmontée d'une volée de trois marches menant aux portes du palais. Des gardes se tenaient là, très droits. Ils ouvrèrent à Haldír sans poser de questions.

Emerveillés (sauf Kurogane), les cinq compagnons pénétrèrent dans un grand hall. La lumière argentée était très intense et cependant, elle ne les éblouissait en rien. Le tronc de l'arbre faisait office de pilier central. Ils comprirent que le palais avait été construit autour de lui. Devant eux s'élevaient des marches menant à deux sièges sur lesquels étaient assis le Seigneur et la Dame. Mais la lumière émanant de leurs corps était si intense qu'ils ne pouvaient les voir pour le moment.

- C'est si beau ! souffla Fye.

Kurogane fronça les sourcils en lui jetant un regard noir que le mage ne remarqua pas. Il le trouvait un peu trop fasciné à son goût. Où étaient passés les sourires charmeurs que le mage avait tendance à lui envoyer ces derniers temps et qui rendaient son cœur fou d'espoir ? Serait-il possible qu'ils se soient envolés avec l'apparition des elfes ? Une douleur sourde lui déchira les entrailles. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre d'être sentimental.

Fye de son côté n'avait pas ressenti un tel émoi depuis des années. A cet instant précis, en cet endroit, il avait l'impression d'être chez lui. La beauté du lieu et de ses habitants le bouleversait au plus profond de lui-même. Il sentait qu'ici, il pouvait à nouveau s'autoriser à espérer être heureux. Sa nuque le picota soudain, signe que quelqu'un le fixait. Il tourna les yeux et son regard accrocha celui d'un des gardes elfes qui se tenait debout en bas des marches menant aux sièges royaux.

Fye manqua défaillir. L'elfe qui le fixait était le plus bel homme qu'il ait jamais vu. Ses cheveux, d'un magnifique blond argenté lui tombaient à la taille et ses yeux, d'un turquoise intense, reflétaient toute la force, la sérénité et la sagesse de son peuple. Le cœur retourné, Fye eut l'étrange impression de reconnaître cet homme, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Une sensation de malaise l'étreignit. Il lui semblait que l'elfe pouvait lire en lui.

- La Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn, annonça Haldír.

Gêné et rougissant, Fye profita de l'intervention d'Haldír pour détourner son regard. Il ne vit pas l'intensité accrue dans le regard de l'elfe, ni l'expression de colère et de douleur qui passa sur le visage de Kurogane.

Le couple royal se tenait à présent face à eux. Une noblesse peu commune irradiait de leurs traits. La Dame Galadriel en particulier était d'une beauté surprenante et envoûtante. Un peu trop pour notre cher ninja dont la méfiance redoubla. La Dame le fixa soudain droit dans les yeux. Kurogane ne cilla pas. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle détourna les yeux et prit la parole :

- Bienvenue à vous, voyageurs d'un autre monde. Il a plusieurs jours de cela, votre arrivée fut annoncée par le Miroir. Nous ignorons cependant le but de votre quête et la raison de votre présence ici. Nous souhaiterions vivement en entendre davantage.

Sakura s'avança et s'inclina profondément.

- Il y a quelques temps, dans le monde d'où je viens, les plumes de ma mémoire et de mon âme se sont éparpillées dans différentes dimensions. Le prêtre de mon royaume nous a envoyés, Monsieur Shaolan et moi, chez la sorcière des dimensions, où nous avons fait la rencontre de Monsieur Fye et de Monsieur Kurogane. La sorcière, Yûko-san, nous a confié Mokona afin que nous puissions voyager dans les différentes dimensions pour retrouver ces plumes. Mais nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de décider où Mokona nous emmènera. Notre venue ici n'est que le fruit du hasard. Néanmoins…. hésita-t-elle, ne sachant jusqu'où elle pouvait aller dans ses confidences.

- Néanmoins, Mokona affirme qu'il y a une plume en ce monde, et nous ne partirons pas avant de l'avoir trouvée, termina Shaolan, déterminé.

Celeborn et Galadriel se regardèrent en silence, semblant réfléchir attentivement à leur histoire.

- S'il vous plaît… continua Shaolan. Monsieur Fye dit que les elfes sont un peuple magique. Si vous savez quelque chose à propos de cette plume, je vous supplie humblement de nous le dire.

- Rien ne pourra t'arrêter n'est-ce pas ? demanda le Seigneur Celeborn.

- Rien, Seigneur Celeborn. Je n'abandonnerai pas tant que la princesse Sakura n'aura pas retrouvé la totalité de ses plumes.

- Alors nous devons vous informer des récents événements survenus en Terre du Milieu, annonça-t-il solennellement. Si vous voulez bien prendre place.

Le groupe se retourna. Les gardes royaux entreprirent de leur installer une longue table finement ouvragée, ainsi que de confortables sièges. Lorsque Shaolan et ses amis se dirigèrent vers la table, les elfes prirent soin de tirer leurs sièges. Fye sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge quand il vit que l'elfe qui l'attendait derrière son siège était celui qu'il avait remarqué auparavant. Il s'installa en tâchant de faire de son mieux pour ne pas paraître troublé. L'elfe quant à lui ne laissait rien paraître de ses sentiments. Il croisa le regard assassin de Kurogane qu'il soutint. Fye passa alors dans son champ de vision, interrompant l'affrontement. Il installa Fye et le couva d'un tendre regard avant de reprendre son poste. Kurogane serrait les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Fye n'avait heureusement rien remarqué, et Kurogane n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir au sujet.

- Installez-vous confortablement. De la nourriture et des boissons vous seront servies. L'histoire sera longue, annonça la Dame.


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumé : * Hina se planque derrière son bouclier anti-émeute * Kurogane et ses amis découvrent l'ampleur de la tâche qui les attend pour rendre sa plume à Sakura. Fye a peur et ne sait plus vraiment où il en est. Fort heureusement (ou pas ?), quelqu'un va se charger de le rassurer…**

**Disclaimer : Au risque de me répéter, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis Larien et Lenwë et je ne partage pas !**

**Remerciements (et ça s'impose !) :**

**Lyra64 : Pour ses reviews bourrées de menaces de mort et ses encouragements malgré tout (je te préviens, j'ai rpéparé mon matos, tu peux toujours venir xD)**

**Ayu et someonee, mes revieweuses anonymes pour leur nice reviews ^^ **

**Atlantos autre revieweur/euse (?) anonyme pour ne pas avoir eu envie de me massacrer à la lecture du chapitre xD**

**Swallow pour ses cris de rage, ses envies de meurtre et ses scénarios improbables (ou pas :p) sur la suite de ma fic**

**Raito hana pour nos mps (j'espère aussi qu'il y en aura encore plein **** ), notre concours de re (je t'aurais), pour ta tendance masochiste dépressive (tu peux toujours me cuisiner pour que je reconnaisse la mienne xD) et pour le nain du Donjon !**

**Simplement un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent, qu'ils prennent le temps décrire une review ou non ! **

**Mots elfiques utilisés**

**Hannon le = Merci**

**Talan = sorte de plate-forme en bois**

**oooOOooo**

**CHAPITRE 3**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, après avoir écouté le récit du Seigneur et de la Dame et après avoir tari le flot de leurs questions, les membres du groupe, bouleversés, avaient baissé la tête et réfléchissaient intensément.

Sauron, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait forgé l'Anneau de Pouvoir des siècles auparavant afin d'asservir les peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Isildur, le fils du roi Elendil, l'avait vaincu en prenant de sa main l'Anneau Unique. Mais celui-ci, avaient apprit le groupe, ne pouvait être détruit autrement qu'en le jetant dans les flammes d'où il sortit, en plein cœur du Mordor. L'Anneau n'ayant pas été détruit, l'esprit de Sauron avait survécu, faible mais bien vivant. Et voilà que l'Anneau avait refait surface en Comté. Son porteur, un jeune hobbit nommé Frodon était parti il y a quelques temps de la cité elfique d'Imladris avec un groupe de neuf compagnons et ils se dirigeaient vers la Lorien.

Celeborn et Galadriel avaient fait part de leurs soupçons à Shaolan : la plume de Sakura pouvait très bien avoir prit possession de l'Anneau, ce qui expliquerai son immense pouvoir, auquel cas le seul moyen de récupérer la plume était de détruire l'Anneau.

- Avec le bol qu'on a, c'est ce qu'il va falloir faire, avait dit Kurogane.

- C'est pourquoi nous vous offrons notre hospitalité jusqu'à ce que la Communauté de l'Anneau arrive en ces lieux, leur dit la Dame.

- Ma demeure sera la leur s'ils le souhaitent pendant tout le temps que durera leur séjour, proposa soudain Haldír.

Galadriel regarda les cinq compagnons, attendant leur réponse.

- Votre offre est très généreuse, répondit Shaolan, s'adressant à la fois à Haldír et au couple royal. Nous l'acceptons avec grand plaisir et si nous pouvons vous être utile pour quoi que ce soit, nous n'hésiterons pas.

- J'aimerais partir en patrouille avec Haldír de temps à autre si cela ne vous dérange pas, dit Kurogane.

- Nous allons vous laisser régler ces détails avec Haldír, répondit Celeborn en se levant ainsi que sa Dame. Profitez de ce répit pour vous reposer et reprendre des forces. Cela ne sera que de courte durée, j'en ai peur. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, les elfes se feront un plaisir de vous renseigner. Allez en paix ! les salua-t-il en s'inclinant.

- Merci infiniment de votre gentillesse et votre générosité, leur dit Sakura en s'inclinant.

Ses compagnons l'imitèrent (si, si, même Kurogane !) et suivirent Haldír. En sortant du palais, Fye ne put s'empêcher de se retourner. Mais à sa grande déception, le jeune elfe n'était plus là…

Haldír les mena à sa demeure, située à une dizaine de minutes du palais. En chemin, il leur apprit qu'il était capitaine de la Lothlórien et il les informa qu'il vivait avec sa jeune sœur Larien. Ses frères, Orophin et Rumil vivaient seuls. Il leur donna également quelques indications afin qu'ils puissent se repérer dans la forêt.

- Capitaine ? demanda timidement Sakura. Pourriez-vous me dire quel est le nom de ses arbres ? Je n'en ai jamais vu de si beaux !

- Ce sont des mellyrn. Des mellyrn, un mallorn, répondit-il en souriant. Mais venez ! Nous voici chez moi.

Il désigna l'escalier s'enroulant autour du tronc d'un mallorn et passa le premier afin de les guider. Au bout de l'escalier, un petit pont de bois menait à un talan sur lequel était construite la demeure du capitaine Haldír. Celui-ci leur fit les honneurs de la maison et leur offrit à chacun de s'installer dans une chambre, petite mais très confortable.

- Le soir tombe, dit-il en regardant dehors. Un repas sera donné pour votre arrivée et une fête sera célébrée. Je vous y conduirai lorsque le soleil sera couché. Vous pouvez disposer de ce temps à votre guise. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez vous rendre aux sources chaudes pour vous y baigner. Je vous ferai apporter des vêtements elfiques.

- Merci infiniment de votre générosité, capitaine, dit Fye en s'inclinant.

_- Hannon le_ ! piailla Mokona en sautant sur l'épaule d' Haldír.

Surpris par l'emploi de l'elfique, il sourit et gratta Mokona entre les oreilles. Celui-ci, satisfait, alla plonger dans le manteau de Kurogane qui se débattit en hurlant comme un beau diable que cette sale face de brioche ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. Haldír les laissa, retournant à son devoir.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Shaolan. Un bon bain ne nous fera pas de mal !

- Ouiiiiiiii ! Un bain ! Mokona adore l'eau !

- Mais tu préfères le saké, espèce d'ivrogne ! grogna Kurogane, qui le tenait par les oreilles.

- Kuro-Kuro t'es mauvaise langue franchement, soupira Fye en levant les yeux au ciel.

- T'es bien placé pour la ramener toi ! cria le ninja. Heureusement, ils ont pas l'air de connaître le saké ici !

- Ils ont peut-être autre chose ! le taquina Fye en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Irrécupérables… murmura Kurogane, désespéré. Allez on y va ! Et toi, si tu m'éclabousses, je te noie ! hurla-t-il à Mokona.

Et c'est en riant (sauf Kurogane) qu'ils prirent le chemin des sources.

**ooo**

- Que pensez-vous de ce nouveau monde ? demanda Shaolan en se prélassant dans l'eau.

- La Lothlórien est magnifique en tout cas ! s'exclama Sakura radieuse.

- Et les elfes sont vraiment fascinants ! soupira Fye. Ils sont d'une politesse exquise mais ils me paraissent encore plus dangereux que notre bon Kuro-chan.

- Ils _sont_ plus dangereux que moi, baka, grogna le ninja. On doit pas oublier la réalité. On est peut-être là à se prélasser dans la flotte, mais je le sens pas moi, cette histoire d'Anneau qui s'empare des gens.

Un long silence suivit.

- Moi non plus, murmura Shaolan. Mais la seule manière de retrouver la plume de Sakura est de détruire cet Anneau.

- Nous ne savons pas s'il a prit possession de la plume, fit remarquer Sakura.

- Très juste ! lança Fye. Attendons que la Communauté arrive, nous aviserons par la suite !

- Mokona saura si la plume est dans l'Anneau ! affirma le petit animal.

- Vantard….

Une grosse gerbe d'eau arrosa Kurogane pour avoir osé prononcer cette insulte. Celui-ci devint si rouge que l'eau aurait pu s'évaporer de sa tête toute seule. Il hurla et se jeta sur le manjuu. Katana ou non, il allait lui payer ça ! Mais Mokona était plus rapide et il sautillait dans tous les sens. La bataille dura cinq bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que Mokona saute derrière Kurogane qui essaya de l'attraper au vol. Il se retourna brusquement et, bien sûr, dérapa et tomba de tout son long dans la source, éclaboussant les autres au passage. Ils éclatèrent de rire quand Kurogane, furieux, émergea de l'eau, les cheveux dégoulinants. Un rire cristallin retentit, comme un millier de petites clochettes. Les membres du groupe firent volte-face.

Sur la berge se tenait une jeune elfe, de taille moyenne, aux longs cheveux plus noirs que la nuit et aux yeux en amande d'un bleu électrique très vif. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe argentée, serrée à la taille par une ceinture turquoise. Elle portait un gros paquet de vêtements.

- Bienvenue à vous ! dit-elle en souriant. Vous êtes les invités de mon frère Haldír. Je suis Larien, sa sœur, je crois savoir qu'il vous a parlé de moi. Il m'a chargé de vous apporter des vêtements elfiques que voici. J'espère qu'ils vous conviendrons, acheva-t-elle en s'inclinant.

- C'est très aimable à vous, la remercia Fye. Votre frère nous a parlé d'un repas qui aura lieu ce soir…

- Un repas de fête en votre honneur, pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue, acquiesça Larien. Il aura lieu au coucher du soleil. Je vous y conduirai si vous le souhaitez.

- S'il vous plaît oui. Vous savez où nous trouver, dit Fye en riant.

- En effet. Votre compagnon n'est pas des plus discrets, dit-elle en riant. Je vous revoie tout à l'heure.

Elle souria et s'inclina à nouveau. Son regard se posa sur Kurogane, rouge de honte et toujours aussi trempé, qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle ria à nouveau et disparut, emportant le son de clochettes avec elle.

- Franchement Kuro-rin, tu aurais pu être un peu plus poli ! le gourmanda Fye.

- Ferme-la toi et habille-toi !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient revêtu les vêtements elfiques. Sakura avait choisi une belle robe d'un vert pâle aux manches de voile. Un liséré de velours doré ornait son décolleté et une ceinture d'un vert plus foncé agrémentée de broderies dorées serrait sa taille. La jeune princesse avait également passé un fin diadème argenté dans ses cheveux, décoré d'une goutte en diamant qui lui tombait délicatement entre les deux yeux.

Les garçons quant à eux, portaient chacun une longue tunique et un pantalon léger, rouge foncé pour Kurogane, bleu nuit pour Shaolan et argenté pour Fye. Celui-ci avait également choisi de ceindre son front d'un fin diadème en argent torsadé.

Ils entreprirent ensuite d'explorer les environs de la demeure d'Haldír et y retournèrent un peu avant le coucher du soleil afin de ranger leurs affaires. Larien arriva peu de temps après et eut un léger mouvement de surprise en voyant Fye :

- Vous m'impressionnez seigneur Fye, dit-elle calmement. Si vous aviez les oreilles pointues, vous passeriez sans aucun problème pour un elfe.

« Exactement ce que je me disais… » pensa sombrement Kurogane.

Il observa discrètement Fye, les sourcils froncés. Il est vrai que les vêtement elfiques lui allaient comme un gant. En fait, le ninja devait s'avouer qu'il trouvait le jeune mage vraiment sublime et diablement tentant. Il se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de contrôler ses émotions. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, il sentait Fye lui échapper. Comme si les elfes avait capturé une partie de lui. Et bien qu'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître, Kurogane avait mal. Mal à en crever. Il en voulait aux elfes. C'est pourquoi passer la soirée en leur compagnie ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Mais il prit sur lui de ne rien laisser paraître de ses sentiments et les suivit sans rechigner. Les gosses et cet imbécile de mage avaient l'air si heureux….

Larien les mena à une clairière où un grand nombre d'elfes étaient rassemblés, tous richement vêtus. De nombreux coussins, assez grands pour se coucher dessus et assez épais pour ne pas toucher par terre, jonchaient le sol faisant office de sièges. Des rires et des chants s'élevaient dans les airs et une bonne odeur de nourriture parvint au groupe, leur rappelant qu'ils mourraient de faim.

Ils furent très chaleureusement accueillis par les elfes qui leur offrirent de la boisson et une assiette de nourriture, composée uniquement de fruits et légumes divers. Intrigués, ils goûtèrent également le lembas, le pain de route des elfes, dont Larien leur expliqua qu'une bouchée fournissait suffisamment d'énergie à un homme pour voyager toute une journée. Mokona en devint d'ailleurs un grand fan, au grand dam de Kurogane.

- C'était déjà pas possible de le tenir en temps normal. Ca va être gai, maintenant qu'il est survitaminé….

- Que lui reprochez-vous seigneur Kurogane ? lui demanda Larien en riant. Vous avez l'air de vouloir en faire de la charpie.

- Il est petit, rond, complètement à la masse, il sait pas atterrir quand on change de dimension, il piaille sans arrêt, il vole la nourriture dans mon assiette, c'est un alcoolique patenté, c'est – en plus ! – la bestiole préférée de cette folle de sorcière des dimensions, il me trouve sans arrêt des surnoms à la con – c'est pas le seul d'ailleurs (regard noir vers Fye , un grand sourire innocent collé aux lèvres) et surtout, surtout….

- Kuro wan-wan est méchant ! s'indigna la boule de poils avant de sauter dans son manteau.

- IL RAMPE SANS ARRET DANS MES VETEMENTS ! hurla-t-il. Taille-toi sale bête ! ordonna-t-il en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

Les elfes éclatèrent de rire. Mokona finit par se réfugier dans les bras de Larien.

- Et il finit toujours par se planquer dans les bras d'une fille… S'pèce de lâche…. Je viendrai bien te chercher un jour face de manjuu !

- Plus c'est grand, plus c'est méchant ! chantonna Mokona en tourbillonnant sur lui-même. Et Kuro-toutou est très très grand !

- RRRAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Cette fois tu vas l'avoir ! hurla le ninja en se mettant à courir autour de Larien pour chopper la boule de poils.

Une crise d'hilarité générale secoua les elfes et les compagnons de Kurogane. Tandis que le ninja coursait Mokona, il y eut un mouvement de foule.

- Haldír ! cria soudain Larien en s'élançant.

L'elfe lui ouvrit les bras et la serra contre lui un long moment. Orophin et Rumil, leur deux autres frères se rapprochèrent, ainsi que plusieurs elfes.

- Y'a-t-il un danger ? demanda Larien à voix basse.

- Les Orcs s'agitent, mais ils n'ont pas encore passé nos frontières. Nous devons être vigilants. Mais n'interrompez pas la fête, vous serez en sécurité ce soir.

- Reste-tu ?

- Pour ce soir oui. Mais je repartirai demain matin avec Rumil. _Ils _seront bientôt là…. dit-il d'une voix à peine audible. Larien, je te confie la sécurité de la princesse Sakura et de ses compagnons jusqu'à mon retour avec _eux._

Larien acquiesça. Haldír l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la fête afin de passer une tenue correcte. Sa sœur rassura Shaolan et Kurogane, à qui la discussion n'avait pas échappé. Fye, un peu à l'écart des autres, avait également entendu. Et le charme de la réception elfique retomba soudain, le laissant en proie à une terrible angoisse qui lui tordait le ventre chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur ses compagnons. Incapable de supporter ce sentiment plus longtemps, il prit congé des jeunes filles elfes qui se disputaient sans méchanceté son attention.

**ooo**

Fye marchait au hasard dans le bois doré, tout à ses sombres pensées. Ses pas le menèrent dans une petite clairière située sur les hauteurs. Une superbe fontaine était incrustée dans un mallorn et la vue sur Caras Galadhon était imprenable. Le magicien s'assit confortablement au creux des racines du mallorn et admira le paysage.

Pendant la fête, il avait réussi à oublier que ce magnifique pays était en guerre. Combien de temps faudrait-il avant que ces richesses soient détruites ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit condamné à ne jamais retrouver de « chez lui » ? Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils parviennent à détruire cet Anneau et à récupérer la plume de Sakura. Ainsi, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et peut-être pourrait-il rester… Mais cet Anneau….. Le Seigneur et la Dame avaient longuement insisté sur son attrait maléfique et sur la corruption qui pouvait s'emparer de ceux qui le côtoyaient trop longtemps. Fye avait peur. Peur que la corruption s'empare de lui. Peur qu'elle s'empare d'eux. Des larmes voilèrent ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues.

« Jamais ! pensa-t-il. Jamais je ne le permettrai ! »

- Nulle tristesse ne devrait submerger de si beaux yeux… dit une voix.

Fye sursauta et se releva brusquement. Près de la fontaine, dans une attitude presque craintive, se tenait l'elfe dont il avait croisé le regard dans la demeure du Seigneur et de la Dame. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. L'elfe avait détaché ses cheveux, qui flottaient à présent librement derrière lui. Il portait une longue tunique blanche et un pantalon léger de la même couleur. Il émanait de lui une aura de beauté, de pureté et de noblesse telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vue chez aucun des elfes rencontrés jusqu'alors, pas même chez le Seigneur et la Dame. Le souffle coupé, il se demanda vaguement ce qu'il faisait ici et de quoi lui, Fye, avait l'air. Reprenant ses esprits, il s'essuya rapidement les yeux, se leva et s'inclina.

- Pardonnez-moi, dit-il lentement. J'ignorais que vous étiez là…

- Accepteriez-vous que je vous tienne compagnie un moment ? demanda l'elfe, presque timidement.

- O...Oui, bien sûr, balbutia Fye en remarquant l'espoir ardent qui brûlait dans ses yeux.

Le jeune elfe s'avança aux côtés de Fye, face au paysage.

- Pardonnez-moi si je ne me suis pas présenté. Je me nomme Lenwë.

- Seigneur Lenwë, dit Fye en s'inclinant.

- Simplement Lenwë.

- Je me nomme Fye D. Flowright, se présenta le mage à son tour.

- Je me souviens….. Fye…

Lenwë avait prononcé son nom d'une telle manière que Fye en eut des frissons tout le long du corps. Il eut soudain envie de prononcer le nom de l'elfe, d'effleurer son visage de ses lèvres, de le sentir frémir sous ses doigts… Fye cligna des yeux, effrayé par ses pensées. Que lui arrivait-il ?

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous tourmente ? l'interrogea Lenwë en se rapprochant de lui.

- Ce qui me tourmente ? répondit Fye sans comprendre.

La présence de l'elfe le grisait et lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Rien ne le tourmentait plus en cet instant que sa présence à ses côtés et le désir ardent qu'il avait de lui, bien qu'il s'en défendait.

- La raison pour laquelle les larmes noyaient vos yeux… murmura Lenwë en passant doucement ses doigts sur la joue de Fye.

Ce contact électrisa le magicien qui ferma les yeux et se retint à grand peine de gémir. La gentillesse de Lenwë eut également pour effet d'ouvrir les vannes.

- L'Anneau… commença-t-il. Je…. Nous devons le détruire… pour la princesse…pour qu'elle puisse récupérer sa mémoire… Mais s'il… si jamais il venait à s'emparer de l'un de nous, je… je crois que je ne le supporterai pas ! Sakura, si gentille, si courageuse… Shaolan qui donnerait sa vie pour chacun d'entre nous s'il le pouvait…. et Kurogane….. – son cœur se sera à la mention du ninja -, si dévoué… même si je le provoque sans arrêt… je ne supporterai pas …. Si jamais l'Anneau s'emparait d'eux, je…..

Sa voix se brisa.

- Oh j'ai peur, j'ai si peur ! s'écria-t-il.

Touché au plus profond de son âme par la détresse de Fye, Lenwë le prit par les épaules et le força doucement à lui faire face. Avec une infinie douceur, il recueillit ses larmes et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Se penchant vers lui, il lui murmura :

- L'affection que vous vous portez vous sauvera de la menace. Vous vous protégerez les uns les autres et vous triompherez de tous les obstacles, tant que vous resterez ensemble.

- Je ne suis pas assez fort pour cela… murmura Fye d'une vois à peine audible.

- Le crois-tu ? fit Lenwë en explorant de ses doigts le visage du magicien. Tu as en toi une force dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de toi. tu feras face au pouvoir de l'Anneau le moment venu et tu en sortiras vainqueur.

- Je ne pourrai jamais…

Lenwë passa ses doigts sous le menton de Fye et lui releva la tête avec douceur.

- Regarde-moi ! ordonna-t-il.

Fye s'exécuta après une longue hésitation et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'elfe. Ce qu'il y lut le troubla si profondément qu'il se mit à trembler. Sans le quitter des yeux, Lenwë emprisonna son visage dans ses mains et posa son front contre le sien.

- Tu le pourras… souffla-t-il. J'ai foi en toi…

Prit d'une soudaine impulsion, Fye glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Lenwë et se blottit contre lui. L'elfe lui rendit son étreinte et, une main lui caressant les cheveux, il murmura :

- Fye… Plus jamais tu ne seras seul…

A cet instant, ce serment valait plus pour eux que toutes les unions du monde.

**oooOOOooo**

***Hina toujours planquée derrière son bouclier anti-émeutes, bombes lacrymo dans la main droite, mitraillette dans la main gauche, couteau entre les dents, fil barbelé tout autour * **

**Ouiiiiiiiiiiii, je sais vous me détestez, vous me haïssez, je suis la pire sadique que vous n'ayez jamais connu etc… **

**Ben vous savez quoi ? La baffe du Kurogane n'atteint pas le blanc Mokona et toc !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé malgré vos cris de rage et de désespoir que j'entends d'ici (j'entends aussi d'autres choses pas très rassurantes pour mon espérance de vie xD)**

**Bisous à tous !**

**Hina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Résumé : Kurogane subit un choc violent après avoir vu Fye et Lenwë et il ouvre enfin les yeux sur les sentiments qu'il porte au mage. Oui, je sais, je le torture et vous me détestez xD Moi aussi, je vous aime ^^**

**Disclaimer : Lenwë et Larien sont à moi, pas le reste.**

**Special thanks :**

**Erii-chan : Qui ça moi, avoir la pression ? Naaaaaaaaaan * se gave de calmants xD * Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et pour ta gentille review et le génocide elfique est prévu, si tu veux en être, contacter Lyra64, swallow-no-tsubasa et raito hana xD. A bientôt ! **

**Ayu : tu risques d'en entendre parler encore un moment de cet « elfe de malheur » comme tu dis xD Merci pour ta review et ton compliment et surtout merci de suivre malgré l'elfe xD**

**Someonee : Mes idées tordues sortent tout droit de mon cerveau tordu et de mon imagination sadique xD J'ai l'impression que tu vas aller rejoindre le commando qui a prévu de massacrer mon personnage, va falloir que je renforce mes défenses xD merci pour ta review !**

**Et aussi un grand merci à mes lectrices habituelles swallow, raito hana (pour ça et pour le reste ^^) et Lyra, j'attends toujours vos reviews menaçantes avec moult impatience :D Je crois que là, vous allez en avoir pour votre argent mouhahahaaaa ! (et encore attendez la suite xD)**

**Merci pour votre fidélité à ma fic :3 !**

**Mots elfique utilisés**

**Thêl nîn = ma soeur **

**oooOOooo**

Indifférent aux larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues, Kurogane courait dans la forêt, sans savoir où ses pas allaient le mener. Ivre de douleur, c'est à peine s'il parvenait encore à ordonner ses pensées. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : fuir. Fuir et tout oublier. Dans sa course, il buta sur une racine et tomba face contre terre. Un cri de rage entrecoupé de sanglots s'échappa de sa gorge. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils atterrissent ici ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils rencontrent les elfes ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que Fye rencontre Lenwë ? Tant de questions inutiles… Kurogane frappa rageusement le sol. Il avait tout vu. Il lui avait bien semblé que Fye n'allait pas bien, aussi, lorsqu'il s'était levé, avait-il entreprit de le suivre à quelques minutes d'intervalle. Il s'était d'abord contenté de l'observer et il avait voulu le rejoindre lorsqu'il l'avait vu pleurer. Mais Lenwë avait été plus rapide. Il n'avait pu que frémir de rage en voyant l'elfe réconforter « son » Fye, mais voir ce dernier se blottir de lui-même dans les bras de Lenwë avait été le coup de grâce. Kurogane avait soudain tout compris. Il avait comprit qu'il aimait Fye plus que tout. Il avait comprit que l'elfe venait de lui voler sa vie. Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Tout à ses sombres pensées, une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Et si Fye décidait de rester ? Il serra les poings.

- Non, non, non… Il n'a pas le droit….

Comme pour se protéger contre la douleur, le ninja se recroquevilla sur lui-même à même le sol. Il passa ainsi plusieurs heures, perdu, à la limite de la folie. La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'il prit, à contrecœur, la décision de retourner à la demeure d'Haldír. Il se leva avec difficulté et marcha comme un zombie jusqu'à destination où il se jeta sur son lit. Fye était peut-être rentré… ou non… Il ne le savait pas. Il ne voulait pas le savoir….

**ooo**

Le réveil fut difficile pour le ninja. A la minute où il ouvrit les yeux, il se rappela les événements de la veille et se renfrogna, tandis que la douleur le poignardait à nouveau. L'avantage de dormir est que l'on ne peut penser, songea-t-il. Il se leva néanmoins de mauvaise grâce et, après une toilette rapide, sortit de la demeure. Assis au bord du talan, Shaolan, Sakura, Mokona, Fye et Larien semblaient en grande discussion. Le magicien avait l'air lointain, mais épanoui et heureux. Refoulant sa douleur, Kurogane se racla la gorge. Tous se retournèrent, souriants.

- Seigneur Kurogane, vous voilà réveillé, le salua Larien. Nous parlions justement de ce que nous pourrions faire. Je suis chargée de vous faire découvrir le Bois Doré sur ordre de ma Dame et de mon frère. Et puis, il ne faudrait pas que vous vous ennuyiez, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Dame Larien, la salua-t-il à son tour en inclinant la tête.

- Oh, pas de ça, je vous en prie ! s'exclama la jeune elfe en riant. Appelez-moi Larien, simplement.

- Si tel est votre choix, je le respecterai.

Kurogane s'installa à sa droite sur le talan. Les membres du groupe semblaient abasourdis. C'est la première fois que le ninja faisait montre d'une telle politesse. Et il avait l'air si calme, si distant. Quelque chose sonnait faux.

- Voulez-vous venir avec nous ? demanda Sakura de sa voix fluette.

- Non… répondit- le ninja. Allez où vous voulez, je reste ici.

- Puuuuuuuu ! Kuro-toutou est fatigué ! Kuro-toutou a dû être occupé cette nuit !

- La ferme, boule de poils ! gronda Kurogane.

- Il a raison Kuro-tiep, tu as de grandes cernes ! A quelle heure es-tu …. ?

- J'AI DIT LA FERME ! hurla le ninja.

Tous sursautèrent, Larien y comprit, et Fye fut soudain inquiet. Le ton de sa voix avait changé. Ce n'était pas le « La ferme » habituel. Celui-ci était teinté d'une véritable colère et d'autre chose qui mit Fye mal à l'aise. Il avait l'étrange impression que la colère de Kurogane était dirigée contre lui, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il se tourna vers Shaolan et Sakura qui regardaient le ninja avec inquiétude. Même Mokona, si prompt à l'embêter n'avait pas insisté. Tous avaient senti qu'il se passait quelque chose.

- Allez-y ! répéta-t-il d'une voix brusque. Je reste.

- Il n'en est pas question ! dit alors Larien d'une voix ferme, les sourcils froncés. Non seulement vous viendrez, mais vous irez où je vous dit d'aller !

Kurogane en resta suffoqué. Audace ou inconscience, il n'en savait rien, mais c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un osait lui parler ainsi. Une femme qui plus est. La jeune elfe se leva.

- Nous allons à la Salle des Armes, annonça-t-elle. Je vous défie en combat singulier.

Cette phrase eut exactement l'effet escompté par Larien. Encore plus étonné qu'il ne l'était déjà, Kurogane en avait oublié sa colère et sa douleur. Son attention n'était plus concentrée que sur elle.

- Pardon ? dit-il d'une voix incrédule en haussant les sourcils.

- Vous avez bien entendu. Suivez-moi !

Kurogane se leva sans broncher. L'enthousiasme d'assister à un combat unique en son genre gagna les membres du groupe. Seul Fye, intrigué par la réaction du ninja gardait la mine sombre.

- On ne peut pas se battre ici, fit remarquer Kurogane.

- Bien observé, le railla Larien. Les terrains d'entraînement sont à l'extérieur. Vous êtes ici pour choisir une arme.

- Par quoi on commence ?

- Par l'épée. Il serait déloyal de choisir l'arc. Je veux quand même vous laisser une chance.

Sa voix était dure et cassante. Estomaqué, Kurogane se dit qu'il se souviendrait à l'avenir de ne pas provoquer la colère d'un elfe.

- Vous êtes bien sûre de vous, osa-t-il tout de même.

- Vous de même. Je ne fais que constater la réalité. Et puis, je l'avoue, j'essaie de vous agacer. Un adversaire en colère est plus facile à battre.

Le ninja retint un sourire. Il adorait les défis. Et la jeune fille serait un adversaire de valeur, il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Il testa plusieurs des épées elfiques et fut étonné par leur légèreté et leur solidité. Il en choisit une avec laquelle il se sentait à l'aise et suivit Larien au dehors. Shaolan, Sakura, Fye et Mokona –qui jouait déjà à la pom-pom girl – était déjà installés. Les deux combattants se mirent face à face à quelque distance sans se quitter des yeux un seul instant. Larien dégaina son épée si vite qu'on aurait dit qu'elle lui était apparue dans la main comme par enchantement.

"Laissez votre colère sortir maintenant !" dit soudain une voix dans la tête de Kurogane.

Celui-ci sursauta. Il regarda Larien qui n'avait pas bougé. Son expression était toujours dure mais Kurogane vit ses yeux briller et un sourire furtif se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il comprit soudain qu'elle savait. Tout. Et elle voulait lui faire extérioriser ses sentiments pour qu'il ne souffre plus. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

"Si elle en veut, elle va être servie" pensa-t-il en se ruant vers elle sans autre forme de cérémonie.

Il lui porta un coup qu'elle para aisément. Si chacun fut surpris par la force de l'autre, aucun des deux ne le montra. Il enchaîna alors une série d'attaques subtiles qu'elle esquiva comme s'il se fut agit d'un jeu.

- Je m'attendais à plus de précision dans vos attaques Seigneur Kurogane, ironisa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est qu'un échauffement. Ne commettez jamais l'erreur de sous-estimer un ninja.

- Il est vrai que les ninjas ne font pas vraiment preuve de subtilité au combat, fit remarquer Fye en riant.

Kurogane ne se retourna pas, mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur la garde de son épée, si fort que ses articulations blanchirent. Il avait presque réussit à oublier. Presque…. Sa réaction ne fit que confirmer ce que pensait Larien. Elle en profita pour porter une attaque par le haut. Le ninja la bloqua. Son visage tout près de celui de l'elfe, il l'entendit murmurer :

- Laissez-la sortir !

Avec un rugissement, Kurogane repoussa son adversaire de plusieurs mètres. S'ensuivit alors une bataille acharnée où chaque coup redoublait d'intensité. Ce n'était pas Larien que le ninja voyait devant lui, mais Lenwë. Il s'imaginait défaire l'elfe et lui arracher Fye pour l'emmener loin de ce peuple et de ce monde. Mais ce dont il ne se rendait pas compte, c'est que Larien, malgré sa force dépassant de loin celle d'un humain normal, avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ses coups.

- Cela va trop loin, dit soudain une voix.

En une poignée de secondes, Kurogane se retrouva désarmé et à terre. Haletant, les mâchoires contractées sous l'effet de la colère, il regarda sans comprendre Larien puis Orophin, son frère, qui était intervenu. Larien aurait juré voir ses yeux briller de larmes.

- Ca va Oro, lui dit-elle en elfique. C'est un mal profond qui le ronge. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il combattait à l'instant.

- Il n'empêche, répondit Orophin, impassible.

Le jeune elfe baissa son arme, avança vers Kurogane et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Je vous prie de me pardonner… Je ne savais plus… je…

- Cela ne doit jamais se reproduire, ordonna Orophin. Si vous faites le moindre mal à Larien, je vous tuerai.

- Cela va de soi…. acquiesça le ninja, sincèrement repentant. Pardonnez-moi. Je ne souhaitait pas lui faire de mal.

Orophin hocha solennellement la tête. Kurogane s'excusa à nouveau auprès de Larien. Tandis qu'il secouait ses vêtement pour les débarrasser de la poussière, Larien dit à Orophin :

- Je m'occupe de lui. Je demanderai à la Dame de l'affecter à l'unité d'Haldír. Trouve une occupation à Fye et aux enfants.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Il ne me fera aucun mal, affirma-t-elle.

- Fais attention à toi _thêl nîn_, murmura le jeune elfe en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa sœur. Je m'occupe des autres.

- Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je me chargerai de Fye, déclara une voix douce.

Tous tournèrent la tête et virent arriver Lenwë. Fye rougit. Kurogane vit la passion qui brûlait dans les yeux de l'elfe et il sentit soudain une soif de sang lui monter à la bouche. Il porta inconsciemment la main à son épée. Larien anticipa la situation.

- Venez, dit-elle à Kurogane en le prenant par le bras. Eloignons-nous.

Orophin n'eut besoin que d'un regard vers Larien pour comprendre. Il s'interposa entre Kurogane et Lenwë de façon à le cacher aux yeux du ninja. Celui-ci suivit docilement la jeune elfe. Et, tandis que Lenwë emmenait Fye, il eut le désagréable sentiment de n'être plus rien…

**ooo**

Larien ramena Kurogane chez elle et le fit grimper vers un talan dissimulé dans les hautes branches de manière à ce que personne ne puisse les voir.

- C'est ici que je viens lorsque je désire être seule, lui précisa-t-elle.

Il s'assirent côté à côte sur le bord du talan, les pieds dans le vide. Pendant un moment, nul ne parla.

- Vous l'aimez ? demanda Larien, rompant le silence.

- Pardon ?

- Fye… Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ?

Un long blanc succéda à la question.

- Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard, grinça Kurogane amer.

- Pourquoi une telle réaction face à Lenwë ?

- Vous le savez, rétorqua-t-il.

- Répondez-moi, insista Larien sans méchanceté.

- C'est lui qui….

Sa voix se brisa. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.

- C'est à cause de lui que j'ai perdu Fye. Du moment où il est apparu, Fye ne pouvait plus en détacher ses yeux. Et il en a profité !

- Fye connait-il vos sentiments pour lui ?

- Non ! Jamais je ne le lui ai dit. Mais ces derniers temps… il me regardait différemment.. je pensais…. J'espérais…

- Que cela se fasse avec le temps ? N'attendez rien de la vie Kurogane. Vous plus que tout autre devriez le savoir. Vous ne devez votre situation actuelle qu'à vous.

Le ninja grinça des dents mais ne répondit pas. Il savait que Larien disait la vérité. Et il avait besoin de l'entendre, même si elle lui faisait plus mal qu'un coup de poignard.

- N'essayez pas de récupérer Fye, lui conseilla-t-elle doucement. Lui et Lenwë sont liés par une de nos coutumes.

- Laquelle ? demanda Kurogane en déglutissant difficilement.

En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment une coutume. C'est ainsi que se passent les choses. Les elfes _reconnaissent_ l'homme ou la femme de leur vie à la seconde même où ils posent les yeux sur lui ou elle. Je pense que c'est ce qui s'est passé entre eux.

- N'y a-t-il aucun moyen ? murmura Kurogane, désespéré.

Prise d'une impulsion, Larien se rapprocha du ninja, le prit par la taille et posa sa tête contre son épaule. D'abord surpris, Kurogane se détendit et passa son bras autour de l'épaule de la jeune elfe.

- Essayez d'oublier. Ils se sont reconnus. Seul la mort les séparera à présent…

- Vous me demandez d'oublier… Vous n'avez jamais aimé n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, vous avez raison, reconnu Larien en riant. Mais si vous ne pouvez l'oublier, tentez au moins d'accepter l'inéluctable.

- Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'y aider ?

La jeune elfe ne sembla pas offusquée de l'emploi soudain du tutoiement. Elle se serra plus fort contre lui.

- Je te le promets…

Kurogane posa sa joue sur la tête de Larien et tous deux restèrent ainsi longtemps, unis par cette nouvelle amitié


	5. Chapter 5

**Résumé : Suite au conseil de Larien, Kurogane essaie d'oublier et en vient à ne pratiquement plus parler à Fye pour éviter de souffrir. Celui-ci perplexe, en parle à Lenwë qui, par amour, décide de tout lui dire. Un choix crucial et douloureux s'imposera alors à notre mage favori.**

**Bon alors, loin de moi l'idée d'être désagréable, mais je tiens à éclaircir certaines choses suite aux nombreuses réactions suscitées par ma fic. Mode coup de gueule on, navrée de le dire, mais je ne vais pas être gentille.**

**J'ai pu remarquer la propension de pratiquement tout le monde à hurler à la mort à chaque chapitre parce que Kurogane et Fye ne sont pas ensemble. C'est bien marrant au début de lire des reviews bourrées de menaces de mort, sauf que tout le monde commence à prendre ça au sérieux et ça, ça commence franchement à m'agacer.**

**Je tiens à rappeler que ceci est MA fanfiction, que j'y écris, ce que j'ai envie et que si j'ai envie de caser Fye avec une demi-douzaine d'elfes, je le ferai. J'en ai franchement ras-le-bol de n'être jugée que sur le fait qu'il n'y ai pas de KuroxFye dans cette fic. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à l'une de vous, quand quelqu'un d'autre case Fye avec Ashura, personne ne fait tant de foin, pourtant, ce n'est pas du KuroxFye non plus.**

**Donc au final, la solution n'est pas compliquée : pour ceux à qui mon FyexLenwë ne plaît pas, plutôt que de vous taper une dépression et moi le retour de manivelle, faites comme Raito Hana et arrêtez carrément de lire la fic. **

**Ma fic, je l'aime et j'en suis fière et je ne changerai pas mon plan parce que tout le monde veut du KuroxFye. Peut-être qu'il y en aura ou peut-être pas, je n'ai pas encore d'idée fixe là-dessus. Je tiens à préciser que j'en suis au chapitre 15 et qu'il n'y en a toujours pas.**

**Voilà, navrée d'avoir raconté ma vie, mais je tenais à ce que ce soit clair. **

**Et désolée pour les autres de péter le suspens, mais ce chapitre comportera du lime et non, ce ne sera pas du KuroxFye. Donc ceux qui ne veulent pas voir ça, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.**

**Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, Tsubasa à Clamp, LOTR à Tolkien et Larien et Lenwë à moi.**

**Mots elfiques utilisés**

**Meleth nîn = mon amour **

**Saes = s'il te plaît **

**oooOOOooo**

**CHAPITRE 5**

A partir de cet instant, Kurogane s'employa au mieux à suivre le conseil de Larien et à accepter la relation entre Fye et Lenwë, mais cela n'alla pas sans mal. Il les avait observé longtemps, de la manière la plus objective possible. Ces deux-là s'aimaient, cela crevait les yeux. Et Fye semblait épanoui, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

"Qui suis-je pour lui refuser le bonheur par égoïsme ?"

Larien avait demandé à la Dame de l'affecter à l'unité d'Haldír qui patrouillait aux abords de la Lorien. Kurogane lui en avait été grandement reconnaissant, tout d'abord parce que cela lui permettait d'apprendre les techniques de combat des elfes, puis parce que cela lui permit de réfléchir à la situation. Il avait fini par se convaincre que le bonheur de Fye était tout ce qui lui importait. De là, il fut capable d'enfermer ses sentiments à l'intérieur de lui et d'accepter tant bien que mal la situation. Néanmoins, il parlait à Fye le moins possible, ce qui perturbait ce dernier, qui décida de s'en ouvrir à Lenwë.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il agit ainsi. Tout allait bien lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici. Et du jour au lendemain, il a changé. Il ne réagit même plus quand je lui donne un de ces surnoms qui le font enrager. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais j'ignore quoi. Et je n'ai pas l'impression que cela l'aidera… J'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut sans savoir de quoi.

- Vraiment Fye, tu ne le sais pas ? demanda Lenwë avec un triste sourire.

Le magicien fit non de la tête. Lenwë lui prit la main.

- Viens, lui dit-il.

Il le mena à un talan qui se trouva être sa demeure. Fye y entra timidement, encouragé par Lenwë. L'elfe fit asseoir Fye sur son lit et s'installa à ses côtés. Il se tourna vers lui et lui caressa les cheveux et le visage de sa main libre.

- Oh Fye, ma vie était si vide sans toi… murmura-t-il, en proie à une grande tristesse. J'ai si peur de te perdre par ce que je m'apprête à te révéler mais je le dois, afin que tu puisses prendre une décision en toute liberté.

Fye frissonna. Ses paroles lui faisaient peur. Inconsciemment, il serra plus fort la main de Lenwë.

- Sais-tu pourquoi Kurogane est ainsi ? lui demanda l'elfe.

- Non… murmura Fye en déglutissant difficilement.

- Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il en veut, sais-tu ? C'est à moi et rien qu'à moi. Il m'enlèverait la vie s'il le pouvait, parce que je t'accapare, parce que je souhaite lui prendre la seule chose qu'il ait jamais réellement désiré…

Fye en tremblait de tous ses membres. Il se refusait à comprendre ces paroles. Se pouvait-il que…. ? Non ! Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Lenwë se rapprocha de lui à le toucher et prit son visage entre ses mains. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

- Fye, je te désire plus que tout… Je souhaite t'avoir à mes côtés pour le reste de ma vie… Parce que sans toi, elle n'aurait aucun sens. Je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu… J'ai su que jamais je n'avais vécu avant de croiser tes yeux… J'ai su que je ne vivrai jamais plus s'il ne m'est pas donné de rester à tes côtés. On dit que les fiancés elfes se reconnaissent dès l'instant où leurs regards se croisent. Je sais que c'est cela qui m'est arrivé. Qui nous est arrivé. Je n'ai vécu jusqu'ici que pour entendre ton cœur battre, que pour pouvoir plonger mon regard dans tes yeux si bleus… Mais Kurogane…. Il t'aime plus que sa propre vie. Je l'ai senti en lui. Il ne s'en est rendu compte qu'en voyant la passion qui brûlait dans mes yeux, qu'en voyant la rougeur de tes joues à mon approche. Il te désire, il ne veut pas te perdre. S'il s'éloigne de toi, c'est pour ne pas raviver sa douleur. Comprends-tu à présent ? Comprends-tu le déchirement qui est le sien ?

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Lenwë. Fye quant à lui, pleurait depuis longtemps. Dire qu'il avait été aveugle à la douleur de son cher ninja ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-il pu le faire souffrir autant ? Déchiré entre deux sentiments, le magicien était perdu. Il avait cru aimer Kurogane. Longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard de Lenwë. Jusqu'à ce que ses bras se referment sur lui. Lenwë avait raison : ils s'étaient reconnus, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Mais comment avait-il pu oublier ses sentiments pour Kurogane aussi vite ? Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. Lenwë le serra contre lui.

- Calme-toi _meleth nîn_, chuchota-t-il. Je ne te forcerai en rien. Je souhaite que tu puisses réfléchir à tout cela calmement. Ne prends pas de décision hâtive. Tu ne devra avoir aucun regret.

- Je dois…. Il faut que je sorte… Prendre l'air…Réfléchir… dit Fye en s'écartant de Lenwë, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça l'elfe, la gorge serrée. Je t'attendrai ici, dit-il au mage qui sortait du talan.

Fye ne se retourna pas.

- Reviens-moi vite… murmura Lenwë, une larme roulant sur sa joue déjà humide.

**ooo**

Fye marchait au hasard dans le Bois Doré. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il pensait sans cesse à l'âme torturée de Kurogane.

- Que t'ai-je fait ? murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Un petit cri de désespoir jaillit de sa gorge. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit à l'origine de la souffrance des gens qu'il aimait ? C'était tellement injuste ! Incapable d'ordonner ses pensées, Fye craqua et éclata en sanglots, le visage contre le parterre moussu de la Lorien. Il resta ainsi longtemps, à tarir le flot de ses larmes. Lorsqu'il se calma, la nuit venait juste de tomber. Il se releva doucement et s'assit à même le sol. Après une grande inspiration, il ferma les yeux et décida de réfléchir posément à la situation.

Je n'aurai pas de regrets, décida-t-il avant de commencer à méditer.

**ooo**

Lenwë aussi avait pleuré. Longtemps. Désespérément. Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir avoué à Fye la teneur des sentiments de Kurogane à son égard. Mais le ninja ne lui était pas indifférent, il le savait. Fye devait faire un choix. Mais cette épreuve laissait à Lenwë une grande sensation de vide. Que deviendrait-il si Fye se refusait à lui ? Son estomac se contracta douloureusement. Il ne pourrait plus vivre. Il le savait. Seule la mort sépare les fiancés elfes. Il ne pourrait plus vivre en sachant ce qu'il avait perdu. C'est pourquoi il espérait ardemment que Fye le choisirait, lui, Lenwë. Mais il ne voulait pas l'y forcer. Il voulait que Fye le choisisse par amour et non parce qu'il l'aurait supplié.

Lenwë leva les yeux. La nuit était déjà noire dehors et Fye n'était pas revenu. Il se releva doucement et s'assit sur le lit, le dos voûté par son désespoir. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas tout de suite le froissement des feuilles. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ce fut pour voir Fye approcher, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

- Fye ? Que…. ? demanda Lenwë les yeux écarquillés, incapable de parler.

Le magicien ne répondit pas. Il saisit Lenwë par les épaules et le renversa sur le lit. L'elfe le regarda. Au-dessus de lui, les cheveux de Fye formaient comme un rideau. Il prit à son tour le visage de Lenwë entre ses mains et s'approcha de lui.

- Lenwë… souffla-t-il sur ses lèvres. J'ai enfin compris… Prends-moi avec toi… Ne me laisse jamais partir…..

Le désir dévorait l'âme et le corps de Lenwë à tel point qu'il ne parvenait plus à ordonner ses pensées. Fye s'allongea sur lui.

- Fye… murmura-t-il, haletant.

- Lenwë…. _Saes…_

Les lèvres de Fye effleurèrent à nouveau celles de l'elfe, avec une sensualité exacerbée. N'y tenant plus, Lenwë posa sa main dans la nuque de Fye et l'amena à lui pour un baiser des plus profonds et des plus sensuels. A bout de souffle, ils le rompirent au bout de quelques minutes.

- Lenwë… gémit Fye.

- Oh Fye, je te désire tant…. souffla Lenwë dont les mains s'affairaient à retirer la tunique du magicien.

Celui-ci fit de même avec celle de l'elfe. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux torse-nu, ils se contemplèrent mutuellement. Prit d'un brusque désir, Fye rejeta la tête en arrière. Lenwë le prit par la taille et le retourna de façon à le mettre sous lui, sans aucune forme de procès. Et, tandis que les mains de Fye découvraient son corps, l'elfe embrassa chaque particule de sa peau nue. Il sentait son amant se cabrer et ses mains se crisper dans son dos. Les mains de Lenwë descendirent caresser les jambes de Fye. Le mage poussa un cri de plaisir et de frustration lorsque l'elfe effleura son intimité.

_- Saes meleth nîn… saes… _haleta Fye en collant son corps contre celui de Lenwë.

Celui-ci sentit son désir monter encore d'un cran. Il retira son pantalon, ainsi que celui de Fye. Les deux hommes se retrouvaient à présent entièrement nus, l'un contre l'autre. Le magicien cria lorsque son partenaire entreprit des caresses plus précises.

- Lenwë… Oh Lenwë… Lenwë…

Fye répétait sans discontinuer cette litanie. Il passa ses jambes autour des hanches de Lenwë qui se pencha à son oreille.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée par le désir.

- Aucun regret… souffla Fye avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Il posa les mains sur ses reins, l'attira à lui et cria son plaisir lorsque Lenwë, pour la première fois, le fit sien.


	6. Chapter 6

**Résumé : La Communauté de l'Anneau arrive enfin en Lorien. Un dîner dansant organisé par le Seigneur et la Dame, une dernière nuit avec ceux qu'ils aiment… Le destin de Shaolan et ses compagnons est en marche.**

**Disclaimer : Dire que je vais être obligée de réécrire ça à chaque chapitre T_T…. LOTR à Tolkien, TRC à Clamp, Larien et Lenwë à moi, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ^^**

**Special thanks :**

**Erii-chan : merci pour ton enthousiasme, tes compliments et tes encouragements ! Tu as le droit de me parler de tes théories, on n'est pas limité en longueur de review et Lyra et swallow ont déjà battu le record mdrr. Par contre, je ne dévoilerai rien, il faudra attendre la suite * niark * (oui, je sais, mon sadisme est légendaire xD)**

**Ayu : merci pour tes reviews et pour ta fidélité )**

**A tous ceux à qui j'ai déjà répondu. A tous ceux qui lisent aussi sans poster de review.**

**Gomen pour m'être faite attendre, c'est un peu le stress en ce moment et ça va crescendo :S Allez, ce sera bientôt fini et le rythme reprendra normalement, sauf cas de force majeure (assassinat éventuel, tornade, attaque de vélociraptors enragés, enfin ce genre de trucs quoi xD)**

**Mots elfiques utilisés**

**Mellon nîn = mon ami**

**Meleth nîn = mon amour**

**Thêl nîn = ma soeur**

**oooOOooo**

**CHAPITRE 6**

- Vous avez fait d'énormes progrès princesse ! complimenta Larien.

Sakura rougit. Quelques jours seulement après leur arrivée, Larien avait décidé d'apprendre à Sakura à se battre et la soumettait à un entraînement intensif et accéléré. La jeune princesse avait appris rapidement et, bien qu'elle fasse quelques petites erreurs, elle pouvait à présent se défendre fort honorablement, aussi bien à l'arc qu'à l'épée, ce qui ne manquait pas de susciter l'admiration de Shaolan, les piaillements de Mokona et les « Hyu Hyu » de Fye.

- Nous allons passer à l'arc si vous le voulez bien, proposa Larien une fois que Sakura eut reprit son souffle.

Ce fut alors que le cor sonna. Larien se retourna vivement et une étrange expression, mêlée d'une joie indicible et d'une vive inquiétude, se dessina sur son visage.

- Haldír… murmura-t-elle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Shaolan en se rapprochant.

- La Communauté de l'Anneau est entrée sur nos terres. Vous feriez mieux de vous tenir prêts.

- Prêts à quoi ?

- A les rencontrer…dans un premier temps.

- Et dans un deuxième temps ?

La jeune elfe ne répondit pas et jeta un coup d'œil discret à Fye. Elle n'osait imaginer ce que donnerait sa séparation d'avec Lenwë…

**ooo**

Une bonne heure plus tard, Kurogane apparut au talan, vêtu de l'uniforme des soldats elfes.

- Le Seigneur et la Dame veulent nous voir, la boule de poils y comprit, annonça-t-il.

- La Communauté est-elle là ? demanda Larien, curieusement fébrile.

- Ils sont tous là… ou presque…. Ils disent qu'un type nommé Gandalf est mort.

La jeune elfe devint pâle comme la mort.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

Kurogane hocha gravement la tête.

- Oh _mellon nîn_…Ce n'est pas possible….

- Larien, ils nous attendent. Nous devons y aller. Je te verrais plus tard.

L'elfe hocha la tête et Kurogane attrapa Mokona par les oreilles.

- Et toi, t'as intérêt à te tenir, compris ?

Le ninja ouvrit la marche et tous se dirigèrent vers le palais, l'inquiétude leur serrant le cœur.

**ooo**

La Communauté de l'Anneau était étrange et impressionnante. Du moins était-ce l'opinion qu'en avait Sakura. Il y avait là deux hommes, l'un nommé Aragorn, l'autre Boromir, un elfe nommé Legolas, un nain qui répondait au nom de Gimli et quatre Hobbits dont les noms étaient Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin et qui, toujours selon Sakura, paraissaient être les plus sympathiques.

Le Seigneur et la Dame avaient présenté les deux groupes l'un à l'autre en expliquant à la Communauté le pourquoi de la présence de Sakura et ses compagnons en Lorien. Après confirmation par Mokona de la présence de la plume dans l'Anneau, les deux souverains leur avait demandé d'entreprendre la suite du voyage ensemble. Ils partiraient tous d'ici un mois. Fye avait pâli et tourné vers Lenwë un regard désespéré. Mais celui-ci était resté impassible.

- Ce soir… avait entendu Fye dans sa tête.

Il s'était efforcé de reprendre ses esprits tandis que la Dame proposait l'hospitalité aux membres de la Communauté. Il avait été entendu que Sakura et ses compagnons dormiraient avec eux, afin qu'ils puissent faire connaissance et préparer leur départ. Lorsque tout fut conclu, Haldír les mena à une grande clairière où ils purent tous s'installer confortablement. Kurogane se chargea de chercher les affaires du groupe avec Shaolan.

- Vous êtes une vraie princesse ? demanda timidement un des Hobbits à Sakura.

- Oui, dit-elle en souriant. Vous êtes Monsieur Pippin c'est ça ?

Le Hobbit rougit.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Pippin, princesse, dit-il gêné.

- Et vous pouvez m'appeler Sakura. Je ne suis la princesse que de mon monde.

- Votre monde ? Vous voulez dire que….

- Nous venons tous d'une autre dimension, oui.

- C'est quoi une autre dimension ?

- Pip, laisse-la tranquille avec tes questions, le gronda Merry.

- Cela ne me gêne pas, assura Sakura.

- Vous nous raconterez ? demanda Sam qui s'était rapproché.

- Si vous voulez, oui.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Shaolan, Kurogane ainsi que Larien revinrent avec les affaires. Larien s'arrêta brusquement tandis que le nommé Aragorn se levait. Une vive émotion passa dans ses yeux.

- Larien, murmura-t-il.

- Estel…

Aragorn fit un léger signe de tête et tous deux s'en furent silencieusement dans le Bois Doré. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au talan caché de Larien. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent tous deux en haut que Larien laissa libre cours à ses émotions et se jeta dans les bras d'Aragorn.

- Estel, tu m'as tellement manqué ! J'ai cru que jamais je ne te reverrais.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi _thêl nîn_, dit-il en la berçant doucement.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment puis Larien leva les yeux. Elle remarqua le bijou au cou de son ami, la tristesse et la fatigue dans ses yeux.

- Raconte-moi, souffla-t-elle.

**ooo**

Aragorn se sentait mieux. Pendant un long moment, il avait raconté à Larien tout ce qu'il avait traversé : la quête de l'Anneau, son amour pour Arwen, la chute de Gandalf, ses angoisses, ses doutes, ses peurs, absolument tout. S'il y avait une personne à qui il pouvait se confier de la sorte, c'était bien à elle, qu'il considérait comme sa propre sœur. Les Hobbits et ses autres amis ne devaient rien savoir. Ce qu'ils traversaient était déjà assez difficile. Il ne voulait pas leur faire porter un autre fardeau.

- Estel ? dit soudain une voix.

La tête blonde de Legolas apparut. Il grimpa et sauta gracieusement sur le talan. Son regard croisa celui de Larien et il inclina la tête pour la saluer.

- Les elfes ont préparé un repas, annonça-t-il. On m'a envoyé vous chercher.

_- Hannon le_, Legolas. Avant que nous y allions, laissez-moi vous présenter Larien, la sœur d'Haldir, Orophin et Rumil et également ma sœur de cœur. Larien, voici Legolas Greenleaf, prince de Mirkwood, fils du roi Thranduil.

- Je suis honorée mon prince, dit Larien en s'inclinant.

- Moi de même, ma Dame.

Aragorn se releva et s'étira, puis posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Retournons à la clairière afin de profiter de ce repas, proposa-t-il. Je meurs de faim !

**ooo**

- Le destin est en marche Fye. Je ne peux te suivre.

Lenwë lui tournait le dos mais Fye pouvait entendre la douleur contenue dans sa voix. Lui-même avait l'impression de sombrer dans un cauchemar. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il aurait voulu parler, crier, hurler mais ne le pouvait pas. Il refusait de tout son être d'être séparé de Lenwë et avait peur de sombrer dans la folie s'il se laissait aller à ses sentiments.

- Je voudrais tant que cela en soit autrement ! poursuivit Lenwë en se retournant. Mais la Dame a donné l'ordre que nous restions afin de défendre la Lorien. La quête de l'Anneau n'est pas de notre ressort.

- Nous ne nous reverrons pas n'est-ce pas ? demanda Fye, qu'un calme étrange avait soudain envahi.

- Je l'ignore mon aimé…

- Ce n'est pas seulement pour garder la Lorien que la Dame vous demande de rester, je me trompe ?

L'elfe ne put soutenir le regard du mage et se détourna. Mais Fye ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le força à lui faire face.

- Vas-tu te battre ? Ou vas-tu partir pour les Terres Immortelles ? Réponds-moi !

- Certains d'entre nous partiront, d'autres se battront, avoua-t-il. Mais j'ignore qui. J'ignore tout de ce qui va être décidé. Crois-moi Fye, c'est la vérité. Je ne sais ce que le Seigneur et la Dame ont…

- Ne peux-tu donc penser par toi-même ? s'emporta Fye. Leur seras-tu donc toujours soumis ? Ne peux-tu prendre en main ta destinée ?

- La douleur t'égare, _meleth nîn_. Ils sont ma reine et mon roi. Je ne peux m'opposer à leur décision. Et je dois protéger ma terre. Je donnerai ma vie pour ça. Et je sais que tu le comprends. Je ne peux abandonner mon peuple.

- Même pour moi ? demanda le magicien d'une toute petite voix.

- Fye je t'en prie…. Tu savais depuis le début que tu devrais repartir…

- Je le sais bien ! Mais je ne veux pas l'accepter ! cria le magicien en éclatant en sanglots.

Lenwë le prit dans ses bras, l'assit sur le lit et le berça doucement tandis que ses propres larmes se mirent également à couler.

- Oh _meleth nîn_, crois-tu vraiment que je suis insensible ? Crois-tu que cela ne me fait rien de me séparer de toi ? J'ai mal à en mourir Fye. Mais je ne peux pas venir avec toi, tu le sais. J'ai mon rôle à jouer au sein de mon peuple. Tu as le tien au sein de ton groupe. Ils ont besoin de toi.

- Je donnerai tout pour rester… sanglota Fye. Tout…

- Je le sais amour, je le sais….

Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à profiter des derniers instants qu'il leur était donné de passer ensemble. Au bout d'un moment, Lenwë rompit tendrement leur étreinte et alla chercher une petit boîte finement ouvragée qu'il ouvrit devant Fye.

- Ce n'est que peu de choses mais je voulais qu'un souvenir de moi t'accompagne, dit-il.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Fye, il lui passa au doigt un anneau d'argent de facture elfique orné d'une petite pierre de lune. Il tendit le deuxième, absolument identique à Fye et lui expliqua que ces anneaux sont ceux que les elfes s'offrent au cour de leur union. S'il n'étaient pas entrain de s'unir, Fye devait néanmoins mettre l'anneau au doigt de Lenwë s'il l'acceptait, ce que le mage fit sans la moindre hésitation. Les deux hommes, profondément émus, s'enlacèrent et se regardèrent avec un pauvre sourire.

- Viens, dit doucement Lenwë. Allons passer la soirée avec tes amis et la Communauté. Nous avons besoin de nous changer les idées.

- N'aurons-nous pas un peu de temps à nous ?

- Nous passerons la nuit ensemble… si tu le veux.

- Oui... dit Fye en souriant sincèrement.

**ooo**

Un mois plus tard, la veille de leur départ, ils furent conviés à un repas par le Seigneur et la Dame. Le couple royal les avaient tous conviés au palais, dans une immense salle où tous purent goûter la généreuse hospitalité des elfes. Les groupes habituels ne tardèrent pas à se former. Les quatre Hobbits étaient littéralement agglutinés autour de Shaolan, Sakura et Mokona et les écoutaient raconter pour la énième fois leurs aventures, fascinés. Mokona squattait l'épaisse chevelure des jeunes Hobbits, comme à son habitude. Aragorn, Boromir et Gimli tenaient compagnie à Kurogane, pas fâché pour une fois d'être débarrassé de cette satanée boule de poils. Legolas quant à lui, allait et venait entre ces petits groupes, partageant son temps entre son peuple et la Communauté. Tout le monde était d'une humeur joyeuse…ou presque. Notre ninja préféré avait la mine sombre et ne faisait aucun effort pour le cacher.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? se demanda-t-il rageur en pensant à Fye. Il sait que le Seigneur et la Dame nous ont invités. C'est pas le moment de faire le Casanova ! »

Il restait néanmoins courtois envers les membres de la Communauté et leur posa de nombreuses questions sur le chemin qu'ils allaient emprunter, le type d'ennemis qui les attendaient et sur la façon de les éliminer, sans toutefois sortir Fye de son esprit. Il était en pleine discussion technique avec Aragorn au sujet des différents styles de combat à l'épée lorsqu'il y eut de l'agitation. Il tourna la tête et sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'il vit s'avancer Fye et Lenwë, main dans la main. Les deux hommes s'installèrent en bout de table, à côté de Shaolan et Sakura (dont la couleur du visage aurait rendu des points à une tomate trop mûre) où Legolas les rejoignit.

Kurogane détourna la tête, les yeux brûlants, le cœur en miettes. Il avait pourtant énormément réfléchit à la situation et pensait l'avoir acceptée. Mais il avait su qu'il n'en était rien dès qu'il les avait vus ensemble. Il avait immédiatement compris que, non seulement, il ne l'avait pas accepté, mais qu'il n'accepterait jamais de voir Fye dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre que lui, homme, femme ou elfe. Par chance, Fye ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa réaction. En revanche, Aragorn n'en avait pas raté une miette. Il avait deviné depuis longtemps les sentiments de Kurogane à l'égard du magicien mais n'en avait jamais parlé avec lui. Cela ne le regardait nullement, pensait-il. Par discrétion, il entreprit de relancer la conversation ce dont Kurogane lui fut reconnaissant.

Le reste de la soirée fut agréable pour tout le monde. Après le repas, des elfes vinrent chanter, déclamer des poèmes et jouer de leurs instruments. Le Seigneur et la Dame se levèrent et se mirent à danser. Shaolan ne tarda pas à inviter une Sakura rougissante, tandis que Legolas tendit sa main à Larien, qui se sentit rougir. Merry et Pippin, bras dessus bras dessous, s'agitaient en tout sens en chantant des chansons de la Comté, ce qui fit rire toute l'assemblée, Kurogane y comprit. Plusieurs chansons passèrent ainsi, au rythme des changements de cavaliers. Larien dansa avec Aragorn, Boromir et parvint même à convaincre Kurogane, à la grande surprise de ses compagnons, dont les yeux avaient atteint la taille d'une grande assiette. Sakura se vit invitée par un Pippin bafouillant et maladroit, par Legolas et même par Haldír. Fye et Lenwë dansèrent ensemble, puis Fye se retrouva invité par la Dame en personne. Seul Gimli resta vissé à sa chaise, jurant par tous les dieux que jamais personne ne fera danser un nain.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les Hobbits commencèrent à piquer du nez. Boromir et Aragorn les portèrent jusqu'à la clairière où ils les installèrent pour la nuit. Shaolan raccompagna également Sakura, qui portait Mokona endormi dans ses bras. Petit à petit, tout le monde se dispersa. Legolas et Larien s'étaient également éclipsés. Il ne restait guère plus que Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli, Kurogane, Fye et Lenwë. Fye murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Lenwë qui lui répondit. Fye partit seul sous les yeux de Kurogane qui songea, amer, que les deux hommes allaient probablement passer une dernière nuit ensemble.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit Lenwë que lorsque celui-ci se retrouva face à lui.

- Puis-je vous parler un instant ? demanda-t-il, courtois.

Le ninja hésita, puis hocha la tête, méfiant. Il salua les trois membres de la Communauté et suivit l'elfe dans le Bois. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un petit pont de bois auquel Lenwë s'accouda. Pendant un long moment, il ne dit rien.

- Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, c'est maintenant, lança sèchement Kurogane.

- Vous devez être soulagé…. Fye ne sera plus qu'avec vous à présent…. souffla Lenwë.

La remarque surprit Kurogane et, sans le vouloir, la douleur dans sa voix lui fit mal.

- Que croyez-vous ? grogna-t-il. Que je me réjouis ? Que ce la me fait plaisir que Fye et vous soyez séparés ? Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai envie de le voir dépérir de tristesse quand il sera loin de vous ? Détrompez-vous. Je n'ai peut-être jamais accepté vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais je préfèrerai mille fois que vous puissiez venir avec nous plutôt que de le voir malheureux.

Lenwë en resta coi. Kurogane avait beaucoup évolué en deux mois. Cela le conforta dans sa décision.

- C'est pour cela que je vous ai choisi, dit-il.

- Choisi pour quoi ?

- Pour veiller sur lui… murmura Lenwë en lui faisant face. J'ai peur qu'il se laisse dominer par son désespoir… qu'il soit excessif…

- Ca… marmonna Kurogane.

- Vous mieux que personne d'autre pourrez le protéger. Parce que vous l'aimez… Je vous en prie….

- C'était prévu, rétorqua le ninja impassible. Mais sachez que je ne le ferai pas pour vous.

- Cela m'est égal… Haïssez-moi autant que vous le voulez… Mais n'abandonnez pas Fye, je vous en supplie.

- Je ne l'abandonnerai jamais, assura Kurogane. Je vous en donne ma parole. Cela vous va-t-il ?

L'elfe hocha la tête. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un instant en se disant qu'ils auraient peut-être été amis sans cette rivalité amoureuse. Ce fut le ninja qui baissa les yeux en premier.

- Allez… dit-il doucement. Allez le retrouver… Il mérite la dernière nuit que vous lui avez promise….

- Seigneur Kurogane….

- Allez-y… Il doit vous attendre…

Ce fut avec une tristesse immense mais avec dignité que Kurogane s'en fut vers la clairière.

- Merci… entendit-il derrière lui.

Il ne se retourna pas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Résumé : Si, si, je suis vivante ! Désolée pour ce silence, mais ce n'est pas franchement évident à gérer pour moi en ce moment et le stress coupe toute inspiration :S. J'ai ENFIN terminé le chapitre 16 aujourd'hui et j'avance bien pour le 17, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais bien vous publier le chapitre 7 pour que vous ne restiez pas sur votre faim ^^.**

**Donc, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et la Tsubasa Team doit quitter la Lorien avec la Communauté. Mais Galadriel tient à ce qu'ils ne partent pas les mains vides. La fameuse scène de la distribution de présents, avec le gang Tsubasa en plus. Je me suis d'ailleurs fichtrement cassé le schtroumpf pour vous pondre un truc qui tienne un peu la route (« Mais qu'est-ce que les elfes pourraient bien offrir à Shaolan and Co ? ») J'espère que ça rend bien et que ce n'est pas trop ennuyeux :D**

**Disclaimer : Larien et Lenwë sont à moi, le reste est à Clamp et Tolkien, on ne se refait pas. **

**Mots elfiques utilisés**

**Mellin le = je t'aime**

**oooOOooo**

Tous se réveillèrent tôt le lendemain. Ils préparèrent leurs affaires en silence, rendus inquiets et maussades par leur départ. Une fois leurs paquetages terminés, ils se rendirent auprès de la Dame, qui avait sollicité leur présence avant de partir. Ils remarquèrent que plusieurs elfes étaient là, portant de mystérieux paquets. Tous s'alignèrent face à Galadriel qui leur annonça qu'elle désirait leur faire un cadeau d'adieu à chacun, en plus des bateaux qu'elle mettait à leur disposition pour leur départ.

Tous les compagnons se virent ainsi offrir une cape elfique de grande facture, tissée par la Dame elle-même. Ces capes les protégeraient de la pluie et du froid et leur permettraient également de passer inaperçus aux yeux de leurs ennemis. Et, en plus de cela, elle leur avait également préparé un cadeau individuel.

Sakura reçut ainsi un fourreau et une magnifique épée, forgée spécialement pour elle, à la lame recourbée et au pommeau incrusté de fils d'or. Grandement honorée que les elfes l'aient jugée digne de porter une de leurs armes, elle remercia chaudement la Dame, le Seigneur Celeborn et les elfes qui avaient contribué à sa fabrication. Elle remit l'épée dans son fourreau et passa celui-ci à sa taille, intimidée.

Un elfe s'avança ensuite vers Shaolan et lui présenta son cadeau. Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux ronds. Un superbe livre à la couverture finement ouvragée était posé là, devant lui. Il était si beau qu'il n'osait même pas y toucher.

- Nous avons appris que, là d'où vous venez, vous êtes à la recherche d'objets anciens et précieux, dit la Dame. Ceci est l'un des nombreux livres contant l'histoire de notre peuple. Les elfes gardent jalousement leurs secrets, mais nous vous offrons cet ouvrage avec grand plaisir, car nous savons que vous l'apprécierez à sa juste valeur.

- C'est pour moi un grand honneur, la remercia Shaolan en s'inclinant. Vos secrets seront bien gardés, je vous l'assure.

- Nous n'en doutons pas, répondit Galadriel en souriant.

Shaolan osa enfin prendre le livre, délicatement, comme s'il avait peur qu'il casse à son contact. Il était totalement fasciné et émerveillé. Les elfes n'auraient pu lui faire plus beau cadeau. Sa réaction arracha des sourires attendris à tout le monde.

Mokona commença soudain à piailler dans les bras de Sakura :

- Mokona n'a pas eu de cadeau ! Mokona n'a pas eu de cadeau !

- T'as pas encore appris à te tenir toi ? lança Kurogane, qui essayait de l'attraper par les oreilles. Tu te trouves devant le roi et la reine des Elfes je te rappelle !

- Galadriel est gentille ! s'écria la bestiole en sautant dans les bras de la Dame, qui sourit. Kuro-wan-wan est méchant !

Le Kuro-wan-wan dut se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il respectait énormément Galadriel et Celeborn et ne tenait pas à paraître inconvenant. Il se promit qu'il aurait sa vengeance plus tard.

- Il est toujours comme ça ? lui murmura Boromir à l'oreille.

- Vous n'avez pas idée… grogna le ninja. Et encore, là, il n'a rien bu…

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour passer inaperçus…

- Vous en faites pas… le rassura Kurogane avec un sourire sadique. Il a intérêt à m'obéir. Sinon j'en fais des brochettes. Et vous aurez même droit à en goûter un morceau…

Boromir étouffa un rire, ainsi qu'Aragorn. Tous trois reprirent leur sérieux rapidement. La Dame les attendaient pour offrir son cadeau à Mokona. Celui-ci reçut une petite boucle d'oreille en argent, agrémentée d'un diamant brillant de mille feux., de même facture que celle qu'il portait déjà. Cela lui suffit pour sauter au cou de Galadriel et pour pousser d'insupportables piaillements, à tel point que Kurogane l'attrapa au vol et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en lui intimant de la fermer. La Dame le regarda en souriant et il comprit que c'était son tour.

- Tiens-moi ça, dit-il en passant Mokona à Gimli.

Celui-ci n'eut d'autre choix que de se charger de la chose qui se tut bien vite, appréciant le confort de la longue barbe rousse du nain. Kurogane s'avança vers la Dame. Ce fut Haldír en personne qui lui offrit son cadeau : une tenue complète et neuve de soldat, pareille à celle que les elfes lui avaient prêtée pour patrouiller. Profondément reconnaissant, il s'inclina bien bas devant le Seigneur et la Dame et donna l'accolade à un Haldír très surpris. Le ninja n'était pas vraiment le genre à s'épancher.

Arriva le tour de Fye, ce qui retint toute l'attention du ninja. Il avait remarqué tout de suite que le mage avait les yeux rougis et gonflés. Apparemment, la bonne volonté et l'amour de Lenwë n'avaient pas suffit à le faire tenir. Il était ravagé par la tristesse. Il s'approcha de la Dame la tête basse.

- Il n'est malheureusement pas en mon pouvoir de vous offrir ce que vous désirez Fye…

- Je sais… dit-il dans un souffle à peine audible. Il est inutile de m'offrir quoi que ce soit… Je ne désire rien…

- Ne dites pas cela. Vous accomplissez un grand sacrifice pour aider vos amis et la Communauté. Si vous ne pouvez voyager avec lui, c'est son souvenir que vous emporterez.

Elle fit signe à l'un des elfes qui s'approcha de Fye et lui tendit un petit paquet enroulé dans de la soie. Vaguement intrigué, il l'ouvrit et se figea sur place, choqué, quand il vit ce qu'il contenait. Au bout d'une fine chaîne de mithril était accroché un magnifique pendentif en cristal pur, autour duquel s'enroulaient de très fines volutes en argent. Interdit, Fye examina attentivement le pendentif et sentit son souffle se couper et ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Il ne savait pas comment ils avaient fait, mais il aperçu le visage de Lenwë gravé à l'intérieur du cristal. Il était si bien fait… Il paraissait presque vivant…. Submergé par l'émotion, Fye serra le pendentif contre lui de toutes ses forces. Incapable de parler, il se contenta de regarder la Dame avant de s'incliner. Un tendre sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la reine des elfes tandis que le mage passait le collier autour de son cou. Et tandis qu'il reculait pour laisser la place à Boromir, sa main trouva inconsciemment le pendentif et ne le lâcha plus.

Le fils du Gondor reçu des elfes une ceinture d'or, plus belle que toutes celles qui lui avait été donné de voir. Vint ensuite le tour d'Aragorn à qui la Dame offrit un fourreau pour son épée, Anduríl ainsi qu'une pierre verte de guérison, l'Elessar. Après une discussion obscure et incompréhensible au sujet d'Arwen, vint le tour de Legolas qui se vit remettre, à sa grand stupéfaction, un authentique arc Galadhrim qui fit l'admiration de tous ses compagnons. Les inséparables Merry et Pippin reçurent chacun une ceinture d'argent ainsi que des dagues. Sam quant à lui, reçut une graine de mallorn, de la Terre de Lorien ainsi qu'une corde elfique. Bon jardinier, il promit de veiller sur la précieuse graine et se demandait déjà où la planter quand ils rentreraient.

Vint ensuite le tour de Gimli , qui dû arracher Mokona à sa barbe et qui surprit tout le monde en demandant pour seul et unique cadeau un des cheveux de Galadriel. Celle-ci lui en accorda trois, ce qui fit rougir le nain jusqu'au oreilles. Il s'agenouilla profondément et se promit d'enfoncer sa hache dans le corps de quiconque oserait dire du mal de la belle Dame.

Pendant tout ce temps, Frodon était resté silencieux. Les paroles de Galadriel, la nuit où il avait regardé dans le miroir, étaient restés gravées en lui.

_« L'Anneau les détruira tous »_

Il ne voulait pas imaginer cela. Il savait que l'Anneau avait commencé à s'emparer de Boromir. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : que tout cela s'arrête. Arriver enfin à la Montagne du Destin et jeter ce maudit bijou dans les flammes. Son fardeau pesait lourd. Même ici, au sein de la Lorien.

- Et vous, Frodon Sacquet, je vous offre la lumière d'Eärendil, notre étoile bien-aimée. Puisse cette lumière vous éclairer dans les endroits sombres, là où toutes les autres lumières seront éteintes.

Frodon prit son présent, remercia et Galadriel lui déposa un baiser sur le front en lui disant adieu. Ils prirent ensuite tous le chemin de la rivière. De nombreux elfes les attendaient là et parmi eux, Lenwë, Larien, Orophin et Rumil. Les adieux furent déchirants. Sakura et les Hobbits pleuraient à chaudes larmes en disant adieu à Larien et ses frères. Aragorn donna l'accolade à Orophin, Rumil et Haldír et étreignit longuement Larien qui pleurait en lui murmurant des paroles en elfique. Kurogane fit de même. La jeune elfe pleura longuement la perte de son nouvel ami. Kurogane en eut mal au cœur. Il s'était attaché à cette jeune elfe comme on s'attache à une sœur, il ne souhaitait pas la laisser derrière lui, d'autant plus qu'il ignorait s'ils se reverraient un jour.

- Prends soin de toi _thêl nîn_, lui murmura-t-il. Tu vas me manquer…

- Oh Kurogane, toi tu me manques déjà ! s'écria Larien la tête contre son torse. Promets-moi que nous nous reverrons quand tout sera fini. Même si c'est faux…

- Je te le promets, affirma le ninja. Et je reviendra tu verras. C'est pas l'autre ectoplasme planqué dans sa tour au fin fond de nulle part qui aura raison de moi ! J'ai pas l'intention de me faire avoir !

Un petit rire nerveux secoua Larien qui s'écarta de lui à regret. Elle se força à sourire, ce qui fit la fierté de Kurogane. Elle était forte. Elle tiendrait le coup. Larien étreignit également les autres membres du groupe avec un petit mot gentil pour chacun. Elle sentit soudain Haldír passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Reconnaissante, elle se blottit contre lui et agrippa sa main. Au moins il lui restait ses frères…

A quelques pas d'eux se jouait une autre scène, d'un désespoir tout aussi poignant. Lenwë et Fye, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne parvenaient pas à se séparer.

- Ne me laisse pas.. supplia Fye. Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas… Je ne suis plus rien sans toi…

- Il le faut _meleth nîn_… Je te reverrai… Quand tout sera fini, nous serons libres tu entends ? Et je t'emmènerai avec moi sur les Iles Immortelles… Je m'unirai à toi… Et nous serons heureux à jamais… Tu entends Fye ? Je te le promets…

- Lenwë….

_- Mellin le_ Fye… Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé… Mon cœur t'appartient… Ne l'oublie jamais…

- Je n'oublierai pas…. promit Fye. Je t'aime…

Ils s'enlacèrent à nouveau jusqu'à ce que Fye sente quelqu'un lui prendre le bras. C'était Kurogane.

- Allez viens Fye… dit-il avec une étrange douceur. Il est temps.

Mais le magicien refusait de se laisser faire. Il se dégagea.

- Je t'en prie Fye… supplia Lenwë.

Aragorn s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Fye qui le regarda. Le rôdeur lui dit tout bas :

- Vous le pleurerez en chemin… Venez à présent…

- Monsieur Fye… dit soudain une petite voix.

C'était celle de Sakura. Les yeux noyés de larmes, elle s'approcha du magicien.

- Je regrette.. dit-elle en se penchant vers lui. C'est ma faute si vous devez vous séparer de Lenwë. Je… je suis désolée…

Les pleurs de Sakura furent comme un déclic. Fye se détacha de Lenwë et s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Tu n'y peux rien… Nous devons retrouver ta plume. Il est de mon devoir de venir, pour te protéger quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Tu n'y peux rien, tu comprends ?

Sakura hocha la tête, incapable de répondre. Fye inspira un grand coup et se redressa. Il devait se reprendre. Pour elle. Pour lui. Pour tous ceux qu'il aimait.

- Allons-y… dit-il en entraînant Sakura.

Tous s'installèrent dans les barques elfiques par groupes de trois. Boromir, Merry et Pippin dans l'une, Aragorn, Frodon et Sam dans l'autre, Kurogane, Sakura, Shaolan et Mokona dans la troisième et enfin, Legolas, Gimli et Fye dans la dernière. Et ce fut avec un dernier regard pour les personnes qu'ils aimaient et sous la bénédiction de Galadriel qu'ils prirent la direction des chutes du Rauros.


	8. Chapter 8

**Résumé : Les treize compagnons arrivent aux chutes du Rauros où une tragique destinée les attend. Vous connaissez le film, je n'en dirais pas plus ^^**

**Disclaimer : Comme d'habituuuuuuuuuude ! TRC - Clamp, LOTR - Tolkien, L&L - moi**

**Merci à ayu, Erii-chan et tous ceux qui me suivent où qui me lisent (même celles qui avaient formellement juré de ne plus jamais lire hein xD Les intéressées se reconnaîtront :p)**

**oooOOoo**

Le trajet sur le fleuve se passa en grande partie dans le silence. D'une part, pour se protéger d'éventuels ennemis et d'autre part parce que personne n'avait vraiment le cœur à parler. Même Mokona se taisait. Pourtant, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir remonter le moral de ses compagnons. Mais Kurogane l'avait attrapé par les oreilles avant le départ et l'avait sommairement briefé : s'ils avaient le malheur de se faire repérer à cause de lui, il le transformerait en yakitori, dont il se régalerait avec les autres. Mokona, qui n'avait aucune envie de finir en yakitori, avait donc résolu de se taire, ce dont le ninja se félicitait.

Ils parvinrent à proximité des chutes quelques jours plus tard. Leur grondement assourdissant leur permettait au moins de parler sans crainte. Harassés, ils installèrent leur campement et allumèrent un feu.

- Nous traverserons le lac à la tombée de la nuit, annonça Aragorn. Nous cacherons les bateaux et continueront à pied, pour atteindre le Mordor par le nord.

- Ah oui ? rétorqua Gimli. Il nous suffira simplement de trouver notre chemin à travers Emyn Muil, un labyrinthe infranchissable fait de rochers coupants comme des lames de rasoirs. Et après… cela sera encore mieux… une région de marécages gluants et puants à perte de vue…

A ces mots, les Hobbits et Sakura blêmirent, mais Gimli ne s'en rendit pas compte. Aragorn leur jeta un coup d'œil et répondit en regardant le nain droit dans les yeux :

- Oui, c'est notre route. Je vous suggère de prendre du repos afin de recouvrer vos forces Maître Nain.

- Recouvrer mes…. ? Grrrmf…

- Nous devrions partir maintenant… souffla Legolas en se rapprochant d'Aragorn.

- Non. Les Orcs patrouillent sur la Rive Est. Il vaux mieux attendre que l'obscurité nous cache.

- Ce n'est pas la rive est qui m'inquiète. Une ombre et une menace grandissent dans mon esprit… Quelque chose approche… Je le sens… murmura l'elfe, soucieux de ne pas se faire entendre par la princesse et les Hobbits.

- On a pas besoin de recouvrer nos forces, nous les Nains. N'oubliez pas ça jeunes Hobbits ! Vous non plus jeune fille ! grommela Gimli, vexé.

- Dis donc, intervint Kurogane, je voudrais pas vous affoler, mais c'est normal que Boromir soit parti ? demanda-t-il à Aragorn en désignant le bouclier abandonné du fils du Gondor.

Le rôdeur sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

- Où est Frodon ?

Tous se retournèrent vivement.

- Il était là il y a une minute ! s'écria Sam. Monsieur Frodon ? appela-t-il, paniqué.

- Du calme, Maître Gamegie, dit Kurogane en posant la main sur son épaule. Cela ne sert à rien de paniquer. Nous devons réfléchir.

- Il a raison, renchérit Shaolan. Séparons-nous et tentons de le retrouver.

Aragorn secoua la tête.

- Trop risqué, affirma-t-il. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser seuls la princesse et les Hobbits.

- Laissez-nous partir avec vous ! demanda timidement Sakura de sa voix fluette.

Aragorn la regarda, sceptique. Elle avait beau avoir été entraînée par Larien, il avait des doutes sur ses capacités de défense face à un Orc. Elle semblait si petite, si fragile. Quelqu'un devrait l'accompagner.

- Très bien, concéda-t-il. Je pars seul. Legolas et Gimli, vous irez de votre côté. Kurogane, je vous confie Sakura, Shaolan, Fye et les Hobbits.

- Où est passé Sam ? s'écria soudain Merry.

- Oh non…soupira le rôdeur.

- Je pars le chercher avec Merry et Pippin, annonça Fye. Mokona tu restes avec la princesse.

Kurogane voulut répliquer mais Aragorn ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

- Parfait ! Allons-y !

Chacun partit de son côté en courant. Après un dernier regard vers Fye qui ne le lui rendit pas, Kurogane se prit à supplier le ciel de veiller sur lui.

**ooo**

Ses pas menèrent Aragorn sur les hauteurs, au pied des ruines d'un vieux bâtiment. La tête brisée d'une statue gisait non loin. Il voulut grimper sur le bâtiment afin d'essayer d'apercevoir Boromir et Frodon ou quelque indice qui aurait permit de les retrouver, quand il entendit soudain un bruit de course et une respiration précipitée. Il dégaina son épée, se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit d'où cela venait et, à son grand soulagement, il aperçu Frodon. Mais celui-ci semblait paniqué.

- Frodon ? appela-t-il doucement.

Le jeune Hobbit tourna la tête, haletant.

- Il s'est emparé de Boromir, dit-il avec une voix étranglée.

- L'anneau ! Où est-il ? questionna le rôdeur, effrayé par l'idée que Boromir ait pu le lui prendre.

- N'approchez pas ! cria Frodon en reculant.

- Frodon attendez ! J'ai juré de vous protéger !

- Mais pouvez-vous me protéger de vous ?

Le Hobbit vrilla son regard dans celui de l'homme.

- Vous, vous le détruiriez ?

Il tendit la main, révélant l'Anneau Unique. Son éclat attira immédiatement le regard d'Aragorn. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit. Il devait laisser partir Frodon vers le Mordor. Seul. Car l'Anneau finirait par s'emparer d'eux. Un par un, ils essaieraient de tuer Frodon pour s'en emparer, alors qu'ils avaient fait le serment de le protéger. Une voix résonna dans sa tête, tandis qu'il tendait lentement la main vers l'Anneau.

_Elessar…_

- Jusqu'au bout j'aurais été à vos côtés… répondit-il en s'agenouillant et en refermant la main du Hobbit sur le bijou. Jusque dans les flammes du Mordor.

- Je sais… alors veillez bien sur les autres… en particulier Sam… il ne pourrait comprendre…

Le Rôdeur hésita à lui dire que Sam avait disparu. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la lumière bleue qui s'échappait du fourreau de Dard. Il se releva et dégaina son épée.

- Allez-y Frodon, lui intima-t-il.

Celui-ci regarda sa lame, puis Aragorn, une lueur de peur dans les yeux.

- Courrez… lui dit Aragorn. Courrez !

Frodon s'en fut, tandis qu'Aragorn se retourna pour faire face aux Huruk-Hais. Seul.

**ooo**

Tandis qu'Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli combattaient les Huruk-Hais, Fye, Merry et Pippin faisaient des efforts désespérés pour passer inaperçus. Ils avaient couru un bon moment et n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé Sam, ni qui que ce soit.

- Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux retrouver les autres ? demanda Merry à Fye. Ils ont peut-être retrouvé Sam, ou même Frodon et Boromir.

- Ou peut-être pas, répondit le magicien. Les monstres sont partout. Vos amis sont peut-être entrain de se battre à l'heure qu'il est. Mieux vaut continuer à chercher. Si nous retrouvons Sam, nous pourrons le protéger.

- Il a raison Merry, acquiesça Pippin. Il vaut mieux continuer. Si Sam se retrouve seul face aux Huruks…

Il frissonna. Un cliquetis d'armes et de nombreux grognements se firent soudain entendre. Fye les fit plonger dans un buisson.

- Regardez, c'est Frodon ! chuchota Merry en tendant le doigt vers un arbre de l'autre côté de la route.

- Taisez-vous ! ordonna Fye en se baissant.

Les deux Hobbits et le magicien se cachèrent du mieux qu'ils purent. Les Huruks-Hais passèrent sur le chemin, à quelques centimètres d'eux. Ils pouvaient même sentir leur désagréable odeur. Frodon lui aussi, essayait de passer inaperçu. Son regard croisa celui de ses cousins et il s'étonna de les trouver là. Après quelques minutes d'une angoissante attente, les Huruks finirent par disparaître en contrebas. Pippin appela immédiatement Frodon sans toutefois élever la voix.

- Frodon ! Viens te cacher !

Mais Frodon, ne bougea pas, se contentant de les regarder.

- Tu viens ? insista Pippin en faisant des signes de la main.

Frodon hocha imperceptiblement la tête en signe de négation. De la tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Comme s'il s'excusait.

- Que fait-il ? demanda Pippin.

- Il s'en va… répondit Merry d'une voix blanche.

- NON ! cria Pippin en se jetant hors du buisson.

Merry le suivit de près.

- Merry ! Pippin ! appela Fye.

Pippin donna un coup de coude à Merry en montrant le haut de la colline. Les Huruks arrivaient. Bien trop nombreux pour eux. Il fallait qu'ils les détourne de Frodon et de Fye.

- Courrez Frodon… lui dit Merry. Sauvez-vous !

Frodon n'hésita qu'un instant avant d'y aller, une lueur triste et reconnaissante dans le regard. Merry se tourna alors vers Fye.

- Allez retrouver Kurogane et les autres ! ordonna-t-il.

- Non ! Je refuse de vous laisser seuls face à eux !

- Même à trois nous n'avons aucune chance ! s'écria Merry. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est détourner leur attention ! Ils vous tueront ! Retournez avec les autres !

- Non !

Fye essaya de s'extirper du buisson mais Merry le repoussa en criant.

- Pensez à Lenwë ! Restez en vie ! Fuyez !

Abasourdi, Fye recula, une main sur son pendentif.

- Je vais chercher Kurogane ! Je le ramènerai ! promit-il.

- Courrez… supplia Merry.

Le magicien lui obéit et disparut rapidement. Les deux cousins se regardèrent et prirent une grande inspiration.

- Prêt ? demanda Merry à Pippin qui hocha la tête. Eh ! Vous ! cria-t-il à l'attention des Huruks-Hais. Par ici !

- Par ici ! cria également Merry en agitant les bras.

Ils virent les monstres dévier de leur trajectoire et courir vers eux. Ils détalèrent à fond de train dans la direction opposée.

- Ca marche ! s'exclama Pippin en voyant que les Huruks les suivaient.

- Je le vois bien ! Tais-toi et cours ! lui intima Merry.

**ooo**

Fye courrait sans trop savoir où il allait, le nom de Lenwë sur les lèvres, les doigts crispés sur son pendentif. Il ne savait pas où était Kurogane. Il ne savait pas où étaient les Huruks. Il fut tenté de crier le nom du ninja mais se retint. Il devait rester en vie. Pour Lenwë. Il le supplia intérieurement de lui en donner la force. Tout à ses pensées, il heurta soudain une grande masse sombre. Sonné, il essaya de reculer, effrayé. Il sentit un main puissante l'empoigner par le col et se dit qu'il était perdu.

- Tu n'as rien ? lui demanda une voix inquiète.

- Kurogane… murmura-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

- Monsieur Fye ! cria Sakura qui accourait avec Shaolan.

Ils étaient à présents tous réunis. Kurogane lâcha Fye qui se remit debout.

- Où sont les Hobbits ? lui demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Ils….

Le magicien n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Un son puissant et vibrant emplit soudain leurs oreilles.

- Boromir ! s'exclama Shaolan en entraînant Sakura, l'épée à la main.

- Tu te sens de courir ? interrogea le ninja.

- Oui, je crois, affirma Fye, encore un peu chancelant.

Kurogane n'en crut pas un mot, aussi le prit-il par la main et s'élança en courant vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son du cor.

**ooo**

- Non…. Non…

Aragorn eut un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il vit le valeureux Boromir gisant sur le parterre de feuilles, trois longues flèches fichées dans le corps. Il se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla.

- Ils ont enlevé les petits… parvint-il à dire, le souffle court.

- Aragorn accusa le coup.

- Restez tranquille, lui dit-il.

- Frodon ? Où est Frodon ?

- Je l'ai laissé aller…

- Alors vous avez fait ce que je n'ai pas pu faire…L'Anneau… j'ai essayé de le lui prendre, avoua le guerrier.

- Sachez qu'à présent l'Anneau est hors d'atteinte…

Mais Boromir, plein de culpabilité, ne fut nullement rassuré.

- Pardonnez-moi… supplia-t-il. Je n'avais pas réalisé… A cause de moi, vous allez tous échouer…

- Non Boromir… Vous avez combattu bravement… Votre honneur est sauf…

Aragorn avança sa main vers le torse du guerrier pour lui retirer sa flèche, mais celui-ci l'arrêta.

- Laissez-la… C'en est fini… Le monde des hommes va s'effondrer… Tout ne sera que ténèbres… et ma cité sera détruite.

Il avait presque craché ces derniers mots. Du sang coulait au coin de sa bouche. Les deux hommes savaient que ce n'était encore qu'une question de minutes. Et il était hors de question pour Aragorn de le laisser partir l'esprit ainsi tourmenté.

- J'ignore quelles sont les forces qui me restent, mais je vous jure que jamais je ne laisserai prendre la Cité Blanche… promit Aragorn les larmes aux yeux. Ni notre peuple échouer…

- Notre peuple ? Notre peuple…. répéta Boromir, le regard vide.

Aragorn hocha doucement la tête. Le guerrier tendit sa main sur le côté. Aragorn comprit et lui donna son épée, qu'il ramena sur sa poitrine. Les yeux de Boromir trouvèrent les siens.

- Je vous aurais suivi mon frère… mon capitaine…mon Roi….

Ils se regardèrent encore quelques instants. Les yeux du grand Boromir se vidèrent soudain de toute expression tandis que son dernier souffle franchit ses lèvres.

C'est à cet instant que Legolas, Gimli, Fye, Kurogane, Sakura, Shaolan et Mokona arrivèrent dans la clairière. Sakura se mit à pleurer silencieusement mais aucun des membres ne s'approcha, par respect pour Aragorn.

Celui-ci, les yeux noyés de larmes, porta ses doigts à son front, puis à ses lèvres et déposa un baiser sur le front de Boromir.

- Repose en paix, fils du Gondor… murmura-t-il.

**ooo**

Le grondement assourdissant des chutes du Rauros fut son unique oraison funèbre. La Communauté avait couché Boromir dans une de leur barques elfiques, l'épée sur la poitrine, son bouclier à ses pieds et le magnifique cor d'argent du Gondor – qui avait été fendu en deux – à ses côtés. Une tristesse poignante les enveloppa tandis que le fleuve emportait leur ami vers sa dernière demeure. De plus, ils savaient à présent que Frodon et Sam étaient partis seuls vers le Mordor. Ils pouvaient voir la barque elfique se rapprocher de la rive en face d'eux.

- Dépêchez-vous ! les pressa Legolas en poussant une barque à l'eau. Frodon et Sam vont atteindre la rive orientale !

Nul ne réagit. Aragorn se contenta de regarder les Hobbits aborder et se mettre en route.

- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de les suivre ?

Le destin de Frodon n'est plus entre nos mains…

- Et pour la plume de Sakura ? intervint Shaolan. Il faut que nous les suivions !

- Je ne vous le conseille pas… répondit le rôdeur. L'Anneau s'emparerait de chacun de vous. Pour récupérer la plume de Sakura, il suffit de le détruire. Ayez confiance en eux. Nous ne pouvons plus intervenir.

- Alors tout aura été fait en vain, dit Gimli. La Communauté à failli…

- Pas si nous restons loyaux les un envers les autres ! Nous n'abandonnerons pas Merry et Pippin à une mort atroce… pas tant qu'il nous restera des forces ! Débarrassons-nous de tout ce qui n'est pas nécessaire ! ordonna-t-il. Voyageons léger. Allons chasser de l'Orc !

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- Oui ! s'écria Gimli plus qu'enthousiaste.

Legolas sourit et le suivit.

- Aragorn a raison, dit Sakura. Il suffit qu'il soit détruit. La plume viendra à moi. Galadriel me l'avait affirmé. En attendant, nous devons sauver Merry et Pippin !

La princesse était plus que déterminée. Elle ne leur laissait pas le choix. Et même si elle le leur avait laissé, ils ne se seraient pas dérobés.

- Très bien, dit Shaolan. Allons-y !

Il tendit la main à Sakura qui rougit et s'élança derrière Gimli.

- Tu viens ? demanda Kurogane à Fye qui n'avait pas bougé.

- J'avais cru…. commença-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

- Je sais… Mais le moment n'est pas encore venu …murmura le ninja. Allez viens.

Fye hocha la tête. Kurogane eut un demi-sourire et tous deux suivirent leurs amis sur la trace des Huruks-Hais.


	9. Chapter 9

**Résumé : Notre team favorite se lance à la poursuite des Huruks qui ont enlevé Merry et Pippin, accompagnée d'Aragorn, de Legolas et de Gimli. Leur route les mènera, comme tout le monde le sait, à l'inquiétante forêt de Fangorn * rire sadique ***

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Monsieur Tolkien, blablabla…**

**Oui, je sais, j'ai mis longtemps avant de publier ce chapitre. Cela faisait un moment que je n'écrivais plus que des OS, et quand je n'écrivais pas d'OS, je n'avais ni le moral, ni l'inspiration…**

**Mais étant donné que j'ai maintenant bien avancé sur le chapitre 18, je peux largement me permettre de publier celui-ci :D**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent : ayu, Madoka (merci pour ta longue review, ça fait super plaisir :D), youpiny, Erii-chan (ta review m'a fait chaud au cœur aussi), à tous ceux qui me suivent en général et pas forcément sur cette fic là ! **

**oooOOOoo**

Cela faisait à présent trois jours qu'ils couraient après les Huruks-Hais presque sans interruption. Le rythme était difficile à suivre pour tout le monde, en particulier pour Sakura. Les hommes avaient choisi de se relayer pour la porter lorsqu'elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Mais le reste du temps, elle mettait un point d'honneur à courir comme les autres, sans jamais se plaindre, ce qui avait forcé l'admiration de tout le monde.

Il est vrai que les Huruks tenaient un rythme infernal, ce qui n'était pas à leur avantage. Aragorn avait expliqué à Shaolan et ses compagnons qu'en temps normal, les Orcs craignaient la lumière du jour et ne se déplaçaient jamais aussi rapidement. Ceux-là étaient des créatures hybrides, un horrible croisement entre Orcs et Gobelins, perpétré par Saroumane, l'un des Istari, l'ancien supérieur de Gandalf, qui s'était rallié à Sauron. En revanche, si leur rapidité jouait contre eux, ils arrivaient sans peine à suivre leurs traces, qu'ils ne se souciaient pas de faire disparaître.

Le troisième jour, les Huruks avaient encore forcé l'allure. Aragorn en déduit qu'ils avaient du flairer leur trace et le groupe accéléra encore, avec force grognements de la part de Gimli au sujet des capacités physiques des nains. Ledit Gimli venait justement de se casser la figure, lorsqu'Aragorn s'arrêta un peu plus loin et se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose sur le sol. Mais le temps que Sakura aide Gimli à se relever, le Rôdeur était déjà reparti.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à Shaolan.

Aragorn a trouvé une de leurs broches, vous savez, celles qui retiennent nos capes.

- Il y a encore de l'espoir pour les retrouver vivants alors ?

- Il y a toujours de l'espoir, lui répondit Kurogane en jetant également un coup d'œil à Fye. Nous les retrouverons, vous verrez.

- Je suis d'accord avec Kuro-pon ! piailla Mokona en sautant sur sa tête.

- Je t'ai rien demandé à toi ! La ferme et cours !

- Mokona ne peut pas courir, Mokona ne peut pas courir !

- Raaah… ça t'arrange bien, s'pèce de feignasse !

Ils aperçurent soudain Aragorn et Legolas arrêtés au sommet d'une petit butte.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Fye.

- Le Rohan. Pays des Seigneurs des chevaux. Quelque chose d'étrange est à l'œuvre ici. Une force maléfique donne des ailes à ces créatures… et se dresse contre nous ! Legolas ! Que voient vos yeux d'elfes ?

- Leurs traces dévient vers le nord-est. Ils conduisent les Hobbits en Isengard ! cria l'elfe depuis son rocher, un peu plus loin.

- Saroumane.. murmura Aragorn.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Isengard ? demanda Kurogane.

- C'est l'endroit où se terre Saroumane, répondit Gimli.

- Autrefois, c'était un lieu superbe et accueillant, renchérit Aragorn. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus qu'une terre désolée, envahie par les Orcs, où plus rien ne pousse. La tour d'Orthanc se dresse en son centre, tel un furoncle. S'ils réussissent à mener les Hobbits là-bas…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Quelques heures plus tard, Aragorn ordonna une halte. Il colla son oreille à la terre et écouta attentivement. Mais ce ne fut pas les pas des Huruks-Hais qu'il perçut. Il se redressa rapidement, aux aguets et intima à tout le monde de se mettre à couvert. Ils se réfugièrent derrière un rocher et attendirent. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout un groupe de cavaliers passa tout près d'eux, au galop. Après un moment, le rôdeur se redressa et avança sur le chemin.

- Cavaliers du Rohan ! cria-t-il à leur adresse. Quelles nouvelles des hommes de la Marche ?

Ses compagnons le rejoignirent et tous virent le cavalier de tête lever sa lance. Le groupe vira à gauche et fit demi-tour, fonçant droit sur eux. Sans qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit, ils furent soudain entourés par les Rohirrims, leurs lances pointées sur leurs poitrines. Celui qui semblait être le chef s'avança.

- Que font un elfe, des Hommes et un Nain dans le Riddermark ? Répondez !

- Donnez-moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, et je vous donnerai le mien, répondit Gimli.

Offusqué, l'homme descendit de cheval.

- Je vous couperai volontiers la tête, Nain, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol, cracha-t-il.

En temps normal, Kurogane aurait rit de la remarque, mais l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Rapide comme l'éclair, Legolas avait dégainé son arc et encoché une flèche.

- Vous seriez mort au moindre geste ! s'écria-t-il.

Aragorn s'interposa rapidement et abaissa l'arc de l'elfe, avant que la situation ne tourne au vinaigre.

- Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Voici les seigneurs Kurogane, Fye et Shaolan, la princesse Sakura, Gimli fils de Gloïn et Legolas, du royaume Sylvestre. Nous sommes des amis du Rohan et de Théoden, votre Roi !

- Théoden ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis. Pas même les siens… lâcha le capitaine des cavaliers, amer, en retirant son casque.

Aragorn reconnut immédiatement l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Eomer. Le neveu de Théoden.

- Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du roi et a revendiqué la suzeraineté de ses terres. Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan. Et pour cela, nous avons été bannis. Le Magicien Blanc est rusé… reprit-il après un instant de silence. Il va et vient à ce que l'on dit, vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau à capuchon. Et ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets… dit-il en regardant Legolas d'un air éloquent.

- Nous ne somme pas des espions, le détrompa Aragorn. Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Huruks-Hais en direction de l'ouest. Ils ont emmené captifs deux de nos amis.

- Les Huruks ont été détruits, nous les avons massacrés pendant la nuit, leur annonça Eomer.

Un air presque contrit était passé sur son visage. Sakura avait poussé un petit cri d'effroi.

- Mais il y avait deux Hobbits ? Avez-vous vu deux Hobbits avec eux ? demanda Gimli.

- Ils seraient petits… des enfants à vos yeux, précisa le rôdeur.

- Il y eut un instant de silence. Le regard d'Eomer se posa sur chacun d'eux, en particulier sur Sakura, puis revint sur Aragorn.

- Il n'y a pas de survivants… Nous avons empilé les carcasses et les avons brûlées, dit-il en montrant un gros nuage de fumée noir à l'horizon.

La princesse se mit à pleurer. Shaolan la prit dans ses bras, tandis que Fye s'était rapproché de Kurogane qui posa sa main sur son épaule. Tous étaient en état de choc.

- Morts ? demanda alors Gimli, sonné.

Eomer baissa les yeux pour la première fois.

- Je suis désolé… souffla-t-il.

Il siffla soudain et appela :

- Hasufel ! Arod ! Ahrna ! Grimbor !

Quatre superbes chevaux s'avancèrent. Le capitaine les prit par la bride et tendit celle-ci à Aragorn.

- Puissent ces chevaux vous apporter meilleur fortune qu'à leurs premiers maîtres. Adieu.

Il remonta ensuite sur sa propre monture et leur fit face une dernière fois.

- Cherchez vos amis, conseilla-t-il. Mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir. C'est peine perdue sur ces terres. Vers le Nord ! hurla-t-il ensuite à ses cavaliers.

La Communauté n'attendit pas que les Rohirrim aient disparu. Ils se partagèrent les chevaux – Aragorn sur Arod, Legolas et Gimli sur Hasufel, Shaolan et Sakura sur Grimbor et Fye et Kurogane sur Ahrna – et prirent la direction de la fumée noire au triple galop. Peut-être y avait-il encore une chance…

**ooo**

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux une bonne heure plus tard. Des têtes d'Huruks étaient plantées sur des lances tout autour du monstrueux brasier. Gimli sauta de cheval et entreprit immédiatement de fouiller la masse de cadavres avec sa hache sous le regard des autres. De longues minutes plus tard, il se retourna, un étrange objet à la main.

- C'est une de leurs ceintures…souffla-t-il.

Aragorn mit un grand coup de pied dans un casque Huruk-Hai et tomba à genoux en poussant un long cri de douleur. Legolas marmonna une bénédiction en elfique. Sakura ne pleurait pas mais avait fermé les yeux et croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, le visage empreint de douleur.

- On les a abandonnés…murmura Gimli.

- Pardon ? rétorqua Kurogane. Abandonnés ? Cela fait trois jours qu'on court après pour les sauver. Ne dites pas que nous les avons abandonnés. Nous sommes juste….

- Arrivés trop tard ! termina le Nain. On aurait dû être là pour les protéger et protéger Boromir ! Il ne les aurait pas enlevés !

- Oh bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez eu quelque chose à faire à ce moment là, comme sauver votre peau ! cracha cyniquement le ninja.

- Attendez... les interrompit Legolas. Aragorn a trouvé quelque chose.

En effet, le Rôdeur examinait attentivement le sol.

- Un Hobbit était allongé ici, dit-il. Et l'autre là.

Les compagnons se rapprochèrent, avides d'en savoir plus.

- Leurs mains étaient ligotées…. Ils ont rampé…. Leurs liens ont été coupés !

Le Rôdeur parlait d'une voix lointaine, revoyant les scènes, suivant les traces.

- Leurs traces s'éloignent du combat… et se dirigent vers la forêt de Fangorn…

Sa voix était tombée comme un couperet.

- Fangorn ? Quelle folie les a conduit là ? se demanda Gimli à haute voix.

La remarque ne manqua pas d'alerter Shaolan et ses amis. Tous sauf Kurogane, évidemment.

- Bon, on y va ? Après tout, c'est qu'une forêt.

- Non attendez ! lui dit Sakura en le retenant par la manche. Une énergie étrange émane de cette forêt…

- Elle a raison, Kurogane, chuchota Fye près de lui.

- Mokona la sent aussi ! s'écria la bestiole.

- T'es pas vraiment une référence toi… grogna le ninja.

- Que fait-elle ? demanda soudain Aragorn en désignant Sakura qui s'approchait d'un des arbres.

- Elle ne devrait peut-être pas approcher, suggéra Legolas.

- Elle ne craint rien, laissez-la faire, le rassura Shaolan. Là d'où nous venons, la princesse possède le pouvoir de parler aux esprits. Y compris les esprits non humains. Regardez !

Sakura s'était approchée d'un des arbres, les yeux fermés, la tête baissée, comme prise de transe. Ses cheveux voletaient légèrement derrière elle. Elle posa sa main sur le tronc et murmura :

- Montre-moi…..

La jeune fille tressaillit soudain et sa main se crispa sur le tronc. Aragorn voulu intervenir mais Shaolan l'en empêcha. Haletante, Sakura tournait rapidement la tête en tout sens, les yeux toujours clos, comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose. Elle poussa soudain un petit cri et retira sa main, comme si elle s'était brûlée.

- Vous allez bien Hime ? demanda Shaolan.

- Qu'avez-vous vu ? l'encouragea Legolas.

- La bataille… répondit Sakura en reprenant son souffle. Merry et Pippin. Ils sont vivants. Ils sont dans la forêt. Mais ils étaient suivis… Nous devons être prudents. Les arbres souffrent. Je leur ai dit que nous ne leur voulions pas de mal, mais ils nous craignent. Particulièrement vous, seigneur Gimli.

- Moi ? M... Mais pourquoi ? bafouilla le nain, surpris.

La princesse baissa les yeux sur sa hache.

- A mon avis, mieux vaut ranger nos armes tant que nous y serons, suggéra Kurogane.

- Vous avez raison, acquiesça Aragorn.

Tous remirent leurs armes au fourreau et formèrent une file. Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli, puis Sakura et Shaolan et enfin, Fye et Kurogane. Ce dernier fermerait la marche.

- Soyez sur vos gardes. Les Orcs ne sont pas nos seuls ennemis… prévint le rôdeur.

Sur ce sage conseil, le groupe pénétra en silence dans l'inquiétante forêt de Fangorn.


	10. Chapter 10

**Résumé : Voilà le récit du passage de notre petit groupe par la forêt de Fangorn. Le chapitre est bref, je vous l'accorde, mais le prochain sera plus long, promis =).**

**Disclaimer : L'univers LOTR appartient à M. Tolkien, et Tsubasa à Clamp, on ne le répétera jamais assez.**

_**Elfique utilisé dans le texte :**_

_**Nad no ennas : Quelque chose est là **_

_**Man cenich : Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?**_

**Special thanks aux reviewers anonymes : **

**Erii-chan : pour les dialogues, je triche un peu en retrouvant les scripts sur le net, je ne me retape pas les films ;) Pr ailleurs, ça m'a fait super plaisir que tu dises qu'on a l'impression que la team a toujours fait partie de l'histoire, ça veut dire que je les ai bien intégrés =) Merci pour tes reviews et ta fidélité !**

**Madoka : merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments ^^ **

**Merci à Atlantos à qui j'ai répondu par mp.**

**Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent sans laisser de commentaire =)**

**ooo**

La forêt était sombre. Vide. De curieux grondements et craquements se faisaient parfois entendre. L'atmosphère était lourde de tension. Les arbres ne voulaient pas d'eux, chaque membre du groupe pouvait le ressentir. Et surtout, la boule de poils se taisait, ce qui était proprement flippant, selon l'expression de notre Kuro national. Gimli avait auparavant repéré du sang d'Orc sur les feuilles, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour les Hobbits. Malgré la menace qui planait, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Shaolan et Kurogane avaient dégainé leurs armes, tous leurs sens en alerte. Fye surveillait de près Sakura qui, les yeux vides, ne semblait pas sortir de sa transe.

- Laissez-nous passer s'il vous plaît… Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal… murmurait-elle.

Elle avait essayé d'entrer en communication avec l'esprit d'un arbre pour savoir où se trouvaient Merry et Pippin, mais à peine avait-elle posé sa main sur l'écorce qu'elle s'était pliée en deux de douleur. Shaolan l'avait aussitôt arrachée à l'arbre et lui avait fait promettre de ne plus recommencer. Visiblement, la forêt gardait jalousement ses secrets.

- Je sens que l'air est lourd ici, dit soudain Gimli, brisant le silence.

- Cette forêt est vieille, lui dit Legolas. Très vieille. Pleine de souvenirs... et de colère. Les arbres se parlent entre eux.

A ces mots, un grondement sourd se fit entendre et Gimli, par réflexe, leva sa hache et regarda vivement autour de lui d'un air terrifié.

- Gimli ! murmura Aragorn. Abaissez votre hache !

Le Nain s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce tandis que Legolas continuait son monologue.

- Ils ont des sentiments mon ami. Et cela grâce aux Elfes. Ils ont réveillé les arbres et leurs ont appris à parler.

- Des arbres qui parlent ! cracha Gimli, plus effrayé que méprisant. Et les arbres, de quoi est-ce-que ça parle ? A part de la consistance des crottes d'écureuil…

Le groupe arriva bientôt dans une petite clairière. Legolas, Fye et Sakura se figèrent aussitôt.

- Il est ici…. murmura Sakura.

Shaolan se rapprocha aussitôt d'elle, l'arme à la main, tandis que Legolas hélait Aragorn en elfique.

- Aragorn, _nad no ennas._

_- Man cenich ?_

- Le Magicien Blanc approche….

Kurogane surprit leur conversation et se rapprocha de ses compagnons.

- Reste avec les gosses, murmura-t-il à Fye.

- A vos ordres, mon capitaine, répondit Fye avec un grand sourire horriblement faux.

Le ninja se détourna en grimaçant. Jamais un sourire n'avait fait naître en lui une telle douleur.

- Sakura est bizarre… dit alors Mokona, qui avait grimpé sur l'épaule de Kurogane.

- Je sais… grogna ce dernier en jetant un œil à la princesse. Ça ira mieux quand on sera enfin sortis de cette foutue forêt… Reste avec eux, la brioche. Et surveille-moi cet imbécile de mage…. souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de Mokona qui acquiesça l'air de rien.

Kurogane rejoignit Aragorn et ses amis au moment même où Gimli lançait sa hache à l'opposé de la clairière. Une lumière aveuglante jaillit soudain et la hache fut projetée au loin, de même que la flèche que Legolas avait tirée. Aragorn et Kurogane durent tous deux lâcher leur arme dont la poignée était soudainement devenue brûlante. Du coin de l'œil, le ninja vit Fye esquisser un mouvement vers eux.

- Ne bouge pas ! lui cria-t-il.

- Ses pouvoirs sont plus forts que les miens…murmura le mage.

- Raison de plus !

Kurogane tourna à nouveau la tête vers la forme lumineuse, la main en visière pour se protéger les yeux.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lui cria-t-il.

- Vous êtes à la recherche de deux jeunes Hobbits, dit une voix grave et mélodieuse.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda Aragorn.

- Ils sont passés ici, avant-hier. Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Est-ce que cela vous rassure ?

- Qui êtes-vous… murmura le Dúnedain. Montrez-vous !

La lumière s'évanouit et un vieil homme s'avança, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Il était entièrement vêtu de blanc et tenait dans sa main un bâton dont l'extrémité était étrangement sculptée. Cela devait être quelqu'un de très important car à sa vue, Legolas et Gimli se mirent immédiatement à genoux. Sakura et Shaolan regardèrent le ninja d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'eux-mêmes se mettent à genoux.

- Cela ne se peut… balbutia Aragorn, visiblement sous le choc.

- Pardonnez-moi… s'excusa Legolas, contrit. Je vous ai pris pour Saroumane.

- Je suis Saroumane, affirma le vieillard. Ou plutôt, Saroumane tel qu'il aurait dû être.

- Vous êtes tombé ! reprit Aragorn.

- A travers le feu et l'eau… Du plus profond cachot au plus haut sommet, je combattis le Balrog de Morgoth jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je pus jeter à bas mon adversaire qui alla se briser sur le flanc de la montagne. Les ténèbres m'entourèrent et je m'éloignait hors de la pensée et du temps. Les étoiles tournaient au-dessus de moi et chaque jour était aussi long qu'une existence sur la terre. Mais ce n'était pas la fin… Je sentis la vie revenir en moi. Et je fus renvoyé jusqu'à ce que ma tâche soit accomplie.

- Gandalf…

- Gandalf ? Oui…. C'est ainsi que l'on m'appelait… Gandalf le Gris. C'était mon nom.

Kurogane jeta un œil à Shaolan qui avait les sourcils froncés et cela le rassura. Il n'était visiblement pas le seul à trouver la situation louche.

- Gandalf ! s'exclama Gimli qui ne se tenait plus de joie.

- Je suis Gandalf le Blanc. Et je reviens vers vous en ce moment décisif. Une étape de votre voyage est terminée, une autre commence. Nous devons aller à Edoras à grande allure.

- Edoras ? s'étonna Gimli. C'est pas tout à côté !

- Nous savons qu'il y a la guerre au Rohan, et que le Roi va mal, dit Aragorn.

- Et il ne sera pas aisé de le guérir… acquiesça Gandalf.

- Alors on a couru tout le long du chemin pour rien ! gémit Gimli Allons-nous laisser ces pauvres Hobbits ici dans cette horrible, sombre et humide endroit infectés d'arbres?

Les arbres en question ne semblèrent pas vraiment apprécier l'insulte et le firent savoir à grands renforts de grincements et autres grondements.

- Je veux dire…. se reprit Gimli terrifié. Charmante, très charmante forêt...

- Ce fut plus qu'un simple hasard qui amena Merry et Pippin à Fangorn. Un grand pouvoir est endormi ici depuis de grandes années. L'arrivée de Merry et Pippin sera un peu comme la chute de petites pierres qui déclenche une avalanche dans les montagnes, lui dit Gandalf.

- Il est un point sur lequel vous n'avez pas changé, mon ami, sourit Aragorn. Vous parlez toujours par énigmes.

Gandalf lui sourit à son tour :

- Une chose est sur le point de se produire qui n'est pas arrivé depuis les Jours Anciens. Les Ents vont se réveiller... et découvrir à quel point ils sont forts.

- Forts ? balbutia Gimli. C'est bien…

- Arrêtez de geindre Maître Nain ! le tança le magicien. Merry et Pippin sont en sécurité. Ils le sont bien plus que vous n'allez l'être.

- Ce nouveau Gandalf est bien plus bougon que l'ancien, grommela le Nain.

Gandalf sourit et commença à ouvrir la route mais il fut interpellé par Kurogane qui le retint par la manche.

- Eh minute grand chef ! dit-il. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe là !

- Vous êtes le seigneur Kurogane n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Gandalf.

Le ninja hocha la tête.

- Et voici donc vos amis, le seigneur Fye, le jeune seigneur Shaolan et la princesse Sakura. Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Gandalf a oublié Mokona ! piailla la petite créature, indignée.

- Mais non, je ne t'ai pas oublié Mokona. Comment va Yûko ?

- Très bien, elle vous présente ses respects !

Kurogane grinça des dents. Gandalf connaissait donc cette psychopathe de sorcière ?

- Je connais plus de monde que vous ne pourriez le penser, lâcha Gandalf tout sourire en se tournant vers le ninja.

- Ah parce que vous lisez dans les pensées en plus ?

- Vous pensez très fort seigneur ninja, répondit le magicien avec un petit rire. Et pour répondre à votre question, il se passe que la Terre du Milieu est en guerre. Nous devons aller à Edoras dès à présent pour que je puisse libérer l'esprit du roi Théoden, prisonnier de Saroumane. Et lorsque cela sera fait, nous devrons le convaincre d'entrer en guerre.

- Le convaincre d'entrer en guerre ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Sakura d'une petite voix.

- Parce que c'est toute la Terre du Milieu, et pas seulement Frodon, qui est menacée, répondit gravement Fye. C'est le seul moyen que nous avons d'aider Frodon, le seul que nous avons de récupérer ta plume, Sakura-chan.

« Et le seul pour moi de revoir Lenwë », continua-t-il en lui-même.

Gandalf jeta un étrange regard à Fye et inclina imperceptiblement la tête.

- Gandalf… continua le mage. _Hannon le…_ pour les Hobbits…

- Allons-y ! sourit l'Istari. Nous n'avons que trop tardé.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir récupéré leurs montures, les neuf compagnons chevauchaient à vive allure vers Edoras et la cour du roi, le cœur rempli d'appréhension.

**ooo**

**Réponse au commentaire anonyme de Zro**

**Ooooooh oui, je vous crois quand vous dites que je suis un monstre sadique ^^ A vrai dire, vous n'êtes pas le seul à me l'avoir dit, le fait de ne pas mettre Fye et Kurogane ensemble a provoqué un vrai tollé ^^**

**Le fait de faire attendre alors que j'en suis au chapitre 20 (oui ça a avancé depuis ^^) vient du fait que j'ai envie de conserver une certaine avance au cas où l'inspiration me manque. Comme ça, si jamais je bloque, je peux quand même poster et contenter mes hordes de fans hystériques ;) En tout cas, je comprends que vous posiez la question et je ne vous en veux pas, je m'étonne même que personne ne me l'ai posée avant cette fameuse question ^^**

**Pour Pandora Hearts, je connais le nom, mais c'est tout, je n'ai jamais lu, pas de chance ^^'**

**Je suis dans une période où l'inspiration daigne bien pointer le bout de son nez donc je ne devrais pas trop tarder à poster le chapitre 11 promis :)**

**Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour votre commentaire, pour vos compliments et pour m'avoir lue ! **

**A bientôt ! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Résumé : Notre petit groupe a quitté la forêt de Fangorn avec Gandalf et se dirige vers Edoras pour délivrer Théoden de l'emprise de Saroumane. Kurogane risque une indiscrétion et le paiera plus cher qu'il ne le pense. La suite des aventures de notre team préférée !**

**Disclaimer : Les TRC sont à Clamp, les LOTR à M. Tolkien. Lenwë et Larien m'appartiennent. Je ne gagne pas d'argent grâce à cette fanfiction, il ne manquerait plus que ça…**

**Mots elfiques utilisés dans le texte**

**_Hannon le mellon nîn_ : merci mon ami**

**_Meleth nîn_ : mon amour**

**Comme toujours, des remerciements s'imposent !**

** youpiny : j'ai le grand honneur de t'annoncer que tu peux garder ton coup de pied au derrière pour toi xD. Je pense (j'espère !) que ta frustration sera comblée par ce chapitre un peu plus long ^^ Merci encore pour ta review !**

** Madoka : je ne sais pas encore moi-même si Kuro et Fye vont finir ensemble ou non ^^ Je verrai comment se déroule l'histoire et où elle m'emmène =) En tout cas, ce n'est pas exclu du tout ) Merci pour ton enthousiasme !**

** ayu : merci pour ta review ! Pour le nombre de chapitres, je pense en faire pas loin d'une trentaine, je ne sais pas si j'atteindrai ou si je dépasserai les 30, mais je ne serais pas loin en tout cas je pense =)**

** Erii-chan : merci aussi pour ta review ! L'idée que Yûko et Gandalf se connaissent m'est venue comme ça, j'ai trouvé ça marrant et au final, moi non plus ça ne m'étonne pas xD Tout est bon pour déstabiliser notre cher Kuro-tan :p L'inspiration est en bonne voie en ce moment, pas de souci en vue et c'est tant mieux !**

** Zro : pour votre réponse, j'ai édité le chapitre 10, vous la trouverez à la fin =) J'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre 11 autant que vous avez aimé les précédents ^^ Et en passant, vous pouvez me tutoyer si vous voulez ) Merci en tout cas pour votre commentaire et à bientôt !**

**Dans tous les cas, merci à tous pour votre fidélité et votre enthousiasme qui sont grandement motivants :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **

**CHAPITRE 11**

Bien plus tard, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une grande colline sur laquelle était construite une cité d'aspect assez pauvre. Un grand bâtiment de bois foncé construit sur une grande esplanade de pierre dominait la colline et le village en contrebas.

- Edoras, annonça Gandalf, et le château d'or de Meduseld. C'est là que réside Théoden, le roi du Rohan, dont l'esprit a été vaincu. L'emprise de Saroumane sur le roi Théoden est désormais très forte.

- Arriverez-vous à le libérer ? demanda Sakura.

- Je le dois. Et prenez garde à ce que vous dites. Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus…

- Mokona, je pense que tu ferais mieux de rester caché pour le moment… suggéra Fye.

- Excellente idée ! se réjouit Kurogane.

- Mokona va se cacher dans le sac de Shaolan ! s'exclama la boule de poils qui mit aussitôt cette idée à exécution.

- Gamin, tu garderas un œil sur la princesse, ordonna Kurogane.

- Et toi Kuro-pon, qui gardera un œil sur toi ? plaisanta Fye, son sourire exaspérant d'hypocrisie collé aux lèvres.

Le ninja ne daigna pas répondre et tous talonnèrent leurs montures en direction de la cité.

**ooo**

Un silence de mort régnait sur les lieux. Les habitants les dévisageaient, le visage fermé, voire hostile. Sakura tenta de saluer une fillette qui la regardait mais elle n'obtint qu'un regard effrayé en retour.

« Ils craignent les étrangers » songea Shaolan. « Il a dû se passer quelque chose ».

- Eh bien, c'est plus gai dans un cimetière… constata Gimli.

Si personne ne lui répondit, tous acquiescèrent en leur for intérieur. Le sentiment de malaise qui les avait saisis lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans le village allait grandissant à l'approche de la demeure du roi. De fait, un petit groupe de soldats les arrêta en haut des marches menant au château.

- Vous ne pouvez voir le roi Théoden ainsi armé, Gandalf Maison-Grise, avertit d'emblée un soldat à la barbe rousse. Par ordre de Grima Langue-de-Serpent, précisa-t-il en claquant des talons.

Cet ordre fit grimacer Kurogane qui jeta un œil à l'Istari. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se séparer de son katana dans une situation pareille. Mais Gandalf fit un léger signe de tête et tous se débarrassèrent de leurs armes.

- Abîmez-moi ça et ce sera la dernière chose que vous aurez faite dans votre vie, dit-il au soldat qui se saisit de son arme.

- Votre bâton… réclama le soldat roux à Gandalf.

- Oh… fit Gandalf avec une petite moue. Vous n'allez pas priver un vieillard de son appui, hm ?

Hésitant, le soldat finit tout de même par le laisser passer. Kurogane remarqua le petit clin d'œil que fit Gandalf à Aragorn et retint un sourire. Les portes s'ouvrirent et tous pénétrèrent dans la demeure de Théoden. La salle du trône était longue et sinistre, malgré les décorations d'or qui ornaient les murs. De grands piliers finement ouvragés traçaient une allée centrale au bout de laquelle se tenait le trône. Fye donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Kurogane et lui désigna d'un bref signe de tête les soldats armés qui les suivaient de chaque côté de l'allée, derrière les colonnes. Les deux hommes se jetèrent un coup d'œil : cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- La courtoisie de votre demeure a quelque peu diminué ces temps-ci, roi Théoden ! s'exclama Gandalf, ironique.

Le ninja remarqua alors le roi et en eut le souffle coupé. Le semblant d'homme qui était assis sur le trône n'avait plus rien d'humain. Ses cheveux blancs étaient longs et clairsemés, ses yeux étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule bleue, comme ceux d'un aveugle, ses ongles étaient longs et d'un violet malsain, son visage aussi blanc et poudreux que du calcaire, ses vêtements sales et informes. Effondré sur son trône, le roi n'avait plus aucune dignité, ni aucun charisme. Il n'était plus rien. Kurogane remarqua également un homme tout vêtu de noir assis aux côtés du roi qui lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille. D'emblée, il le prit en grippe. De plus, son faciès repoussant de mort-vivant n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il se demanda si ce gars-là n'y était pas pour quelque chose dans la déchéance du roi.

- Pourquoi…. vous ferais-je bon accueil ? Gandalf… Corbeau de Tempête…. demanda péniblement Théoden.

Sa voix abîmée et gutturale semblait provenir d'un autre âge. L'homme en noir chuchota à nouveau à l'oreille du roi et se leva. Il était plus grand debout qu'il ne semblait l'être en réalité.

- L'heure est tardive où ce magicien choisit de réapparaître ! Mauvaises Nouvelles, comme je le nomme, car ses nouvelles font mauvais hôte.

- Fais silence ! ordonna Gandalf. Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents. Je n'ai pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent !

L'homme en noir se décomposa lorsque Gandalf brandit son bâton devant son visage.

- Son bâton, gémit-il. Je vous avais ordonné de prendre son bâton !

A ces mots, les soldats postés derrière les colonnes s'élancèrent vers le groupe. Tout alla très vite. En quelques coups de poings bien placés, Aragorn et ses amis les mirent au tapis pour le compte. Gimli se chargea de tenir Grima en respect. Gandalf s'avança alors vers le roi. Sa voix résonna dans la Salle d'Or.

- Ecoutez-moi ! Je vous libère…

Il tendit sa main vers le roi et ferma les yeux. Soudain un bruit étrange, graveleux, à vous donner froid dans le dos, se fit entendre, de plus en plus distinctement. Le roi riait.

- Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici ! Gandalf le Gris ! cracha-t-il.

A ce moment, Gandalf rejeta sa pèlerine grise, dévoilant son habit immaculé. Celui-ci émettait une lumière si vive que tous durent plisser les yeux. Le magicien pointa alors son bâton vers Théoden, ce qui le rejeta en arrière, le collant littéralement à son trône. Une jeune femme toute de blanc vêtue fit alors irruption dans la pièce et voulu s'élancer vers le roi mais Aragorn la retint.

- Je vous aspirerai Saroumane, comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie ! gronda Gandalf, la pointe de son bâton dirigée vers le roi qui se tordait.

- Si je sors, Théoden meurt ! menaça la voix de Saroumane.

- Vous ne m'avez pas tué moi ! Alors vous ne le tuerez pas !

- Le Rohan est à moi ! fit à nouveau Saroumane.

- Partez !

Soudain, le roi bondit en avant en poussant un cri féroce. Gandalf envoya une décharge de pouvoir qui le rejeta violemment sur le trône, inerte. Au même moment, dans la tour d'Orthanc, Saroumane gisait sur le sol, haletant de rage, du sang coulant de son front.

**ooo**

Théoden bascula doucement en gémissant, comme s'il était entrain de rendre son dernier soupir. La jeune femme en blanc se dégagea rudement de l'étreinte d'Aragorn et couru vers le vieillard pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il se produisit alors une chose spectaculaire. Petit à petit, les cheveux du roi raccourcirent et reprirent leur couleur d'origine, ses ongles rétrécirent, ses yeux redevinrent normaux et son visage devint pratiquement lisse de toute ride. Le changement était radical. Sakura poussa un petit cri et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Gandalf soupira d'aise. Il avait réussi.

- Le mal a été vaincu...murmura Fye. Tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Théoden, hébété, regardait autour de lui, ne sachant trop ce qui lui était arrivé. La jeune femme le retenait toujours, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux remplis de larmes. C'est alors qu'il accrocha son regard et la fixa intensément.

- Je connais ton visage, lui dit-il. Eowyn… Eowyn…

Il prononça ce nom comme une délivrance tandis que la jeune femme, riant et pleurant prit son visage entre ses mains. Gandalf s'avança alors vers eux.

- Gandalf ? s'étonna le roi.

- Respirez de nouveau l'air libre, mon ami, répondit le magicien en souriant.

- Sombres ont été mes rêves ces temps-ci…dit le roi, comme pour lui-même en se relevant.

Il contempla un moment ses mains, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait.

- Vos doigts se souviendraient mieux de leur ancienne force… s'ils empoignaient votre épée, suggéra Gandalf, l'air de rien.

Le soldat aux cheveux roux s'avança alors et présenta son épée au roi, un genou à terre. Théoden prit son épée, lentement, savourant le contact de ses doigts autour de la poignée. Grima eut un mouvement pour s'enfuir mais fut retenu par la poigne ferme de Gimli, qui contemplait, émerveillé, la renaissance du roi. Celui-ci sembla soudain réfléchir et se tourna vers Grima, le regard plus noir que la nuit. Il se souvenait… Il marcha sur lui tandis que l'imposteur tentait de s'enfuir. Il le saisit sans ménagement par le col et le traîna vers l'extérieur, indifférent à ses supplications. Une fois dehors, il le jeta violemment dans les escaliers. Grima retomba sur le flanc, grimaçant de douleur. Du sang coulait de sa lèvre inférieure.

- Que va-t-il faire ? murmura Sakura, choquée.

- Il fera ce qui doit être fait, répondit gravement Eowyn, impassible, le regard glacial.

- Je n'ai jamais fait… que vous servir Monseigneur ! plaida Grima.

- Votre science médicale m'aurait réduit à marcher à quatre pattes comme une bête ! cracha le roi.

- Laissez-moi rester à vos côtés ! supplia le conseiller déchu.

Mais Théoden ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il leva son épée à deux mains, prêt à l'abattre sur Grima, quand Aragorn le retint en criant :

- Non Monseigneur ! Non, Monseigneur…. Laissez-le partir. Trop de sang a déjà été versé à cause de lui.

Grima ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il fendit la foule de villageois rassemblés là, bondit sur un cheval et le talonna durement, non sans avoir craché aux pieds du roi. Un cri venant de la foule retentit alors :

- Salut à vous, Roi Théoden !

Les villageois se mirent tous à genoux pour saluer leur souverain et Aragorn lui-même se prosterna, en signe de respect. Mais le roi ne semblait pas faire attention à ces marques d'allégeance de la part de son peuple. En effet, ses yeux furetaient sur chacun d'eux, ne trouvant ce qu'ils cherchaient. L'angoisse étreignit soudain son cœur.

- Où est Théodred ? demanda-t-il. Où est mon fils ?

**ooo**

Nul sourire n'illumina la Salle d'Or ce soir-là. Le roi était au chevet de son fils, décédé, assassiné par des Orcs. Ce fut Eowyn qui servit à manger à Aragorn et ses compagnons et qui les installèrent pour la nuit dans une salle commune. Kurogane et ses amis avaient appris qu'Eowyn n'était non pas la fille de Théoden, comme ils l'avaient d'abord pensé, mais sa nièce. Elle avait également un frère, Eomer, mais celui-ci avait été banni du royaume par Grima, profitant de la faiblesse du souverain. Il ne restait à la jeune femme que son oncle, auquel elle avait dû annoncer la mort de son fils. Si elle ne put trouver la force de sourire, elle fut néanmoins une hôte courtoise, serviable et attentionnée. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que le groupe ne manquait de rien, elle s'excusa et se retira auprès de son oncle pour veiller Théodred avec lui. Un lourd silence s'installa alors entre les compagnons, que Kurogane fut le premier à rompre.

- Eh bien… Une malédiction et un enterrement…. On ne peut pas dire que l'entrée en matière soit très joyeuse…

- Laissons à Théoden le temps de pleurer son fils et de le mettre en terre, conseilla Gandalf. Nous l'informerons de la situation après l'enterrement.

- N'est-ce pas un peu tôt ? demanda Shaolan.

- Le temps n'est pas une chose qu'il nous est permis de perdre dans les circonstances actuelles, jeune Shaolan, aussi triste cela soit-il. L'ennemi avance. Nous devons nous tenir prêts. Mais il n'est pas encore temps d'y penser, dit-il avec bienveillance. Profitez du peu de repos que vous aurez avant que le destin ne nous mène par d'autres chemins. Je suggère que nous allions nous coucher. La jeune princesse a l'air fatiguée.

Sakura, en effet, avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Le voyage et les émotions de la journée l'avaient épuisée. Shaolan se proposa de l'accompagner dans les appartements qu'Eowyn lui avait proposé d'occuper. La jeune fille accepta, souhaita bonne nuit à ses compagnons et suivit son ami, accompagnée de Mokona. Aragorn s'occupa d'entretenir le brasero tandis que Gimli et les autres, hormis Legolas, préparaient leur lit de fortune.

- Ne dormirez-vous pas cette nuit Legolas ? demanda Kurogane.

- Pas au sens où vous l'entendez seigneur ninja, dit l'elfe en riant. Nous autres elfes, reposons seulement notre esprit. Nous avons la capacité de nous évader mentalement à tout moment, même en marchant et cela nous est aussi réparateur que le sommeil pour vous. Et après cette journée riche en émotions, j'ai bien besoin de penser à autre chose. Dormez tranquilles, je me chargerai d'entretenir votre feu.

_- Hannon le mellon nîn_, le remercia Aragorn.

- Eh bien à votre aise Oreilles pointues, grommela Gimli en se glissant sous ses couvertures. Personnellement, je préfère la chaleur d'un bon feu…. Et le moelleux…d'une bonne….

Le Nain n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le sommeil, déjà, l'avait happé. Des ronflements sonores se firent alors entendre, ce qui consterna Kurogane et Shaolan qui était revenu.

- Eh bien, ça va être gai…

- Je me charge de taper dessus pendant la nuit, le rassura Aragorn avec une pointe d'humour.

- Pas de refus… grogna le ninja. Allez, bonne nuit tout le monde !

**ooo**

Quelques heures plus tard, Kurogane se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui, avec l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait appelé. Le feu avait diminué, plongeant la salle dans la pénombre et tout le monde semblait dormir à poings fermés. Tout le monde sauf…

- Bordel ! jura-t-il en découvrant les couvertures vides de Fye.

Il prit son manteau et se rua dans le couloir en tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se terrait le mage, aussi prit-il la direction de la Salle d'Or. Le peu d'espoir qu'il avait d'y retrouver Fye s'évanouit aussitôt lorsqu'il y pénétra. De fait, la pièce était froide et déserte. Il y erra un moment, essayant de réfléchir aux divers endroits où cet imbécile de mage avait pu aller, quand l'angoisse soudaine qu'il avait pu les abandonner tous pour aller retrouver son prince elfique le saisit.

- Non, il n'aurait pas fait ça, dit-il à haute voix pour se rassurer. Il n'aurait pas abandonné Sakura… Il n'aurait pas osé….

Le ninja déglutit difficilement. Et s'il avait osé justement ? Pris de panique, il courut vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée. La nuit était claire, froide et silencieuse. Les deux soldats en faction de chaque côté de la porte ne semblaient même pas surpris de le voir là.

- Je vous le demande par hasard… commença Kurogane à voix basse, mais n'auriez-vous pas vu passer quelqu'un il y a peu ?

- Le Seigneur Legolas est parti faire une balade nocturne. Et le Seigneur Fye est également sortit, il y a un moment. Mais nous ne les avons pas encore vus revenir, lui répondit l'un des gardes.

- Savez-vous où est allé le Seigneur Fye ?

- Il s'est dirigé vers l'arrière du château.

- Très bien, je vous remercie.

Kurogane se faufila donc le long des murs de bois jusqu'à l'arrière de la demeure royale. Un peu avant l'encoignure, il entendit quelqu'un parler. Fye n'était donc pas seul ? Il s'avança prudemment pour en avoir le cœur net. Il vit alors Fye, bien seul, assis sur le rebord de l'esplanade, se parlant à lui-même. Où plutôt, parlant au pendentif représentant le portrait de Lenwë qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- …. suis tellement désolé d'avoir voulu exiger de toi que tu manques à ta loyauté envers le Seigneur et la Dame ! Je suis tellement désolé de m'être comporté comme un enfant ! Je n'ai jamais pu accepter le fait que j'allais te perdre, pas même aujourd'hui. J'essaie de faire bonne figure devant les autres tu sais, d'être fort, comme tu me l'as demandé mais c'est si dur ! Et puis… je crois que je ne trompe personne…. ajouta-t-il avec un rire amer.

« Au moins, il a le bon sens de le reconnaître » pensa Kurogane

Il vit Fye contempler un moment le pendentif et le caresser légèrement. Soudain, ses doigts se crispèrent dessus et il éclata en sanglots.

- Oh Lenwë, tu me manques tellement ! J'ai tant besoin de ta présence, de ton visage, de ta voix, j'ai tant besoin de l'amour que l'on se porte l'un à l'autre ! Tu es le seul avec qui j'ai retrouvé un vrai bonheur, le seul avec qui je sais que je pourrais tourner la page et revivre enfin heureux. J'aurais tout abandonné pour si tu me l'avais demandé, tout ! Mais tu es trop droit pour cela n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais abandonné Shaolan, j'aurais abandonné Sakura et Moko-chan, j'aurais abandonné Kurogane… Oui même Kurogane… Je les aurais tous abandonnés par égoïsme, comme je l'ai fait il y a longtemps en abandonnant Fye…. _Oh meleth nîn… meleth nîn_…

Fye entoura ses genoux de ses bras et se laisser aller à sa douleur, scandant sans cesse le nom de Lenwë et des paroles en elfique. Kurogane était devenu pâle comme la mort. Il les aurait laissés… Il aurait abandonné la princesse pour suivre Lenwë…

« Il m'aurait abandonné…. »

Le ninja sentit des larmes de rage et de douleur mêlées couler sur ses joues. Il les chassa d'un revers de main, agacé par sa faiblesse. Et qui était ce « Fye » dont le mage avait parlé ? Perdait-il la raison ?

- Je vous en prie, n'importe qui… supplia Fye. Qu'il me soit donné d'être enfin heureux. Qu'il me soit donné de retrouver Lenwë et de partager ma vie avec lui. J'ai enfin trouvé ma place en ce monde, ne me la reprenez pas, par pitié…. Je n'y survivrais pas… Ne me laisse pas mon amour, ne me laisse pas…

Secoué de sanglots et incapable d'en supporter davantage, Kurogane se releva et revint vers la porte au pas de course. Fye et Lenwë s'aimaient-ils donc à ce point que l'un ne puisse survivre sans l'autre ? Il avait sous-estimé le déchirement que causerait cette séparation à Fye. Jamais il n'avait été confronté à une douleur aussi vive.

« Seule la mort sépare les fiancés elfes…. »

Larien… Comme le ninja aurait voulu qu'elle soit là en ce moment ! Sa sœur de cœur lui manquait. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir lui parler ! Elle était la seule, en dehors de ses frères, qui connaissait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Fye et la seule qui l'aurait compris, il le savait. Mais Larien n'était pas là. Comme à son habitude, il devrait faire face seul. Tout à ses réflexions, il se heurta soudain violemment à quelqu'un.

- Kurogane ? s'étonna Legolas.

- Legolas ! Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu… balbutia le ninja.

- Vous devriez dormir depuis longtemps, lui fit remarquer l'elfe avec bienveillance.

Kurogane ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. mais pas assez vite pour que Legolas ne remarque pas son visage ravagé par la tristesse.

- Je crois que notre cœur à tous pleure après une personne qui nous est chère ce soir….

Surpris, Kurogane releva la tête. Legolas lui tenait la porte, un sourire amical teinté de tristesse sur les lèvres et lui fit signe de passer le premier. Peut-être que Larien n'était pas la seule à savoir finalement…


	12. Chapter 12

**Résumé : Oui, je sais, je me fais désirer…. Mais je bloque carrément pour écrire le prochain chapitre, du coup ça me freine (et ça me stresse aussi T_T)Donc dans ce chapitre (que certains trouveront sûrement très court), les Rohirrims préparent leur départ au Gouffre de Helm et les relations entre Kurogane et Fye n'ont jamais été aussi tendues (désolée pour les fans en manque de KuroxFye)**

**Disclaimer : Toujours pareil que les autres chapitres.**

**Remerciements**

**Turn-off : je t'avais répondu par mp, mais je te remercie encore pour ta review et pour ton impatience :D**

**Raito : pour la review que tu m'as laissée malgré le fait que tu ne supportes pas Lenwë xD. Pour nos délires et nos discussions et pour tout le reste :3**

**Madoka : idem pour ton impatience et ta fidélité =)**

**Erii-chan : Oui, Mokona n'es pas super présent, mais il est aussi super dur à caser xDD On l'oublie trop facilement, c'est pas évident avec tout ces personnages :S (sympa d'ailleurs le coup du sac xDDD) Et oui, je sais, je suis sadique, ça commence à devenir légendaire d'ailleurs xD. Merci d'apprécier et de reviewer à chaque fois !**

**Ayu : merci aussi pour tes reviews et ta fidélité à ma fic =)**

**Hoa Rune (alias Zro) : pareil, j'ai répondu par mp, mais je tiens à remercier quand même ! Merci d'apprécier et de prendre le temps de reviewer même si tu me trouves ultra sadique xD**

**oooOOOooo**

**CHAPITRE 12**

L'ensevelissement de Théodred avait été un moment d'une douleur poignante. Tout Edoras s'était réuni pour y assister et chaque visage reflétait l'affliction qui convenait en de telles circonstances. Le jeune prince de la Marche avait été aimé par son peuple. Kurogane et ses amis avaient été extrêmement gênés de se trouver là en pareil moment, mais ils n'auraient osé manquer de respect au roi en n'assistant pas aux funérailles de son fils. De fait, et cela les surpris, une grande tristesse s'était emparé de chacun d'eux. Le Rohan avait perdu son prince héritier et chacun ne savait que trop ce que cela signifiait. Mais malgré la peine sincère qu'ils ressentaient pour le roi du Rohan et son peuple, ils furent néanmoins soulagés lorsque Théoden leur donna congé…

**ooo**

Un long moment plus tard, Sakura et les autres aidaient Eowyn à préparer le repas lorsque Gandalf et Théoden entrèrent en trombe dans la Salle d'Or, chacun tenant le corps d'un enfant dans ses bras. La jeune Dame du Rohan courut à leur rencontre.

- Ils sont arrivés à cheval, précisa Théoden. Le jeune garçon s'est évanoui d'épuisement. Qu'on leur amène des couvertures et qu'un repas leur soit donné, ordonna-t-il.

- Aragorn ! appela Gandalf. Nous avons besoin de vous.

- Je m'occupe du repas avec Eowyn, dit Sakura

- Je vais chercher les couvertures, dit Fye.

- Je t'accompagne, proposa Kurogane.

Fye eut un instant d'hésitation qui fit mal au ninja mais finit par hocher la tête et tous deux disparurent dans les couloirs.

- T'en penses quoi de cette histoire ? demanda Kurogane lorsqu'il fut sûr que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

- Rien de bon…. Les enfants sont seuls, fit-il remarquer.

- Bien vu… Ils ont dû se faire attaquer.

- Ou pire…. Nous y sommes !

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce et ouvrirent un coffre dont ils sortirent deux couvertures bien chaudes.

- Eh Fye !

- Hm ?

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Pardon ?

Fye cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas tout de suite l'intérêt que le ninja semblait soudain lui porter. Mais lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Kurogane accrocher son pendentif, il percuta.

- Bien sûr que ça va, _Kurogane_, lui dit-il d'un ton horriblement froid et mielleux. Pourquoi est-ce que cela n'irait pas ?

Le mage poussa la provocation jusqu'à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Aussi sonné que s'il lui avait mis une gifle, Kurogane recula. Jamais il ne lui avait vu un regard aussi glacial.

- Pour rien… Laisse tomber, murmura-t-il.

Fye se détourna vivement, prêt à partir, lorsqu'une phrase franchit les lèvres de Kurogane avant même qu'il en soit conscient.

- Au fait, c'est qui « Fye » ?

Le ninja regretta amèrement ces mots aussitôt qu'ils les eut prononcés. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'ils puissent avoir un tel effet sur Fye. En effet, le magicien lui fonça droit dessus et lui assena une gifle retentissante qui lui fit voir des étoiles.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais, tu entends, plus jamais, de prononcer ce nom devant moi ! cria-t-il, la voix brisée et les yeux pleins de larmes.

Il arracha la couverture des mains de Kurogane et sortit en trombe de la salle, laissant le ninja seul avec sa surprise et ses remords.

« Ok, message reçu, le sujet est tabou » pensa-t-il.

Il feignait l'indifférence, mais quelque chose s'était brisé en lui lorsque Fye l'avait giflé. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'espoir…

**ooo**

- Ils ont été surpris. Ils étaient désarmés ! expliqua Eowyn après avoir entendu l'histoire des deux petits. Aujourd'hui des sauvages traversent l'Ouestfolde, brûlant tout sur leur passage. Les arbres, le foin, les paillasses.

- Où est maman ? demanda la petite fille entre deux cuillérées.

- Chut, la rassura Eowyn en lui mettant une couverture sur les épaules.

- Ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de la terreur que Saroumane peut répandre, affirma Gandalf, assis à la droite du roi. Toujours plus puissant car il est mû à présent par la peur de Sauron.

Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel le roi semblait réfléchir à ses paroles.

- Chevauchez et attaquez-le de front ! continua l'Istari. Eloignez-le de vos femmes et de vos enfants. Vous devez combattre !

Théoden jeta un regard glacial sur la main de Gandalf posée sur l'accoudoir de son trône. Celui-ci la retira aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas être taxé d'une tentative d'usurpation de son autorité.

- Vous avez deux mille hommes qui chevauchent vers le nord au moment où nous parlons. Eomer vous est loyal. Ses hommes vont revenir et se battront pour le Roi, renchérit Aragorn.

- Ils doivent être à trois cent lieues d'ici à présent ! explosa le Roi en se levant. Eomer ne peut rien pour nous ! Je sais ce que vous voulez de moi ! Mais je ne ferai pas subir de nouvelles pertes à mon peuple… Je ne risquerai pas une guerre ouverte !

- Elle est pourtant déclarée, rétorqua Aragorn. Que vous le vouliez ou non.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, siffla le roi en se rapprochant du Duendain, c'était Théoden, et non Aragorn, le roi du Rohan.

Le rôdeur s'abstint de répondre, conscient de l'avoir offensé, même s'il ne le regrettait nullement.

- Quelle est la décision du Roi ? demanda gravement Gandalf.

- Hama ! appela le roi.

Le garde aux cheveux roux s'avança et s'inclina.

- Monseigneur ?

- Faites évacuer la cité vers le Gouffre de Helm, ordonna Théoden en ne quittant pas Gandalf des yeux. Que chacun ne prenne que ce dont il a besoin. Et réunissez ce qui reste des Rohirrims. Nous ouvrirons la marche.

Hama s'inclina à nouveau et se hâta d'aller faire exécuter les ordres de son roi. Kurogane remarqua que Gandalf et Aragorn se jetèrent un coup d'œil désapprobateur.

- Eowyn ! Je veux que tu t'occupes de la princesse Sakura pendant le voyage. Les seigneurs Shaolan, Fye et Kurogane chevaucheront avec nous. Je vous suggère d'aller vous préparer !

Gandalf leur fit un signe de tête et tous sortirent de la Salle d'Or.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda Shaolan.

- Aux écuries, répondit Gandalf. Le voyage vers le Gouffre de Helm est un voyage que vous devrez entreprendre seuls, mes amis. J'ai à faire pour la survie du Rohan.

- Le Gouffre de Helm… grommela Gimli, scandalisé. Ils fuient vers les montagnes alors qu'ils devraient rester et se battre ! Qui les défendra si ce n'est leur Roi ?

- Il fait ce qu'il croit être le mieux pour son peuple, tempéra Aragorn. Le Gouffre de Helm les a sauvés par le passé.

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous regardés comme ça avec Gandalf quand le roi a pris sa décision ? demanda Kurogane au Rôdeur.

- Parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir de ce ravin, répondit Gandalf. Théoden fonce dans un piège. Il croit les mettre en sécurité alors qu'il va droit au massacre.

- Et pourquoi personne ne le lui dit ?

- Le roi a pris sa décision, répondit Gimli. On ne discute pas les ordres d'un roi. De plus, nous n'avons pas de meilleure idée. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est nous tenir prêts à combattre.

Gripoil renâcla lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'écurie. Le magicien se tourna alors vers Aragorn.

- Théoden a une volonté de fer, mais j'ai peur pour lui. J'ai peur pour la survie du Rohan. Il aura besoin de vous avant la fin Aragorn. Le peuple du Rohan aura besoin de vous. Leurs défenses doivent tenir !

- Elles tiendront.

- Le Pèlerin Gris… C'est ainsi qu'ils m'appelaient. Depuis trois cent vies d'homme, je foule cette terre et aujourd'hui, le temps me manque… Avec de la chance, ma quête ne sera pas vaine. Attendez ma venue aux premières lueurs du cinquième jour. A l'aube, regardez à l'est.

- Partez…. murmura Aragorn.

Lorsque le magicien ne fut plus qu'un nuage de poussière au loin, Aragorn prit les choses en main.

- Je m'occupe de seller nos chevaux. Rassemblez vos affaires et vos armes et venez me rejoindre à l'écurie des Rohirrims.

- Et pour Sakura ? demanda Shaolan, anxieux.

- La Dame Eowyn s'occupera d'elle, comme l'a ordonné le roi, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais demandez-lui quand même de porter son épée. Cette précaution ne sera pas de trop.

**ooo**

Quelques heures plus tard, le peuple du Rohan était enfin prêt à partir. De nombreux problèmes avaient dû être résolus, notamment la construction de brancards de fortune pour les malades et les personnes ne pouvant pas marcher. Un cheval avait également été prêté à Fye qui avait obtenu l'autorisation du roi de choisir des armes dans la réserve. Le mage avait opté pour un arc et pour une épée courte légère et solide, testée et approuvée par Aragorn. Le Rôdeur avait aussi insisté pour que tous revêtissent une cotte de maille qui les protégerait contre une éventuelle attaque. Une fois prêts, ils étaient allés se poster à l'avant de la file, où l'on attendait plus que le roi.

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle sera en sécurité ? demanda Shaolan à Aragorn pour la énième fois, parlant de Sakura.

- Elle le sera, je vous l'assure. Dame Eowyn sait se défendre aussi bien que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Et la princesse Sakura n'est pas sans défense non plus. Elle ne peut être plus en sécurité qu'avec elle.

- Arrête de flipper gamin, le gourmanda Kurogane. Elle a été entraînée par la sœur du capitaine des armées de Lorien. Elle te mettrait une raclée sans même que tu t'en rendes compte. Et elle ne se fait pas de souci pour elle, contrairement à toi. Et en plus, elle marchera près de nous, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Alors cesse de te prendre la tête !

La voix du roi se fit soudain entendre, tandis qu'il remontait la file vers eux, sous les acclamations de son peuple.

- Tout le monde est-il prêt Hama ?

- Oui, Monseigneur. Nous avons vérifié chaque maison, personne ne manque.

- Bien. Et vous Messeigneurs, êtes-vous prêts ? demanda-t-il à Aragorn et ses compagnons.

- Nous attendons les ordres du roi, répondit le Dunedain.

- En avant…. murmura alors Théoden. La dernière marche du peuple du Rohan…

A ces mots, Kurogane et ses amis se jetèrent un regard sinistre. Enfin, le roi donna le signal du départ et la longue file s'ébranla vers le Gouffre de Helm.


	13. Chapter 13

**Résumé : Le peuple du Rohan se met en route vers le Gouffre de Helm et bien sûr, nos aventuriers les accompagnent. Fye évite Kurogane et s'en veut de l'avoir giflé. Commence une histoire passionnée entre Gimli et le ragoût d'Eowyn. Et bien sûr, l'attaque des Ouargues en toute fin.**

**Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, hormis Lenwë. Tolkien et les Clamp se partagent l'affiche et je récupère les miettes.**

**Elfique utilisé dans le texte**

**Goheno nîn = je suis désolé**

**Saes, mellon nîn = s'il vous plaît mon ami**

**Remerciements**

**A Lady Balkys pour sa longue review**

**A Madoka comme d'habitude =)**

**A Erii-chan : je confirme, la bataille de Helm a été une véritable galère à écrire, je n'en voyais pas la fin et j'ai été soulagée de la finir ! Pour le chapitre 22, j'ai commencé à en écrire un bout mais du coup, le bout étant fini, je cale encore xD Merci en tout cas pour tes encouragements, ça fait chaud au cœur =)**

**A ayu : ouiii, je suis sadique, tous mes lecteurs te le confirmeront, mais je me soigne (ou pas xD)**

**A hoa rune à qui j'ai dû répondre par mp je pense**

**A Lyra et raito qui lisent malgré le fait qu'elles n'aiment pas et à qui je dis qu'il faut continuer, mais je n'en dirais pas plus :p**

**Et à tous ceux qui lisent sans poster, merci !**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 13**

Le voyage fut particulièrement pénible pour Kurogane et Fye. Depuis que Fye avait giflé le ninja au Château d'Or, ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Kurogane avait pourtant tenté de l'approcher à plusieurs reprises mais le mage le fuyait. Il ne lui accordait même plus de croiser son regard.

Le ninja ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui avait pris de demander qui était l'autre « Fye ». Car non seulement, il s'était attiré l'inimitié de son mage préféré, mais en plus il lui avait, par ce biais, implicitement avoué l'avoir espionné le soir de leur arrivée à Edoras. Rien qu'à ce souvenir, il se consumait de honte.

« Il me déteste, pensa-t-il. Et il a bien raison »

Malgré tout, Kurogane comptait bien lui présenter ses excuses, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tant pis si Fye les lui refusait ou n'en tenait pas compte. Au moins, il aurait sa conscience pour lui.

« Peut-être qu'au final, Lenwë est réellement celui qu'il faut à Fye, se dit-il amèrement. Jamais il ne l'aurait blessé de la sorte, lui. »

Il eut un rictus douloureux en songeant que _lui_ savait certainement qui était cet autre « Fye ». En fait, il savait certainement tout ce que Fye s'évertuait à leur cacher à eux, ses amis et compagnons de voyage. Kurogane se demanda un instant pourquoi, et la réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit ne lui plut pas, même s'il savait qu'elle était vraie : _lui_, Fye l'aimait…

De son côté, Fye luttait contre les larmes à chaque seconde depuis cette scène avec Kurogane. Il avait d'abord mal pris le fait que le ninja ne le considère pas capable de contenir son chagrin. Certes, son cœur était déchiré par le manque, mais pour rien au monde il ne laisserait ce manque avoir des conséquences sur leur mission première. Il ne voulait en aucun cas mettre Sakura et les autres en danger à cause de ses propres sentiments. Mais lorsque le ninja avait prononcé le nom de son frère en demandant qui était cette personne, Fye avait compris que Kurogane avait dû l'épier le soir où il s'était isolé à l'arrière du château pour parler à Lenwë. Il s'était alors senti trahi et humilié et l'avait giflé. Il ne devait pas savoir pour Fye. Il ne devait en aucun cas connaître son passé. Ce même passé qu'il avait révélé en tremblant à Lenwë, un soir, durant leur séjour en Lorien. Mais son amant ne l'avait pas jugé. Il l'avait simplement serré contre lui en lui disant que plus jamais il ne souffrirait, et qu'il ferait tout pour lui faire oublier et le rendre heureux.

En pensant à Lenwë, Fye retint de justesse un sanglot. Comme il aurait aimé qu'il soit là ! S'il avait été avec lui, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Car Fye regrettait d'avoir giflé Kurogane, même s'il ne le lui montrait pas. Au final, le ninja n'avait pas pensé à mal, il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, et s'il avait su, il n'aurait probablement rien dit. Fye avait remarqué ses tentatives pour lui parler ou simplement l'approcher, mais il l'avait fuit, par peur de devoir tout lui avouer s'il posait des questions. Et la résignation teintée de souffrance qu'il lisait dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il se détournait de lui lui faisait mal.

« Tu avais tort, _meleth nîn_…, pensa-t-il. Le temps n'est pas encore venu pour moi d'être heureux…. »

**ooo**

- Raaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bouillasse infecte ?

- Kuro-toutou ne doit pas critiquer le repas de Dame Eowyn ! piailla Mokona en lui sautant sur la tête.

- On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui doit le manger, espèce de sac à main !

- Je suis d'accord, grogna Gimli en jetant un regard désespéré vers le contenu de son bol. Quand je pense aux fabuleux rôtis d'ours des montagnes que nous faisions cuire à la broche dans ma cité ! Servis avec des pommes de terre, des carottes et des champignons, le tout reluisant de sauce et arrosé d'une bonne bière bien de chez nous !

- Je crois que vous devriez vous arrêter là Maître Nain, dit Legolas en riant. Il me semble qu'il ne convient pas de faire mention de la bonne chère de votre peuple tant que nous en serons réduits au ragoût d'Eowyn.

En effet, Aragorn, Kurogane et Shaolan regardaient Gimli avec l'air de vouloir le découper en morceaux sur-le-champ s'il osait prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot de plus. Confus, le nain baissa rapidement les yeux et fit semblant de s'intéresser au contenu de son bol.

- Eowyn était très contente de nous offrir ce ragoût, fit remarquer Aragorn, et plus encore lorsque je lui ai dit qu'il était bon.

- Ne me dites pas que vous aimez ça ? brailla Kurogane, scandalisé.

Aragorn agita la main pour lui faire baisser le ton et se pencha pour que chacun puisse l'entendre.

- En fait … c'est absolument infâme… murmura-t-il. Mais elle avait l'air si heureuse de se rendre utile. Je n'ai pas osé l'offenser. Après tout, c'est un repas chaud, comme elle le dit.

- Il n'y a bien que ça de positif… grommela le ninja.

- Kuro-toutou est un râleur, Kuro-toutou est un râleur ! chantonna Mokona.

- Ferme-la toi, où la prochaine fois, c'est toi que je fous dans la marmite !

- Pyuuuuuu, même pas peur !

- J'ai l'impression que la jeune Dame du Rohan a le béguin pour vous seigneur Aragorn, lui dit Fye d'un ton léger.

- Le quoi ?

- Qu'elle est amoureuse de vous, précisa Sakura en souriant. Cela se voit à sa façon de vous regarder.

- Mmmmmm…..

Aragorn ne répondit pas et Sakura devina aisément la situation.

- Votre cœur est déjà pris, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en désignant son pendentif.

- Je ne souhaite pas donner de faux espoirs à Eowyn. Elle a l'impétuosité de la jeunesse. C'est l'idée qu'elle se fait de moi qu'elle croit aimer. Je ne veux pas l'encourager à cela.

- Et vous avez raison ! s'exclama Kurogane. Surtout si elle cuisine comme ça….

Les huit compagnons pouffèrent discrètement mais terminèrent tout de même le brouet qui leur avait été servi. Après tout, cela valait toujours mieux qu'un ventre vide.

**ooo**

Quelques heures plus tard, la longue procession arriva dans une plaine entourée de montagnes. Le Roi avait envoyé en éclaireurs Hama et Gamelin, ses deux hommes de confiance. En attendant leur retour, tout le monde continuait d'avancer en devisant de choses et d'autres. Le roi Théoden prenait grand plaisir à expliquer l'histoire de son royaume à Shaolan, qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Ses amis ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à s'approcher pour écouter eux aussi, sous l'œil bienveillant du souverain, ravi d'avoir un auditoire aussi attentif et passionné. Il était en pleine description du rôle qu'avait joué Eorl le Jeune dans la bataille des Champs du Celebrant lorsqu'un cri atroce retentit soudain, qui prit fin aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé. Tous s'immobilisèrent et Legolas sauta de son cheval pour courir vers l'endroit d'où venait le cri, suivi de près par Aragorn. Shaolan voulut lancer son cheval à leur poursuite, mais Kurogane l'en empêcha.

- Ils reviendront bien assez tôt. Pas la peine de se pointer à vingt-cinq.

En effet, quelques angoissantes minutes plus tard, Aragorn reparut en courant vers eux. Il était seul.

- Les Ouargues ! hurla-t-il. Nous sommes attaqués !

- Les cavaliers en tête de colonne ! ordonna immédiatement le roi.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Eowyn et Sakura.

- Emmène ces gens au Gouffre de Helm, dit-il à sa nièce.

- Je sais me battre ! protesta-t-elle.

- NON ! Fais ce que je te dis… pour moi.

Le jeune femme le vit partir au triple galop et son regard accrocha celui d'Aragorn. Elle pria le ciel pour qu'il lui soit rendu, ainsi que son oncle.

- Dame Eowyn ! l'appela Sakura.

La jeune femme sortir enfin de son hébétude désespérée et guida son peuple sur un chemin en contrebas.

- Sakura ! appela Shaolan, prêt à s'élancer.

- Pas le temps gamin ! dit Kurogane en retenant son cheval par la bride. Elle s'en sortira.

- Et si jamais … ?

- Si jamais rien du tout ! hurla Kurogane, exaspéré. C'est à nous de faire pour que ça n'arrive pas, tu comprends ?

- Aie la tête au combat Shaolan, conseilla gravement Fye. Peu importe ce que nous allons combattre, il faut à tout prix les empêcher d'avancer. C'est comme ça que tu la protègeras.

- Le roi arrive, allons-y !

Les trois amis talonnèrent leurs montures et chargèrent à la suite du roi. Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent en haut de la colline, ils virent plus d'une dizaine de grandes bêtes ressemblant à des hyènes et montées par des créatures immondes courir vers eux. Le choc fut terrible. Ces « saletés de bestioles », selon l'expression de Kurogane, avaient la peau dure et étaient plus intelligentes que de simples chevaux. Et en comptant les Orcs montés dessus, cela faisait deux machines à tuer à abattre. Tout en massacrant ses adversaires, Kurogane essayait de garder un œil sur le gamin et sur cet imbécile de mage, au cas où… Mais tous deux semblaient fort bien se débrouiller. Le roi lui-même était animé d'une rage qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée.

Ils ferraillèrent ainsi un moment lorsqu'un mouvement dans son champ de vision attira l'attention du ninja. Il vit soudain avec horreur Fye faire un vol plané, dû au choc violent d'un Ouargue contre sa monture. Ni une, ni deux, Kurogane partit au triple galop dans sa direction, le katana à la main. Il vit le mage se relever et faire courageusement face à la créature, désarmé.

- Plus vite, plus vite… siffla le ninja entre ses dents.

Il vit l' Ouargue se ramasser sur lui-même, prêt à bondir. Mais le ninja fut plus rapide. Il passa derrière Fye, le saisit par le col et le souleva de terre au moment même où l'Ouargue se jetait sur lui. Les mâchoires de la créature enragée ne rencontrèrent que le vide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria Fye, surpris en essayant de s'asseoir correctement sur le cheval.

- Je sauve ta peau baka ! répondit Kurogane.

Bien qu'il fut encore sous le choc, Fye réussit tout de même à récupérer une arme sur le corps d'un de leurs hommes tombé au combat. De longues minutes passèrent encore avant que les Ouargues finissent par fuir, privés de leurs immondes cavaliers. Haletants, Kurogane et Fye se laissèrent glisser de leur monture.

- Euuuh… Kurogane ? Merci pour… m'avoir sauvé la vie…

- Hmmm… Pas de quoi… répondit le ninja d'une voix bourrue. Et euh… tu sais.. pour la dernière fois…

- Laisse tomber ! le coupa vivement le blond en se détournant.

« Pourquoi je gâche toujours tout comme ça ? » songea le brun en le regardant partir.

- Monsieur Kurogane !

- Ah Shaolan ! Pas de mal ?

- Non et vous ?

- Tu parles ! J'ai pris mon pied oui ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire féroce.

- Où est Monsieur Fye ?

- Il est…

- Aragorn ? le coupa soudain la voix de Legolas.

- Aragorn ? appela également Gimli.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour observer le champ de bataille, mais ils ne virent nulle trace du Rôdeur. Leur sang ne fit qu'un tour et ils rejoignirent l'elfe et le nain, Fye sur leurs talons.

- Où est Aragorn ? demanda le ninja.

- Par Elbereth, si je savais ! gémit Legolas.

Un bruit horrible et écœurant de gargouillis se fit alors entendre. Les cinq compagnons se retournèrent et virent un Orc étendu là, agonisant et qui les regardait, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il riait. Gimli s'approcha de lui, la hache à la main.

- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé et j'abrégerai tes souffrances, lui dit-il.

- Il… est… mort… Il a dégringolé de la falaise… arriva-t-il péniblement à avouer.

A ces mots, Kurogane, Fye et Shaolan se ruèrent vers le rebord rocheux. Mais Legolas, peu convaincu, saisit l'Orc par le col.

- Menteur ! cracha-t-il.

La créature émit une série de borborygmes affreux et ne bougea plus. Legolas était consterné. L'ennemi avait rendu son dernier soupir sans qu'il sache s'il disait vrai ou non.

- Legolas, nous ne voyons rien en contrebas de la falaise, hormis une rivière ! lui cria Kurogane.

L'elfe repoussa la créature dans l'intention de se lever et de les rejoindre mais un éclat brillant arrêta son geste. Il vit la main de l'Orc repliée sur elle-même, comme s'il tenait quelque chose et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

« L'Etoile du Soir… » constata-t-il avec horreur lorsqu'il eut retiré le pendentif d'Aragorn des mains crasseuses de l'Orc.

Legolas se releva vivement et s'approcha si près du rebord de la falaise qu'il faillit tomber lui-même.

- Il n'y a rien Legolas, lui dit Fye en posant la main sur son épaule. _Goheno nin._

L'Elfe ne répondit pas et continuait à scruter la rivière dans l'espoir fou mais vain d'apercevoir Aragorn ou quelque chose lui appartenant. Son esprit se refusait à admettre la réalité de ce qu'il voyait. Aragorn n'avait pu tomber. Pas ainsi, pas maintenant. Pas alors que tant d'espoirs reposaient sur lui. Pas alors qu'Arwen avait renoncé à son immortalité pour lui. Pas alors qu'il était destiné à monter sur le trône du Gondor… Tout à ses noires pensées, Legolas entendit à peine le roi, qui s'était rapproché d'eux.

- Mettez les blessés sur les chevaux ! ordonna-t-il à ses hommes. Les loups de l'Isengard vont revenir. Laissez les morts.

Cette dernière injonction choqua au plus haut point les cinq compagnons et Legolas chercha le regard du souverain qui, s'il le lui accorda, ne revint pas sur sa décision.

- Venez… lui dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'Elfe.

- Allez mon ami… lui dit Gimli. Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui.

- Non… murmura Legolas, bouleversé. Je ne peux l'abandonner ici.

- Aragorn n'est plus… lui dit doucement Fye en lui prenant la main, les larmes aux yeux. _Saes, mellon nîn…_

Les paroles en elfique prononcées par Fye semblèrent le tirer de son hébétude.

- Nous devons nous rendre au Gouffre de Helm, lui rappela le mage. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. Et le roi nous attend.

- Vous avez raison, souffla tristement Legolas au bout d'un long moment, les yeux toujours rivés au bas de la falaise. Allons-y.

Guidés par le roi, le peu de Rohirrims qui restait se remit en route vers le Gouffre, le cœur lourd. Nul chant de victoire ne retentit dans les plaines ce matin là.


	14. Chapter 14

**Résumé : Après la perte d'Aragorn, c'est sans joie ni espoir que notre groupe favori arrive au Gouffre de Helm. La bataille, ils le savent tous, est imminente. **

**J'ai ENFIN réussi à boucler ce chapitre 22 à la schtroumpf ! Galère, galère, mais heureuse de l'avoir fait, d'autant que je sais comment va se dérouler la suite :D Je m'excuse pour l'attente, mais comprenez que ce n'est pas évident (surtout que j'ai plein d'autres fics en cours à côté ^^')**

**Disclaimer : Tolkien premier et Clamp deuxième sur le podium. Je ramasse les miettes de la troisième place avec Larien et Lenwë.**

**Remerciements**

**Hoa Rune, Lyra64 à qui j'ai répondu par mp**

**Erii-chan : Ooooh oui, le ragoût est immonde, il n'y a qu'à voir la tête d'Aragorn dans la version longue xD (où Eowyn passe pour franchement niaise =p) j'espère que la dose de Mokona aura été suffisante pour combler ton manque ;) Merci à toi pour ta fidélité !**

**Ayu : merci à toi aussi pour ta fidélité et tes encouragements !**

**Et à tous les autres qui lisent sans reviewer !**

**Elfique utilisé dans le texte**

_**Le abdollen**_** : vous êtes en retard**

_**Hannon le**_** : merci**

_**Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer menig : **_**il y a de quoi, à trois cents contre dix mille**

_**Si, beriathar hyn ammaeg nâ ned Edoras : **_**ils se défendront mieux ici qu'à Edoras**

_**Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer**_** : Aragorn, c'est une bataille qu'il ne peuvent gagner. Ils mourront tous !**

**_Ú-moe edaved, Legolas_ : il n'y a rien à pardonner Legolas**

**_Mae govannen Haldír_ : Bienvenue Haldir  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14**

Dès lors qu'ils étaient apparus devant le Gouffre de Helm, Kurogane avait eu la très désagréable sensation de pénétrer de son plein gré dans un piège à rats. Sensation qui s'était encore renforcée lorsqu'il avait constaté l'étroitesse des lieux. De nombreuses personnes parcouraient déjà la forteresse, collectant des victuailles, essayant de s'installer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Le ninja se dit que les habitants d'Edoras devaient déjà être arrivés lorsqu'un grand cri retentit :

- Shaolan-kun !

- Kuro-wanwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Avant même que Shaolan ait eu le temps de réagir, Sakura s'était jetée sur lui, l'envoyant s'étaler de tout son long sur le pavé. Kurogane, quant à lui, essayait tant bien que mal d'arracher Mokona à son manteau auquel la petite bête semblait engluée.

- Euuuuuh…. Hime, bredouilla Shaolan. On nous regarde…

- Dégage de là, sale boule de poiiiiiiiiiils !

- Kuro-Kuro a manqué à Mokona !

- Ouais ben c'est pas réciproque ! Taille-toi de là ! Tiens-toi un peu devant le roi du Rohan, espèce de ravioli mal léché !

En effet, bien que Théoden ne leur fit aucune remarque concernant leur attitude quelque peu extravagante au vu de la situation, ils purent aisément deviner qu'il n'avait pas du tout le cœur à sourire. Sa nièce courait déjà vers lui.

- Si peu… constata-t-elle en les voyant, si peu d'entre vous sont de retour…

- Notre peuple est sauf, éluda Théoden avec un sourire forcé. Nous avons payé cela par de nombreuses vies.

Voyant que le roi fuyait la situation, Gimli ôta son casque et s'approcha d'Eowyn.

- Gente Dame… commença-t-il.

- Et le Seigneur Aragorn ? Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton disant qu'elle connaissait la réponse mais redoutait de l'entendre.

- Il est tombé….

La triste nouvelle coupa le souffle de la jeune femme qui se tourna vers son oncle.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? » semblaient demander ses grands yeux pleins de larmes.

Le souverain du Rohan ne put soutenir longtemps le regard de sa nièce et baissa les yeux, accablé par la tristesse et la honte.

- Monseigneur ! l'interpella Fye en courant vers lui. N'y a-t-il rien que nous puissions faire ?

- Trouvez un endroit tranquille et profitez des quelques derniers instants de repos qui vous sont donnés de vivre avec ceux que vous aimez. Je vous ferai appeler lorsque j'aurai besoin de vous, promit le roi.

Et, avec un dernier regard pour Eowyn, il se dirigea vers la citadelle de Fort-le-Cor où l'attendaient ses hommes.

**ooo**

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir fait ce qu'ils pouvaient pour les personnes qui avaient besoin d'aide, Kurogane et ses amis s'étaient installés près de la citadelle et préparaient une collation. Seul Legolas était resté à l'écart, le regard tourné vers l'horizon.

- Pourquoi ne vient-il pas nous rejoindre ? demanda timidement Sakura à Gimli.

- Aragorn lui était très cher, répondit le Nain. Il a besoin d'être seul. Laissons-le…

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance maussade. En plus du chagrin que leur avait occasionné la perte d'Aragorn, tous pouvaient sentir la tension et la peur émaner de chacun des réfugiés de la Citadelle.

- Si jamais on se fait attaquer, on ne tiendra pas longtemps, chuchota Kurogane, morose.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda Fye.

- Regarde-les ! Ce sont des villageois, pas des guerriers !

- Il a raison, acquiesça Gimli. Nous nous sommes tous jetés dans un piège, comme l'avait dit Gandalf…

- Où est-il parti ? questionna alors Shaolan.

- Je l'ignore, dit le Nain. Mais il sait ce qu'il fait. Nous devons lui faire confiance.

- Et comment allons-nous protéger Sakura s'il y a une bataille ?

- Si jamais il y a une bataille, rétorqua Sakura d'un air déterminé, je voudrais en être.

A ces mots, Gimli manqua s'étouffer avec sa bière qu'il recracha sur sa barbe d'une manière si distinguée qu'elle fit faire la grimace à tout le monde. Shaolan, lui, faillit s'enfourner la cuillère dans l'œil. Seuls Fye et Kurogane gardèrent leur calme.

- Négatif, répondit le ninja. Trop dangereux.

- Mais Larien m'a appris à me battre.

- Tu t'es battue conte une elfe qui retenait ses coups Sakura-chan, lui dit gentiment Fye. Pas contre un Huruk-Hai barbare assoiffé de sang. Ils sont bien trop grands et bien trop dangereux pour toi.

- Mais je ne vous sert à rien ! s'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Tout ce qui arrive dans ce monde est ma faute et je ne peux rien faire, pas même vous aider puisqu'on me le refuse !

- Tu dois rester en vie Sakura ! s'exclama Mokona. Yûko a dit que si tu mourrais et que la plume était libérée, elle reprendrait possession de quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre et tout recommencerait !

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec la boule de poils, trancha Kurogane. Il est hors de question que tu te battes.

- Ecoutez-les Hime, je vous en prie, la supplia Shaolan.

Sakura eut un moment d'hésitation et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand l'exclamation de Legolas la coupa net :

- Aragorn !

- Quoi ?

Tous se levèrent d'un coup et coururent vers l'elfe. Gimli, quant à lui, dévala littéralement les escaliers jusque dans la cour du fort.

- Où est-il ? Laissez-moi passer, je vais le tuer ! s'exclama-t-il en bousculant tout le monde.

Lorsqu'il déboucha sur la place, il vit que les yeux de Legolas ne l'avaient pas trahi. En effet, devant lui, se tenait un Aragorn trempé, épuisé, mais bien vivant.

- Vous êtes l'homme le plus chanceux, le plus rusé et le plus imprudent que j'ai jamais connu ! lui dit-il en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles et en le prenant dans ses bras. Soyez béni, l'ami !

- Gimli, où est le roi ? lui demanda le Rôdeur après lui avoir rendu son étreinte.

Rendu muet par l'émotion, Gimli se contenta de désigner la citadelle des yeux. Refusant de se laisser gagner par la fatigue, Aragorn grimpa les marches menant au fort. Il était vital que le roi soit immédiatement au courant de ce qu'il avait vu en revenant. Tout à son inquiétude, il ne remarqua Legolas qu'à la dernière minute. Celui-ci lui barrait le chemin, un sourire facétieux collé sur le visage.

_- Le abdollen_, lui dit-il simplement.

Surpris, Aragorn le dévisagea, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

- Vous avez une mine affreuse, renchérit l'elfe, sincèrement désolé.

Le Rôdeur se mit à rire et lui donna l'accolade. Il n'y avait décidemment que lui pour dire des choses pareilles et cela lui fit du bien. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Aragorn vit que Legolas désirait lui donner quelque chose. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il reconnu le pendentif que lui avait offert Arwen. Il croyait l'avoir perdu dans sa chute ou dans le torrent. Emu, il inclina légèrement la tête en murmurant un « Hannon le » presque inaudible. C'est alors qu'apparurent Kurogane, Fye et les deux enfants et Aragorn se dit que tout cela avait été soigneusement calculé. Bien qu'il fut lui aussi très heureux de les retrouver, il écourta les effusions.

- Je dois voir le roi de toute urgence, leur dit-il. Une grande menace s'avance vers nous au moment même où nous parlons. Venez !

Sans autre forme de procès, Aragorn poussa les portes de la Citadelle où le roi et ses généraux tenaient conseil. Si le roi fut stupéfait de le revoir vivant, le Rôdeur ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant sur la raison de ce miracle.

- Monseigneur, dit-il, je dois vous entretenir de toute urgence.

La gravité de son ton inquiéta immédiatement le roi. Il se tourna alors vers Aragorn et lui accorda un léger sourire, malgré tout.

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir parmi nous, lui dit-il sincèrement.

- J'ai malheureusement peur de devoir vous annoncer de funestes nouvelles… répondit Aragorn après l'avoir remercié d'un signe de tête.

- Quel genre de nouvelles ?

- Une grande armée d'Huruks-Hai a quitté l'Isengard et marche actuellement vers Fort-le-Cor.

La nouvelle tomba comme un couperet et un silence de mort s'abattit soudain dans la salle. Le roi, impassible, se mit à faire les cent pas.

- Une grande armée vous dites…

- Oui. L'Isengard s'est vidé.

- Combien sont-ils ?

- Au moins dix mille.

Le roi s'arrêta net et blêmit.

- Dix mille ? répéta-t-il, refusant d'y croire.

- C'est une armée constituée dans un seul but : détruire le monde des Hommes. Ils seront là à la tombée de la nuit.

Shaolan et Kurogane se jetèrent un coup d'œil et le ninja hocha discrètement la tête. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Fye fermer les yeux et porter la main à son pendentif. Quant à Sakura, bien que son visage ne reflétait rien d'autre que la détermination, elle prit la main de Shaolan et la serra très fort. Pendant un instant, tous fixèrent le roi, les sourcils froncés par la réflexion, attendant sa décision.

- Eh bien qu'ils viennent ! finit-il par dire en se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers l'extérieur.

Gamelin fit un signe de tête à Aragorn et tous suivirent le souverain.

**ooo**

- J'exige que chaque homme ou jeune garçon capable de tenir une arme se tienne prêt à se battre au crépuscule, ordonna le roi.

- Oui Monseigneur, répondit Gamelin avant d'aller chercher ses hommes.

Seul Aragorn et ses compagnons restèrent alors avec le roi, qui les mena à l'extérieur du fort.

- On pourra couvrir la chaussée et la porte d'en-haut, dit-il en désignant les endroits. Aucun armée n'a pu franchir le mur du Gouffre et pénétrer dans Fort-Le-Cor !

- Il ne s'agit pas de ces abrutis d'Orcs, rétorqua Gimli. Il s'agit d'Huruk-Hais. Leur armure est épaisse et large est leur bouclier.

- J'ai déjà connu maintes guerres, Maître Nain, répliqua le roi, piqué au vif. Je sais comment défendre ma citadelle.

Gimli se renfrogna lorsque le roi passa devant lui, vexé qu'il ne prenne pas en considération sa remarque. Seul Shaolan parvint à le convaincre de les suivre, ce qu'il fit de mauvaise grâce. Tous se dirigèrent alors vers les remparts, sous la conduite du roi qui affichait un optimisme auquel personne ne croyait.

- Ils se briseront contre cette forteresse comme l'eau sur les rochers. Les hordes de Saroumane vont piller et brûler, mais cela, nous l'avons déjà vu. Les récoltes peuvent être resemées, les maisons reconstruites ! A l'intérieur de ces murs, nous leur survivrons, affirma-t-il.

- Ils ne viennent pas anéantir les récoltes et les villages du Rohan, intervint Aragorn, ils viennent anéantir son peuple ! Jusqu'au dernier enfant !

- Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ? demanda Théoden à voix basse, excédé, en se retournant vivement vers lui. Regardez mes hommes ! Leur courage ne tient qu'à un fil. Si telle doit être notre fin, alors je ferai ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle reste gravée dans les mémoires !

- Vous avez besoin d'aide Monseigneur, insista le Rôdeur. Envoyez des cavaliers en quérir !

- Et qui viendra ? rétorqua ironiquement le roi. Les Elfes ? Les Nains ? Nous n'avons pas la chance d'avoir autant d'amis que vous. Les anciennes alliances sont mortes.

- Le Gondor répondra !

- Le Gondor ? cracha le roi, visiblement hors de lui. Où était le Gondor lorsque l'Ouestfolde est tombé ? Où était le Gondor quand nos ennemis nous ont encerclés ? Où était le….

Faisant preuve d'une remarquable maîtrise de soi, Théoden coupa soudain court à sa fureur et la ravala, conscient qu'il ne devait pas perdre son sang-froid devant ses hommes.

- Non Seigneur Aragorn, murmura-t-il enfin. Nous sommes seuls.

Kurogane voulut intervenir mais fut retenu par Legolas qui hocha la tête par la négative.

- Laissez, souffla-t-il. Ce n'est pas le moment.

- Ce ne sera jamais le moment, gronda le ninja en regardant le roi s'éloigner.

- Venez, leur dit Aragorn. Retournons à la Citadelle. Nous devons nous préparer. Nous verrons en chemin comment nous pouvons organiser nos défenses.

Tous acquiescèrent, mais à peine avaient-ils parcouru la moitié des remparts qu'ils tombèrent sur Gamelin, visiblement soulagé de les trouver.

- Le roi ordonne que nous mettions les femmes et les enfants à l'abri dans les Cavernes Scintillantes, annonça-t-il. J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à organiser leur déplacement.

- Volontiers, répondit Legolas.

- Comment allons-nous prévenir tout le monde ? demanda Shaolan.

- Je pense que la boule de poils hystérique pourrait se rendre utile pour une fois non ? proposa Kurogane. Avec une de ses techniques bizarres….

- Comment cela ? questionna Gamelin intrigué.

- Les 108 techniques secrètes de Mokona ! piailla la boule de poils concernée. Mokona peut amplifier sa voix de façon à ce que tout le monde à Fort-le-Cor puisse l'entendre !

- Vous pourriez faire ça ?

- Sans problème ! assura Mokona à Gamelin.

- Crâneur…. bougonna le ninja. Allez, fais ton boulot et arrête de piailler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voix d'un Gamelin quelque peu troublé par l'étrange procédé, retentissait à travers le Fort.

- Par ordre du Roi, les femmes et les enfants seront emmenés dans les Cavernes Scintillantes. Rassemblez ce que vous possédez et regroupez-vous tous à l'entrée des cavernes d'ici une heure.

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre à la suite de cette déclaration. Tous se préparaient déjà.

- Merci Mokona, dit Gamelin en souriant.

- Pas de quoi !

- Venez, je dois rassembler mes hommes et nous nous rendrons ensuite aux Cavernes pour y installer mon peuple.

Une heure plus tard, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn et les autres se dirigeaient vers l'entrée des cavernes. Tout en marchant, Aragorn exposait sa stratégie de défense :

- Nous placerons nos troupes de réserve le long du mur. Ils viendront en appui aux archers par-dessus la porte.

- Aragorn, vous devez vous reposer, le supplia Legolas. Vous ne nous servirez à rien à moitié en vie.

- Il a raison, renchérit Kurogane. Les hommes de Théoden ont besoin d'un véritable chef de guerre pour les guider.

Aragorn s'apprêta à répliquer quand un cri retentit soudain :

- Monseigneur ? Aragorn !

Tous se retournèrent et virent arriver Eowyn, visiblement fébrile et si furieuse qu'elle ignora totalement Sakura lorsque celle-ci la salua.

- Ben v'là autre chose, grommela Kurogane, ce qui lui valu de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes par Fye.

- On m'envoie avec les femmes dans les cavernes ! s'indigna Eowyn auprès d'Aragorn.

- C'est une honorable mission, répondit celui-ci.

- S'occuper des enfants, trouver de la nourriture pour nourrir les hommes à leur retour, quelle gloire y'a-t-il à cela ?

- Gente Dame… soupira Aragorn. Un jour viendra pour le courage sans gloire. Vers qui se tournera votre peuple en dernier recours ?

- Laissez-moi être à vos côtés… murmura Eowyn, désespérée.

- Je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'en décider, trancha Aragorn en s'éloignant.

- Ne décidez-vous pas de faire rester les autres ? insista Eowyn. Et ils se battent à vos côtés parce qu'ils ne veulent pas être séparés de vous. Parce qu'ils vous aiment…

La voix de la Dame de Rohan mourut sur ses lèvres. Kurogane leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les yeux exorbités de Gimli qui semblait se demander dans quel pétrin s'était encore fourré le Rôdeur. Celui-ci, sans mot dire, regardait la jeune femme avec une expression étrange, dont aucun n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de pitié ou de compassion. Eowyn, prenant soudain conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire, baissa soudain les yeux.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle avant de se diriger à grand pas vers les Cavernes.

- Eeeeeeeh ben, si ça c'est pas une déclaration, je veux bien embrasser la boule de poils ! lança Kurogane à Aragorn.

- Oh oui, un p'tit bisou, un p'tit bisou ! chantonna Mokona en se jetant sur le ninja.

Ce dernier l'attrapa au vol et le fourra sans ménagement dans le sac de Sakura.

- Vous devriez lui dire que vous n'avez les mêmes sentiments à son égard, conseilla Sakura.

- Ouais, parce que vu comme c'est parti, elle ne va pas vous lâcher ! acquiesça Kurogane.

- Occupons-nous de ces gens et aidons Sakura à s'installer, éluda Aragorn, peu désireux de parler d'Eowyn. Nous nous rendrons ensuite à l'armurerie.

**ooo**

L'installation de Sakura dans les cavernes avec Mokona se passa sans mal, si ce n'est la séparation qui fut très dure. En larmes, elle avait longuement serré dans ses bras un Shaolan plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre en lui recommandant de faire attention à lui. Même les grincheux Kurogane et Gimli eurent droit à un bisou qui les firent rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Mokona quant à lui, avait sauté au cou de Kurogane qui, pour une fois (et bien une seule et unique fois), s'était laissé faire, non sans plier et déplier nerveusement ses doigts autour de la garde de son katana. A contrecœur, Aragorn dû abréger les adieux. La nuit était sur le point de tomber. Il fallait qu'ils se rendent à l'armurerie à tout prix. Shaolan se retourna de nombreuses fois en sortant des Cavernes, ce qui lui valut un coup derrière la tête de la part de Kurogane.

- Vous croyez qu'on la reverra ?

- Tu dois rester en vie pour ça gamin. Ne te laisse pas avoir et tu la reverras. Elle est en sécurité ici.

- Et si jamais les Huruk-Hais arrivent à pénétrer dans les Cavernes ?

- Alors c'est que nous aurons failli à notre mission, répondit Fye d'un air grave. Et si c'est le cas, tu ne pourras plus rien pour elle.

- Surveille tes arrières pendant la bataille, gamin, conseilla Kurogane. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à m'inquiéter pour toi.

« Déjà que je m'inquiète suffisamment pour cet imbécile de mage » continua-t-il en son for intérieur. En effet, le ninja s'était promis de garder un œil sur lui pendant la bataille, quitte à lui coller aux basques et à dégager le terrain devant et derrière lui s'il le fallait. Il fallait qu'il reste en vie. Ne serait-ce que pour honorer la promesse qu'il avait faite à cet elfe exaspérant. Et surtout parce qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de le voir mourir. Fye devait vivre. Même s'il fallait qu'il se les coltine lui et Lenwë jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Lorsque les six compagnons arrivèrent à l'armurerie, celle-ci était déjà pleine à craquer. Kurogane, Fye et Shaolan choisirent quelques armes en plus au cas où tandis qu'Aragorn faisait le tour des lieux en examinant les armes et les hommes.

- Fermiers, forgerons, garçons d'écurie… soupira-t-il. Aucun n'est un soldat.

- La plupart ont déjà vu passer trop d'hivers, fit remarquer Gimli à juste titre.

- Ou trop peu, renchérit Legolas. Regardez-les. Ils sont terrifiés. Ça se lit dans leurs yeux.

La salle toute entière s'arrêta pendant un instant pour savoir de qui provenait ces mots offensants, bien que vrais.

_- Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer menig_, continua-t-il en elfique.

_- Si, beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras_, lui répondit Aragorn dans la même langue.

_- Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer_ !

- Alors je mourrais comme l'un d'entre eux ! s'écria le Rôdeur, excédé.

Et, sans un regard pour Legolas ou les autres, il fit volte-face et les laissa seuls. L'Elfe voulut le suivre, mais fut retenu par Gimli.

- Laissez-le mon ami…Laissez-le…

- Ne perdez pas espoir, Legolas, lui dit doucement Fye. Si l'espoir nous fuit, nous sommes perdus.

L'Elfe hocha légèrement la tête, chagriné par ce qu'il venait de provoquer.

- Tu as compris ce qu'ils ont dit ? lui demanda Kurogane à voix basse.

- Les trois-quarts, acquiesça Fye avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Et qu'a dit Legolas ? intervint Shaolan.

- Que nous ne gagnerions pas à trois cent contre dix mille… dit le mage en baissant la voix au maximum.

- Il n'a pas tort…. constata le ninja.

- Peut-être… Mais nous devons combattre quoi qu'il en soit. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, rétorqua fermement Shaolan.

- Là tu vois, je ne m'inquiète plus, lui dit Kurogane en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Allez venez. Allons nous préparer.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, tous étaient entrain de revêtir leurs tenues pour la bataille. Aragorn fit soudain irruption dans la salle, sans un mot et se prépara à son tour. Legolas, qui avait prit son épée, la lui tendit, lui montrant ainsi qu'il souhaitait lui parler.

- Nous avons eu raison de vous faire confiance jusqu'ici, lui dit-il. Pardonnez-moi. J'ai eu tort de désespérer.

_- Ú-moe edaved, Legolas_, souffla Aragorn en lui donnant l'accolade.

- A la bonne heure ! se réjouit Kurogane.

Un bruit de cotte de mailles attira soudain leur attention et tous virent Gimli arriver en grommelant, le bas de sa cotte de mailles repliée dans ses mains.

- Si on avait le temps, je ferais ajuster cette cotte.

Il la lâcha soudain et celle-ci retomba lourdement sur le plancher. Bien qu'elle fît la taille d'un homme normal, elle était au bas mot deux fois trop grande pour Gimli.

- Elle est un petit peu serrée à la poitrine, affirma-t-il en essayant de conserver sa dignité devant les visages rieurs de ses compagnons.

Un bruit sourd et saccadé retentit soudain, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Ce n'est pas un cor d'Orc, dit Legolas avant de se ruer vers l'extérieur.

- C'est quoi la tuile cette fois ? râla le ninja avant de s'élancer sur les traces de Legolas, Fye et Shaolan sur ses talons.

Mais Kurogane avait tort. En fait de tuile, c'était toute une armée d'elfes qui se tenait au garde-à-vous devant le roi Théoden dans la cour du fort. Abasourdi, le ninja reconnu soudain Haldír, au premier plan, dans sa magnifique tenue de capitaine des armées. Aragorn lui, descendait déjà les marches, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

_- Mae govannen Haldír_ !

Prit d'une impulsion, il serra soudain l'elfe dans ses bras. Si celui-ci fut très surpris, il finit tout de même par lui rendre son étreinte.

- Vous êtes plus que bienvenus ! lui dit Aragorn.

Le capitaine des elfes donna également l'accolade à Legolas avant de se tourner vers le roi :

- Nous sommes fiers de nous battre à nouveau aux côtés des Hommes, lui dit-il.

Le roi hocha la tête en signe de gratitude et ordonna :

- Aragorn, je vous laisse le soin de placer les elfes sur les remparts du mur. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. L'ennemi approche.

- Bien Monseigneur !

Tandis que le Rôdeur prenait les choses en main, Haldír se vit salué par Kurogane et ses amis.

- Ca fait longtemps hein ? lui dit Kurogane en lui claquant l'épaule.

- Heureux de vous revoir aussi, seigneur Kurogane ! Shaolan…

- Bienvenue, capitaine ! le salua le jeune garçon.

_- Mae govannen, mellon nîn_, le salua Fye à son tour, la voix tremblante.

- Fye… répondit Haldir en inclinant la tête. Je suis heureux de vous revoir.

- Hâtons-nous ! leur cria Aragorn. Nous devons nous placer sur les remparts, vite !

Avant même que Fye ait pu poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, Haldír s'excusa et cria de ordres en elfique à ses hommes qui suivaient déjà Aragorn. Les soldats elfes défilaient sous ses yeux sans même qu'il puisse reconnaître leur visage et le maigre espoir qui s'était fait jour en lui mourut lorsque le dernier soldat passa devant lui sans même lui accorder un regard. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'il fixait l'escalier par lequel étaient montés les soldats, sans parvenir à croire que l'homme qu'il aimait n'était pas parmi eux.

- Où es-tu mon amour ? gémit le mage.

- Jamais très loin de toi, entendit-il murmurer à son oreille, tandis qu'_il_ l'enlaçait doucement.

Au son de sa voix, Fye crut défaillir. Cela faisait si longtemps !

- Lenwë… souffla-t-il en se retournant, les jambes tremblantes.

- Fye…


	15. Chapter 15

**Résumé : Notre team préférée se retrouve propulsée à la bataille du Gouffre de Helm, comme personne ne s'y attendait =p A savoir qui des Huruks ou de Lenwë notre bon Kuro-waf va massacrer en premier...**

**Et à savoir aussi si je resterai en vie lorsque vous aurez fini de lire...**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Tolkien et Clamp, hormis Lenwë et Larien qui sont à moi et je prête pas na !**

**Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, mais c'est une grosse période au boulot en ce moment, je ne trouve plus le temps d'écrire Ca m'embête mais bon, pas trop le choix :S**

**Remerciements**

**Lyra : Toujours la même question, toujours la même réponse, mais si tu lis ce chapitre, ça va peut-être te satisfaire :)**

**A ayu : pour ta fidélité comme toujours et tes compliments, merciii !**

**A Erii-chan : je m'excuse encore une fois de mon retard, j'espère que tu me pardonneras à la lecture de ce chapitre :)**

**A Hoa : ouiii, je suis un monstre de sadisme je sais ^^**

**A youpiny : gnaaa la seule à aimer mon Lenwë, merci, merci, merci ! XDD Possible que Sakura soit un peu OOC, tu pourrais me préciser ce qui t'as fait dire ça, que je fasse attention à l'avenir ? ^^' **

**Et à tous les autres qui passent et lisent sans reviewer !**

**Elfique du texte**

**A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas ! : Ne leur montrez pas de merci, vous n'en recevrez pas**

**Tangado a chadad : Parez à tirer**

**Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc… : leur armure est faible au cou et sous le bras**

**Hado i philinn : lâchez les flèches**

**Pendraith : les échelles**

**Togo hon dad Legolas ! Dago hon ! Dago hon ! : Abattez-le Legolas ! Tuez-le !**

**Nan barad : au donjon**

**CHAPITRE 15**

La pluie tombait drue à présent sur les casques et les armures, s'insinuant dans les moindres interstices, trempant les soldats de la tête aux pieds. De lourdes senteurs de terre mouillée montaient jusqu'aux archers postés sur les remparts, immobiles, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon et sur l'ennemi. Rendus nerveux par l'imminence de la bataille, la plupart des soldats se tenaient cois. Seuls quelques éclats de voix parvenaient de temps en temps du côté d'Aragorn.

- Tssss ! Vous auriez pu choisir un meilleur endroit… grogna Gimli à l'attention de Legolas.

Le Nain, en effet, atteignait à peine le haut du rempart avec son casque et ne voyait par conséquent rien de ce qu'il se passait au dehors. Fye et Lenwë se regardèrent en souriant tandis que Shaolan pouffa discrètement. Kurogane lui, s'accorda un léger sourire. Son attention était entièrement dédiée à la longue file d'Huruk-Hais qu'il voyait progresser dans les plaines. La nuit était tombée depuis peu et de nombreuses torches donnaient une idée du nombre imposant d'ennemis qu'ils auraient à affronter. Cependant, loin d'effrayer Kurogane, cette vision lui arracha un sourire glacial. L'excitation qu'il ressentait habituellement avant un combat s'était emparée de lui et son corps tout entier n'était tendu que vers un seul but : mettre à mort le plus d'ennemis possible. Et, s'il n'avait pas oublié la présence de Lenwë à ses côtés, en cet instant, cela ne lui faisait plus ni chaud ni froid. Un léger mouvement à l'orée de son champ de vision attira son attention. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit qu'Aragorn avait rejoint Legolas et Gimli.

- Mon ami, quelle que soit votre chance, pourvu qu'elle passe la nuit… lui le Nain.

A cet instant, un coup de tonnerre terrible fit trembler le ciel, illuminant toute la plaine et de ce fait, l'armée Huruk-Hai.

- Vos amis sont avec vous Aragorn, affirma Legolas d'un air peu rassuré.

- Pourvu qu'ils passent la nuit…. souffla Gimli d'un ton sinistre.

L'armée ennemie s'était à présent arrêtée à plusieurs centaines de mètres des remparts. L'obscurité et la pluie ne permettaient pas de voir grand chose mais chacun pouvait entendre très distinctement les cris de guerre et les grondements des Huruks. La voix d'Aragorn se fit soudain entendre :

_- A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas_ !

- Il ne pourrait pas parler français non ? râla Kurogane.

- Vous auriez dû apprendre pendant que vous étiez en Lorien, osa Lenwë les yeux rivés sur l'ennemi, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Et puis quoi encore…. répondit Kurogane.

- Il a dit que nous ne devrions pas avoir de pitié car eux n'en aurons pas non plus.

- Merci pour la traduction grand chef ! Maintenant, si tu me lâchais la grappe, ce serait super !

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Kurogane retrouva la maîtrise de lui-même à laquelle il était parvenu avant que cet elfe exaspérant ne commence à lui parler. Néanmoins, il tenait à clarifier une dernière chose.

- Eh le blondinet, je tiens à ce que ce soit clair, lui dit-il d'un ton tranchant sans quitter l'ennemi des yeux. Si Fye meurt, je te tuerai.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend de dire des choses pareilles ? s'indigna Fye, rouge de colère.

- Cela me convient, répondit Lenwë, ignorant l'intervention de Fye.

Fye ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut interrompu par un cri d'Aragorn :

- Attendez !

- Un archer a tiré sans attendre l'ordre.. annonça gravement Shaolan.

- Là, on est mal…

En effet, les Huruks, rendus fous furieux par la mort de leur tout premier soldat, frappaient leurs armures et le sol en cadence, et la première ligne semblait vouloir se précipiter au combat. Crevant le tapage des bêtes, un long rugissement retentit soudain, signal de la charge.

_- Tangado a chadad_ ! hurla Aragorn.

Aussitôt, les soldats postés sur les remparts, des elfes principalement, visèrent sans tirer la marrée d'Huruks avec leurs arcs, Kurogane, Fye et Shaolan y compris.

- Au fait Fye, l'interpella Kurogane. Je suis désolé de t'avoir espionné à Edoras. Et je te demande pardon d'avoir été indiscret au sujet de ta vie privée.

Fye tourna vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés et son cœur se serra. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à de telles paroles de la part du ninja.

- Concentre-toi baka ! Bien que l'envie me démange, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à tuer ton petit ami avant d'avoir massacré une bonne centaine de ces bestioles.

En contrebas, l'ennemi se rapprochait des remparts à vive allure. Les archers ajustèrent leur visée tandis que Legolas souffla en elfique :

_- Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc_…

- Je t'aimerai toujours Fye… murmura Lenwë. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne l'oublie jamais…

_- HADO I PHILINN_ ! hurla Aragorn.

Cette fois, Kurogane n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui traduise l'ordre. A la seconde même où il avait été prononcé, les flèches avaient chanté autour de lui, s'abattant sur les Huruks avec une vélocité incroyable.

- Ils ont touché quelque chose ? demanda Gimli en sautillant, surexcité.

Personne ne lui répondit, mais les archers faisaient mouche presque à chaque coup, ce qui n'empêchait pas l'ennemi d'avancer. Les Huruks grimpaient sans cérémonie sur les cadavres de leurs congénères et se rapprochaient dangereusement des remparts.

- Tirez ! hurla soudain une voix.

Un bruit sourd se fit alors entendre et de lourdes pierres s'abattirent sur les monstres. Les catapultes avaient été actionnées.

- Amenez-les moi, allez ! cria Gimli, plus motivé que jamais.

Un éclair illumina alors la plaine, laissant les soldats découvrir avec horreur que les monstres montaient des échelles et les faisaient basculer vers eux tout le long du rempart. Pire encore, sur chaque échelle, une bonne trentaine d'Huruks-Hais étaient accrochés comme des araignées.

_- Pendraith_ ! hurla Aragorn en guise d'avertissement.

- C'est bien ! s'exclama Gimli qui n'avait absolument rien compris.

- Les épées ! ordonna le Rôdeur.

- Ça ira gamin ? demanda le ninja à Shaolan.

- Aucun n'en réchappera, assura le jeune garçon, plus que jamais déterminé à protéger Sakura.

- Alors fini de jouer, gronda Kurogane en dégainant son katana. Vous allez payer pour tous les autres…

Un trait siffla soudain à l'oreille de Kurogane qui se baissa par réflexe.

- Des arbalètes ! Ils ont des arbalètes ces enfoirés ! Baissez-vous ! cria-t-il à l'attention de ses compagnons d'arme.

Ces derniers obéirent et bien leur en prit car en plus des carreaux des arbalètes, un énorme grappin métallique vint soudain agripper le rempart, tuant au passage un malheureux soldat elfe qui n'avait rien vu venir. Kurogane et ses compagnons se relevèrent et essayèrent de toutes leurs forces de dégager le grappin.

- On n'y arrivera pas, cria Shaolan. Le métal a mordu trop profondément dans la roche et les Huruks sont déjà entrain de s'en servir pour monter les échelles !

- On laisse tomber ! ordonna le ninja. Dégainez vos armes et préparez-vous à les recevoir !

Le brun jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Fye qui avait dégainé son épée avec une grâce toute elfique. Son visage était serein, confiant et déterminé et Kurogane ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Un trait passa à nouveau non loin de lui et il se reprit, maudissant ces quelques secondes d'inattention qui auraient pu lui coûter la vie. Une échelle pleine d'ennemis était entrain de s'abattre droit sur lui. Un sourire féroce aux lèvres, il brandit son katana en hurlant, anéantissant son tout premier Huruk avec une satisfaction plus qu'évidente. Mais le ninja n'eut pas le temps de savourer ce moment. Les monstres commençaient déjà à envahir le rempart. Il entendit soudain la voix de Gimli qui hêlait Legolas.

- Legolas ! Déjà deux !

- Et moi j'en suis à dix-sept ! répondit joyeusement l'elfe.

- Aaaahh ! Je ne laisserai pas d'oreilles pointues me dépasser !

« Non mais je rêve, ils comptent le nombre d'ennemis qu'ils abattent ces deux idiots ! » se dit Kurogane qui se demandait vaguement s'il avait bien entendu. Une étrange excitation s'empara de lui et un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres.

« On va voir si je suis capable des les battre ! » se dit-il en commençant à compter le nombre d'Huruks qu'il avait tués.

- La chaussée ! hurla alors Aragorn. Fye, Lenwë, Legolas, vos arcs ! Kurogane, Shaolan, Gimli, couvrez-les !

Tant bien que mal, Kurogane et Shaolan ouvrirent la marche à leurs compagnons à grands coups d'épée tandis qu'ils gagnaient l'extrémité ouest du rempart. De là, en effet, ils pouvaient apercevoir tout un contingent d'Huruks-Hais avancer vers la porte du fort, boucliers au-dessus de leurs têtes et sur les côtés. Un nombre incalculable de flèches ricochaient sur leurs protections et malheureusement, bien peu atteignaient leur but. Fye, Lenwë et Legolas ajoutèrent leurs traits à ceux de leurs compagnons d'arme tandis que les trois autres faisaient le ménage sur les remparts. Un bélier fendit soudain le groupe d'Huruks et alla cogner avec violence contre la porte de la Citadelle, ce qui eut pour effet de faire redoubler le nombre de flèches et de pierres lancées sur eux. Tous prièrent pour que les hommes du Roi puissent tenir la porte le plus longtemps possible. La voix d'Aragorn se fit soudain entendre par-dessus le tumulte.

_- Togo hon dad Legolas ! Dago hon ! Dago hon !_

La panique dans sa voix alerta Kurogane qui se pencha par-dessus le rempart. Il vit alors que les Huruks-Hais avaient s'étaient disposés de manière à former une sorte de chemin. Et sur ce chemin, un de leurs congénères courait, malgré les flèches qui lui avaient percé le corps, une torche à la main. Le ninja le vit avec horreur se jeter contre le mur du Fort. Un grondement sourd fit alors entendre et le sol sembla se soulever sous ses pieds. Il eut le temps d'avoir une dernière pensée pour Fye et Shaolan et ce fut le trou noir.

**ooo**

Son sang cognait à ses tempes. D'étranges bruits lui parvenaient au loin, étouffés, comme s'il avait eu du coton dans les oreilles. Son corps était engourdi et douloureux. Il n'avait qu'une envie : rester allongé là et s'endormir, loin de tout, loin de la souffrance. Au lieu de cela, il sentit soudain qu'on le secouait. Un mot parvint à ses oreilles, un mot qui éveilla en lui des réminiscences.

- Monsieur Kurogane ! Monsieur Kurogane !

Le ninja cligna des yeux et ce qu'il entrevit le ramena violemment à la réalité.

_La guerre… Les Huruks.._

_Fye !_

Il se redressa d'un coup, mais trop vite. Sa tête se mit à tourner et sa vue se brouilla. Il se sentit basculer en arrière mais Shaolan le rattrapa.

- Relevez-vous, je vous en supplie, lui dit le jeune garçon. Les Huruks sont partout ! Il faut se mettre à couvert !

- Fye…grogna Kurogane.

- Il va bien. Par miracle, il n'a pas été blessé pendant l'explosion.

- Et toi ça va ? demanda Kurogane en se relevant tant bien que mal.

- Un rocher m'est tombé sur le bras, avoua Shaolan. Il est encore engourdi, mais il n'est pas cassé.

- T'es sûr ?

- Ça ira, ne vous en faites pas. Il faut regarder si vous êtes blessé.

- Je crois que ma cheville est foulée et que j'ai dû prendre un sale coup au niveau des côtes mais ça ira. Il faut retrouver les autres.

Clopin-clopant, les deux hommes se frayèrent un chemin parmi les cadavres de leurs frères d'armes, tuant au passage les ennemis qui leur barraient la route. Kurogane aperçu soudain un éclair blond quelques mètres plus loin.

- Ils sont là ! dit-il à Shaolan.

Le ninja se rapprocha le plus près possible de Fye et il remarqua que le mage avait l'épaule en sang.

- Tu es blessé ? cria-t-il par-dessus le tumulte.

Fye se retourna brusquement et une expression intense de soulagement passa dans ses yeux.

- Kuro-chan ! Je croyais que…

- Pas trop de mal ? coupa le brun en désignant l'épaule de Fye d'un signe de tête.

- Ça va, cria Fye. J'ai effleuré la pointe d'un grappin d'un peu trop près en voulant éviter un rocher. Et toi ?

- Cheville foulée et côtes enfoncées mais je vais survivre. C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai un score à battre. Tu m'excuseras, on se revoit plus tard !

Sur ce, rassuré par l'état de Fye et par le fait que Lenwë n'était pas loin pour le surveiller, Kurogane entreprit de massacrer méthodiquement toutes les créatures qui passaient à portée de main. Il entendit un cri en elfique plus bas et remarqua en grimaçant qu'Aragorn était entrain de donner la charge aux Huruks qui avaient pénétré dans le fort. Il ne croyait pas une seule seconde à la réussite de cette charge. Les ennemis étaient trop nombreux. Certains commençaient déjà à grimper les escaliers menant vers lui.

- Shaolan ! hurla-t-il. Par ici ! Les Huruks arrivent sur nous ! Couvre-moi !

Le garçon ne se le fit pas répéter. Tandis que Kurogane se postait en haut des escaliers et tuait un par un tous les Huruks qui avaient eut l'inconscience de vouloir monter, il dégageait allègrement le terrain autour de lui de manière à ce que nul ne puisse l'approcher.

- Vous vous débrouillez maître ninja ! dit soudain une voix.

- Je ne peux pas vraiment me retourner pour vous faire la conversation mon cher Haldír, mais je pense que vous n'êtes pas mal non plus ! répondit Kurogane avec un sourire en coin.

Haldír sourit à son tour. Bien que l'issue du combat semblait incertaine, il était fier de se battre aux côtés d'hommes aussi valeureux que Kurogane.

- Si on en sort vivants, on boira jusqu'à ne plus savoir comment on s'appelle, ça vous dit ? proposa le ninja.

- Avec grand plaisir _mellon nîn_ ! On verra qui de nous deux tient le mieux !

- Bizarrement, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, fanfaronna le brun.

Prit par le combat, Haldír s'éloigna. Bien qu'entrain de plaisanter, Kurogane gardait un œil sur la situation générale de la bataille. Les bêtes arrivaient de toute part, noyant les Rohirrims trop peu nombreux. C'est à peine s'il eut le temps de penser qu'ils étaient tous très mal que la voix du roi résonnait à travers le fort :

- Aragorn ! Repliez-vous vers le bastion ! Faites sortir vos hommes de là !

_- Nan barad_ ! hurla immédiatement le Rôdeur à l'attention de ses hommes.

Il leva les yeux vers les remparts et aperçu Haldír, en plein combat.

- Haldír ! appela-t-il. _Nan barad_ !

L'elfe hocha la tête et hurla à son tour l'ordre à ses hommes. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour courir, une vive douleur lui transperça soudain l'abdomen, lui coupant le souffle. Interdit, il vit la lame noire d'un Huruk-Hai se retirer de son corps. Dans un recoin de son esprit, il entendit des voix hurler son nom, mais il était incapable de savoir à qui elles appartenaient. Sous le coup de la douleur et certainement mû par son envie encore inconsciente de fuir, Haldir se retourna. Un autre Huruk-Hai arriva alors par derrière et lui lacéra le dos de son épée.

_« Larien… »_

Le capitaine de la Lorien sentit ses genoux s'affaisser. Il y eut un choc et il comprit vaguement que quelqu'un l'avait retenu avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol.

- Haldír, bon sang, faites pas l'imbécile… lui murmura une voix.

- Kuro… parvint à articuler l'elfe.

C'est ça, c'est Kuro, acquiesça le ninja, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Restez avec moi, je vais vous sortir de là.

- Larien…

Les yeux d'Haldir commencèrent à se révulser légèrement. A la limite de la panique, Kurogane resserra son étreinte. La vision de lui-même, enfant, tenant dans ses bras le cadavre de sa mère lui revint violemment en mémoire.

- Vous devez survivre, vous m'entendez ? Pour Larien, pour vos frères, pour la beuverie qu'on doit organiser après la bataille, bordel, Haldír !

Aragorn arriva soudain en trombe et arracha presque le corps d'Haldír des bras de Kurogane. La tête de l'elfe retomba doucement sur son bras. Ses yeux ne voyaient déjà plus. Le Rôdeur et Kurogane se regardèrent et une vive émotion s'empara d'eux, soudain interrompu par un cri à glacer le sang.

- LENWË NON !

Le ninja n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête qu'il sentit qu'on le projetait avec force sur le côté. Il roula sur lui-même et fut stoppé net par le corps d'un elfe. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, cherchant à savoir qui l'avait percuté ainsi, son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Là, à quelques mètres de lui, à la place exacte où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant gisait Lenwë, une épée fichée dans la poitrine. Et Fye, debout non loin de lui, le regardait, pétrifié d'horreur...


	16. Chapter 16

**Résumé : Lenwë est mort… Fye est dans l'état que l'on s'imagine, mais la bataille n'est pas encore terminée… Suite et fin de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm !**

**Disclaimer : Lenwë est à moi, la Tsubasa Team aux Clamp ( *se prosterne *) et le reste appartient à M. Tolkien ( * se re prosterne *)**

**Avant toute chose, je vous dois des excuses pour cette publication tardive, j'ai pas mal de changements persos dans ma vie en ce moment et je dois dire que, si j'ai commencé le chapitre 24, je n'arrive pas à me décider sur la direction à lui donner. Je crois que plus on approche de la fin et plus j'ai peur que ce soit nul T_T. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop :S**

**Je réponds ici aux reviews, je n'arrivais pas à les envoyer par mp, le site ne voulait pas à l'époque…**

**Hoa (à l'époque, c'était encore Hoa Rune ^^) : Eh bien non, je n'ai pas écrit le chapitre 24 encore ^^ Et oui, j'en ai fait mourir deux, mais Haldír, c'est normal ^^ (c'est dans le livre ET dans le film =) ) merci en tout cas de ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**Lyra64 : Comme quoi il fallait que je massacre violemment mon cher Lenwë pour que tu ne le traites plus de « lavette blonde » xD Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a bien fait rire ^^ A bientôt j'espère !**

**Raito : Bizarrement, je me doutais que même si tu ne supportes pas Lenwë, tu n'allais pas apprécier non plus que je le tue ^^ Tu dis qu'il manque quelque chose pour qu'on soit transportés par le triangle amoureux, tu penses à quoi quand tu dis ça ? Après, je te l'accorde, je n'ai rien inventé niveau originalité ^^ (bouaaaaah j'ai honte du coup T_T) Merci de prendre tout de même le temps de reviewer et d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de tes arguments =D Sukiiiiii ! =3**

**Erii-chan : Toujours aussi fidèle, c'est gentiiiiiiiiil ! Ca me rassure que la bataille soit bien décrite, j'en ai vraiment ch*** pour la faire correctement ^^ Et c'est bien la première fois que ça m'avait autant gavée d'écrire quelque chose d'ailleurs xD Et désolée de te décevoir, mais il n'y a pas d'espoir de survie pour Lenwë, tant qu'à faire dans le sadisme, autant rester sadique jusqu'au bout =p**

**Lady Balkys : Je suis vache, c'est de notoriété publique maintenant ^^ Ca part trop dans le OOC tu crois ? Comment tu penses que Fye devrait réagir du coup ? =) Meric pour ta review en tout cas ! Au plaisir =D**

**Ayu : Merci pour ta review et pour ta fidélité, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi =D**

**Miss Osaki : xD tu n'es pas la seule à avoir envie de massacrer Lenwë, mais tu vois, c'est fait maintenant xD Merci pour ton enthousiasme et pour tes reviews qui m'ont bien fait rire ^^ J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite ! =D**

**Donc voilà, le chapitre 16 =) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Plus rien n'existait.

_« Pourquoi je ne pleure pas ? »_

En une poignée de secondes, le monde s'était réduit à cette scène qui s'était jouée devant lui.

_« Pourquoi ne se lève-t-il pas ? »_

Il avait voulu l'en empêcher. Il avait crié. En vain. Comme au ralenti, il avait vu l'énorme lame s'enfoncer dans la poitrine de l'homme qu'il aimait.

_« Lenwë… »_

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il avait également vu Aragorn bondir sur l'ennemi et le décapiter d'un seul coup, rendu fou par la mort d'Haldír.

_« Il n'est pas… Il ne peut pas… »_

Fye chancela. La très nette impression qu'une partie de lui venait de lui être arrachée se fit jour en lui et il cligna des yeux, soudain horriblement conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

- Lenwë… gémit-il.

Il s'avança vers le corps de son bien-aimé en titubant, comme un homme ivre et se laissa violemment tomber près de lui. L'épée dépassait encore de sa poitrine, comme une sombre injure à sa beauté.

- Lenwë… gémit à nouveau Fye en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

L'elfe avait les yeux fermés et une expression paisible s'était emparée de ses traits. Fye avait déjà vu cette expression. C'était celle qu'il arborait lorsqu'ils dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Combien de fois l'avait-il contemplé ainsi lorsque le sommeil le fuyait ?

- Réveille-toi… implora le mage d'une voix étranglée en secouant légèrement Lenwë.

Mais celui-ci ne réagit pas.

- Fye…

La voix d'Aragorn était à peine audible. Le Rôdeur s'était approché lentement du mage, craignant une réaction violente voire désespérée. Il se sentait horriblement gêné de le déranger dans un moment pareil, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'ils se replient. Ignorant Aragorn, Fye leva les yeux vers Kurogane, toujours au sol en face de lui. Une douleur intense mêlée de peur passa dans les yeux du ninja qui se releva légèrement. Fye alors sentit ses poings se crisper sur le corps de Lenwë tandis qu'un hurlement inhumain jaillit de sa gorge.

* * *

Kurogane sentit son sang se glacer jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un son pareil puisse sortir d'une bouche humaine. Encore moins de celle de Fye. Un sentiment jaillit en lui, qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis des années : de la peur. Mais non pour lui. Pour Fye.

- Aragorn ! hurla-t-il en se relevant et en courant vers eux. Emmenez-le !

Le Rôdeur prit Fye par le bras et tenta vainement de le décrocher du corps de Lenwë.

- Fye, je vous en prie, venez ! L'ennemi nous submerge, nous devons nous replier !

- Non ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ….

- Fye, je vous ne supplie, reprenez-vous, c'est votre vie qui est en jeu !

Mais le mage ne l'écoutait pas. Il tentait désespérément de se libérer du Rôdeur, qui l'avait ceinturé par derrière. Aragorn supplia Kurogane du regard lorsque celui-ci arriva sur eux.

- Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas le laisser ! gémissait Fye.

- Fye ! Fye écoute-moi ! lui dit Kurogane en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à croiser son regard. Ecoute-moi. Je le ramènerai. Je le ramènerai, je te le promets. Mais il faut que tu partes avec Aragorn, maintenant ! S'il te plaît !

Fye arrêta de se débattre et son regard transperça celui du ninja. Il y cherchait un mensonge, une excuse qu'il lui aurait servie pour qu'il parte, mais il n'y trouva que sincérité et détermination.

- Dépêche-toi… murmura Kurogane en se détachant de lui.

Non sans un dernier regard à Lenwë, Fye consentit enfin à courir vers le bastion.

- Kurogane, que faites-vous ? hurla Aragorn en voyant le brun tirer l'épée du corps de Lenwë.

- Je lui ai donné ma parole, répondit simplement le ninja en calant le corps de l'elfe sur son épaule. Courrez !

Les deux hommes prirent tant bien que mal le chemin du bastion, tuant au passage les ennemis qui leur barraient le chemin. Bien qu'encombré par le poids de Lenwë et par ses blessures, Kurogane courait sans s'arrêter, animé d'une rage qu'il avait rarement connue.

- T'es le plus bel imbécile qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer ! souffla-t-il à Lenwë. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de mourir aussi bêtement ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me sauver la vie hein ? Tu avais juré de le rendre heureux, pauvre crétin ! Il avait retrouvé un foyer avec toi et toi tu te casses et tu le laisses là ! Tu te rends compte dans l'état où il est maintenant à cause de toi ? Tu lui as fait plus de mal que personne ne lui en avait jamais fait ! T'es fier de toi, hein ?

Hors de lui, Kurogane continuait d'injurier copieusement Lenwë, tout en sachant que l'elfe n'entendait rien. Mais cela lui était égal.

- T'es qu'un imbécile ! Un putain d'imbécile ! hurlait-il. Tu as brisé toute sa vie !

La rage était telle en lui qu'il avait envie de poser Lenwë sur le sol et de le frapper, comme si les coups pouvaient soulager sa douleur et celle de Fye.

- T'as tout gâché ! Tu as flingué tous ses espoirs ! Je te déteste ! Sauver ma vie, c'est l'idée la plus con que t'ai jamais eue !

Dans sa course, Aragorn se retourna légèrement, alerté sans doute par ses hurlements. Kurogane le remarqua et lui fit signe de continuer. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il parvint à dominer quelque peu sa rage et redoubla de vitesse pour enfin s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la Citadelle, hors d'haleine. Ici aussi, la situation devenait critique. Les hommes du roi tentaient tant bien que mal de tenir la porte face aux assauts répétés du bélier des Huruks. Durement éprouvés, les gonds menaçaient de céder à tout moment. Le roi Théoden, qui était présent, ordonna que la porte soit consolidée avec des madriers. Kurogane en profita pour déposer Lenwë sur un banc, à l'écart de l'agitation. Fye s'avança vers lui.

- Merci... murmura-t-il, la voix étranglée par les larmes.

Le ninja ne répondit pas et s'en fut retrouver Aragorn qui se démenait avec Legolas et Shaolan pour trouver de quoi renforcer la porte. Un craquement se fit soudain entendre et une planche céda, laissant passer une arbalète qui fit mouche au premier tir. Le Rohirrim fut évacué et le roi dégaina son épée pour monter à l'assaut. Malheureusement, il fut touché au côté par une lance et bien vite évacué lui aussi.

- Retenez-les ! demanda-t-il à Aragorn.

- De combien de temps avez-vous besoin ?

- Autant que vous pouvez me donner !

- Je viens avec vous ! annonça Kurogane. Shaolan, reste avec les autres ! ordonna-t-il au moment même où le jeune garçon ouvrait la bouche.

Comprenant que le ninja voulait qu'il veille sur Fye, il n'insista pas et les vit s'engouffrer, accompagnés de Gimli, dans un petit passage qui devait mener à l'arrière du fort. En essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer, Aragorn et Kurogane jaugèrent rapidement de la situation et de la distance entre le pont et eux.

- C'est bon, on peut les avoir ! s'enthousiasma Gimli en secouant sa hache.

- Ils sont très loin… fit remarquer Aragorn.

Le sourire du Nain s'effaça et il jeta à son tour un coup d'œil vers le pont. Il sembla ensuite hésiter quelques secondes avant de dire à Aragorn, d'un air déterminé :

- Lancez-moi !

- Pardon ? rétorqua le Rôdeur en haussant les sourcils.

- Je ne peux pas sauter aussi loin, alors lancez-moi !

Aragorn jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Kurogane et saisit Gimli par les épaules, mais celui-ci le retint au dernier moment.

- Mais… ne le dites pas à l'Elfe.. pria-t-il.

- Pas un mot, assura Aragorn avant de le jeter vers le pont avec un grand cri.

Son regard croisa un instant celui de Kurogane, qui eut un sourire féroce et les deux hommes se jetèrent à leur tour au beau milieu de leurs ennemis.

* * *

L'esprit de Fye était totalement anesthésié. Depuis que Kurogane avait ramené le corps de Lenwë, il était resté assis à ses côtés, la main de son bien-aimé dans la sienne, le regard rivé sur lui. Il n'avait pas réagi lorsque Kurogane était parti avec Aragorn pour retenir les Huruks-Hais. Il n'avait pas réagi aux cris des hommes qui tombaient, ni aux supplications de Shaolan, ni même aux ordres de Théoden qui avait essayé, en vain, d'user de son autorité pour le tirer de son apathie. Il restait là, assis, le cœur brisé par la perte, dans une sorte de renoncement égoïste. Oui, il n'était qu'un égoïste et dans cet égoïsme, il n'avait qu'une envie : s'allonger là, près de Lenwë et s'endormir. Les Huruks prendraient le Fort et le trouveraient et l'un d'eux aurait certainement le bon goût de lui enfoncer sa lame dans le cœur. Alors, enfin, il rejoindrait les Rivages Blancs où Lenwë, il le savait, l'attendait déjà. Et peut-être même qu'il retrouverait Yui. A cette pensée, une ombre de sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, mais elle disparut bien vite, comme si ses muscles n'avaient plus la force de le supporter.

- Ils reviennent ! s'exclama soudain Shaolan.

En effet, Aragorn, Gimli et Kurogane couraient dans leur direction. Ils s'étaient sortis de justesse et grâce à Legolas, du flot d'Huruks qui avait déferlé contre la porte.

- Shaolan ! appela Aragorn. Quelle est la situation ici ?

- Ça va mal… répondit le jeune garçon. La porte ne tiendra plus longtemps. Les hommes la consolident avec ce qu'ils peuvent mais les Huruks sont de plus en plus féroces.

Le Rôdeur tapota l'épaule de jeune homme et se dirigea vers le roi, suivit de Gimli.

- Il n'a pas bougé ? demanda soudain une voix.

Shaolan se retourna, croisa le regard de Kurogane et secoua la tête.

- Pas depuis que vous l'avez ramené… murmura-t-il. Le roi et moi avons bien essayé de le faire réagir, mais rien à faire. C'est comme s'il était devenu une coquille vide. Il ne voit ni n'entend plus rien.

- Il ne _veut_ plus rien voir, rectifia le ninja. Je t'en foutrais moi, de la coquille vide ! grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers le mage.

Ainsi qu'il s'y attendait, Fye ne réagit même pas lorsque le ninja arriva près de lui.

- Lève-toi ! ordonna le brun.

Il n'obtint pour toute réponse que l'ignorance de Fye, ce qui le rendit fou. Aveuglé par la rage et par la douleur, il saisit Fye par les épaules et le releva de force.

- La bataille n'est pas finie Fye ! Tu pourras prendre le temps de le pleurer plus tard, mais pour l'instant, tu dois te ressaisir compris ? Si la Citadelle tombe, il sera mort en vain ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Et lui, tu crois qu'il aurait voulu que tu te morfondes comme ça hein ? cria-t-il.

Blanc comme un linge, Fye se dégagea avec une force qui surprit Kurogane et lui répondit, le visage ravagé :

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien en savoir, de ce qu'il aurait voulu hein ? Moi je crois qu'il aurait voulu vivre ! S'il ne t'avait pas sauvé la vie, il serait encore vivant ! Tout est de ta faute _Kurogane_ ! C'est à cause de toi s'il est mort !

Le ninja blêmit et recula comme si Fye l'avait frappé. Il avait beau se dire que Fye parlait sous le coup de la douleur, ses accusations lui firent plus mal qu'une dizaine de coups de poignard.

- Tu… tu aurais vraiment voulu que ce soit moi qui meure pour que lui reste en vie ? osa-t-il demander, le souffle court.

Les yeux fous, Fye ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le ninja d'un air où se mêlaient la colère et le désespoir. C'est à ce moment précis que Gamelin entra en trombe et se dirigea vers le roi pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Kurogane mit à profit cette distraction pour se détacher de Fye. Il ne voulait pas entendre sa réponse. Il avait comprit. Refoulant la résignation qu'il sentait poindre en lui, il se tourna vers le roi qui leur annonça d'un air tragique :

- La forteresse est prise. Tout est fini !

Vous avez dit que cette forteresse ne tomberait pas tant que vos hommes la défendraient ! s'insurgea Aragorn. Ils la défendent encore ! Ils sont morts en la défendant !

- Ils ne tiendront plus longtemps, fit remarquer Gamelin.

- Y'a-t-il un autre moyen pour les femmes et les enfants de sortir ? demanda brusquement Aragorn à Gamelin, désarçonné par la résignation du roi. Y'a-t-il une autre issue ? répéta-t-il, n'obtenant pas de réponse.

Gamelin s'ébroua.

- Il existe un passage, consentit-il enfin à répondre. Il conduit dans les montagnes… Mais ils n'iront pas loin, les Huruks-Hais sont trop nombreux !

- Faites dire aux femmes et aux enfants de passer par les montagnes, ordonna le Rôdeur. Et barricadez l'entrée !

- Autant de morts…

La voix grave du roi résonna comme un glas à l'intérieur de la Citadelle.

- Mais que peuvent les hommes face à tant de haine ?

- C'est pas le moment de se poser des questions existentielles ! cria Kurogane que ce défaitisme commençait sérieusement à agacer.

- Chevauchez avec moi… murmura alors Aragorn. Venez à leur rencontre !

- Pour la mort et la gloire…

- Pour le Rohan ! Pour votre peuple !

- Le soleil se lève… souffla Gimli.

Une voix familière résonna soudain dans la tête d'Aragorn.

_« Attendez ma venue aux premières lueurs du cinquième jour. A l'aube, regardez à l'est »_

Gandalf….

- Oui… murmura le roi Théoden. Oui ! Le cor de Helm va retentir dans le Gouffre une dernière fois !

- Pas trop tôt… grogna Kurogane en enfourchant sa monture aux côtés de Legolas.

- Vous n'attendiez que ça n'est-ce pas ? plaisanta l'elfe.

- Vous n'avez pas idée mon ami, répondit le ninja avec un sourire gourmand.

Un mouvement à l'orée de son champ de vision attira son attention. Il vit avec surprise Fye se lever, récupérer l'anneau de Lenwë pour le passer à son doigt et grimper sur son cheval, l'épée à la main, de la colère dans les yeux. Loin de rassurer le ninja, cette vision lui fit peur. S'était-il repris où courait-il tout simplement au suicide ? La voix du roi le tira de ses pensées.

- Cruauté réveille-toi ! Qu'importe le courroux ! Qu'importe la ruine ! Et que l'aube soit rouge !

Au même moment, les Huruks parvinrent à briser la porte et le roi donna la charge :

- Cours Eorlingas !

Lancés au galop à travers la Citadelle, les chevaux percutèrent l'ennemi de plein fouet. Ils transpercèrent littéralement le flot d'Huruks stationné sur le pont et se jetèrent dans la mêlée, au milieu des autres soldats à qui cette vision redonna un peu de cœur au ventre, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait plus aucun espoir de l'emporter.

Le soleil creva soudain entre les deux montagnes qui surplombaient le gouffre et une silhouette apparut sur la colline, montée sur un cheval d'un blanc immaculé.

- Gandalf… murmura Aragorn, soulagé.

Une deuxième silhouette que le Rôdeur reconnut comme étant Eomer vint se poster aux côtés de Gandalf et bientôt, ce furent des centaines et cavaliers qui dévalèrent la colline, guidés par les deux hommes. Devant ce déchaînement de férocité, les Huruks prirent peur et ce fut cette peur qui permit aux soldats du Rohan de les mettre en déroute. Ce qui restait de l'armée de monstres se mit à fuir devant les Rohirrims et se dirigèrent en courant vers une grande forêt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là cette forêt ? demanda Kurogane. Je suis prêt à parier qu'elle n'était pas là quand on est arrivés !

- Ne vous approchez pas des arbres ! ordonna Eomer d'une voix forte.

- Elle ne l'était pas en effet, Seigneur Ninja, lui confirma Gandalf. Ce sont des Ents.

- Les arbres-gardiens, précisa Shaolan en hochant la tête.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? questionna le brun.

- Je pense que le cadeau de Dame Galadriel est tombé entre de bonnes mains, sourit Legolas.

Mais son sourire disparut bien vite. Lorsque le dernier Huruk disparu derrière les frondaisons des arbres, d'horribles cris se firent soudain entendre, accompagnés de craquements qui firent courir un désagréable frisson dans le dos de toutes les personnes présentes.

- La colère de Sauron sera terrible. Son châtiment immédiat. La bataille du Gouffre de Helm est terminée, annonça solennellement Gandalf. Celle pour la Terre du Milieu ne fait que commencer. Tous nos espoirs sont désormais liés à nos jeunes Hobbits…. Quelque part dans les régions désertes…

L'Istari se retourna et contempla le champ de bataille en contrebas d'un air triste.

- Venez, dit-il à ses compagnons. Nous nous devons d'offrir une fin digne de ce nom à ceux qui sont tombés.


	17. Chapter 17

**Résumé : Voilà pour me faire pardonner de mon absence, je vous sers tout chaud un chapitre trèèèès long ! J'ai enfin terminé le chapitre 24, boudiou, il était temps ! Toutes les idées sont venues d'un coup et je suis assez contente du résultat. et attention... j'ai même réussi à boucler le chapitre 25, tadaaaaaaa ! xD. Si c'est pas la classe ! =D**

**Donc pour résumer ce chapitre, il est un peu découpé en trois parties : la première partie relate « l'après-bataille » du Gouffre de Helm, la deuxième se déroule en Isengard et la troisième à Edoras. Vous connaissez le film, vous savez donc ce qu'il va se passer. J'espère que je serais bien arrivée à intégrer la Tsubasa Team dans les événements ) Des rebondissements d'ailleurs du côté de Saki, mais je n'en dis pas plus =p**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sans exception m'appartiennent, je prends mon bain dans une montagne d'or, j'ai une dizaine de comptes en Suisse et aux Îles Caïman et… Oh bon ça va… Tout appartient respectivement aux Clamp et à Monsieur Tolkien voilà… Seuls Larien, Lenwë et mes idées tordues sont à moi =)**

**Remerciements**

**Ayu : Merci de continuer à lire et à apprécier ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**Dieu-Chouette à lunettes : je ne sais plus si je t'ai répondu par mp ou pas, alors dans le doute, je répond ici ^^ J'ai bien aimé le délire cinématographique dans ta review xD Mais effectivement, j'ai préféré coller au film ) Merci en tout cas pour tes compliments et ton enthousiasme, j'espère ce chapitre te plaira au moins autant ) (et mes chevilles vont bien, t'inquiète xD)**

**Erii-chan : Gnarf, je t'ai émue à ce point là ? *grands yeux de Chat Potté* Mouah, mais ça fait trop plaisir ! Je ne pensais pas provoquer autant d'émotions avec cette fic, c'est très flatteur pour moi. Tu espérais que la suite soit marrante, je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire ça vu les circonstances :S Mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! Et celui-ci est bien plus long que le précédent, ça devrait te convenir je pense ) Merci pour les compliments et ta fidélité !**

**Merci aussi à tous les autres, qui lisent sans reviewer ! Je vous nem !**

**Elfique utilisé dans le texte **

**_« Namarië, Haldír ó Lorien_… » - Adieu, Haldír de Lorien.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les femmes et les enfants avaient été libérés sitôt que les soldats se furent assurés qu'ils étaient à présent en sécurité. Sakura avait immédiatement couru à la rencontre de ses amis, guidée par Mokona et s'était jetée dans les bras de Shaolan en pleurant de soulagement. Elle avait également étreint Fye, longuement, sans rien lui dire, lui faisant comprendre en silence sa tristesse de savoir que Lenwë avait passé. Fye lui fut intimement reconnaissant. Il n'aurait pas supporté que quelqu'un mette des mots sur cette réalité qu'il se refusait encore à accepter. Sakura avait également étreint Kurogane, lui murmurant qu'elle était sincèrement désolée pour Haldír. Curieusement, cette étreinte fit du bien au ninja, qui n'était pourtant pas sujet aux effusions. Il parvint même à laisser grimper Mokona dans ses vêtements et à supporter le câlin qu'il lui fit sans trop avoir envie de l'étriper.

- Force pas trop ta chance, boule de poils, lui dit-il néanmoins avec douceur en le remettant dans les bras de Sakura.

Le temps des retrouvailles terminé, ils ne purent ignorer plus avant ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Les soldats survivants et les femmes transportaient les corps des hommes tombés au combat et les alignaient côte à côte, pendant que d'autres construisaient un immense bûcher. Les cadavres de leurs ennemis, quant à eux, étaient éloignés du champ de bataille. Ils seraient brûlés plus tard.

- Venez, leur dit doucement Sakura. Nous devons les aider.

Tous hochèrent la tête et s'activèrent en silence à transporter les corps. Souvent, le hurlement déchirant d'une femme leur parvenait, signalant qu'elle avait certainement retrouvé son époux, son fils ou les deux parmi le charnier. La mort planait encore au-dessus de leurs têtes, même après la bataille. Kurogane ne s'attarda pas sur la plaine. Il pénétra dans le Fort et franchit quatre à quatre les marches menant aux créneaux. Il savait où Haldír était tombé et tenait absolument à récupérer son corps. Il s'en était voulu de ne pas être retourné le chercher après avoir ramené Lenwë, mais il n'en avait plus eu l'occasion. Et le capitaine des armées de Lorien méritait mieux que de pourrir sur les pavés de Fort-Le-Cor. Arrivé à l'endroit où il gisait, Kurogane vit Aragorn, à genoux, le corps de l'elfe dans ses bras. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Le ninja s'assit auprès de lui, en silence et prit la main froide et raide d'Haldír dans la sienne. La mort avait déjà commencé à faire son œuvre.

- Comment vais-je pouvoir annoncer cela à Larien et ses frères ? souffla Aragorn.

- Orophin et Rumil n'étaient pas là ? s'alarma le ninja.

- Ils sont restés en Lorien pour garder les frontières…

Kurogane grimaça. En plus de la douleur de Larien, il leur faudrait également supporter celle de ses frères.

- Mais comment vais-je bien pouvoir le leur dire ? se lamenta Aragorn, le front contre la poitrine d'Haldír.

- Je vous y aiderais si vous le souhaitez, bien que je pense qu'ils le sauront bien avant que nous ne les revoyions.

- Probablement…. J'aurais tant voulu leur rapporter son corps…

- Rapportons-leur ses armes. Et offrons-lui une fin digne de lui. Je demanderai à Théoden l'honneur de le déposer sur le bûcher aux côtés des généraux du Rohan.

Aragorn hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Les deux hommes se relevèrent et emportèrent le corps de l'elfe avec eux. En chemin, le Rôdeur demanda à Kurogane comment allait Fye.

- Comment voulez-vous qu'il aille ? Son crétin de petit ami s'est fait trouer la paillasse pour me protéger. En plus d'être complètement brisé, il dit à présent que c'est de ma faute… Il a laissé sous-entendre que….

Kurogane déglutit difficilement. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis de la haine de Fye à son encontre.

- Il a laissé sous-entendre qu'il aurait préféré que je meure moi, plutôt que Lenwë… acheva-t-il dans un souffle en baissant les yeux.

- Il parlait sous le coup de la douleur, lui assura Aragorn. Je suis persuadé qu'il ne le pensait pas.

- Ça, je n'en suis pas si sûr… répliqua le ninja qui ne se souvenait que trop bien de la haine qu'il avait vue dans les yeux du mage.

Les deux hommes déposèrent délicatement le corps d'Haldír auprès des autres et s'en furent continuer leur triste besogne. De longues heures plus tard, le champ de bataille était enfin débarrassé et les immenses bûchers funéraires dressés. Ceux qui restaient des sujets de Théoden s'étaient rassemblés pour une brève cérémonie. Le roi, qui sentait que nulle parole ne pourrait soulager les douleurs de son peuple, se mit à entonner un chant, bientôt repris par la totalité des hommes, femmes et enfants présents. Aragorn et Kurogane avaient réussi à obtenir du Roi l'honneur d'incinérer le corps d'Haldír au milieu des autres généraux de la Marche. Eux-mêmes et quelques hommes, dont Eomer et Théoden, se saisirent en silence des corps et les déposèrent solennellement sur les fagots de bois.

- Je dirai à Larien combien vous l'aimiez… murmura Kurogane, la main sur celle d'Haldír. Et où que vous soyez, ça ne vous dispense pas de me payer une bière quand on se reverra… tenta-t-il de plaisanter avec un pauvre sourire. _Namarië, Haldír ó Lorien_…

Et tandis qu'il essayait en vain de refouler les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, Kurogane vit s'approcher deux sentinelles qui mirent le feu au bois sur ordre de Théoden. Les craquements du bois entrain d'exploser sous la chaleur se firent bientôt entendre tandis que des relents beaucoup moins agréables leur parvinrent, leur donnant la nausée. Cette puanteur de chair brûlée et les cris de désespoir des familles les accompagnèrent encore jusque tard dans la nuit et les laissèrent tous épuisés par le chagrin. Pour nombre d'entre eux cette nuit-là, le sommeil s'il vint, fut lourd et sans rêve.

**ooo**

Le lendemain, sur le chemin du retour, Gandalf émit le souhait de faire un détour par Isengard. Il se devait de savoir si le pouvoir de Saroumane avait bel et bien faibli, ainsi qu'il l'espérait. Théoden accéda à sa requête et lui annonça que lui-même, Eomer et quelques-uns de leurs gardes feraient le chemin avec eux. Bien entendu, Aragorn, Kurogane et leurs compagnons respectifs furent du voyage, Sakura y comprise. En effet, Legolas avait raconté à Gandalf et au roi comment le don de la princesse les avait servis et protégés lors de leur traversée de Fangorn, et ceux-ci jugèrent cette capacité fort à propos. La princesse accepta d'ailleurs avec plaisir de les aider à nouveau.

La traversée de la forêt se passa donc sans encombre grâce à Sakura et le groupe déboucha bientôt sur une vision bien originale de deux Hobbits assis sur les murs d'enceinte entourant Orthanc, mangeaillant et fumant avec délectation. La jeune princesse poussa un cri de joie tandis que Pippin lui faisait un petit signe de la main.

- Mes Seigneurs, les accueillit Merry en se levant, bienvenue en Isengard !

- Oh jeune coquins ! suffoqua Gimli, indigné. Une belle chasse dans laquelle vous nous avez entraînés et on vous retrouve à festoyer et… et à fumer ! cracha-t-il.

- Nous sommes assis sur le champ de la victoire, se pavana Pippin, et savourons quelque réconfort bien mérité ! Le porc salé est particulièrement savoureux.

- Le… porc salé ? souffla Gimli.

Pour un peu, le nain en aurait bavé. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait d'un bon repas !

- Ah les Hobbits… soupira Gandalf.

- Nous sommes sous les ordres de Sylvebarbe, précisa Merry, qui vient tout juste de reprendre les rênes de l'Isengard !

Eomer fit monter Merry en croupe sur son cheval et Aragorn se chargea de Pippin. Le groupe s'avança alors vers l'entrée de ce qui avait autrefois été une immense cour. A la grande stupéfaction de tout le monde, celle-ci était à présent inondée, et un nombre incalculable de débris et de morceaux de bois flottait à la surface des eaux. Sakura eut alors un hoquet et plaqua les mains sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Un arbre immense qu'elle avait cru planté là, venait de se retourner et avait commencé à leur parler.

_« Un Ent » _se dit-elle.

- Jeune Maître Gandalf, dit-il de sa voix venue du fond des âges, je me réjouis de votre venue. Le bois et l'eau, les troncs et la pierre, je peux en venir à bout, mais il y a un Magicien à mater ici… enfermé dans sa tour…

- Et Saroumane doit y rester ! Sous votre garde, Sylvebarbe !

- Coupons-lui la tête, il est temps qu'on en finisse, proposa Gimli, irrité.

- Non ! répondit sèchement Gandalf, les yeux rivés sur le sommet de la tour. Il n'a plus aucun pouvoir…

Un lourd silence les enveloppa, seulement troublé par les clapotis de l'eau. Chaque personne présente regardait le haut de la tour avec attention, sentant bien la présence de Saroumane, mais ne pouvant le voir.

- Montrez-vous, murmura Aragorn, la voix sourde d'une rage contenue.

- Prudence, le tempéra Gandalf. Même vaincu, Saroumane est dangereux…

- Alors réglons-lui son compte et qu'on en finisse, insista encore Gimli, visiblement désireux de voir le sang couler.

- Non ! rétorqua à nouveau l'Istari. Il nous le faut vivant. Il faut qu'il parle !

- Il est là… murmura Fye. Je le sens.

Gandalf lui jeta un coup d'œil et hocha doucement la tête.

- Le voilà, dit alors Shaolan en dégainant son sabre par réflexe.

Une silhouette blanche, mince et voutée, était apparue au sommet de la tour, appuyée sur un bâton. S'ils ne pouvaient voir son visage, chacun avait reconnu Saroumane, l'Istari corrompu.

- Vous avez mené bien des guerres et tué nombre d'hommes, roi Théoden, dit-il d'une voix forte et étrangement mélodieuse. Et vous avez tout de même fait la paix ensuite. Ne pouvons-nous pas tenir conseil comme nous l'avons fait jadis mon vieil ami ? Ne pouvons-nous faire la paix vous et moi ?

Kurogane s'agita sur sa monture. La voix de Saroumane lui paraissait étrange. Pendant un instant, il avait eu envie de le croire et s'était mentalement révolté de ce qu'ils étaient tous là à vouloir le défaire. Le vieil homme était sincère, il le sentait. Il n'était qu'un pion dans toute cette histoire.

- Bouche-toi les oreilles Kurogane, lui avait murmuré Fye en se rapprochant de lui.

Le ninja l'avait regardé sans comprendre, se perdant dans la sublime couleur azurée des yeux du mage. Une envie violente de l'embrasser l'avait alors pris. Une partie de lui-même s'en était étonnée. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'avoir des réactions aussi virulentes. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Sakura, les mains sur les oreilles, un air crispé sur le visage et Shaolan, impassible, qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et se bouchait l'oreille avec sa main libre.

- C'est sa voix ! avait piaillé Mokona. Sa voix nous ensorcèle !

Voyant que Kurogane était incapable de se décider, Fye avait plaqué ses propres mains sur ses oreilles. Aussitôt, le ninja reprit ses esprits et s'ébroua, retirant les mains de Fye. Son cœur se serra de le voir s'éloigner aussitôt, les yeux baissés.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il alors, sonné.

- C'est sa voix ! répéta Mokona qui avait sauté sur son épaule. Il se sert de la magie avec sa voix pour contrôler nos sentiments !

- Ta voix aussi m'exaspère, boule de poils, grogna-t-il sans méchanceté.

- Je reste, décida Mokona. Ma magie empêchera Kuro-wan de tomber dans le piège !

Le bijou que Mokona avait au front se mit alors à briller très légèrement. Le roi Théoden prit alors la parole.

- Nous ferons la paix ! répondit Théoden. Oui, nous ferons la paix ! Quand vous aurez répondu de l'embrasement de l'Ouestfolde ! Et des enfants qui gisent sans vie ! Nous ferons la paix lorsque les vies des soldats dont les corps furent dépecés devant les portes de Fort-le-Cor seront vengées ! Lorsque vous pendrez à un gibet pour le plaisir de vos propres corbeaux ! s'emporta le roi du Rohan.

Le ton de Saroumane changea alors du tout au tout et la fureur crispa ses traits, bien qu'ils fussent tous trop loin pour le voir.

- Des gibets ! Des corbeaux ! Vieux radoteur ! cracha-t-il à l'attention du roi avant de se tourner vers Gandalf avec mépris. Que voulez-vous, Gandalf le Gris ? Laissez-moi deviner… La clé d'Orthanc ? Où peut-être même les clés de Barad-Dûr ? Avec les couronnes des Sept Rois et les baguettes des Cinq Magiciens ? ironisa-t-il.

- Votre traîtrise a déjà coûté de nombreuses vies, répondit Gandalf, ignorant les insultes. Et des milliers sont encore en péril. Mais vous pouvez les sauver Saroumane, car vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi.

- Alors vous êtes venu quérir des informations, lança Saroumane, narquois. J'en ai pour vous.

Tous le virent tendre une grosse boule noire devant lui. Gandalf tiqua. Ce qu'il avait pressentit était malheureusement juste.

- Quelque chose gronde en Terre du Milieu. Quelque chose que vous avez omis de voir. Mais le Grand Œil l'a vu, lui ! Même maintenant, il met à profit cet avantage. Il attaquera très bientôt.

Un silence de mort cueillit ses paroles tandis que Gandalf faisait avancer GrisPoil.

- Vous allez tous mourir ! claironna Saroumane. Mais vous le savez, n'est-ce pas Gandalf ? Vous ne pouvez croire que ce Rôdeur pourra un jour s'asseoir sur le trône du Gondor. Cet exilé sorti de l'ombre ne sera jamais couronné roi !

La main de Kurogane se crispa sur son arme tandis qu'Aragorn inspira profondément pour ne pas laisser la colère prendre le dessus.

- Gandalf n'hésite pas à sacrifier tous ceux qui lui sont proches, continua perfidement Saroumane. Ceux à qui il manifeste de l'amour…

Ses paroles atteignirent de nombreuses personnes. Gandalf lui-même dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'abattre sur-le-champ. Il savait pertinemment où le traître voulait en venir.

- Dites-moi… Quels mots de réconfort avez-vous susurré au Semi-Homme avant de l'envoyer à sa perte ? Le chemin sur lequel vous l'avez jeté ne peut le conduire qu'à la mort !

- J'en ai assez entendu ! vociféra Gimli. Tuez-le ! Transpercez-le d'une flèche ! intima-t-il à Legolas qui voulut obéir.

- Non ! l'en empêcha Gandalf. Descendez Saroumane ! Et votre vie sera épargnée.

Kurogane crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. Quoi ? Cela ne leur suffisait donc pas que le magicien ait massacré sans pitié la moitié du Rohan ? Qu'il les insulte et les nargue ? Pourquoi fallait-il encore le laisser en vie ?

- Gardez votre pitié et votre clémence ! s'exclama Saroumane. Je n'en ai nul besoin !

L'Istari brandit alors son bâton et le jet de flammes qui en sortit enveloppa Gandalf en rien de temps. Legolas n'eut même pas le temps de bander son arc que les flammes disparurent, révélant un Gandalf bien vivant et pas surpris le moins du monde.

- Saroumane ! tonna-t-il. Votre bâton est brisé !

Le magicien poussa un grand cri d'effroi alors même que son bâton éclata entre ses mains. Un frisson de haine et d'horreur le traversa. Sans bâton, il n'était plus rien.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec lui ! hurla alors Kurogane.

En effet, une autre silhouette, noire et plus petite apparut alors aux côtés du magicien déchu. Une silhouette que Théoden et Eomer n'eurent aucun mal à identifier.

- Grima, vous n'êtes pas obligé de le suivre, lui dit Théoden. Vous n'avez pas toujours été ainsi. Autrefois vous étiez un homme du Rohan ! Descendez…

La silhouette noire sembla hésiter. Grima avait cru aux promesses de Saroumane. Il pensait gagner en pouvoir et en considération en livrant son propre peuple à l'ennemi. Mais lorsqu'il était revenu près de son Maître, il n'avait obtenu en échange que mépris, coups et insultes. Méfiant, Grima mourrait néanmoins d'envie de descendre rejoindre le roi. Il lui présenterait ses excuses, à lui, à Théoden et à Eowyn… Eowyn… La pensée de la jeune Dame du Rohan lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux. Il donnerait tout pour la revoir une dernière fois…

- Un homme du Rohan ? cracha Saroumane, méprisant, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Qu'est-ce que la maison du Rohan, sinon une grange au bois de chaume où des bandits boivent dans les relents tandis que leur marmaille se roule parterre avec les chiens ! La victoire au Gouffre de Helm n'est pas la vôtre, Théoden, dresseur de chevaux ! Vous êtes le piètre fils d'une prestigieuse lignée !

Eomer s'agita, outré que l'on puisse parler ainsi à son oncle et roi, et il ne fut pas le seul. Bon nombre d'entre eux durent se faire violence pour ne pas réagir.

- Grima… continua Théoden d'une voix douce, ignorant les insultes de Saroumane. Rejoignez-nous. Libérez-vous de lui.

- Libre ? Il ne sera plus jamais libre ! brailla l'Istari.

Ce dernier se tourna brusquement vers Grima qui eut un mouvement de recul, comprenant ce qui l'attendait.

- A terre, chien ! hurla Saroumane en le frappant.

Grima roula au sol, misérable, se recroquevillant sous les coups.

- Saroumane ! appela Gandalf. Vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi ! Dites-moi ce que vous savez !

Le traître délaissa son serviteur et se retourna.

- Vous rappelez vos gardes et je vous dirai où votre destin se décidera, leur dit-il avec un reste de fierté. Je refuse d'être retenu prisonnier ici !

Une chose curieuse se produisit alors. La bouche de Saroumane était resté ouverte sur la fin de sa phrase et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Derrière lui, Grima apparut une arme à la main et fit pleuvoir les coups. Sakura cacha son visage dans le giron de Shaolan tandis que Legolas, rapide comme l'éclair, tira une flèche qui atteignit Grima en plein cœur. Le corps de Saroumane opéra une torsion étrange, comme si le magicien avait voulu jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son serviteur, avant de basculer dans le vide, droit vers l'une des piques d'une ancienne machine. La plupart d'entre eux fermèrent les yeux au moment où le corps de Saroumane vint s'empaler sur le métal. Le silence troua soudain l'atmosphère. Saroumane était mort. Tout était fini. La roue de métal se mit à tourner, emportant le corps du magicien dans les flots. La voix grondante de Sylvebarbe se fit alors entendre.

- Les immondices de Saroumane s'en vont enfin. Les arbres vont revenir vivre ici. De jeunes arbres, des arbres sauvages.

- Pippin ! appela Aragorn.

Le Hobbit était descendu de cheval et avait plongé les mains dans l'eau jusqu'au coude avant d'en retirer un pierre ronde, noire, parcourue de volutes étranges.

- Par mon écorce ! s'exclama l'Ent.

- Peregrin Touque ! Donnez cela mon garçon ! ordonna Gandalf d'un air sévère.

Le jeune Hobbit obéit et croisa le regard glacial de Gandalf. Il baissa rapidement les yeux, incapable de le soutenir. Ces yeux ne lui rappelaient que trop le fardeau qu'il était pour la Communauté. Aragorn l'aida à remonter sur son cheval. Ayant ensuite salué Sylvebarbe, à qui Gandalf confia la garde de l'Isengard, le groupe reprit le chemin du Château d'Or. Bien que la guerre fut loin d'être terminée, les hommes étaient soulagés. Nulle menace ne viendrait plus de ce territoire là.

**ooo**

Kurogane aurait dû se plaire dans cette ambiance. Les tables débordaient de mets tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres, la bière coulait à flots, les hommes riaient grassement et plaisantaient, lutinant de temps en temps leurs femmes et les feux ronflaient dans les cheminées du Château d'Or, procurant une chaleur bien agréable. La fête avait été organisée en mémoire des morts, et pour fêter leur victoire et la mort de Saroumane. Mais malgré cela, le ninja ne parvenait pas à se dérider. Trop de choses étaient arrivées en trop peu de temps et son cœur en gardait la trace, bien qu'il s'en défendait. Comment pourrait-il fêter leur victoire alors que tant d'hommes étaient tombés ? Comment pourrait-il savourer une bière quand il se souvenait de la promesse faite à Haldír de fêter la victoire avec lui ? Et comment pourrait-il se laisser aller à l'insouciance quand, près de lui, Fye se mourait de chagrin ?

Le ninja leva les yeux et son regard s'attarda sur le jeune mage, attablé avec un groupe de soldats, riant trop fort et buvant bière sur bière. Une image se rappela alors douloureusement à lui. La veille, Fye avait hurlé en voyant que le corps de Lenwë serait brûlé et avait voulu se jeter dans le bûcher pour le récupérer, refusant que le feu le fasse disparaître complètement alors que la mort le lui avait déjà prit. Il avait fallu cinq hommes, dont Eomer, pour le maîtriser. La scène aurait pu paraître ridicule mais plusieurs femmes avaient déjà tenté de faire la même chose et personne ne lui avait fait aucune remarque. Sur le chemin du retour, le lendemain, le mage était resté muré dans son silence, ne parlant que lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire et l'évitant sciemment, lui, Kurogane.

Le voir attablé ici, mangeant, buvant et riant à gorge déployée avec les soldats comme si rien ne s'était passé avait achevé de dégoûter Kurogane. Il aurait de loin préféré que le mage s'enferme dans ses quartiers pour y pleurer tout son soûl plutôt que de le voir ici ce soir à faire semblant. Au moins, il aurait été honnête avec eux et avec lui-même. Mais non, au lieu de cela, Fye préférait laisser croire aux autres qu'il tenait le coup, uniquement pour ne pas que l'on s'inquiète pour lui, tandis que la douleur le rongeait de l'intérieur. Et de cela, Kurogane en avait plus qu'assez. Plus qu'assez que Fye se comporte comme s'il n'était pour eux qu'un fardeau, plus qu'assez qu'il ne leur fasse pas assez confiance pour baisser sa garde, plus qu'assez de ses secrets, de son mal-être et de sa dualité. Et surtout, Kurogane en avait plus qu'assez de souffrir pour lui depuis sa rencontre avec Lenwë. Fye avait peut-être raison après tout. Peut-être qu'il ne valait pas la peine de s'attacher à lui…

_« Imbécile ! »_ se fustigea mentalement Kurogane_. « Bien sûr qu'il en vaut la peine ! Lui plus que n'importe qui d'autre ! »_

- Vous devriez vous détendre Seigneur Kurogane, lui dit alors Eomer qui s'était approché de lui et lui tendait une chope de bière. Nous sommes en sécurité, au moins pour ce soir.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment à ma sécurité que je pensais, répondit le ninja en prenant la chope.

Le liquide ambré qui coula dans sa gorge lui procura une agréable sensation de bien-être et il regretta de ne pas en avoir pris une plus tôt. Il remercia Eomer d'un sourire. Le jeune Maréchal de la Marche, voyant tout le mal que la vue de Fye faisait à Kurogane, lui dit l'air de rien :

- Il paraît que votre ami Gimli est bien décidé à enivrer Legolas !

- Enivrer Legolas ? Alors là, il n'est pas question que je rate ça ! Un elfe bourré, ça doit être quelque chose, ricana Kurogane d'un air sadique.

Si le ninja en fut reconnaissant à Eomer d'essayer de le distraire, son rire sonnait faux. Il suivit tout de même le Rohirrim, peu désireux de continuer à contempler la vision de Fye entrain de sombrer dans l'alcool…

**ooo**

La fin de soirée fut finalement plaisante pour le ninja. Dès qu'Eomer l'avait éloigné de Fye, il s'était senti le cœur plus léger. Il avait assisté avec lui au concours de beuverie opposant Gimli à Legolas et s'était étonné de la résistance de ce dernier. En effet, tandis que Gimli roulait sous la table en déblatérant des inepties, Legolas n'avait ressenti qu'un vague picotement au bout des doigts alors qu'il avait bu exactement la même quantité d'alcool que le Nain. Histoire de le tester jusqu'au bout, plusieurs soldats s'étaient laissés prendre au jeu et s'étaient au final écroulés sur Gimli, tout aussi ivres morts que lui. Même Kurogane s'y était laissé prendre, bien qu'il eut déclaré forfait avant d'être totalement fait. Et, alors même qu'il avait vaincu la moitié de l'armé Rohirrim, Legolas s'étonna de ce que son picotement s'était prolongé jusque dans sa main.

- Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que toutes les barriques que nous possédons en Rohan ne parviendraient pas à faire perdre la tête à cet elfe ! s'exclama Eomer, plié en deux de rire de voir ses hommes ainsi défaits.

- Ni à lui, ni à aucun autre j'imagine, souligna Kurogane. Ces mecs ne sont pas normaux, je vous le dis moi !

Après avoir bien ri ensemble, ils étaient allés écouter Merry et Pippin qui eux n'avaient pas besoin de bière pour mettre l'ambiance. En effet, les deux jeunes Hobbits dansaient sur une table en chantant des chansons traditionnelles de la Comté pour le grand plaisir des hommes attablés aux alentours. Aragorn et Gandalf lui-même étaient venus assister à leur spectacle et applaudirent à tout rompre lorsqu'ils eurent terminé. Kurogane vint les rejoindre, laissant Eomer partir à la recherche de sa sœur.

- Toujours aucune nouvelle de Frodon ? demanda Aragorn à Gandalf à mi-voix.

- Non, rien… Pas un mot… murmura la magicien sans le regarder.

- Nous avons le temps. Chaque jour, Frodon se rapproche du Mordor.

- Comment le savoir ? demanda le magicien avec inquétude.

- Que vous dit votre cœur ?

Gandalf marqua un temps d'arrêt et finit par répondre d'un air soulagé.

- Que… Frodon est en vie… Oui… Oui, il est vivant.

- Que se passera-t-il s'il échoue ? demanda Kurogane à brûle-pourpoint.

- Le monde sera plongé dans les ténèbres… répondit sombrement Aragorn. Si Sauron recouvre son pouvoir, plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter.

- Et Sakura ne retrouvera jamais sa plume… conclut Kurogane en hochant la tête.

- Si Frodon échoue, vous devrez quitter ce monde immédiatement, lui dit Gandalf d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

- La boule de poils ne choisit pas le moment de notre départ, grimaça Kurogane. Si Sauron récupère l'Anneau, nous ne pourrons peut-être même pas partir tout de suite.

- Cela n'arrivera pas, affirma Aragorn. Frodon réussira, j'en suis sûr.

Kurogane et Gandalf hochèrent la tête, refusant d'admettre la possibilité d'un échec. Devant eux, Merry et Pippin s'étaient remis à chanter et à danser, accompagnés de Shaolan et Sakura, à qui ils avaient appris quelques pas traditionnels de la Comté.

**ooo**

Pippin se tournait et se retournait sans arrêt sous sa couverture, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil. La vision de ce que Gandalf avait appelé un « palantir » ne cessait de le hanter. Il se revoyait encore tirer la mystérieuse sphère des eaux avant que Gandalf ne lui demande de la lui remettre. Il se souvenait de la douce chaleur qui avait envahi ses doigts, de la beauté de la pierre, et de la fascination immédiate qu'elle avait exercée sur lui. Comme il aurait voulu pouvoir la regarder, rien qu'une toute petite fois ! Mais à chaque fois qu'il avait fait mine de vouloir s'en approcher, il s'était attiré le regard noir du magicien et n'avait pas insisté. Il avait bien compris que Gandalf aurait voulu le voir partout sauf dans ses jambes et il en concevait de la tristesse. Ne s'était-il pas battu, au même titre que les autres ? N'avait-il donc joué aucun rôle dans la victoire contre l'Isengard ? Etait-il aussi bête et inutile que l'Istari voulait bien le dire ?

Tout à ses pensées, Pippin se retourna sur le côté et aperçu justement Gandalf, couché de l'autre côté de la salle, contre le mur. Il tenait dans ses bras une étrange forme ronde entourée de tissu. Pippin savait que c'était le palantir. Une idée folle lui passa soudain par la tête. Et s'il essayait de dérober discrètement le palantir à Gandalf ? Juste le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil, rien de plus. Ensuite, il le lui rendrait. Le jeune Hobbit se tourna brutalement sur le dos, le souffle court. Oserait-il ? L'image du palantir lui passa devant les yeux et suffit à le décider. Il se leva soudain, sans bruit et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers Gandalf, en essayant de ne pas réveiller ceux qui dormaient autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? entendit-il soudain.

Il sursauta et regarda en arrière. Merry s'était appuyé sur un coude et le regardait, l'air mécontent. Pippin décida de l'ignorer et s'approcha de Gandalf. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il découvrit que le magicien avait les yeux grands ouverts et le fixait.

- Pippin ! chuchota Merry, de plus en plus inquiet.

L'interpellé s'arrêta net et se prépara à recueillir les foudres de l'Istari, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Prit d'un doute, le Hobbit passa doucement sa main devant ses yeux, puis plus vite. Un sourire nerveux étira ses lèvres : Gandalf dormait. Il dormait les yeux ouverts.

- Pippin ! appela encore Merry, un avertissement dans la voix.

Mais le jeune Hobbit ne l'écoutait pas. Il tendit doucement la main vers le palantir quand soudain, Gandalf se mit à marmonner. Effrayé, il retira vivement sa main et s'immobilisa, le cœur battant. Lorsqu'il fut certain que le magicien dormait toujours, il regarda autour de lui et avisa une cruche, bien ronde, dont il se saisit. Avec précaution, il attrapa le linge contenant le palantir et, en retenant son souffle, le tira vers lui tout en posant la cruche entre les bras de Gandalf. A son grand soulagement, celui-ci ne réagit pas. Avec un sourire triomphant, Pippin regagna prudemment sa couverture.

- Pippin, tu es fou ? le tança Merry lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Je veux juste regarder, répondit fébrilement le Hobbit. Encore une petite fois.

- Remets-le à sa place !

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Pippin avait ôté le linge et contemplait avec ravissement le palantir. Il était si beau ! Une envie irrésistible de le toucher l'envahit et, sans même en avoir conscience, il tendit lentement ses mains vers l'objet.

- Pippin !

Les mains du Hobbit se refermèrent sur le palantir et celui-ci eut une réaction étrange. Les volutes de fumée commencèrent à bouger et se transformèrent rapidement en volutes de flammes. Pippin entendit alors des murmures étranges à l'intérieur de sa tête et la peur le prit. Il voulut lâcher le palantir, mais ils s'aperçut très vite qu'il en était incapable. C'était comme si ses mains avaient été collées à l'objet. Le jeune Hobbit vit alors apparaître l'œil de Sauron dans la pierre de vision et sa peur se transforma en terreur. Il sentit immédiatement que l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres essayait de sonder le sien et il résista tant qu'il put.

- Pippin… Non !

Merry vit son ami, tremblant, les yeux plissés, le visage crispé, comme s'il essayait de lutter contre quelque chose.

- Pippin ! appela Merry.

Une voix gutturale retentit alors, qui paralysa Merry de terreur.

_Je te vois_…. dit la voix de Sauron.

- Pippin !

Celui-ci se leva péniblement, son visage toujours crispé et, lorsque la voix de Sauron se fit à nouveau entendre, il s'effondra au sol, le corps tordu par la douleur, la bouche ouverte sur un hurlement muet.

- Au secours ! hurla Merry. Gandalf !

Aussitôt, le magicien fut sur ses pieds et toute la chambrée réveillée. Kurogane, Fye, Shaolan et Sakura furent debout dans la seconde et, avant que quiconque ne puisse l'en empêcher, Sakura s'était précipitée vers Pippin et avait saisit le palantir à pleines mains pour le lui arracher. Mais au moment même où la princesse avait posé ses doigts sur la pierre, un hurlement déchirant avait jailli de ses lèvres, qui fit s'immobiliser Gandalf lui-même. La voix de Sauron s'immisça perfidement dans son esprit.

_Je te vois, princesse d'un autre monde…_

- Hime ! hurla Shaolan en tendant la main vers elle.

- Ne la touche pas Shaolan-kun ! cria Fye en le retenant.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? grogna Kurogane, peu rassuré.

_Ton pouvoir sera à moi…_

En effet, Sakura s'était soudain mise à briller et toutes les plumes qu'elle avait récupérées flottaient au-dessus d'elle. Horrifiés, ses amis contemplaient la scène sans savoir quoi faire. Même Gandalf paraissait désemparé.

- Sakura va mourir ! hurla Mokona. Il faut qu'elle lâche la pierre !

_Je te briserai…_

A cet instant précis, Aragorn et Legolas firent irruption dans la pièce. Le Rôdeur, voyant les deux jeunes gens prisonniers de la pierre se jeta en avant sans même réfléchir.

- Non ! cria-t-il en prenant la pierre à son tour.

A peine se fut-il saisi de la pierre que les plumes de Sakura réintégrèrent son corps, la laissant évanouie, de même que Pippin. Aragorn quant à lui, tituba et s'effondra sans connaissance dans les bras de Legolas. Le palantir roula sur le sol, passant devant Merry. Avec la rapidité de l'éclair, Gandalf prit alors une couverture et la lança sur le palantir pour le recouvrir complètement.

- Crétin de Touque ! jura-t-il en se retournant vivement.

Aussi furieux soit-il, son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit Pippin et Sakura allongés côte à côte, le corps raidi, les yeux grands ouverts. Il se précipita, repoussa sans douceur Merry et Shaolan et appliqua chacune de ses mains sur le front des deux jeunes gens en murmurant quelques paroles. Pippin sursauta soudain et ouvrit les yeux, déboussolé, de même que Sakura.

- Regardez-moi ! ordonna Gandalf en prenant le petit visage du Hobbit en coupe.

Pippin papillonna des yeux et la vision de Gandalf penché au-dessus de lui sembla lui faire prendre conscience de ce qui s'était passé.

- Gandalf… murmura-t-il. Pardonnez-moi…

Il referma ses yeux brillants de larmes, accablé par la culpabilité et détourna la tête.

- Regardez-moi ! répéta Gandalf en le forçant à tourner la tête vers lui. Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

Tout le monde retint son souffle, dans l'attente de l'aveu de Pippin. Celui-ci, encore très perturbé, semblait chercher ses mots.

- Il… il y avait… un arbre blanc… dans une cour pavée… L'arbre était mort ! La cité était en feu…

- Minas Tirith, précisa Gandalf. C'est ce que vous avez vu.

- J'ai vu… Je l'ai vu Lui ! avoua Pippin, terrorisé. J'ai entendu Sa voix dans ma tête.

- Que lui avez-vous dit ? Répondez ! ordonna sèchement Gandalf.

- Il a demandé mon nom et je n'ai rien dit. Il m'a brutalisé, chuchota le jeune Hobbit.

- Qu'avez-vous dit à propos de Frodon et de l'Anneau ? gronda l'Istari, la voix lourde de menaces.

Pippin le regarda alors d'un air à la fois apeuré et indigné. Le croyait-il faible au point d'avoir trahi son cousin et Sam ? Dans un sursaut de révolte, il vrilla son regard dans celui de Gandalf et répondit lentement, en détachant bien ses mots :

- Je n'ai rien dit à Sauron concernant Frodon et l'Anneau.

Le magicien le scruta pendant un moment, comme s'il cherchait en lui la trace du mensonge. Il hocha finalement la tête, étendit une couverture sur Pippin et le laissa aux bons soins de Merry. Il se tourna alors vers Sakura :

- Je vais devoir vous faire subir le même interrogatoire, la prévint-il. Dites-moi ce que vous avez vu.

La jeune princesse hocha la tête, l'air affaibli.

- J'ai vu un grand œil nimbé de flammes au sommet d'une tour. J'ai senti que l'on essayait de s'emparer de mon esprit. Et comme Pippin, j'ai entendu Sa voix. Il…

Sakura déglutit, les yeux pleins de larmes. Shaolan pressa tendrement sa main pour l'encourager à continuer tandis que Fye lui caressait les cheveux.

- Il a dit qu'il me voyait… Que mon pouvoir serait à lui et qu'il…. Il a dit qu'il me briserait ! conclut-elle en pleurant. Son pouvoir… Il me brûlait ! J'avais mal, si mal !

- Lui avez-vous dit quelque chose au sujet de Frodon ?

Sakura secoua la tête :

- Il n'a pas semblé s'y intéresser. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était me tenir à sa merci.

- Merci Sakura. Reposez-vous Pippin et vous. Et vous, ajouta-t-il d'une voix menaçante en se tournant vers Pippin, ne vous avisez plus jamais de toucher cette pierre, me fais-je bien comprendre ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il se redressa et se dirigea vers Aragorn qui semblait lui aussi un peu sonné.

- Ca va aller Sakura ? demanda timidement Mokona.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Moko-chan. Je vais bien. En fait, je me sens fatiguée, comme lorsque je récupère une plume…

Fye, Shaolan et Kurogane se regardèrent brièvement et Shaolan secoua la tête. Il était inutile de faire peur à Sakura en lui avouant ce qui s'était passé. D'ailleurs la jeune fille se rendormait déjà, totalement épuisée.

- On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, suggéra Kurogane. Gandalf a mis cette saleté de pierre hors d'état de nuire. On ne risque plus rien cette nuit.

Ses compagnons hochèrent la tête et se levèrent quand Shaolan sentit qu'on le retenait par la manche. Il se retourna et vit Sakura, à peine consciente qui lui souriait.

- Reste… murmura-t-elle.

Puis ses yeux se fermèrent et le sommeil l'engloutit.

**ooo**

Le lendemain, Gandalf demanda d'urgence audience au roi Théoden qui la lui accorda. Après s'être cloîtrés dans la Salle d'Or, le magicien résuma en détail ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, le visage du roi s'assombrissait d'inquiétude.

- Etes-vous sûr de ce que vous avancez ? demanda-t-il à Gandalf.

- Il n'y avait pas de mensonge dans les yeux de Pippin. C'est un crétin…. Répondit-il. Mais un crétin honnête au moins. Il n'a rien dit à Sauron sur Frodon et l'Anneau.

Gimli souffla bruyamment, soulagé.

- Et pour la princesse ? demanda Théoden.

Sauron s'est intéressé à elle uniquement, mais cela n'en est pas moins inquiétant. Il souhaite s'emparer du pouvoir de ses plumes, tout comme il en retient une dans l'Anneau. S'il arrive à ses fins, nous sommes tous perdus.

- N'y a-t-il donc plus aucun espoir ?

- Sauron ne s'emparera pas de Sakura ! asséna vivement Shaolan. Il ne peut rien contre elle tant qu'elle n'est pas à sa portée !

Gandalf hocha la tête. Ils avaient eu de la chance que Sakura et ses compagnons ne choisissent pas d'accompagner Frodon.

- Et nous avons été étonnamment chanceux, ajouta-t-il. Ce que Pippin a vu dans le palantir n'est qu'un aperçu du plan de notre ennemi. Sauron s'apprête à attaquer la cité de Minas Tirith ! annonça-t-il d'une voix forte. Sa défaite au Gouffre de Helm lui a montré une chose : l'héritier d'Elendil approche. Les hommes ne sont pas aussi faibles qu'il le supposait. Ils ont encore de la bravoure et assez de force pour le défier. Sauron craint cela…

Le magicien tourna alors son regard vers Théoden.

- Il ne prendra pas le risque de voir les peuples de la Terre du Milieu s'unir sous une seule bannière. Il rasera Minas Tirith jusqu'à la dernière pierre plutôt que de voir le retour d'un roi sur le trône ! Si les feux d'alarme du Gondor sont allumés, le Rohan doit se tenir prêt à entrer en guerre.

- Dites-moi… commença Théoden d'un ton ironique. Pourquoi devrions-nous courir au secours de ceux qui ne sont pas venu au nôtre ?

Choqués, Gandalf, Aragorn et les autres le dévisagèrent, se refusant à croire que le roi lui-même puisse réagir ainsi.

- Que devons-nous au Gondor ? gronda-t-il, la voix chargée de haine.

- Je vais y aller ! lança Aragorn à brûle-pourpoint.

- Non ! répondit Gandalf.

- Ils doivent être prévenus !

- Ils le seront.

Le magicien s'approcha alors d'Aragorn et lui murmura à lui seul :

- Vous vous rendrez à Minas Tirith par une autre route. Une route sur laquelle l'ennemi ne vous attendra pas. Comprenez ceci ! dit-il en élevant la voix pour être à nouveau entendu de tous. Les choses qui sont en mouvement ne peuvent être arrêtées. Je vais aller à Minas Tirith. Et je ne vais pas y aller seul, dit-il en se tournant vers Merry et Pippin, assis non loin de là.

- Et nous ? demanda alors Fye. Devons-nous vous accompagner ?

- Non. La princesse serait bien trop exposée au danger à Minas Tirith. Il vaut mieux que vous restiez à Edoras pour le moment. Si le Rohan décide d'entrer en guerre, on aura besoin de vous.

- Vous reverrons-nous ? demanda alors Mokona.

- J'y compte bien, répondit Gandalf en clignant de l'œil d'un air malicieux.

Il s'approcha alors d'Aragorn et, sous prétexte de lui faire ses adieux, il lui murmura discrètement :

- Attendez mon signal. Surveillez les feux d'alarme.

Le Rôdeur hocha imperceptiblement la tête tandis que le magicien se tournait vers le roi.

- Je vous demande la permission d'emprunter à nouveau Gripoil.

- Vous ne m'avez guère laissé le choix la première fois, grinça le roi. Néanmoins, je consens à votre requête car le temps presse.

- Je vous remercie Sire, dit Gandalf en s'inclinant légèrement.

Son regard accrocha alors celui des deux Hobbits. Pippin avait gardé la tête baissée tout le long de l'entretien, encore accablé par la culpabilité.

- Suivez-moi Maître Touque ! ordonna-t-il.

Celui-ci, stupéfait, mis du temps à réagir et il fallut que Merry le prenne par le bras pour qu'il se relève.

- Allez viens ! lui dit-il en évitant de croiser son regard.

Intrigué, le jeune Hobbit trottina à leur suite. Un soleil éblouissant les accueillit lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle du trône, bien qu'il fasse encore frais. Gandalf descendit la volée de marches et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les écuries.

- De tous les Hobbits curieux, Peregrin Touque, vous êtes le pire ! s'exclama-t-il. Allez, hâtez-vous !

- Où allons-nous ? demanda Pippin à Merry, qui comme lui, avait du mal à suivre le rythme du magicien.

- Pourquoi as-tu regardé ? lâcha Merry, en colère. Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu regardes ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Pippin étonné. Je n'y peux rien.

- Tu ne peux jamais rien !

- Je regrette, ça te va ? s'excusa Pippin en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Il vit Merry se retourner et venir droit sur lui.

- Jamais je ne recommencerai ! promit-il.

- Tu ne saisis donc pas ? s'exaspéra Merry. L'ennemi croit que tu as l'Anneau ! Il va te chercher sans relâche Pippin ! Ils doivent t'éloigner d'ici !

Pippin se figea. Il venait enfin de comprendre. En plus d'avoir été un fardeau pour ses compagnons, il était à présent un danger. Un danger dont il fallait se débarrasser. Un doute traversa soudain son esprit, qui le glaça plus que tout autre chose.

- Et toi, tu… tu viens avec moi ? demanda-t-il à Merry, une boule dans la gorge.

Mais Merry ne répondit pas. il se contenta de le regarder avant de tourner le dos et de se diriger vers les écuries. Pippin sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

- Merry ?

- Allez viens ! répondit le Hobbit sans même se retourner.

Ils arrivèrent tous deux à l'écurie et découvrirent Gandalf auprès de Gripoil. Le magicien attrapa Pippin et le posa sur le cheval sans autre forme de cérémonie.

- C'est loin Minas Tirith ? questionna Pippin, qui sentait l'affolement le gagner.

- Trois jours de route… A vol de Nazgûl. Et espérez que nous n'en aurons pas à nos trousses ! répondit sèchement le magicien.

Pippin déglutit, la bouche sèche et se tourna vers Merry. Celui-ci lui tendait un petit paquet brun.

- Tiens, lui dit-il d'un drôle d'air. C'est pour la route.

- La dernière feuille de Longoulet… souffla Pippin qui sentit soudain une tristesse immense monter en lui.

- Je sais que tu n'en as plus. Tu fumes un peu trop Pippin, lui fit remarquer Merry, la voix brisée et les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Mais… bientôt, on va se revoir … N'est-ce pas ?

Merry lança un regard bref à Gandalf qui leva les yeux vers Pippin en soupirant avant de se mettre en selle.

- Je n'en sais rien… avoua Merry, presque incapable de parler. J'ignore ce qui va se passer.

L'horreur de la situation apparut alors à Pippin dans toute son ampleur. On le séparait de Merry. Et il ne le reverrait sans doute jamais. Jamais plus ils n'iraient parcourir ensemble les sentiers de la Comté pour chaparder ses légumes au père Magotte, jamais plus ils ne fumeraient une bonne pipe ensemble, jamais plus ils ne prendraient de pinte au Dragon Vert. Merry ou lui allaient probablement mourir sur un champ de bataille sans avoir pu se revoir. Sans avoir pu se dire adieu…

- Merry…

Dans le regard de son ami brillaient les mêmes larmes qui devaient perler dans le sien. Son être tout entier se révoltait à l'idée d'être séparé de lui. Son esprit se refusait à accepter la réalité de la scène qui se jouait.

- Cours Gripoil, murmura Gandalf. Montre-nous ce que célérité veut dire.

- Merry ! cria Pippin en sentant le cheval s'élancer au galop.

Celui-ci se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers les fortifications et en grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, suivit de près par Aragorn, qui avait vu Gandalf sortir en trombe des écuries.

- Merry ! appela-t-il.

Mais le Hobbit n'écoutait pas. Il s'était déjà accroché aux fortifications et regardait s'éloigner Gripoil avec tristesse. Le Rôdeur posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Il m'a toujours suivi où que j'aille, raconta Merry, la gorge nouée. Bien avant que nous soyons inséparables et pourtant, je l'ai plongé souvent dans les pires ennuis. Mais j'ai toujours été là pour l'en sortir. Le voilà parti, tout comme Frodon et Sam…

- Il y a une chose que j'ai apprise sur les Hobbits, lui dit Aragorn. Ils sont les plus intrépides.

- Oui, imprudents même ! C'est un Touque ! s'esclaffa Merry avec fierté.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Aragorn tandis qu'il voyait Gripoil disparaître à l'horizon. Il ne doutait pas que les deux Hobbits allaient ressortir grandis de cette séparation.


	18. Chapter 18

**Résumé : Voilà un petit chapitre de transition, qui vous laissera probablement sur votre faim et je m'en excuse d'avance ^^' Pas mal d'interrogations de la part de Fye, pour compenser le peu d'action du moment. J'espère que ça ira quand même ^^**

**Disclaimer : Bouarf, est-il encore besoin de le préciser ? Clamp, Tolkien, moi et je ne gagne rien grâce à mes écrits, là.**

**Merci à ayu, toujours fidèle au poste =D Merci aux autres à qui j'ai répondu par mp et merci à ceux qui lisent sans reviewer ! Vos encouragements font chaud au cœur =) J'espère que vous aimerez ce petit chapitre.**

* * *

Fye avait l'impression de sortir d'un cauchemar. Cela faisait cinq jours. Cinq jours que Gandalf et Pippin étaient partis à Minas Tirith. Cinq jours que les feux d'alarme du Gondor restaient désespérément éteints. Cinq jours que Kurogane l'évitait sciemment. Cinq jours qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il leur avait fait subir, à lui et aux enfants, depuis la mort de Lenwë.

Fye n'aurait jamais pensé revivre une tragédie telle qu'il l'avait vécue dans son enfance, avec la mort du vrai Fye, son frère jumeau. Mais la perte de Lenwë lui avait prouvé le contraire. Jamais, pas même avec la mort de son frère, il n'avait éprouvé une telle douleur. Car ce n'était pas seulement son amant qu'il avait perdu. Le foyer qu'il avait retrouvé en Lórien, la promesse d'une vie calme et heureuse, la certitude d'être accepté et apprécié par tous, tout cela s'était envolé avec la mort de l'elfe, laissant Fye plus seul et plus perdu que jamais. Il y avait cru. Il avait cru de toute son âme à cette vie que Lenwë avait voulu lui offrir. Mais le destin et la guerre en avaient décidé autrement.

_« Le hasard n'existe pas, tout n'est que fatalité »_

Que devait-il comprendre ? Qu'il ne lui était pas autorisé de vivre heureux ? Qu'il était condamné à fuir de monde en monde, sans jamais trouver sa place nulle part, en attendant qu'Ashura-Ô le retrouve ? Qu'il ne devait, ni ne pourrait plus jamais s'attacher à personne par peur de tout perdre à nouveau ? Toutes ces pensées tourbillonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête, ne lui laissant de répit à aucune heure du jour ni de la nuit. Il en était devenu si mélancolique que ses propres amis le laissaient seul. Mais Fye ne se plaignait pas. Il avait tout fait pour cela. Il ne voulait pas leur imposer sa présence alors qu'il était encore dans cet état, et surtout pas à Sakura. Il leur en avait déjà fait trop voir.

Non, la seule chose qui le préoccupait véritablement en dehors de la mort de Lenwë était sa culpabilité envers Kurogane. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien cette scène où, alors que le ninja avait risqué sa vie de mille manières pour lui ramener le corps de son aimé, il lui avait dit que c'était de sa faute si l'elfe était mort. Rien que d'y penser, le mage se consumait de honte. Comment Kurogane pourrait-il jamais lui pardonner son attitude ? Non seulement, il avait ignoblement bafoué ses sentiments mais en plus, il lui avait reproché la mort de Lenwë, alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. Alors qu'il le lui avait ramené…

Cela faisait un moment maintenant que Fye cherchait le moyen de s'excuser auprès de Kurogane, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il n'osait même plus regarder le ninja dans les yeux, tant la honte le rongeait. Il aurait pourtant voulu lui dire combien il regrettait d'avoir prononcé ces maudites paroles, combien il lui en était reconnaissant de lui avoir ramené le corps de Lenwë, combien il était désolé de l'avoir fait souffrir autant… Mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait, les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge et il tournait les talons, humilié, sans même que le ninja l'ait remarqué. De plus, celui-ci était rarement seul, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche non plus. La situation semblait pour le moins inextricable…

Fye leva les yeux au ciel. Assis à l'endroit même où Kurogane l'avait espionné le soir de leur première venue à Edoras, il contemplait les montagnes face à lui. Le soleil dardait ses rayons sur son visage, lui procurant un réconfort éphémère malgré la fraîcheur ambiante de l'air.

- Que ferais-tu ? demanda-t-il au pendentif de Lenwë, qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts.

Mais l'image de son elfe, aussi réaliste soit-elle, resta muette. Cependant, Fye savait très bien ce qu'il aurait fait. Il serait allé voir Kurogane séance tenante et lui aurait présenté ses excuses sans se poser de questions.

_« Mais Lenwë ne se serait jamais rabaissé à rejeter la faute de la mort de quelqu'un qu'il aimait sur quelqu'un d'autre… » _pensa Fye avec amertume.

Un bruit de porte qui claque le tira soudain de sa rêverie.

- Les feux d'alarme de Minas Tirith ! entendit-il Aragorn crier.

Aussitôt il se leva et courut jusqu'aux portes du Château. Il vit alors Aragorn essoufflé, qui faisait face au roi et ses conseillers, qui semblaient avoir été interrompus en plein conseil de guerre au vu des cartes qui s'étalaient sur la table.

- Les feux d'alarme sont allumés ! poursuivi Aragorn. Le Gondor appelle à l'aide !

Un bruissement aux côtés de Fye lui fit tourner la tête et il vit sans surprise que Shaolan et Kurogane étaient arrivés. Sakura, elle, était en compagnie de la Dame Eowyn, qui avait rejoint son frère.

Un silence assourdissant avait suivit les paroles d'Aragorn. Chacune des personnes présentes était suspendue aux lèvres du roi, attendant sa décision, non sans crainte. Tous se rappelaient la rancœur qu'entretenait Théoden envers le Gondor qui n'était pas intervenu lorsque son peuple avait eu besoin d'aide.

D'abord impassible, le visage du roi se fit soudain déterminé et ce fut d'une voix ferme qu'il répondit :

- Et le Rohan répondra ! Réunissez les Rohirrim !

Eomer et Gamelin s'inclinèrent et s'en allèrent prévenir leurs hommes. Le roi se tourna alors vers Shaolan.

- Notre répit touche à sa fin, dit-il avec gravité. Vous feriez mieux de vous préparer, nous partirons dès que mes hommes seront prêts. Eowyn veillera sur la princesse Sakura.

Shaolan inclina la tête et se dirigea vers le dortoir, suivit de près par Kurogane et Fye. Tous trois rassemblèrent leurs affaires et commencèrent à se changer en silence. Shaolan, inquiet pour Sakura, s'éclipsa rapidement, laissant Fye et Kurogane seuls, ce que Fye ne remarqua que lorsqu'il vit que Kurogane s'était coincé dans son armure elfique et ne parvenait pas à s'en dépêtrer. Le mage avança vers le brun avec angoisse. C'était maintenant ou jamais…

Sans bruit, il se glissa derrière le ninja qui jurait abominablement, et tira sur l'armure qui se mit enfin en place.

- Kurogane…commença-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Il vit le ninja se raidir et se retourner lentement. La seule vue de ses magnifiques yeux rubis suffit à faire perdre à Fye tous ses moyens. Il baissa la tête, honteux, et déglutit difficilement.

- Si tu veux me dire quelque chose le mage, je pense que c'est le moment, dit alors le ninja d'une voix ferme.

- Je…

Fye leva ses yeux d'azur sur Kurogane, dont le cœur manqua un battement. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Oh Kurogane, je suis tellement désolé ! s'écria Fye en se cachant le visage entre ses mains. Je m'en veux tellement ! Tu sais, quand j'ai dit que Lenwë était mort par ta faute… je n'en pensais pas un mot… ce n'est pas vrai, c'est…Et puis…. Je t'ai tellement fait souffrir… je suis… je suis horrible !

Des torrents de larmes dévalaient les joues rougies de Fye qui tremblait. Toute l'angoisse accumulée depuis la mort de Lenwë ressortait d'un coup et il se laissa tomber à genoux sur sa couche, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le porter. Dans un réflexe, Kurogane lui avait attrapé le bras, pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer. Fye se dégagea.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux encore supporter de me toucher après ce que je t'ai fait ? J'ai tellement honte ! Je suis un monstre !

Sans dire un mot, Kurogane le prit par les épaules, le releva et le força à lui faire face.

- Regarde-moi ! ordonna-t-il.

Mais Fye s'y refusait, rongé par la honte et la colère envers lui-même. Avec un soupir imperceptible, le ninja prit le visage de Fye entre ses mains et le releva vers lui.

- Regarde-moi… ordonna-t-il à nouveau d'une voix plus douce.

Troublé par son ton, Fye leva enfin les yeux et osa regarder Kurogane en face. Celui-ci lâcha doucement le visage du blond.

- Tu vois, lui dit-il. Je t'ai touché et je suis encore là.

- Oh Kuro-chan…

Fye se remit à pleurer silencieusement, touché par l'attitude du brun.

- Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

- Si tu arrêtes de pleurer comme une fontaine et de m'appeler Kuro-chan, alors là oui, je te pardonnerai ! grogna le ninja.

- D'accord Kuro-pii.

- Eh, je viens de dire quoi là ?

- Tu as dit que tu me pardonnerais si j'arrête de t'appeler Kuro-chan ! Tu n'as rien dit pour les autres surnoms, plaisanta Fye, la voix tremblotante.

- C'est valable pour le reste aussi ! cria Kurogane qui s'était levé et cherchait frénétiquement son katana.

- Kurogane ?

- Quoi ?

- Merci…

Avant que le brun ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Shaolan et Sakura déboulèrent dans le dortoir, accompagnés de Mokona et de Merry. Fye se hâta d'essuyer ses larmes et se recomposa un semblant de sourire.

- Les Rohirrim se rassemblent et Eomer réclame notre présence, annonça Shaolan. Nous devons y aller. J'ai fait seller les chevaux.

- Ne le faisons pas attendre. Vous n'avez rien oublié ? demanda Kurogane en se tournant vers ses compagnons.

- Et toi Kuro-toutou, tu n'as rien oublié ? demanda Mokona.

- Quoi encore ? aboya le shinobi.

- Le p'tit bisou à Mokona ! brailla la boule de poils en lui sautant dessus.

- RAAAAAAAAHHHH ! Mais dégage de là, sale bête !

Après quelques secondes de bataille acharnée sous les fous rires, Kurogane réussi enfin à arracher Mokona à ses vêtements et à le bâillonner de sa main.

- Alors, vous n'avez rien oublié ? répéta-t-il.

Ses amis répondirent par la négative. Kurogane fourra sans ménagement le manjuu dans les bras de Sakura et tous se hâtèrent à l'extérieur du Château pour rejoindre Aragorn, qui préparait sa monture. Merry s'éclipsa discrètement, ayant à faire avec le roi.

- Etes-vous prêts ? demanda le Rôdeur.

- Assurément mon ami, lui répondit Fye, enjoué. Où sont Legolas et Gimli ?

- Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Gimli a encore quelques…difficultés avec l'équitation, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Aragorn fit un clin d'œil au mage qui lui sourit. Ils virent alors arriver Eowyn, qui cherchait Sakura et qui stoppa sa monture aux côtés d'Aragorn.

- Chevaucherez-vous avec nous ? la questionna-t-il.

- Jusqu'au campement. C'est une tradition pour les dames de la Cour de faire leurs adieux aux hommes.

Kurogane retint une grimace ironique. Il se doutait bien de la raison pour laquelle la jeune Dame du Rohan souhaitait chevaucher à leurs côtés. Aragorn, lui, semblait avoir une autre idée en tête. Il souleva une couverture posée sur le dos du cheval d'Eowyn, dévoilant une épée. La jeune femme remit vivement le tissu en place, l'air courroucé.

- Les hommes ont trouvé leur Capitaine, lui dit-elle. Ils vous suivront à la bataille jusque dans la mort. Vous nous avez redonné espoir.

- Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'a pas forcément envie d'assumer toutes les responsabilités qu'elle lui colle sur le dos, murmura Kurogane à l'attention de Shaolan.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête. Un mouvement à l'orée de son champ de vision attira alors son attention et il vit Eomer, en selle, qui les observait d'un air interrogateur.

- Aragorn… appela-t-il en désignant le Rohirrim.

Le Rôdeur leva les yeux et hocha la tête à l'attention du maréchal de la Marche avant de monter en selle pour se rapprocher.

- L'heure est venue ! Cavaliers du Rohan ! Vous avez prêté serment ! Respectez-le ! Pour le Seigneur et la Terre !

Eomer poussa un grand cri et la longue colonne s'ébranla, le roi en tête.

- Vous semblez perturbé mon ami, affirma Legolas à Gimli au bout d'un moment.

- Il y a… il y a quelque chose qui me turlupine, avoua le Nain, gêné de l'attention que lui portaient à présent ses compagnons.

- Par tous les dieux, cela doit être quelque chose de terrible pour mettre ainsi à mal votre légendaire sang-froid ! s'exclama l'elfe en riant.

- Eh bien en vérité, ça l'est oui… Est-ce que… Enfin, nous sommes partis pour plusieurs jours de chevauchée… commença Gimli en baissant la voix. Est-ce que… vous croyez que c'est encore la Dame Eowyn qui préparera les repas ?

L'air proprement terrifié du Nain fit rire aux éclats ses compagnons. Et ils profitèrent d'autant plus de cet accès de gaieté qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne riraient plus ainsi avant longtemps.


	19. Chapter 19

**Résumé : La TRC team et leurs compagnons arrivent enfin au camp du Dunharrow. Fye doute, Sakura se rebelle… Une petit chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose en soi, mais nécessaire pour introduire le suivant =) J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !**

**Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi sauf Lenwë et Larien.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et ne se lassent pas et également à tous les autres ! J'ai terminé le chapitre 26 et entamé le 27 =) Ca sent la fin tout doucement ^^**

* * *

Les hommes mirent deux jours à atteindre le camp de Dunharrow, dans les Montagnes Blanches. Conformément au vœu de Théoden, nombre de soldats étaient déjà présents et s'activaient au montage des tentes et autres activités nécessaires.

- Tant de monde ! constata Sakura les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

- Et encore, cela ne suffira jamais à vaincre les armées du Mordor… grommela Gimli.

Shaolan le regarda de travers, maudissant son manque de tact qui avait réussi à effrayer Sakura. Merry non plus n'avait pas l'air très à son aise tout à coup. Il essaya tant bien que mal de les rassurer tout en continuant à suivre le roi qui s'enquérait de la situation, sous les acclamations de son peuple.

- Grivol, combien ?

- Environ cinq cent hommes de l'Ouestfolde Monseigneur !

- Et trois cent de plus de la Fenmarch, Roi Théoden ! dit un autre.

- Où sont les cavaliers du Snowbourn ?

- Aucun n'est venu Monseigneur !

Contrarié et inquiet, le roi mena ses hommes au sommet de la falaise et leur ordonna de s'y installer. Kurogane mena ses compagnons un peu à l'écart, près de l'endroit où Eomer s'était arrêté, à quelques centaines de mètres de la montagne. Soudain, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la paroi rocheuse, Fye s'arrêta net et porta machinalement la main à son pendentif, un air effrayé sur le visage. Son cheval renâcla et Kurogane remarqua que tous les chevaux alentour, y compris les leurs, étaient d'une nervosité anormale.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fye ? demanda Mokona

Kurogane se rapprocha immédiatement du mage, plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître. Mais le blond ne sembla pas le voir. Ses yeux vides étaient fixés sur la montagne, comme s'il était hypnotisé. Le ninja claqua des doigts devant son visage, ce qui le fit sursauter et il s'interposa entre le mage et le massif rocheux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? gronda-t-il.

- Je ressens un pouvoir étrange… murmura Fye. Là…

Il désigna du menton une route étroite qui se perdait dans la montagne. Le ninja la fixa avec perplexité. Bien qu'elle lui parut lugubre, il ne ressentait rien de spécial, mais il avait appris depuis longtemps à se fier aux intuitions de Fye. De plus, les chevaux étaient beaucoup trop nerveux pour que cela soit simplement un effet de son imagination.

- Mokona le ressent aussi… souffla la boule de poils.

- Ne vous approchez pas de la montagne ! trancha sèchement Fye en talonnant sa monture pour faire demi-tour.

- Faisons ce qu'il dit… conseilla Sakura d'une petite voix. Je n'aime pas beaucoup cet endroit moi non plus…

Shaolan et Kurogane jetèrent un regard sombre à la petite route, puis suivirent Fye. Le ninja aperçut bientôt Aragorn, qui se dirigeait vers eux.

- Olà Aragorn ! appela le shinobi. Quelles nouvelles ?

- Six mille soldats ont répondu à l'appel du roi, leur expliqua Aragorn à voix basse lorsqu'il fut près d'eux. Ce n'est pas suffisant…

- Que compte faire le roi ? demanda Shaolan.

- Espérer… C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire à présent… répondit le Rôdeur d'un air sinistre. Où êtes-vous installés ?

Nous pensions nous mettre non loin de la tente d'Eomer. Sakura partagera les quartiers de la Dame Eowyn, précisa Fye. Nous prenons Merry avec nous.

- Très bien. Allons-y.

- Seigneur Aragorn ! l'interpella Mokona. Quelle est cette route ?

La boule de poils désignait le chemin dont Fye leur avait recommandé de se méfier quelques minutes auparavant. Aragorn fut parcouru d'un brusque frisson et marcha lentement dans sa direction, l'air tout aussi hypnotisé que l'avait été Fye.

- Aragorn… souffla Fye d'un ton de mise en garde.

- Cette route là… Où conduit-elle ? entendirent-ils soudain.

Tous se retournèrent. Gimli et Legolas étaient debout, non loin, et parlaient avec Eomer.

- C'est la route de Dimholt. La porte sous la Montagne, répondit Legolas à la place du Rohirrim.

- Aucun de ceux qui s'y sont aventurés n'est revenu… dit sombrement Eomer. Cette montagne est maléfique.

Aragorn, si tant est qu'il eut entendu la conversation, n'en sembla pas affecté le moins du monde et continuait à fixer cette route comme s'il espérait en voir jaillir quelqu'un.

- Aragorn… répéta Fye, un ton plus haut.

- Aragorn !

La voix de Gimli, plus dure et plus rocailleuse, tira brutalement le Rôdeur de sa mauvaise rêverie.

- Trouvons de la nourriture, dit-il en jetant un regard sans équivoque à la route.

**ooo**

Le soir même, autour du feu, une vive dispute opposa Sakura au reste du groupe. En effet, la jeune fille avait émis le souhait de se rendre elle aussi au Gondor pour combattre à leurs côtés. A ces mots, Shaolan avait manqué tomber raide, terrassé par une crise d'apoplexie, Fye était devenu plus blanc qu'un fantôme et la grimace de Kurogane aurait pu laisser croire qu'il venait d'avaler une demi-douzaine de citrons. Il fut néanmoins le seul à conserver son sang-froid. Eomer, Eowyn, Gamelin et Merry, ainsi qu'Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas avaient, quant à eux, vivement relevé la tête, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, un air clairement désapprobateur sur leur visage.

- Hors de question, avait tranché Kurogane.

- Pourquoi ? se révolta la jeune fille.

- Tu dois rester en vie Sakura-chan, répondit Fye. Rappelle-toi ce qu'a dit Yûko.

Fye a raison, Sakura, insista Mokona.

- Et sans vouloir vous offenser, ajouta Eomer, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui nous attends là-bas. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'est une véritable guerre.

- Et vous n'avez pas une once d'expérience en matière de combat, renchérit Gamelin.

- J'ai été entraînée par la sœur de capitaine de Lorien ! répliqua Sakura, courroucée.

- Et quand bien même ! se récria Aragorn. Vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion de mettre ses conseils en pratique !

- Parce qu'on ne me l'a jamais donnée ! Je vous en prie, laissez-moi venir avec vous. Je pourrais peut-être vous être utile… Je ne supporterais pas de vous savoir si loin… En danger qui plus est…

- Inutile d'insister, tempéra Kurogane. C'est non, un point c'est tout.

- Nous-mêmes ne reviendrons peut-être pas de ce combat, lui dit Eomer. Vous avez l'avenir de toute la Terre du Milieu sur vos épaules. Si l'Anneau est détruit et que votre plume ne peut regagner votre corps, que se passera-t-il ?

Un lourd silence suivit ses paroles.

- Le roi vous a mise sous la protection de ma sœur. Vous resterez au campement. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter, trancha Eomer, impassible.

Sakura, dont les yeux s'étaient emplis de larmes, semblait sur le point de répondre, mais elle tourna brusquement les talons et disparut dans la tente qu'Eowyn avait fait monter pour elle. Shaolan se leva dans la seconde qui suivit et se dirigea à grand pas vers la tente, Mokona dans ses bras.

- Essaie de la résonner gamin, lança Kurogane. Visiblement, elle n'a pas encore compris qu'elle est le seul espoir de tout un monde. Elle ne peut s'y soustraire par simple caprice.

Shaolan acquiesça silencieusement et disparu à son tour dans la tente. Embarrassées, les personnes restantes se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn se décide à briser le silence.

- Je vais dormir un peu, annonça-t-il. Si quelqu'un a besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver.

- Nous ferions bien d'en faire autant, Kuro-chan… suggéra Fye.

- Ouais, t'as raison.

Les deux amis se levèrent, ainsi que Legolas et Gimli.

- Mes amis, permettez-vous de nous retirer. Mon ami Gimli et moi allons faire un tour.

Legolas inclina la tête et Eomer lui rendit son salut.

- Nous nous revoyons bientôt, dit-il. Que la nuit vous soit paisible, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Fye et Kurogane.

- A vous de même, seigneur Eomer, répondit Fye en inclinant la tête à son tour.

Bientôt, Eowyn et Merry s'éclipsèrent à leur tour, laissant Eomer et Gamelin seuls avec leurs pensées. Et en cette heure sombre, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elles n'étaient pas des plus réjouissantes…

**ooo**

- Dis Kuro-chan, tu crois que Shaolan arrivera à convaincre Sakura de rester ? demanda Fye, une fois qu'ils eurent regagné leur tente.

- J'espère bien ! grogna le ninja. Sinon, je l'attache à un poteau avec une grosse chaîne…

- Tu as peur pour elle ? demanda malicieusement Fye.

- Baka…

Le blond eut un petit rire et se prit à observer Kurogane. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos et était entrain de se défaire de son armure. Les yeux de Fye glissèrent lentement sur son corps, sans même qu'il en eut conscience. Kurogane s'était encore endurcit depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en Terre du Milieu et cela se voyait. Une étrange chaleur s'empara du magicien qui sentit une rougeur lui monter aux joues, tandis qu'une immense douleur lui coupa le souffle. Sa main chercha instinctivement son pendentif et il se détourna, les yeux pleins de larmes. La douleur de la perte de Lenwë s'était violemment rappelée à lui lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de sa réaction à la vue de Kurogane. Fye se dégoûtait. En réagissant comme il venait de le faire, il avait l'impression de trahir la mémoire et l'amour de Lenwë. Comment pouvait-il seulement se permettre de détailler ainsi le ninja – comme avant… - alors qu'il venait à peine de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait ?

- Eh... ça va ?

La voix de Kurogane, bien que bourrue, recelait de l'inquiétude. Fye ne se retourna pas et essaya de maîtriser tant bien que mal le tremblement de sa voix.

- Oui… Je suis… fatigué… Je crois que je vais me coucher.

Si Kurogane était loin d'être dupe, il ne fit aucune remarque. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup, mais il avait bien vu la main du mage crispée sur le portrait de Lenwë et le trémolo de sa voix ne passait pas aussi inaperçu qu'il l'aurait voulu.

- Je vais nous chercher un peu de nourriture, annonça le ninja, désireux de laisser à Fye un moment de solitude. Tâche de dormir.

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit et rabattit le tissu derrière lui. Il resta un moment à respirer l'air frais de la nuit lorsqu'un léger sanglot lui parvint de l'intérieur de la tente. Son cœur se serra sur son sentiment d'impuissance et il s'éloigna en soupirant. Avec un peu de chance, Fye se serait endormi lorsqu'il reviendrait…

Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir récupéré de quoi manger, Kurogane tomba sur Shaolan, qui montait la garde devant la tente d'Eowyn et Sakura.

- Alors, gamin ? Tu as réussi à la convaincre ? demanda-t-il.

- Cela n'a pas été sans mal, soupira Shaolan. Il a fallu toute l'aide de Yûko pour y arriver. Enfin, elle a fini par comprendre qu'elle devait impérativement rester en vie, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle se sent tellement inutile et est tellement inquiète pour nous qu'elle serait prête à prendre des risques inconsidérés pour nous accompagner et nous prouver le contraire.

- Personne n'a jamais pensé qu'elle était inutile.

- Je sais bien. Mais bon, le principal, c'est qu'elle reste.

- Tu restes ici cette nuit ?

- Oui. Je tiens à veiller sur elle. Et à m'assurer qu'elle ne nous faussera pas compagnie en douce.

- Très bien. Tiens, je t'ai apporté quelques vivres.

Kurogane lui donna une partie de la nourriture qu'il avait récupérée.

- Si jamais, il se passe quelque chose, tu viens me chercher d'accord ?

Shaolan opina et le ninja repartit vers sa tente. Il en poussa le rabat avec appréhension, mais pas un bruit ne troublait le silence. Fye dormait. Ou faisait semblant. A son tour, le ninja s'installa dans son lit de camp, qui avait été posé à côté de celui de Fye. Le sommeil le prit à l'instant même où il ferma les yeux.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, après s'être assuré que Kurogane dormait vraiment, Fye quitta la tente en catimini pour ne pas l'alerter. Son esprit bourdonnait de questions dont la présence du ninja ne faisait qu'augmenter le nombre et il ne le supportait plus. Il voulait trouver un endroit où il pourrait réfléchir et surtout être seul. Mais à peine eut-il laissé retomber le rabat de la tente qu'il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller d'une voix douce :

- Ne devriez-vous pas vous reposer à cette heure ?

Fye fit volte-face, le cœur battant, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Legolas, qui lui souriait.

- Où est Gimli ? demanda le mage lorsque son cœur se calma.

- Il dort à poings fermés, répondit l'elfe. Mais vous éludez ma question _mellon nîn_.

- Eh bien… en vérité… j'aurais voulu pouvoir être un peu seul dans un endroit tranquille.

- Tâche plutôt malaisée me semble-t-il, constata l'elfe. Mais venez. Je crois que je peux vous aider.

Sans poser de questions, Fye suivit Legolas, qui l'amena à l'ombre d'un arbre immense situé contre la paroi rocheuse qui dominait le chemin montant jusqu'au camp. De là, ils avaient une vue plongeante sur les centaines de tentes établies en contrebas et les bruits du campement se trouvaient atténués par la distance. Cependant, si Fye se sentit immédiatement moins oppressé, il n'était pas moins angoissé pour autant.

- Quelque chose vous trouble mon ami, lui dit doucement Legolas.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Fye détourna les yeux en rougissant mais ne répondit pas.

- Désirez-vous en parler ? demanda l'elfe.

Le regard de Fye glissa involontairement vers les tentes et il baissa à nouveau les yeux. Il ne savait que faire. Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir partager son désarroi avec quelqu'un, mais il avait terriblement honte de ce qu'il avait ressenti et il craignait d'être jugé à cause de cela. Et puis, il n'avait jamais véritablement parlé avec Legolas. Oh certes, ils s'entendaient bien, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une amitié aussi forte que celle que l'elfe entretenait avec Aragorn par exemple. Et c'est précisément pourquoi il hésitait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'une silhouette sur le chemin attira son attention.

- Legolas, regardez ! murmura-t-il en se cachant dans l'ombre de l'arbre.

L'elfe l'imita et tous deux observèrent silencieusement le visiteur. Il était à cheval et portait une longue cape noire à capuchon qui protégeait non seulement son visage, mais également tout son corps, de sorte que l'on ne pouvait voir qui il était.

- Il a passé les deux gardes postés sur le chemin, remarqua Legolas. Ce doit être l'un des nôtres.

- Méfions-nous tout de même.

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'ombre et attendirent le mystérieux cavalier. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, le visage caché sous son capuchon.

- Qui va là ? demanda Fye, sur la défensive.

L'homme leva alors la tête et Legolas s'inclina aussitôt.

- Seigneur Elrond, le salua-t-il avec considération.

- Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa Fye en s'inclinant à son tour. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de l'être, répondit Elrond de sa voix grave et profonde. Vous avez eu raison de vous méfiez. Par les temps qui courent, nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents.

- Pardonnez mon indiscrétion Monseigneur, mais que faites-vous si loin d'Imladris ? demanda Legolas.

- Je dois voir le roi Théoden, ainsi qu'Aragorn. Cela ne peut attendre.

- En ce cas, je vais vous conduire à sa tente et confier votre cheval aux palefreniers.

L'elfe prit le cheval d'Elrond par la bride et le guida. Fye les quitta aux abords de sa tente et courut réveiller Kurogane.

- Kuro-chan ! Kuro-chan ! Réveille-toi !

- Mmmmmmm…. Qu'essquia ? grogna le ninja.

- Le Seigneur Elrond vient d'arriver, il va voir le roi et désire également voir Aragorn.

Il fallut un certain moment au brun, encore dans le cirage, pour assimiler l'information.

- Et qu'est- ce qu'il veut ? demanda-t-il enfin en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Tu t'imagines que je le sais ?

- Mmmm… Bon, allons voir Shaolan et attendons. Peut-être qu'Elrond a appris quelque chose au sujet des troupes ennemies.

- Et tu penses qu'il serait venu en personne de Fondcombe pour le faire savoir au roi ?

- 'S'que j'en sais moi… Allons-y !

Les deux hommes retrouvèrent Shaolan, qui n'avait pas bougé de son poste, devant la tente de Sakura et le mirent au courant de la curieuse visite. Celui-ci resta un moment plongé dans ses réflexions et finit par lâcher, à voix basse :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi le seigneur Elrond s'est déplacé, mais cela doit être d'une grande importance. Trop grande pour que nous restions dans l'ignorance. Je me demande si…

- Si quoi ? interrogea Kurogane.

- Enfin, je ne devrais pas dire ça… même pas y penser en fait, mais… peut-être que Mokona… enfin…

Shaolan était devenu aussi rouge que le soleil couchant et s'empêtrait dans ses explications, tant et si bien que Kurogane finit sa phrase à sa place :

- Tu veux envoyer la boule de poils écouter aux portes ?

Shaolan rougit encore plus et hocha frénétiquement la tête.

- Même si je n'aime pas trop l'idée d'écouter les conversations privées du roi, j'avoue que l'idée n'est pas mauvaise du tout, dit nonchalamment Fye.

Vu les circonstances, je pense même qu'elle s'impose, acquiesça Kurogane. Le tout, c'est que la brioche ne se fasse pas choper.

- Mokona n'est pas une brioche ! piailla soudain la boule de poils en sautant sur la tête du ninja. Mokona, c'est Mokona !

- Raaaaaahhhh ! Ca fait combien de temps que tu nous écoutes, face de steak ? rugit Kurogane en l'attrapant par les oreilles.

- Assez longtemps pour entendre que Kuro-toutou a insulté Mokona, chouina la peluche d'un air dramatique.

- Andouille… grommela le brun en tirant sur ses joues.

- On a besoin de toi Mokona, lui dit Fye.

- Mokona est toujours prêt ! clama la bestiole au garde-à-vous, ravi d'échapper à Kurogane.

- Voilà…

Fye lui expliqua la situation rapidement et Mokona l'écouta d'un air solennel.

- Mokona a compris ! pépia-t-il. Mokona va aller écouter ce que dit Elrond au roi et à Aragorn et Mokona revient vous le dire !

- Et t'as intérêt à pas te faire repérer, pâte à pain, sinon c'est à moi que tu auras affaire ! prévint le ninja d'un air féroce.

- Mokona va utiliser une de ses 108 techniques secrètes !

- Ouais, ben elle a intérêt à être efficace !

Le brun consentit enfin à lâcher la bestiole qui disparut bientôt aux abords de la tente du roi Théoden.


	20. Chapter 20

**Résumé : Et voici le 20ème chapitre de cette fic ! Mokona est donc partit espionner la conversation royale, vous allez découvrir comment, et ce qu'il va en rapporter va considérablement changer le cours de l'aventure pour la Tsubasa Team ! Gros rebondissement en perspective. Je ne pensais pas forcément faire ça à la base, mais comme je le dis souvent, c'est l'histoire qui m'emmène où elle veut et pas l'inverse ^^ **

**Disclaimer : SDA à Tolkien. Stop. Larien et Lenwë à moi. Stop. TRC à Clamp. Stop.**

**Remerciements**

**Lyra64 : je ne sais plus si je t'ai répondu par mp ou pas T_T Merci de suivre cette fic et de prendre le temps de reviewer ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite =D Je ne te dis rien, ça gâcherait le suspens ) Et merci aussi pour les compliments ^^ **

**Dieu chouette : pareil, je ne sais plu si je t'ai répondu ou pas. Tu me diras si la suite te fais fait vraiment peur, maintenant que tu en as un aperçu plus large. Et non, je ne peux pas publier plus vite pour l'instant. Bon, ça reste assez régulier, je crois que je suis à un chapitre par moi. J'avance lentement mais sûrement. Merci aussi de laisser des reviews =)**

**Erii-chan : Pas la peine de t'excuser de ne pas avoir lu avant un moment, je pense aussi que tu as plein de choses à faire ) Et oui, ça a été bien plus facile que le chapitre du gouffre, cet épisode là était le pire, je crois que je ne m'en remettrais jamais xD Bah, on est pas encore à la fin hein, j'ai fini le chapitre 27 mais il en reste encore un peu, donc tu auras encore de la lecture un petit moment =) Il dure un an leur périple je crois ? Bon courage pour tes partiels si jamais tu es dedans et merci de ta fidélité à cette fic et des compliments ! =D**

**Elfique**

**_Malan i Estel Edain_ - j'ai donné l'espoir aux Hommes**

**_U-Chebin Estel anim - _je n'ai gardé aucun espoir pou moi-même**

* * *

Haletant et en sueur, Aragorn s'était réveillé en sursaut, la dague à la main.

- Monseigneur, le roi vous fait quérir, entendit-il.

Le Rôdeur vit du coin de l'œil l'un des hommes de Théoden se retirer et laisser tomber le rabat de sa tente. Encore sous le choc, il lâcha sa dague et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait fait un cauchemar. Le genre de cauchemar que l'on préférerait oublier mais qui revient invariablement nous hanter. Il avait vu Arwen. Il l'avait vue pleurer, faible et pâle comme un spectre, murmurant faiblement son désespoir de ne pouvoir le revoir une dernière fois. Il avait vu l'Etoile du Soir se briser tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux. Puis plus rien. La vie l'avait quittée. Elle était morte…

Aragorn passa une main lasse sur son visage. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Il le fallait. Il ne pouvait se laisser distraire maintenant. Le roi Théoden l'attendait dans ses quartiers. En soupirant, Aragorn remit sa dague au fourreau et sortit. Le campement connaissait encore une certaine activité, malgré l'heure avancée. Les hommes se préparaient à la guerre. Etait-ce pour tenir conseil que le roi l'avait fait mander au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Tout à ses réflexions, il arriva enfin devant la tente royale. Sans poser aucune question, les gardes soulevèrent le rabat pour le laisser entrer. A son grand étonnement, Théoden était seul avec un mystérieux visiteur en cape noire qui lui tournait le dos. Le roi avisa sa présence et annonça :

- Je vais vous laisser.

La déclaration prit Aragorn au dépourvu, et son inquiétude augmenta d'un cran lorsque Théoden marqua un temps d'arrêt devant lui et le regarda d'un air désespéré, avant de quitter sa propre tente. Soudain, un mouvement dans son champ de vision l'alarma et il tourna la tête vers une petite console posée non loin de là. Il aurait juré voir bouger une coupe à fruits, sertie d'un joyau rouge. Se moquant intérieurement de lui-même, il secoua légèrement la tête. Son cauchemar avait du le perturber plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Le mystérieux visiteur se leva alors, se tourna vers lui et rabattit lentement son capuchon, dévoilant son visage. Le Rôdeur eut un spasme de surprise et s'inclina respectueusement.

- Seigneur Elrond… le salua-t-il.

- Je viens de la part d'une personne que j'adore… commença-t-il d'un ton froid sans même le saluer.

Une sourde angoisse saisit soudain Aragorn. Il avait une petite idée de l'identité de la personne en question et le ton du seigneur elfe ne présageait rien de bon.

- Arwen est mourante... lâcha gravement celui-ci.

Le cœur d'Aragorn manqua un battement et le choc était tel qu'il fut incapable de réagir. Il crut même voir la coupe à fruits trembloter à nouveau tant il était bouleversé. Les paroles d'Elrond tourbillonnaient dans sa tête sans qu'il parvienne à en saisir entièrement le sens. Arwen… Mourante… Son cauchemar devenu réalité. La femme qu'il aimait… La seule femme qu'il eût jamais aimée allait le quitter. Elle avait renoncé à son immortalité pour lui et à présent, elle se mourait à des centaines de kilomètres de là. Tout était de sa faute. Son cœur et les yeux d'Elrond le lui disaient.

- Elle ne survivra pas longtemps au mal qui se répand du Mordor, poursuivit Elrond. La lumière de l'Etoile du Soir s'éteint. Ses forces diminuent d'autant que grandit le pouvoir de Sauron. La vie d'Arwen est désormais liée au destin de l'Anneau. L'Ombre est sur nous Aragorn. La fin est proche.

- Ce ne sera pas notre fin mais celle de Sauron ! rétorqua-t-il, ulcéré par le défaitisme de l'elfe.

- La guerre vous attend, mais pas la victoire, déclara celui-ci d'un ton presque ironique. Les armées de Sauron marchent sur Minas Tirith, ça vous le savez, mais en secret, il envoie d'autres forces qui attaqueront par le fleuve ! Une flotte de bateaux corsaires venant tout droit du Sud !

Aragorn retint un juron. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Sauron s'avérait bien plus retors que prévu et cela ne jouait pas à leur avantage.

- Ils seront dans la Cité dans deux jours. Vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux. Vous avez grand besoin d'hommes, dit Elrond comme en réponse à ses pensées.

- Il n'y en a pas ! répondit sèchement Aragorn.

- Il y a ceux… qui demeurent dans la montagne, murmura alors Elrond.

A ces mots, une étrange bourrasque venue de nulle part souleva les pans de la tente et fit vaciller les flammes des torches. Un étrange râle se fit entendre. Aragorn, qui venait de comprendre à quoi Elrond faisait allusion, releva lentement la tête vers lui.

- Des meurtriers… dit-il d'un air écœuré. Des traîtres… Vous les enrôleriez pour se battre ? Ils ne croient en rien ! Et n'obéissent à personne !

- Ils obéiront au roi du Gondor !

D'un mouvement ample, Elrond sortit une magnifique épée de sous sa cape et la présenta au Rôdeur.

- Anduril, la flamme de l'Ouest, forgée avec les fragments de Narsil ! précisa-t-il.

Aragorn admira l'épée, incrédule. En son cœur déjà, il savait : il savait que c'était Arwen qui l'avait faite reforger pour lui, probablement contre les désirs de son père. Après quelques instants, il osa enfin la prendre et murmura :

- Sauron n'aura pas oublié l'épée d'Elendil…

Bien qu'habitué aux épées elfiques, il fut émerveillé par sa légèreté lorsqu'il la sortit de son fourreau. La prise était parfaite, ainsi que l'équilibre. Le Rôdeur eut le sentiment qu'elle avait été faite pour lui et qu'elle était plus une extension de son propre corps qu'une arme ordinaire. Et tandis que cette constatation prenait corps dans son esprit, il fut animé d'une détermination nouvelle.

- La lame qui fut brisée doit retourner à Minas Tirith, déclara-t-il.

- L'homme qui peut exercer le pouvoir de cette épée peut rassembler une armée plus meurtrière que celles qui ont foulé cette terre ! Oubliez le Rôdeur. Devenez celui que vous deviez être. Prenez la route de Dimholt…

Une lueur de résignation passa sur le visage d'Aragorn. Il n'aimait pas cette idée de se rendre sur la route de Dimholt et d'abandonner le peuple du Rohan à son sort. D'autant plus qu'il ignorait s'il devait revenir de cette expédition. Et en admettant qu'il revienne, quel espoir pouvait-il y avoir de gagner la bataille ? Elrond sentit son désarroi et murmura d'une manière qui se voulait réconfortante :

_- Malan i Estel Edain_.

_- U-Chebin Estel anim_… répondit le Rôdeur.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un moment et Aragorn inclina la tête en signe de remerciement tandis qu'il remettait Anduril au fourreau.

- Je prendrai la route de Dimholt. Dès ce soir, décida Aragorn.

- En ce cas, je vous souhaite bonne chance. Informez-en le roi. Quant à moi, je dois reprendre la route. Ma fille m'attend.

- Seigneur Elrond…

L'elfe, qui s'était approché du fauteuil ou était posée sa cape, tourna la tête vers lui.

- Veillez sur elle…

- C'est ce à quoi tend ma vie depuis près de trois mille ans, répondit froidement Elrond.

L'elfe disparut bientôt, sans un mot, laissant Aragorn seul dans la tente du roi. Il ceignit Anduril en soupirant puis sortit de la tente et se dirigea vers l'endroit où son cheval était gardé, en prenant bien soin de se faire voir par le moins de monde possible. Il ne tenait pas à devoir expliquer à tout le campement pourquoi il partait. Ils s'en apercevraient tous bien assez tôt.

Tandis qu'Aragorn disparut dans l'obscurité, une étrange petite boule blanche sautilla de la tente royale vers le campement, essayant d'éviter les regards. Quoi qu'elle puisse être, cette boule blanche devait certainement se trouver tantôt dans un endroit où elle n'aurait pas dû…

**ooo**

La princesse Sakura avait rejoint ses amis un peu plus tôt au coin du feu. Ceux-ci lui avaient évidemment raconté la visite d'Elrond, son souhait de s'entretenir avec Aragorn et la mission d'espionnage confiée à Mokona. Si cette dernière ne l'enchantait pas vraiment – tous avaient quelques scrupules à écouter aux portes du roi – elle ne fit néanmoins aucun commentaire et attendit le retour de la bestiole en silence avec les autres. Cela devait ben faire une heure que Mokona était parti quand soudain, Kurogane se leva d'un bond en gesticulant en tout sens et en hurlant :

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, NAN MAIS JE REVE ! Tu oses encore te glisser sous mes vêtements, espèce de sale bestiole rampante ? Sors de là tout de suite !

- Kuro-pii avait l'air inquiet ! Mokona essayait de le faire sourire ! se défendit innocemment la bestiole.

- Ouais, ben c'est raté ! suffoqua le ninja en se rasseyant.

Outré par l'accueil, Mokona alla se réfugier dans les bras de Sakura, selon sa bonne habitude.

- Tu as appris quelque chose Mokona ? demanda alors Fye.

La petite bête opina et entreprit de leur raconter au mot près la conversation qu'avaient eu Elrond et Aragorn.

- Comment tu as fait pour ne pas te faire repérer Moko-chan ? demanda Sakura.

- Mokona a utilisé une de ses 108 techniques secrètes ! frima ce dernier. Mokona s'est changé en coupe à fruits posée sur l'une des tables du roi !

Devant l'air admiratif de ses compagnons, Mokona se garda bien de leur avouer qu'il avait faillit se faire repérer plusieurs fois par Aragorn.

- T'as pas été inutile pour une fois, boule de poils…

- Mokona n'est jamais inutile ! Kuro-wanko est méchant !

- Et je vais l'être encore plus si t'arrêtes pas avec ces surnoms à la c…

- Qu'allons-nous faire si Aragorn s'en va ? coupa Shaolan juste à temps. Allons-nous l'accompagner ou devons-nous rester ici pour combattre avec les Rohirrim ?

- Je serais assez tenté de l'accompagner, dit Kurogane avec un sourire sadique. Rassembler une armée de plus ne serait pas pour me déplaire.

- Et que deviendrait Sakura ? demande abruptement le jeune garçon.

- La princesse restera avec la Dame Eowyn, comme prévu, répondit Kurogane d'un ton sans appel.

- Et vous voulez partir avec Aragorn et la laisser seule ? rétorqua Shaolan d'un air accusateur.

- Libre à toi de rester avec elle si tu en as envie. Personnellement, je ne me vois pas rester sur la touche alors que d'autres se battent pour sauver leur monde et rendre sa plume à la princesse par la même occasion. L'issue de la bataille, et donc de notre mission, dépendra visiblement de la réussite d'Aragorn, donc autant l'aider de notre mieux.

- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Fye. Si nous pouvons l'aider, nous devons le faire.

- Je serai en sécurité avec Dame Eowyn, assura Sakura en posant sa main sur celle de Shaolan qui rougit. Partez sans crainte si vous le souhaitez. Moko-chan restera avec moi, il me protégera.

- Ouiiii ! Mokona protègera Sakura ! Mokona est fort, tu n'as rien à craindre ! affirma le boule de poils à Sakura qui sourit.

- Je te latte quand tu veux, la peluche, te surestimes pas ! grogna Kurogane.

- Si nous décidons de partir avec lui, nous devons en parler à Aragorn… suggéra Shaolan.

- Et comment tu lui expliquerais qu'on est au courant ? grinça le ninja.

- Un point pour le toutou ! dit malicieusement Fye.

Une demi-seconde plus tard, le blond se prit une miche de pain de la taille de Mokona en pleine face. Le ninja le fixait d'un regard noir.

- On ne joue pas avec la nourriture, Kuro-tan, dit calmement Fye en souriant. Et puis, pour en revenir au sujet, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de se préoccuper d'avoir écouté aux portes. Aragorn a besoin de nous.

- Vous avez raison Fye-san, sourit Sakura en se levant. Allez-y. Je reste ici. Vous reviendrez me dire au revoir tout à l'heure.

Sur ces mots, Sakura entra dans sa tente et laisse retomber le rabat. Cette brusque prise de congé prit tout le monde au dépourvu. Ou presque.

- Venez, fit Fye en se levant à son tour. Elle a besoin d'être seule pour se préparer à notre séparation.

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent et ils partirent ensemble à la recherche d'Aragorn.

- Où croyez-vous qu'il ait pu aller ? interrogea Shaolan.

- A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être entrain de seller son cheval. Nous ferions bien de nous diriger vers les enclos.

Aussitôt fut fait. En passant devant les tentes de leurs compagnons d'armes, les trois hommes essayèrent d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible malgré l'urgence de la situation. Ils avaient parcouru un bon bout de chemin lorsqu'une voix grondante se fit entendre.

- Vous feriez mieux de l'attendre ici.

- Tous trois firent volte-face et virent Gimli, assis près d'un feu, les jambes tendues, une pipe à la bouche.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Kurogane méfiant.

- Legolas et moi-même avons également l'intention de l'accompagner, dit le Nain. Legolas est partit seller notre cheval. Il devrait revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Attendons-les ensemble.

- Sait-il que vous souhaitez l'accompagner ? demanda Fye en s'asseyant près de lui.

- A vrai dire mon ami, nous ne lui laissons pas le choix, répondit gravement le Nain. Mais dites-moi… La princesse n'est pas avec vous ?

Fye jeta un coup d'œil gêné au ninja, mais ce fut Shaolan qui répondit d'une voix assurée.

- Nous ne pouvons l'emmener avec nous, le risque est bien trop grand. Nous la laissons sous la protection de la Dame Eowyn pendant notre absence.

- Par tous les poils de la barbe de Durin, j'espère pour elle qu'elle sait préparer son propre repas !

Les trois amis s'esclaffèrent. Le souvenir de l'infâme ragoût de la Dame de Rohan semblait avoir traumatisé Gimli à vie.

- Avez-vous prévenu la Dame ? demanda alors le Nain.

- Nous ne l'avons pas vue en venant, répondit Kurogane. En vérité, nous souhaitions surtout trouver Aragorn pour lui demander de venir avec lui.

- Ne lui demandez surtout pas, il vous dira non, lança le Nain. Imposez-vous, c'est la seule solution.

Un long silence se fit alors, uniquement troublé par les bruits de Gimli tirant sur sa pipe. Au bout d'un moment, Kurogane ne tint plus.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il passera par là ?

Pour toute réponse, Gimli désigna de sa pipe la route de Dimholt, qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir depuis leur tente.

- Nous le verrions même s'il passait ailleurs, dit-il simplement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien le retenir si longtemps ? s'exclama le ninja.

Il leur fallut encore attendre un moment avant de voir enfin apparaître le Rôdeur.

- Où comptez-vous donc aller ? attaqua Gimli sans autre forme de procès.

- Non, pas cette fois, trancha Aragorn d'un ton sans équivoque. Cette fois vous restez Gimli.

- Hmfffff… grogna celui-ci, qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Ignorez-vous tout de l'opiniâtreté des Nains ? plaisanta Legolas, qui venait d'arriver et tenait son cheval par la bride.

- Il va falloir l'accepter, renchérit Gimli. Nous venons avec vous l'ami. Et ceux-là nous accompagnement, précisa-t-il en désignant Kurogane et ses compagnons.

Un air clairement désapprobateur passa sur le visage d'Aragorn.

- Et que va devenir la princesse Sakura ?

- Elle sera aux bons soins de Dame Eowyn, répondit Fye qui vit passer une lueur de douleur dans le regard du Rôdeur à la mention de la jeune femme. Et tout comme vos amis ici présents, nous ne vous laissons pas le choix.

- Le Rohan a besoin de vous prêts à combattre, dit Aragorn en secouant la tête.

- C'est de _vous_ que le Rohan a besoin, rectifia Kurogane avec justesse. Et par conséquent, il serait malaisé que vous ne reveniez pas de votre petite randonnée voyez-vous…

- Et avez-vous informé le roi et Eowyn de votre souhait de m'accompagner ?

- Nous n'attendions que vous pour le faire, fit Fye avec un grand sourire.

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, Aragorn les regarda et inclina la tête en soupirant.

- Bon très bien… Prenez vos affaires et allons-y. Ne perdons pas trop de temps.

Comme un seul homme, Kurogane, Fye et Shaolan se dirigèrent à grands pas vers leur tente et eurent la surprise de constater que Sakura avait déjà emballé toutes leurs affaires et sellé les chevaux avec l'aide d'Eomer et de Merry qui était revenu.

- Je savais que le seigneur Aragorn finirait par accepter, dit-elle simplement en réponse à leurs regards ébahis.

Le roi Théoden et Eowyn étaient également présents aux côtés d'Eomer et Fye remarqua que la jeune femme arborait un air hautain qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et qu'elle évitait soigneusement de poser les yeux sur Aragorn.

- Ainsi, vous partez, constata Théoden.

- C'est notre seule chance, confirma Aragorn.

- Ma Dame, commença Shaolan en s'adressant à Eowyn, nous souhaiterions vous confier la protection de Sakura pendant notre absence. Cela nous rassurerait beaucoup de savoir que vous veillez sur elle…

Eowyn cilla un instant puis finit par opiner lentement.

- Je le ferai, dit-elle gravement. Prenez soin de vous et revenez-nous vite…

- Merci beaucoup ma Dame, dit Shaolan en s'inclinant. Adieu.

- Adieu mes amis, dit à son tour Eomer. J'espère vous revoir bientôt sains et saufs.

- Nous n'aurons pas le temps de vous manquer Eomer, assura Kurogane avec un sourire en coin. Bonne chance !

- C'est une grande perte pour mon peuple que de vous voir quitter ses rangs en cet instant, dit le roi. Je sais néanmoins que tel est votre destin. Adieu Aragorn. Adieu à tous. Qu'Eorl veille sur vous.

Tous remercièrent sincèrement le roi pour sa bénédiction et pour sa compréhension. Merry intervint alors, aussi rouge qu'une tomate :

- Si vous voyez Pippin… dites-lui que… dites-lui que je vais bien et qu'on se reverra bientôt…

- Nous le ferons, promit Fye. Adieu maître Merry. Prenez soin de vous !

Fye s'approcha alors de Sakura qui tenait Mokona dans ses bras.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que tu doives retenir Sakura-chan, dit-il. Reste en vie. Reste en vie quoi qu'il arrive car toi seule peut sauver cette Terre du mal qui la ronge. Toi seule peut récupérer la plume.

Les larmes aux yeux, Sakura hocha la tête et se jeta dans les bras de Fye.

- Oh, Fye-san ! gémit-elle. Soyez prudent, je vous en supplie…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en reculant et en la prenant par les épaules. J'ai un bon chien de garde.

Prudent, il avait baissé la voix et le clin d'œil qu'il lui fit en désignant discrètement Kurogane arracha un petit rire nerveux à Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes toi encore ? interrogea le ninja d'un air soupçonneux.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage que Sakura enserrait déjà sa taille imposante de ses petits bras. Complètement prit au dépourvu, le ninja rougit violemment et tapota maladroitement la tête de la princesse.

- Soyez prudent vous aussi Monsieur Kurogane, implora Sakura. Et veillez sur les autres.

- C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait. T'en fais pas gamine, on sera revenus avant que tu n'aies eu le temps de te rendre compte qu'on était partis. Et écoute cet imbécile de mage pour une fois : pas de bêtises qui puisse mettre ta vie en danger, compris ?

Sakura recula et hocha la tête. C'est à ce moment que Mokona sauta sur le ninja pour lui faire un câlin, ce que ce dernier n'apprécia que moyennement comme le laissa deviner son langage d'une exquise politesse.

- Mais dégage de là sale bête ! C'est pas parce qu'on se casse que t'as l'autorisation de ramper dans mes vêtements !

- Mokona veut dire au revoir à Kuro-wanwan !

- Moi c'est KU-RO-GA-NE ! rugit le ninja au bord de l'hystérie. Et t'es pas obligé de me sauter dessus pour me dire au revoir et de me casser les…

- Pieds, coupa Fye. On a pas toute la nuit Kuro-pii, dépêche-toi !

- Surveille la princesse boule de poils, dit alors le ninja en tenant Mokona par les oreilles. Et débrouille-toi pour nous prévenir si jamais il se passe quelque chose.

Mokona se mit au garde-à-vous et sauta dans les bras de la princesse dès que Kurogane l'eut lâché. Shaolan s'approcha alors, rendu gauche par sa timidité. Là non plus, Sakura ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser de questions et elle lui sauta dessus pour l'étreindre à lui briser les os.

- Revenez vite… lui dit-elle simplement, le visage inondé de larmes.

- Prenez soin de vous princesse. Nous reviendrons, je vous le promets.

Les deux jeunes gens se reculèrent et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant un instant. Puis les trois amis prirent leurs affaires et enfourchèrent leurs montures. Fye s'arrangea pour que Shaolan monte en croupe de Kurogane. Même si leurs relations s'étaient améliorées en apparence, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter son contact pendant le voyage.

Après un dernier salut à l'attention du roi, ils firent volte-face et se dirigèrent au pas vers la route de Dimholt.

- Aragorn ! l'interpella alors le roi.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui.

- Monseigneur ?

- Vous _devez_ réussir…

Le Rôdeur le jaugea un moment puis inclina la tête. Ainsi qu'ils l'avaient prévu, leur départ ne passa pas exactement inaperçu. Beaucoup de soldats s'étaient massés vers la route et les regardaient passer. La peur et l'incompréhension reflétaient sur leurs visages.

- Aragorn s'en va, dit un soldat.

- Où va-t-il ? demanda un autre.

Tout en essayant de rester impassible, Aragorn vit du coin de l'œil le roi rejoindre ses hommes. Plusieurs cris montèrent de la foule tandis que les six amis s'avançaient.

- Il nous abandonne !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Où va-t-il ?

- Je ne comprends pas…

Ignorant les interrogations et les suppliques qui pourtant le blessaient profondément, Aragorn talonna légèrement son cheval et tous disparurent dans l'obscurité menaçante de la route de Dimholt. Aucun des six compagnons ne se retourna.


	21. Chapter 21

**Résumé : Aragorn et ses amis, accompagnés de Kurogane, Fye et Shaolan se sont engagés sur la route de Dimholt, tandis que Sakura reste au camp avec Mokona et doit faire face à une bien curieuse demande… Pour info, j'ai pris quelques libertés par rapport au poème que déclame Legolas au sujet de la route de Dimholt. Un vers seulement, me tapez pas ^^**

**Un peu de nouvelles de mon avancement : le chapitre 28 est enfin bouclé ! Je ne pense pas que la fic atteindra les 30 chapitres, ça devrait s'arrêter au chapitre 29, je pense, sauf si Dame Inspiration fait encore des siennes, mais je ne pense pas. Wait and see ! =D**

**Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, Clamp, M. Tolkien, et moi pour Larien, Lenwë et mes idées tordues.**

**Remerciements **

**Dieu chouette : Désolée si je ne réponds jamais, j'ai du mal à trouver le temps, que ce soit pour toi ou pour les autres :/ Tu voulais que je développe la relation Kuro/Fye dans ce chapitre, je pense qu'il y aura un passage qui devrait te plaire (enfin j'espère ^^) Merci de me suivre et de reviewer =)**

**Erii-chan : C'est compliqué la chronologie dans le SDA xD Enfin, 3 ou 4 mois ou plus, peu importe, ça fait quand même longtemps =p Tu te demandes ce que va devenir Sakura, eh bien, c'est dans ce chapitre que tu vas le savoir =D Et oui, notre Kuro-pii national a toujours un langage très poétique, c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime xD Bonne chance pour l'attente de tes résultats de partiels ! Merci encore de ta fidélité et de tes reviews, ça motive toujours =D **

**Merci à La-Faucheuse pour l'ajout et à tous les autres qui lisent sans reviewer ! =) =)**

* * *

Le paysage de la route de Dimholt contrastait complètement avec celui qu'Aragorn et ses amis avaient laissé derrière eux quelques heures auparavant. Du vert chatoyant du camp de Dunharrow, ils étaient passés à la grisaille de la montagne. La route serpentait entre de hautes murailles de pierre grise et froide, et la végétation se réduisait à quelques touffes d'herbes éparses et desséchées. Le tout avait un aspect franchement lugubre.

« _L'endroit idéal pour nous tendre un piège_ » songea Kurogane.

Sa main n'avait pas quitté la garde de son épée depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans cet endroit et il avait constaté avec satisfaction que, hormis Legolas, tous ses compagnons semblaient peu rassurés.

- Quelle sorte d'armée s'attarderait dans un endroit pareil ? bougonna Gimli en regardant autour de lui.

- Une armée maudite, lui répondit Legolas. Il y a fort longtemps, les hommes des montagnes prêtèrent serment au dernier roi du Gondor. Ils lui jurèrent allégeance, promettant de l'aider au combat. Mais quand l'heure fut venue, quand le Gondor eut besoin de leur aide, ils s'enfuirent, disparaissant dans les ténèbres de la montagne… Alors Isildur les maudit, souhaitant qu'ils n'aient aucun répit jusqu'à l'accomplissement de leur serment…

- Charmant votre truc… grinça le ninja. Et ce sont ces mecs là qu'on est censé engager ? Vous n'avez pas autre chose pour nous remonter le moral, non ?

- Il existe un lai à ce propos. Souhaiteriez-vous l'entendre ?

Kurogane haussa et les épaules.

- Ma foi, ça fera passer le temps.

_- Qui les appellera du gris crépuscule_

_Les gens oubliés_

_L'héritier de celui à qui ils jurèrent serment_

_Du Nord il viendra_

_La nécessité l'amènera_

_Il franchira la porte du Chemin des Morts_

_Et ceux de l'autre monde marcheront dans ses pas _

- Qui désigne le dernier vers ? demanda Fye.

- Je l'ignore, avoua l'elfe. Je ne puis qu'émettre des hypothèses.

- Et quel genre d'hypothèses pourriez-vous émettre ?

Mais Legolas n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Sa monture renâcla brusquement à l'entrée d'un petit ravin obscur et refusa d'aller plus avant, de même que celles de ses amis. Il leur fallut déployer des trésors de persuasion pour les faire avancer à nouveau.

- Il y a une porte au fond, remarqua Shaolan.

- C'est la porte du Chemin des Morts, acquiesça Aragorn. C'est là que nous allons.

Il murmura quelques mots en elfique à son cheval et le talonna légèrement. Voyant qu'il avançait sans trop rechigner, les autres chevaux consentirent enfin à le suivre, non sans nervosité. Ils arrivèrent alors devant une grosse porte, découpée à même la montagne et dont le chambranle était fait d'ossements humains. Kurogane et Fye se regardèrent d'un air sombre. Un froid glacial se faisait sentir et une odeur écœurante d'humidité s'échappait de la gueule béante creusée dans la montagne.

- La chaleur de mon sang semble s'être dérobée… murmura Gimli.

Legolas s'approcha à son tour de la porte et leva les yeux vers les pictogrammes inscrits dans la roche au-dessus de la porte.

- La voie est close, traduisit-il. Elle fut faite par ceux qui sont morts. Et les Morts la gardent. La voie est close.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'une brusque bourrasque s'échappa du passage, accompagnée d'un effrayant râle d'agonie. Les chevaux terrifiés se cabrèrent, arrachant au passage leurs brides des mains de leurs cavaliers et prirent la fuite.

- Arod ! hurla Aragorn en vain.

Impuissants, ils ne purent que les regarder s'éloigner. Voyant le masque de la peur sur le visage de ses compagnons, une farouche détermination s'empara d'Aragorn qui dégaina son épée.

- Je ne crains pas la mort ! cracha-t-il durement, avant de passer la porte pour plonger au cœur des ténèbres.

Shaolan et ses amis se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil, empoignèrent leurs armes à leur tour et emboîtèrent le pas au Rôdeur, suivis quelques secondes plus tard par Legolas. Seul Gimli n'avait pas encore bougé et il semblait estomaqué par le culot de son ami elfe.

- Voilà bien une chose inouïe ! dit-il tout haut, comme pour se rassurer. Un Elfe accepterait d'aller sous terre, et un Nain ne l'oserait pas ! Grmmmmffff…. Je n'ai jamais entendu cela !

Vaille que vaille, le brave Nain carra les épaules et entra en courant sur le Chemin des Morts. Non pas qu'il fût pressé d'aller au devant du danger, mais ses amis devaient être déjà loin et, bien qu'il fût, comme il le disait lui-même, un redoutable sprinteur, ses jambes n'étaient pas aussi grandes que les leurs…

**ooo**

A plusieurs lieues de là, le jour se levait à peine sur le campement de Dunharrow que déjà les hommes s'activaient à rassembler leurs affaires et à préparer leurs chevaux pour partir à la guerre. Sakura était réveillée, elle aussi, et regroupait également ses quelques rares possessions, sous l'œil attentif de Mokona. La jeune princesse avait mal dormi. L'angoisse qu'elle avait ressentit en voyant ses amis si chers s'éloigner d'elle ne l'avait pas quittée depuis la veille au soir et elle s'intensifiait d'heure en heure. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de les laisser partir sans elle. Pendant un instant, elle avait pensé les suivre à distance, mais elle avait dû se faire une raison : c'était bien trop dangereux. Et elle savait, bien qu'il lui en coutât de se l'avouer, qu'Eomer avait raison : elle n'avait pas une once de pratique en matière de combat et surtout pas contre des Orcs. Larien l'avait formée avec le temps dont ils disposaient à l'époque pour qu'elle puisse éventuellement parer quelques coups en cas d'attaque subite, mais l'elfe n'avait jamais envisagé sérieusement qu'elle puisse se battre. Et Sakura devait le reconnaître, elle non plus, bien qu'elle mourût d'envie de se prouver à elle et aux autres, qu'elle en était capable. Mais elle avait ses propres responsabilités et elles n'étaient pas moins lourdes à porter. Elle devait récupérer la plume qui avait pris possession de l'Anneau pour que ce monde connaisse à nouveau la paix. Et pour cela, elle devait rester en vie à tout prix, en priant pour que Frodon et Sam réussissent. Même si cela impliquait de passer le reste de la guerre à ne rien faire.

Un chuchotement tira Sakura de ses sombres pensées et elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit prononcer son nom.

- Princesse Sakura !

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive, son épée à la main.

- C'est moi, Eowyn.

Sakura interrogea Mokona du regard. Celui-ci se concentra et finit par hocher la tête. La princesse s'avança alors et ouvrit le rabat de sa tente. Eowyn était bien là. Derrière son masque impassible, Sakura devina un étrange et profond désespoir qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle s'effaça pour la laisser entrer et la Dame de Rohan qui s'assit sur le lit de camp.

- J'ai besoin de vous, princesse Sakura, annonça Eowyn sans ambages.

Elle tapota la couverture pour inviter Sakura à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit non sans une certaine appréhension.

- Je vous écoute, l'enjoignit patiemment la princesse.

- Mon roi vient de me donner l'ordre d'assurer la régence d'Edoras en son absence. Or, je ne puis m'y résoudre…

- Puis-je vous demander pour quelle raison ? osa Sakura, abasourdie.

- Je pars au combat, lâcha Eowyn après un instant d'hésitation.

Sakura l'observa tout en essayant de rester impassible. Les yeux d'Eowyn brillaient de larmes contenues et une détermination implacable était gravée sur ses traits. La princesse comprit alors que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Eowyn irait jusqu'au bout. Elle partait pour mourir.

- Et de quelle manière auriez-vous souhaité que je vous aide ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

- Je souhaiterais que ce soit vous qui assuriez la régence à ma place en attendant mon retour.

- Et que dirons le roi et le seigneur Eomer ? Et qu'adviendra-t-il de votre peuple si vous ne revenez pas ? lança la princesse, un brin accusatrice.

Eowyn cilla mais se reprit rapidement.

- Si aucun d'entre nous ne revient, il vous appartiendra de choisir un nouveau dirigeant au Rohan.

- Je n'en ai pas le pouvoir.

- Je vous en investis, rétorqua Eowyn, agacée. Je vous en prie, princesse Sakura. Vous êtes la seule qui puisse assumer cette charge sans me trahir auprès de mon frère ou de mon oncle. Vous êtes la seule en qui j'ai confiance… Je ferai une note écrite que vous pourrez donner à la garde à Edoras. Le peuple vous devra obéissance sur mon ordre.

- Votre sacrifice ne vous le rendra pas, lança brusquement Sakura.

Les mots étaient sortis avant même qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir aux conséquences, mais elle le regrettait à peine. Elle s'agaçait de ce qu'Eowyn fuyait ses responsabilités par égoïsme alors qu'elle avait été l'une de celles à la convaincre de ne rien faire d'autre que rester en vie. D'autant que son geste ne servirait à rien. Sakura avait bien compris qu'elle partait pour Aragorn, dans l'espoir insensé de conquérir son cœur. Mais c'était peine perdue. La princesse avait vu le regard que Rôdeur posait sur la Dame Arwen. C'était le même qu'elle-même posait sur Shaolan et elle savait que rien ni personne ne détournerait jamais Aragorn de son amour pour la princesse elfe. Pas même la Dame Blanche de Rohan, aussi belle et courageuse soit-elle.

En face d'elle, Eowyn avait blêmit et serrait les dents pour ne pas laisser l'émotion la submerger. Sakura tourna la tête vers Mokona, perché sur son épaule.

- Tu m'aideras ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- Toujours ! piailla la boule de poils en lui faisant un câlin.

- J'imagine qu'il est inutile d'essayer de vous convaincre de renoncer ? dit-elle en haussant la voix à l'adresse d'Eowyn.

- Je partirai quoi qu'il arrive, répondit la Dame de Rohan. Sachez que vous avez le droit de refuser ce que je vous demande.

- Le contraire eut été déplacé, ma Dame.

Elle laissa passer un temps, soupira et dit à Eowyn :

- Très bien, j'accepte de prendre cette responsabilité. Mais si l'un de vos gens me demande où vous êtes, sachez que je ne mentirai pas.

La jeune Dame du Rohan sembla un instant vouloir discuter cette affirmation mais elle se résigna.

- Je vous remercie, princesse Sakura. Je m'en vais de ce pas écrire mes instructions et me préparer. Soyez aimable d'attendre que nous soyons partis pour prendre le commandement de mon peuple. Je ne souhaite pas que mon oncle puisse se douter de quelque chose.

- Cela va de soi. Bonne chance, Dame Eowyn. Et revenez vite. Votre peuple a besoin de vous.

Eowyn inclina la tête pour la remercier et quitta discrètement la tente. Après son départ, Sakura se laissa lourdement retomber sur le lit.

- Tu regrettes ? demanda Mokona.

- Non. Eowyn abandonne son peuple. Il fallait que j'accepte, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé cela d'elle… Espérons simplement que tout se passera bien.

- Je serai là pour t'aider Sakura ! promit la boule de poils. Et si Eowyn dit vrai, il y aura quelques hommes de la garde qui seront là pour te conseiller également. Tout ira bien, tu verras !

Sakura sourit et prit Mokona dans ses bras.

- Tu as raison Moko-chan. Tout ira bien…

**ooo**

Cela faisait un moment que les six compagnons couraient au hasard des tunnels sombres et suintants d'humidité et Kurogane commençait à en avoir plein les bottes. Il ne savait même pas exactement ce qu'ils cherchaient. Malgré les assertions de Legolas et Aragorn, il doutait qu'une armée puisse se terrer dans un endroit aussi sordide. Cependant, il continuait à suivre le mouvement. Après tout, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire et cela semblait important. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à en avoir par-dessus la tête s'il en jugeait par les marmonnements inintelligibles de Gimli…

Au bout d'un trajet qui lui parut interminable, le groupe déboucha enfin dans salle immense. La faible lueur de la torche d'Aragorn éclaira ce qui semblait être une ville imposante taillée à même la roche. Kurogane supposa que c'était là que devait se trouver leur armée, si toutefois armée il y avait. A leur droite, Aragorn éclaira un précipice si profond que cela faisait froid dans le dos. Soudain, alors que personne ne s'y attendait, une voix gutturale terrifiante surgit des entrailles de la terre. Le ninja vit Fye se retourner vivement et scruter les ténèbres autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'affola Gimli en se tournant vers Legolas. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

- Je vois des formes d'Hommes et des chevaux, murmura Legolas.

- Où ça ? demanda fébrilement Gimli en regardant partout autour de lui.

- De pâles étendards semblables à des lambeaux de nuages… Nombre de lances et de haies, telles des branches en hiver à travers un halo de brume. Les Morts nous suivent. Ils ont été appelés.

- Les Morts ? Appelés ?

La face d'ordinaire rougeaude du Nain était subitement passé à une pâleur… eh bien, mortelle justement.

- Je le savais, dit-il avec un petit rire nerveux. Très bien…. Legolas !

L'elfe s'était quelque peu éloigné et Gimli préféra le rejoindre. Au cas où il devrait le protéger contre d'éventuels ennemis. Enfin, ça, c'était la version officielle.

- Tu les vois ? murmura Kurogane à Fye.

Le mage secoua la tête.

- Je les ressens seulement… répondit-il d'un ton légèrement absent. Ils sont tout autour de nous. Ne vous éloignez pas…

Ils suivirent Aragorn avec prudence, et celui-ci leur conseilla de ne pas regarder en bas. Mais comme toute interdiction, celle-ci fut bien évidemment allègrement transgressée, en particulier par Gimli qui le regretta bien vite. En effet, le sol était jonché de crânes humains, si nombreux que la pierre n'était plus visible en dessous. Un horrible craquement se fit entendre qui lui fit grincer des dents et il comprit que l'un de ses compagnons venait de piétiner un crâne. Il avança doucement son pied et le posa sur le sol. Il sentit, avec des détails dont il aurait bien voulu se passer, un autre crâne se fendiller sous sa chaussure et serra les dents, s'excusant mentalement auprès du défunt. Il se força à avancer en sautillant, malgré sa répugnance et ils arrivèrent bientôt sur un sol parfaitement normal, à son grand soulagement. C'est alors qu'une voix caverneuse se fit entendre :

- Qui pénètre dans mon domaine ?

Tous firent volte-face et virent apparaître la forme fantomatique d'un roi en armure, flottant littéralement au-dessus du sol. Son corps irréel et son visage décharné aux orbites creusées ne laissaient aucun doute quant à son état : cet homme était mort depuis bien longtemps.

- Une personne à qui vous devez allégeance ! répondit sèchement Aragorn.

- Le roi des Morts… souffla Fye en portant machinalement la main à son pendentif.

- Les Morts ne tolèrent pas que les vivants passent, objecta calmement le roi.

- Vous me tolèrerez moi ! affirma Aragorn.

La roi fantôme se mit à éclater de rire. Un rire terrifiant qui se répercuta dans toute la caverne et qui déforma horriblement son visage.

- Regardez ! hurla soudain Shaolan.

Ses compagnons se retournèrent et virent qu'une ville aussi irréelle que le roi était apparue au-dessous du gouffre, contre la paroi, à l'exact opposé de la ville de pierre. Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien, puis des centaines de morts parés de lances et d'armes diverses, à pied ou à cheval, sortirent de la ville et marchèrent dans leur direction, faisant fi du vide en-dessous d'eux. Gimli poussa un léger gémissement et Legolas se rapprocha de lui pour poser brièvement la main sur son épaule.

- La Voie est close…

Aragorn et ses amis se tournèrent à nouveau vers le roi tandis que les morts les encerclaient.

- Elle fut faite par ceux qui sont morts. Et les Morts la gardent…

Le cercle des Morts rétrécissait à vue d'œil autour d'eux. D'instinct, Kurogane se plaça devant Fye et Shaolan pour les protéger. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien en cas d'attaque, mais il préférait mourir en les protégeant que de les laisser toucher à un seul de leurs cheveux.

- La Voie est close, répéta le roi des Morts en se rapprochant. Maintenant, vous allez mourir.

Refusant cette idée, Legolas banda son arc et tira sur le roi des Morts, mais la flèche passa entre ses deux yeux sans lui faire de mal et alla retomber sur le sol. Nullement contrarié, le roi continua à avancer, un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres.

- Je vous somme d'accomplir votre serment ! ordonna Aragorn, en avançant à son tour vers le fantôme qui avait accéléré le pas.

- Il n'y a que le roi du Gondor qui puisse me l'ordonner !

Aragorn brandit Anduril au moment même où le roi fantôme levait sa propre épée, tout aussi irréelle que lui. Ce dernier déchanta vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le Dunedain réussit à parer son coup.

- La lame a été brisée ! cracha-t-il, refusant de croire ce qui venait de se passer.

Aragorn défit habilement la garde du Mort et le saisit à la gorge, sous les yeux effarés de Kurogane.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…. ? commença-t-il.

- C'est l'épée… souffla Fye. Elle est investie de pouvoir elfique. Il n'y a que le roi du Gondor qui puisse la brandir….

Un râle reporta leur attention sur le Dunedain, qui tenait toujours le roi à la gorge.

- Elle a été reforgée ! répondit-il en le repoussant brutalement.

Visiblement choqué, le Mort n'osa plus rien tenter et se contenta d'observer Aragorn, qui posa son regard sur les soldats tout autour d'eux.

- Battez-vous pour nous et regagnez votre honneur !

Un long silence suivit ses paroles.

- Que dîtes-vous ?

Sûr de lui, il se mit à avancer au milieu des Morts, toujours silencieux, Anduril bien en évidence devant lui.

- Que dîtes-vous ? répéta-t-il, plus sèchement.

- Vous perdez votre temps Aragorn, grogna Gimli, étrangement sûr de lui depuis l'épisode de l'épée. Ils n'ont pas eu d'honneur dans la vie, ils n'en auront pas plus dans la mort.

Mais son ami refusait d'abandonner et il éleva la voix, jouant son va-tout :

- Je suis l'héritier d'Isildur ! proclama-t-il. Battez-vous pour moi ! Et je considérerai votre serment comme accompli.

A ces mots, un sourire étrange apparu sur le visage décharné du roi. Aragorn le désigna de la pointe de son épée :

- Que dîtes-vous ?s'exclama-t-il, excédé. Vous avez ma parole ! Battez-vous et je vous libérerai du monde des morts-vivants !

Malgré ses efforts de conviction, les Morts restèrent silencieux et ils virent bientôt, horrifiés, le roi et tous ses hommes disparaître, comme soufflés par le vent.

- Que dîtes-vous ? cria Aragorn, désespéré.

- Restez là traîtres ! leur ordonna Gimli.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur leur sort. Un grondement sourd et inquiétant se fit entendre, venant de la cité de pierre. Soudain, un véritable déluge de crânes et d'os déferla sur eux, menaçant de les engloutir à tout moment.

- Sortons ! Vite ! cria Aragorn.

Mais Fye, prit d'une soudaine pulsion, décida de rester sur place, face à la pluie d'ossements.

- Fye ! hurla Kurogane.

Mais celui-ci ne l'écouta pas. Il se concentra et appela à lui son pouvoir. Une étrange lueur enveloppa ses mains et il la projeta vers les crânes, qui s'immobilisèrent d'un coup, laissant le champ libre à ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous baka ? hurla le ninja une fois près de lui.

- Je vous sauve la vie… souffla Fye, le visage crispé par l'effort.

- T'arriveras pas à tenir ! Amène-toi et foutons le camp !

- Non… Pars… L'Anneau… il faut…

Fye semblait incapable d'articuler des paroles cohérentes. Soudain, il ferma les yeux et se mit à secouer la tête, comme pour se débarrasser de quelque chose.

- Non… ça suffit… arrêtez…

Kurogane remarqua que la lueur magique au bout des doigts de Fye commençait à vaciller et il eut soudain peur pour lui.

- Fye ! l'exhorta-t-il en le secouant par les épaules. Reprends-toi et foutons le camp ! Fye, tu m'écoutes ?

- Arrêtez... je vous en prie… Lenwë…

Un hurlement à glacer le sang sortit alors de la bouche de Fye qui s'évanouit. Kurogane n'eut que le temps de le prendre dans ses bras et de faire demi-tour, en faisant ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter les ossements qui avaient recommencé à se déverser sur lui. En son for intérieur, il bénit le ciel que Fye ne soit pas plus lourd qu'une plume.

- Kurogane ! Dépêchez-vous ! hurla Aragorn.

- J'fais c'que j'peux ! répondit celui-ci en déversant un chapelet de jurons destinés au mage évanouit dans ses bras.

Il accéléra néanmoins l'allure et rejoignit bientôt ses compagnons qui s'engouffrèrent dans les tunnels aussi vite que possible. Derrière eux, un nuage de poussière semblait les poursuivre, tandis que le bruit des os tombant en cascade faisait trembler la terre. Au bout de quelques minutes qui leur parurent durer des heures, une faible lueur éclaira alors leur champ de vision et ils se jetèrent littéralement au dehors du tunnel. Le soleil qui se reflétait sur le fleuve leur brûla les yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda aussitôt Shaolan, poussiéreux et crachotant, à Kurogane.

Cet imbécile a voulu arrêter le flot pour qu'on puisse s'en tirer, ragea le ninja qui avait déposé le mage sur le sol. Et puis, il a commencé à dire n'importe quoi, comme s'il entendait des voix, il a poussé un hurlement et il s'est évanoui…

- Il va bien ?

- C'que j'en sais moi… Fye ! Eh Fye ! Kami-sama, réveille-toi baka !

Mais le mage ne répondait pas et Kurogane sentit son cœur se serrer. Il écarta avec délicatesse les mèches blondes qui lui retombaient sur le visage et posa doucement ses doigts au creux de son cou. Son cœur, bien que faible, battait toujours.

- Pourquoi tu ne te réveilles pas ? murumra le ninja en le prenant dans ses bras à nouveau.

- Attendez, laissez-moi faire, suggéra alors Aragorn.

Le Rôdeur se plaça à côté du ninja, prit la tête de Fye entre ses deux mains et commença à murmurer des paroles en elfique que Kurogane ne comprit pas mais qui firent effet. Bientôt, les yeux de Fye se mirent à papillonner et il ouvrit les yeux, découvrant avec étonnement Kurogane penché au-dessus de lui.

- Espèce de crétin congénital ! lui hurla le ninja en le secouant. Ça t'apprendra à aller t'ensevelir toi-même sous un tas d'os !

- Ma parole Kuro-chan, tu deviens sentimental ? sourit faiblement Fye.

Ces mots eurent un effet dévastateur sur le ninja qui fut pris d'une envie si violente de le serrer contre lui qu'il dut fermer les yeux pour se contrôler.

- On dirait bien ouais… se contenta-t-il de dire en effleurant ses cheveux.

Il vit Fye baisser les yeux et rougir et son regard tomba sans le vouloir sur le portrait de Lenwë qui semblait le narguer.

- Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à me relever s'il te plaît ? lui demanda Fye sans le regarder.

Réprimant un soupir, Kurogane s'exécuta et s'éloigna du mage aussitôt qu'il se fut assuré qu'il tiendrait sur ses pieds sans tomber. Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli lui donnèrent tous l'accolade, se réjouissant qu'il soit encore en vie et le remerciant pour ce qu'il avait accompli grâce à sa magie. Ce faisant, les six compagnons virent soudain une forme étrange émerger de la roche et dégainèrent leurs armes par réflexe, quand ils reconnurent le roi des Morts. Celui-ci leur offrit un sourire sinistre et se tourna vers Aragorn.

- On se battra, annonça-t-il, à la surprise générale.

- Ça valait bien le coup d'essayer de nous faire crever asphyxiés par des os ! cracha Kurogane en jetant un coup d'œil à Fye.

- Nous attendons les ordres du roi du Gondor, dit-il à Aragorn en ignorant l'intervention du ninja.

- Rassemblez toute votre armée. Nous devons entrer en Gondor au plus vite.

- Aragorn ! Regardez ! hurla soudain Gimli.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le petit groupe. Face à eux, sur le fleuve, toute une flotte de bateaux noirs avançait lentement.

- C'est qui encore ces mecs là ? grogna Kurogane.

- Les pirates d'Umbar…. répondit Legolas, qui plissait les yeux pour mieux voir.

- Avec un nom pareil, j'imagine qu'ils ne sont pas là pour nous aider…

- Quels sont les ordres Monseigneur ? demanda le roi des Morts au Dunedain.

- Rassemblez vos hommes et tenez-vous prêts à mon signal. Les pirates ne doivent pas passer la frontière.

Le fantôme s'inclina et disparut dans la roche.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? s'inquiéta Gimli.

- Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, répondit Aragorn.

- Donc si je comprends bien, intervint le ninja, ces pirates vont se prendre une taule ?

- Si c'est comme cela que vous le dites dans votre monde, alors oui, c'est exactement ça, acquiesça Aragorn.

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage de Kurogane qui dégaina son katana.

- Nous sommes prêts, fit alors la voix du roi des Morts, qui avait repassé à travers la roche.

- Alors ne les faisons pas attendre plus longtemps, dit Aragorn d'un ton inquiétant.

Les six compagnons descendirent la colline et se postèrent sur les rives du fleuve. Lorsque le premier bateau fut à leur hauteur, Aragorn les héla :

- Vous n'irez pas plus loin ! Vous n'entrerez pas au Gondor !

- Qui êtes-vous pour nous interdire le passage ? beugla l'un des pirates.

Aragorn remarqua qu'ils jetaient des regards inquiets à Kurogane, Fye et Shaolan et sourit.

- Legolas, envoyez une flèche à ce monstre à ras de son oreille, ordonna-t-il.

- Visez bien ! renchérit inutilement Gimli.

L'elfe tira nonchalamment sa flèche, qui suivit exactement la trajectoire voulue.

- Et voilà l'ami, on vous avait prévenu ! ironisa Gimli. Préparez-vous à être abordés !

- Abordés ? ricana le pirate. Par vous et par quelle armée ?

- Cette armée-ci ! s'écria Aragorn en donnant la charge.

L'armée des Morts surgit alors derrière Aragorn, provoquant chez les pirates la toute dernière peur de leur vie. Leurs hurlements de terreur et d'agonie retentirent longtemps sur les eaux paisibles du fleuve…


	22. Chapter 22

**Résumé : Bon, je ne gâche rien en disant que la TRC Team et Aragorn and Co ont investi les navires des pirates d'Ûmbar, vu que tout le monde le sait déjà ^^ En revanche, je promets une belle surprise pour certaines dans ce chapitre ! Et un rebondissement qui n'a rien à voir avec le film mais qui aurait pu =) En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

**Disclaimer : Blablatage habituel, voir les chapitres précedents.**

**N'ayant pas encore eu de review au moment de poster ce chapitre, je remercie d'avance ceux et celles qui en mettront, ainsi que ceux qui liront sans en mettre. **

* * *

Les six compagnons avaient rapidement investi le navire de tête une fois leurs occupants éliminés par l'armée des Morts. Au grand plaisir de tout le monde, Gimli avait constaté que les cales regorgeaient de victuailles, dont il voulut profiter tout de suite, ce que personne ne lui refusa. Fye en revanche, avait souhaité prendre la barre, afin de pouvoir monter la garde tandis que ses amis se restauraient. Aragorn le lui accorda sans poser de questions et entreprit de lui expliquer la direction à prendre avant de rejoindre les autres.

Resté seul, Fye poussa un long soupir de soulagement et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il était encore sous le coup de ce qui s'était passé dans la caverne. Des images atroces avaient défilé dans sa tête lorsqu'il avait tenté de retenir les ossements grâce à sa magie. Des images ayant un rapport avec Lenwë. Il avait revu la bataille du gouffre de Helm, les visages déformés par la peur et la douleur des hommes et des elfes qui tombaient au combat, le désespoir de leurs familles cachées dans les Cavernes Scintillantes. Et chaque fois, l'image de son elfe bien-aimé s'était superposée à ces visages tandis qu'une voix avait retenti à son oreille.

_« Tu ne peux rien pour lui… Tu ne peux rien… »_

La dernière image qu'il avait vue était celle de Lenwë se jetant sur Kurogane pour le sauver. Il avait alors distingué, avec force détails dont il se serait bien passé, l'épée de l'Huruk-Hai s'enfonçant dans la chair de l'elfe et le transperçant de part en part, réduisant sa vie à néant. Il avait vu l'éclair de douleur et de regret qui était passé dans les yeux de Lenwë alors qu'il retombait lourdement sur le sol. Et la voix dans sa tête ne lui avait laissé nul répit.

_« Tu ne le reverras jamais… »_

C'est à ce moment que Fye avait hurlé et perdu connaissance. Et à présent, alors qu'il y réfléchissait à tête reposée, il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas tant de revoir la mort de Lenwë qui l'avait bouleversé, mais plutôt ce qu'il avait ressenti en revoyant la scène. Lorsque l'épée lui était passée au travers du corps, Fye avait eu l'impression que cette même épée tranchait net le lien qui l'avait jusqu'à présent relié à l'elfe. En une fraction de seconde, il avait eu l'impression que ses yeux se décillaient, comme s'il sortait enfin d'un long rêve et se retrouvait face à la réalité. Il avait alors entrevu l'image de ce qu'il avait été ensuite, du comportement égoïste et abject qui avait été le sien, et de la souffrance et de l'inquiétude qu'il avait suscitées chez ses amis. C'était cela, plus que tout autre chose qui l'avait fait hurler d'horreur.

_« Tu ne le reverras jamais… »_

Pour lui, cette phrase avait été le coup de grâce et il n'avait pleinement prit conscience de ce qu'elle impliquait que dans la grotte. Et cette réalité le remplissait d'appréhension.

- Je sais ce que vous avez vu… dit alors une voix désincarnée derrière lui.

Effrayé, Fye fit brutalement volte-face, mais baissa immédiatement sa garde lorsqu'il reconnut avec surprise le roi des Morts.

- Comment pourriez-vous le savoir ? rétorqua Fye, un peu sèchement.

Le spectre ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer. Le mage fut soudain pris d'un étrange pressentiment.

- C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, les dents serrées, en tremblant de fureur. C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé ces visions ! Pourquoi ?

- Vous devez vivre… répondit énigmatiquement le roi.

- Vous dites cela alors que vous avez tenté de nous tuer tous ! cracha le mage.

- Vous les avez sauvés, poursuivit le roi, ignorant l'intervention de Fye. Et l'homme en noir vous a vous-même sauvé.

La mention de Kurogane fit rougir Fye qui cilla.

- Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé ces visions ? demanda-t-il à nouveau avec un trémolo dans la voix.

- Vous devez vivre… répéta le roi des Morts.

- Je _suis_ vivant, affirma Fye sans comprendre.

Le roi des Morts le fixa un moment sans mot dire, puis il reprit la parole, de sa voix caverneuse.

- J'ai eu une épouse au temps jadis, lorsque mes hommes et moi nous souvenions encore ce que le mot honneur voulait dire. Si j'avais trépassé avant elle, j'aurais voulu qu'elle vive et non qu'elle se meurt, accrochée à mon souvenir…

Ces mots firent à Fye l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Le souffle court, il observait le roi des Morts. Vivre ? Mais comment pourrait-il réussir à vivre à nouveau, alors que chacun de ses souffles lui rappelait que Lenwë avait quitté ce monde ? Comment pourrait-il seulement retomber amoureux alors qu'il avait perdu l'homme de sa vie ? N'était-ce pas le trahir que de faire cela ? N'étais-ce pas égoïste de profiter de la vie alors que Lenwë en avait été privé ?

- Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes mort, reprit le roi fantôme. Vous devez vivre, mage. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu…

Avant même que Fye ait pu réagir, le roi des Morts avait disparu, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Bouleversé, il s'agrippa à la barre comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le roi des Morts venait de lui exposer de vive voix ce qu'il avait ressenti dans la caverne. Il fallait qu'il vive. Qu'il avance. Qu'il fasse son deuil et ne garde en mémoire que les bons moments passés avec Lenwë, car jamais celui-ci ne lui serait rendu. Il le savait, mais en aurait-il seulement la force ? Subitement prit d'un profond malaise, Fye vacilla. Il avait l'impression d'être au bord d'un gouffre et il savait que la décision qu'il était sur le point de prendre changerait à jamais le cours de sa vie.

- Eh, le mage, ça va ?

La voix de Kurogane le fit sursauter et ses jambes tremblantes ne purent le porter plus. Le ninja se précipita et le prit par les épaules pour le relever. Il sentit les mains du blond s'agripper avec force à sa tunique.

- Que se passe-t-il Fye ? demanda-t-il, angoissé par l'état du magicien.

- Dis-moi pourquoi je dois vivre Kuro-chan ! supplia-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Donne-moi une seule bonne raison !

Si le ninja parut d'abord surpris par la demande, son expression changea soudain du tout au tout. L'inquiétude laissa place à une étrange intensité, tandis qu'il repoussait délicatement Fye contre la barre. Ses mains puissantes et douces s'emparèrent de son visage et ses lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur celles du blond avec une tendresse qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible chez un être tel que lui. Fye s'en trouva si déstabilisé qu'il fut incapable de répondre à son baiser. Mais le brun ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il lui souffla doucement, les yeux dans les yeux :

- Tu dois vivre pour toi, baka… Parce que malgré tout ce que tu crois, tu peux encore être heureux si tu le décides…

Il effleura sa joue une dernière fois, avant de s'éclipser, laissant là un Fye abasourdi, gêné et rougissant. Les doigts du mage se portèrent lentement à ses lèvres. Il peinait à croire ce qui venait de se passer et pourtant, il savait déjà en son fort intérieur que cela allait tout changer.

Le bord du gouffre s'était soudainement éloigné.

Kurogane l'avait embrassé…

**ooo**

Ils n'en étaient qu'au deuxième jour de voyage et Aragorn ne tenait plus en place. Renonçant à prendre la barre, qu'il avait laissée à Kurogane, il faisait les cent pas sur le pont, sourcils froncés, sous le regard inquiet de ses compagnons.

- Kami-sama, Aragorn ! Si vous ne nous dites pas tout de suite ce qui vous tracasse, je vous balance par-dessus bord ! s'exclama Kurogane, exaspéré, à qui Aragorn donnait le tournis.

- Nous n'allons pas assez vite… répondit Aragorn, en essayant de cacher son angoisse. La bataille doit déjà avoir commencé à Minas Tirith et nous en sommes encore à un jour de voyage ! A cette heure, nos forces ont peut-être déjà perdu ! Et nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il en est ! Je déplore qu'il n'existe aucun moyen de contacter au moins Gandalf…

- Et forcément, la face de brioche n'est jamais là quand il faut… grommela Kurogane.

- Tu fais confiance à Mokona, maintenant ? se moqua Fye avec un grand sourire.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Je me disais juste que parmi ses 108 techniques stupides, il y en aurait peut-être eu une qui nous aurait aidés… pour une fois !

Fye rit sous cape de la détermination que mettait Kurogane à faire croire qu'il ne supportait pas Mokona. Celui-ci du s'en apercevoir car il lui lança un regard noir. Au comportement des deux hommes, personne n'aurait pu se douter de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la veille. Ils n'en avaient d'ailleurs pas reparlé, Kurogane par peur d'être à nouveau rejeté, et Fye par timidité.

- Fye, vous qui pratiquez la magie, vous ne pourriez pas faire quelque chose ? demanda Gimli de sa voix gutturale.

A ces mots, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le blond, qui rougit.

- Euh…. C'est compliqué… balbutia-t-il, ne sachant comment refuser.

- Vous pourriez faire cela ? Entrer en contact avec Gandalf malgré la distance ? demanda Aragorn d'un ton calme mais plein d'espoir.

Fye ne répondit pas, ses yeux écarquillés rivés à ceux du Rôdeur. Voyant sa détresse, Kurogane vint à son aide.

- Fye veut éviter autant que possible de faire usage de ses pouvoirs, expliqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Legolas.

- Trop puissants.

- Il les a pourtant bien utilisés dans la grotte hier ! rétorqua brusquement Gimli.

- J'ai pris un risque… se justifia Fye. Je n'aurais jamais dû… mais vous étiez en danger alors… je n'ai pas réfléchi…

- Ce qu'il essaie de vous dire, c'est que ses pouvoirs sont si puissants qu'ils sont difficilement maîtrisables. S'il perd le contrôle une seule fois, il nous tuera tous. Et il détruira probablement tout autour de lui…

Fye lança à Kurogane un regard reconnaissant tandis que leurs amis digéraient cette information. Aragorn semblait hésiter entre sa volonté de contacter Gandalf et sa répugnance à mettre ses amis en danger. Kurogane le comprenait : il ne savait que trop bien à quel point il était hasardeux de s'engager dans une bataille dont on ne connaissait pas le moindre détail. Mais il connaissait aussi l'étendue des pouvoirs de Fye, et il préférait de loin se lancer au combat à l'aveuglette. Il décida de ne pas prendre de risques et d'enfoncer un peu le clou :

- Si j'étais vous, Seigneur Aragorn, je ne prendrais pas….

- Attendez ! s'écria soudain Fye en levant la main.

Tous se turent et regardèrent le mage qui semblait tendu à l'extrême, les yeux dans le vide et la tête légèrement penchée, comme s'il écoutait quelque chose. Un frisson le parcourut tout entier et il cligna des yeux.

- Tout le monde à l'intérieur ! ordonna-t-il. Dépêchez-vous !

- Que se passe-t-il, _mellon nîn_ ? demanda Legolas.

- Plus tard ! Hâtez-vous !

- Et toi ? souffla Kurogane qui l'avait attrapé par le bras en passant.

Au moment où Fye allait répondre, un cri atroce, venant du ciel fendit l'air jusqu'à eux. Le cri d'un Nazgûl…

- Fye…

- Je sais ce que je fais Kuro-chan. Fais-moi confiance.

Le ninja scruta ses yeux, comme pour y déceler une éventuelle trace de mensonge, mais il n'y lu qu'une farouche détermination. Il lâcha le mage à regret et s'en fut avec les autres, qu'il mit immédiatement au courant de la situation.

Tandis que Kurogane se mettait à l'abri, Fye ferma les yeux et appela à lui son pouvoir. Il avait réfléchi très vite. Dès qu'il avait ressenti la présence du spectre, il s'était douté que celui-ci venait probablement du champ de bataille pour savoir d'ici combien de temps arriveraient les renforts. Il ne pourrait pas le tuer. Il le savait. Aragorn le leur avait expliqué. Mais il savait également que s'il les repérait ou que s'il voyait les bateaux vides, il repartirait droit vers Minas Tirith pour délivrer l'information. Dans ce dernier cas, ils n'auraient plus aucune chance. S'ils perdaient la bataille, ils seraient tous mis à mort. Et Sakura, seule, ne retrouverait jamais sa plume…

C'est pourquoi Fye avait décidé de prendre le risque d'user à nouveau de son pouvoir pour créer une illusion visuelle chez le Nazgûl et son horrible monture. Le danger que représentait sa magie n'avait soudain plus de sens. Il fallait qu'il sauve les vies de ses amis. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Se concentrant, il invoqua l'image de trois navires remplis de pirates s'affairant et tendit son esprit vers le Nazgûl. Ce dernier étant une créature également dotée de pouvoir, Fye devait manœuvrer avec précaution pour que l'intrusion dans son esprit se fit sans qu'il s'en rende compte. De même pour sa monture. Fye sentit son esprit entrer en contact avec celui de la bête et il lui inocula la vision qu'il avait préparée. L'effort faisait couler des gouttes de sueur sur son visage crispé. Lorsqu'il se fut assuré que le monstre ne voyait plus rien d'autre, il tendit précautionneusement son esprit vers celui du Nazgûl, sans toutefois lâcher celui de la bête volante, et y pénétra le plus discrètement possible. La noirceur de l'âme du spectre lui fit froid dans le dos. Ce dernier était un mort-vivant, seulement maintenu en vie par le pouvoir de l'Anneau et dont l'unique objectif était de sacrifier aux souhaits du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les seules pensées qui occupaient son esprit étaient des pensées de destruction et de mort. Aucune peur, aucune pitié. Ecœuré et quelque peu effrayé, Fye dut se faire violence pour ne pas quitter son esprit sur-le-champ, mais il tint bon et réussit tout de même à lui imposer sa vision.

Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à tenir. Tenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en aillent. A travers les deux esprits des ennemis, Fye aperçut alors les bateaux, loin en-dessous d'eux. Les pontons grouillaient de pirates. Afin de rendre la vision plus réaliste, Fye imagina que les pirates apercevaient le Nazgûl et qu'ils le pointaient du doigt, tandis que d'autres se cachaient, terrorisés. Le mage blond sentit la satisfaction du Spectre qui tira sur les rênes de sa monture pour faire demi-tour. Celle-ci obéit et de nouvelles images apparurent alors dans l'esprit du Nazgûl, qui faillirent faire perdre à Fye tout son contrôle. Il vit, comme s'il la survolait, une grande cité aux murs blancs, assiégée et en feu, ses remparts détruits par d'énormes pierres. Dans la plaine en contrebas, des milliers d'Orcs et autres monstres se battaient contre des guerriers que Fye reconnu comme étant les soldats du Rohan. Le mage blond compris alors que ce qu'il voyait avait déjà eu lieu : ces images étaient les souvenirs du Nazgûl. Ce fut alors qu'une de ces réminiscences le frappa de plein fouet. Il vit un autre Nazgûl, assis sur sa monture qui s'était posée dans la plaine, devant le corps d'un homme brisé sous son cheval. Fye faillit lâcher prise lorsqu'il reconnu l'homme en question : il s'agissait du roi Théoden ! Il vit alors la frêle silhouette d'un soldat s'interposer entre le roi et le monstre et engager le combat. Le souvenir défila rapidement dans son esprit. Le combat s'était mal présenté pour le soldat du Rohan mais le Nazgûl tomba soudain à genoux, victime d'un coup de poignard dans le dos donné par… Merry ! Si Fye fut terrifié de le savoir sur le champ de bataille, ce ne fut rien en comparaison de ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Le soldat retira son casque, dévoilant une cascade de boucles blondes, et transperça le visage du Nazgûl qui disparu dans un grand cri. _Elle_… si elle était là-bas….

N'y tenant plus, Fye se retira de l'esprit des deux monstres, non sans s'être d'abord assuré qu'ils ne feraient pas demi-tour. Choqué et épuisé, il s'écroula sur le pont du bateau, où Kurogane et les autres ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre, inquiets. Le ninja le prit dans ses bras et le cala contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Fye ?

Le mage ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il but lentement à la gourde que lui tendait Legolas et prit quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle.

- Est-ce qu'il va revenir ? demanda Gimli.

- Non… souffla Fye. Il est reparti à Minas Tirith…

- Qu'avez-vous fait Fye-san ? demanda Shaolan

Le blond riva ses yeux d'azur dans ceux d'Aragorn, qui était resté silencieux.

- Minas Tirith est-elle une grande cité blanche à flanc de montagne et faisant face à des plaines ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Je l'ai vue…. Dans son esprit….

- Tu es rentré dans son esprit ? s'exclama Kurogane.

- La cité était en feu… Il y avait des Orcs partout dans la plaine…

- Le Rohan était-il déjà là ?

Fye hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il avait tellement envie de dormir ! Mais Aragorn devait savoir. Ils devaient tous savoir…

- Le roi… commença-t-il. Le roi Théoden… Il… il gisait dans la plaine, écrasé par son cheval…

Fye sentit Kurogane sursauter légèrement. Aragorn et ses compagnons avaient blêmi.

- Eowyn… Eowyn et Merry sont là-bas. Ils ont.. elle a…

- Calme-toi Fye… murmura Kurogane en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Elle a tué un Nazgûl… acheva le blond dans un souffle.

- Fye-san !

La voix angoissée de Shaolan leur fit tourner la tête à tous. Le jeune garçon était devenu livide.

- Si la Dame Eowyn est là-bas…. Où est Sakura ?

- Je crois qu'on aura pas le temps de se poser la question… répondit sombrement Kurogane, le regard fixé sur un point derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent. Au loin, près des montagnes, un panache de fumée noire montait vers le ciel, comme un sinistre phare leur indiquant la direction à suivre. Le ninja baissa les yeux vers Fye qui hocha doucement la tête.

- Minas Tirith…. murmura-t-il.


	23. Chapter 23

**Résumé : Tandis que les hommes font leur boulot d'hommes et partent casser de l'Huruk, Sakura est retourné à Edoras, bombardée régente par Eowyn, qui ne sait pas encore que son acte désespéré ne servira à rien (niark). Notre princesse à nous n'aime pas l'inaction, mais un événement aussi inattendu que surprenant va lui permettre de prendre une décision… en espérant que ce soit la bonne !**

**Disclaimer : Clamp, Tolkien, moi. Voir chapitres précédents, la production n'a pas changé )**

**Remerciements**

**Audrey : Comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses si tu as aimé ma fic tant que ça ! =p Merci pour les compliments sur mes persos, même si je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils « détonnent » tant que ça ^^' (quoique…Lenwë a détonné, mais pas dans le sens où je pensais xD) Et oui, je sais, j'ai été une sadique de base avec ce pauvre Kuro, mais je vais me faire pardonner ) Je ne l'imagine pas non plus exprimer ses sentiments, disons que quand je l'explique, c'est ce qui se passe en lui, pas forcément ce qu'il montre (même s'il y a des passages où il le montre quand même ^^) Et t'en fais pas pour la suite, j'ai bouclé cette fic il y a peu de temps, donc les publications ne se feront plus autant attendre que les précédentes ^^ Merci encore beauucoup pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !**

**Erii-chan : Ben finalement, pour ce chapitre, ce n'est pas tant de l'écrire qui a été difficile, c'est surtout de trouver l'idée ^^ Surtout qu'au final, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être logique en faisant utiliser ses pouvoirs à Fye, alors que cinq secondes avant, je dis qu'il y a des risques ^^' Ca choque ? Hihi, pour savoir ce que deviens Sakura, Shaolan et les autres devront attendre un peu (et vous aussi, niark niark, mon sadisme est sans limites xD) Merci de toujours me lire et reviewer ! **

**Plus que 6 chapitres avant la fin !**

* * *

La nouvelle du départ d'Eowyn n'avait pas tardé à se répandre comme une traînée de poudre chez les Rohirrim. Ainsi qu'elle l'avait dit, Sakura n'avait pu se résoudre à mentir à la jeune femme qui s'était enquise la première de la raison de l'absence de la Dame de Rohan. La jeune princesse avait dû ensuite faire face à une véritable insurrection de la part des Rohirrim qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur Dame les avait abandonnés sous la protection d'une princesse-enfant dont ils ignoraient tout et qui, indirectement, étaient la cause de leur malheur. Aidée par la garde personnelle de la Dame et par Mokona, Sakura avait expliqué au peuple qu'Eowyn était allée se battre pour les protéger et protéger son roi, en se gardant bien de leur avouer qu'en réalité, elle avait agi par amour. Sa gentillesse naturelle et le fait que les gardes disposent d'instructions de la part d'Eowyn eurent raison du vent de colère qui avait soufflé sur le peuple. Le retour à leur cité calma tout à fait les Rohirrim et tous reprirent bien vite leurs habitudes, essayant d'oublier dans le travail qu'un ami, qu'un mari ou qu'un frère allait probablement mourir pour sauver leur vie.

Sakura, quant à elle, se fondit dans son rôle de régente avec la facilité de l'expérience. En effet, si elle n'avait jamais régné à proprement parler dans son propre royaume, elle connaissait toutes les ficelles du pouvoir et avait bien souvent assisté à des audiences en compagnie de son père ou de son frère. Et bien que les affaires politiques ne soient pas ce qu'elle préférait, elle savait fort bien s'y accommoder. Non, en réalité, la seule chose qui perturbait vraiment Sakura était l'absence de ses amis. Mokona, malgré toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, n'avait pas su lui dire s'ils allaient bien, ni où ils se trouvaient et le manque de nouvelles rendait la princesse malade d'angoisse, d'autant plus qu'elle ne savait pas non plus comment se déroulait la bataille à Minas Tirith.

C'est pourquoi, le lendemain à peine de son arrivée à Edoras, elle avait décidé de faire appel à la Sorcière des Dimensions. Elle avait fait savoir à la garde du Château qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être dérangée, puis s'était enfermée avec Mokona dans les appartements qu'Eowyn lui avait prêtés la première fois, refusant d'occuper les siens en son absence. La conversation qu'elle avait alors eue avec Yûko résonnait encore dans sa tête…

**Ooo Flash-back ooO**

- _Que se passe-t-il, Sakura-chan ? demanda Mokona, inquiet._

_- Je dois parler à Yûko-san, répondit la princesse. C'est important._

_- C'est à cause de Shaolan, Fye et Kuro-wanko ?_

_Sakura hocha la tête et prit Mokona entre ses mains. Le petit animal se concentra et bientôt, l'hologramme de Yûko jaillit de la pierre qu'il portait au front._

_- Tiens ! Princesse Sakura ! Que me vaut le plaisir ? s'exclama joyeusement Yûko. _

_- Bonjour Yûko-san…_

_Le ton de Sakura inquiéta immédiatement la Sorcière._

_- Où sont Shaolan et les autres ? demanda-t-elle._

_- C'est justement pour cela que je souhaite vous parler. Nous avons été contraints de nous séparer. _

_Sakura expliqua brièvement la situation à Yûko qui réfléchissait, les sourcils froncés._

_- … et cela me rend malade de ne pas savoir où ils sont et s'ils vont bien ! Je pensais qu'avec votre pouvoir vous pourriez faire quelque chose…_

_- Hmmmm…Je ne peux entrer directement en contact avec eux sans passer par Mokona. En revanche, je crois connaître un moyen de les repérer dans ce monde. Mais cela demande beaucoup d'énergie et je vais être obligée de couper la communication avec Mokona. Si j'ai du nouveau, je te le ferais savoir, conclut Yûko._

_- Qu'est-ce cela me coûtera ? interrogea Sakura, anxieuse._

_Elle vit la Sorcière des Dimensions la jauger du regard puis celle-ci sourit :_

_- C'est pour moi. Ne t'en fais pas, je les retrouverai. Cela me manquerait trop de ne plus pouvoir vanner cet imbécile de ninja, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sadique._

_- Merci, souffla Sakura en s'inclinant légèrement, soulagée._

_- Donne-moi deux jours. Si au bout du deuxième jour, je ne donne pas de nouvelles, prends quelques soldats et chevauche vers Minas Tirith._

_- Mais… Sauron cherche à s'emparer de mon pouvoir… Si jamais…_

_- Tu n'as pas le choix Sakura, la coupa Yûko. Tu dois les retrouver. Imagine que Mokona reparte vers une autre dimension. Il pourrait partir n'importe quand, que vous soyez ensemble ou non… Il serait fâcheux que tu te retrouves seule dans un monde avec Mokona et eux dans un autre avec rien…_

_La menace fit blêmir Sakura._

_- Mokona ne repartirait pas avant d'avoir récupéré la plume… couina-t-elle, effrayée._

_- Rien n'est certain. Et quand tu les auras retrouvés, ne vous séparez plus. Je n'ai pas envie de vous courir après à travers les mondes._

_Sur ces inquiétantes paroles, Yûko la salua et coupa la communication. Mokona reprit alors ses esprits._

_- Sakura-chan ! Qu'a dit Yûko-san ? s'enquit-il. _

_- Elle a dit qu'elle allait essayer de les localiser, répondit Sakura encore sous le choc._

_- Si Yûko le dit, c'est qu'elle y arrivera ! clama Mokona, qui avait une confiance aveugle en sa créatrice._

_- Mokona…_

_- Voui ?_

_- Elle se laisse deux jours pour le retrouver. Si nous n'avons pas de nouvelles d'ici là, nous devrons quitter Edoras pour Minas Tirith._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura-chan, la rassura la boule de poils en se blottissant contre elle. Yûko va y arriver. Elle y arrive toujours !_

_- Je l'espère Moko-chan… Oui, je l'espère…_

**Ooo Fin du flash-back ooO**

Ce matin là, Sakura s'était réveillée la peur au ventre. Cela faisait déjà deux jours. Deux jours qu'elle avait eu cette conversation avec Yûko, deux jours qu'elle attendait fébrilement des nouvelles en vain. Et la jeune princesse savait ce que cela signifiait, bien qu'elle ait refusé d'y croire. Elle allait devoir partir. Quitter la relative sécurité d'Edoras pour aller vers Minas Tirith, où elle serait jetée au milieu de la bataille, à la merci des sbires de Sauron, et où elle n'était même pas sûre de retrouver ses amis. Penser à eux l'angoissa de plus belle et ses yeux se mouillèrent de larmes. Si Yûko elle-même n'avait pu les retrouver, qui sait ce qu'il avait bien pu leur arriver ? Une foule de souvenirs déferla dans son esprit, amenant sur ses lèvres un sourire rêveur, malgré ses larmes. Elle revit le regard si doux de Shaolan, les disputes continuelles de Fye et Kurogane, auxquelles se mêlait d'ailleurs souvent Mokona, elle revit chacun des bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble à l'époque où leur quête n'avait encore l'air que d'un jeu…

- Sakura-chan ?

La petite voix de Mokona lui fit tourner la tête et elle regarda sans la voir la petite bête qui s'était posée sur ses genoux.

- Nous allons devoir partir ? demanda la boule de poils.

Sakura papillonna des yeux. La question de Mokona l'avait brutalement ramenée à la réalité, crevant la bulle de rêve dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée quelques instants plus tôt. Mais étrangement, elle avait aussi chassé ses appréhensions. Elle posa les yeux sur son petit compagnon et sentit alors une farouche détermination prendre place dans son cœur. Elle allait informer la garde restée à Edoras de la situation et charger l'un d'entre eux d'assurer l'intendance de la cité. Elle se procurerait ensuite une carte de la région et des vivres et elle demanderait à un ou plusieurs soldats de bien vouloir l'accompagner jusqu'à Minas Tirith. Elle n'abandonnerait pas Shaolan, Fye et Kurogane. Jamais.

- Oui, Moko-chan, nous partons, répondit-elle fermement en se levant.

A cet instant, trois coups frappés à la porte la firent sursauter. La jeune princesse alla ouvrir. Face à elle, un soldat, dont elle se souvint qu'il répondait au nom d'Eorwen, s'inclina et s'excusa :

- Pardonnez le dérangement ma Dame, mais une visiteuse étrangère demande à vous voir. Elle se trouve en ce moment même dans la Salle d'Or.

- Savez-vous de qui il s'agit ?

- Non pas. Elle porte une longue cape grise et un capuchon recouvre son visage. Je lui ai dit que vous ne souhaitiez pas être dérangée ce matin mais elle a insisté en disant que vous le lui pardonneriez aisément.

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Cette visite ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Qui donc pouvait bien savoir qu'elle se trouvait ici ? Elle doutait que ce soit Eowyn, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt qu'aurait pu avoir la Dame du Rohan de se cacher au sein de sa propre cité. Mais alors qui ?

- Bien… Allons voir, finit-elle par décider.

- Fais attention Sakura-chan ! piailla Mokona. Tu ne sais pas qui elle est ! Elle pourrait te vouloir du mal !

- Sauf votre respect, il a raison, renchérit Eorwen. Si vous le permettez, je vous accompagnerai pour vous protéger.

- S'il vous plaît, oui.

Sakura remercia le Rohirrim d'un sourire et ouvrit la marche. Dans la Salle d'Or l'attendait effectivement une fine silhouette enveloppée dans une cape grise, cape qui lui rappelait d'ailleurs celles que leur avait offertes Galadriel en Lorien. Prudente, Sakura s'arrêta à bonne distance en vit du coin de l'œil le soldat se poster à ses côtés, la main sur la garde de son épée.

- Bienvenue à Edoras, voyageuse, l'accueillit Sakura avec un sourire.

L'étrange apparition s'inclina sans mot dire.

- La bienséance souhaiterait que vous vous découvriez, fit observer la princesse, mal à l'aise.

Un rire cristallin retentit alors tandis que la visiteuse retirait lentement son capuchon, laissant apparaître une cascade de cheveux noirs luisants et des yeux d'un turquoise intense.

- Le rôle de régente vous va bien, princesse Sakura.

- Larien !

Et, sous les yeux médusés d'Eorwen, Sakura courut se jeter dans les bras grands ouverts de l'elfe.

**ooo**

Quelques instants plus tard, Sakura, Larien et Mokona étaient installés dans les appartements de Sakura.

- Votre visite me surprend, avoua Sakura. Comment avez-vous su que je me trouvais à Edoras ?

- Pour tout vous dire, ma venue ne relève pas du hasard, répondit Larien. Dame Galadriel m'a convoquée tantôt pour me dire qu'une femme appelée la Sorcière des Dimensions lui avait parlé par l'intermédiaire du Miroir.

- Yûko-san ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Sakura et Mokona.

Larien hocha la tête.

- Elle-même. Elle nous a informées qu'Eowyn avait décidé de renoncer à ses responsabilités et de partir à la bataille par amour pour Aragorn et qu'elle vous avait demandé d'être régente de la Cité d'Or le temps de son absence. Elle a également précisé que vous étiez seule depuis que Kurogane, Fye et Shaolan étaient partis avec Aragorn sur la route de Dim Holt.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle cru bon d'en informer Galadriel ? demanda Sakura.

- Parce qu'elle a souhaité vous placer sous ma protection. Il lui fallait le consentement de ma Reine.

- Sous votre protection ?

- Oui. Yûko a été très claire. Vous devez retrouver Shaolan et les autres. Si Mokona part sans eux, ils…

- …n'auront aucun moyen de revenir, je le sais… acheva sombrement la jeune princesse.

- Ce n'est pas tout Sakura. Je suis navré de devoir vous l'annoncer de manière aussi abrupte, mais si vous restez seule, vous mourrez.

Loin de paraître choquée par la nouvelle, Sakura ferma brièvement les yeux et poussa un léger soupir.

- Parce que je ne pourrais jamais retrouver mes plumes seule ? finit-elle par demander.

Larien hocha la tête sans répondre. La jeune princesse, l'air soucieux, semblait réfléchir attentivement à la situation et réagit à peine lorsque Mokona vint se poser sur ses genoux. Au bout d'un moment, elle reprit la parole :

- Yûko-san vous a-t-elle dit que j'ignore où se trouvent Shaolan, Fye et Kurogane ? Elle m'a promis de les rechercher et de me recontacter par le biais de Mokona lorsqu'elle les aurait retrouvés, mais cela fait déjà deux jours et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles…

- Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre, répliqua Larien en balayant l'objection d'un revers de main. Cela fait déjà trop longtemps que vous êtes seule. Nous devons partir immédiatement.

L'elfe se leva et Sakura l'imita.

- Yûko-san m'avait demandé de partir pour Minas Tirith aujourd'hui même si elle n'avait pu me recontacter au sujet de mes amis.

- C'est ce dont elle m'a informée en effet, dit Larien en hochant la tête. Mais hâtons-nous, nous devons nous préparer.

- Sauron veut s'emparer de mon pouvoir, dit Sakura d'une voix forte au moment où Larien allait passer la porte. Nous risquerons d'être attaquées…

- Je le sais. C'est aussi pour cela que la Dame m'a envoyée vers vous. Prévenez les Rohirrim et désignez quelqu'un pour vous remplacer. Je vous attendrai aux écuries.

Sakura vit l'elfe passer la porte et se diriger à vive allure vers l'extérieur.

- Elle est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas Sakura-chan ?

Sakura ne répondit pas. Si Larien était plus dure et plus froide que lorsqu'elle l'avait connue, elle en connaissait la raison. Prise d'une impulsion, elle courut vers la porte et appela :

- Larien !

L'elfe se retourna, un air interrogateur sur son superbe visage.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée… pour Haldír…

Ses paroles eurent un effet immédiat. Les traits de l'elfe perdirent de leur dureté et ses yeux se mouillèrent de larmes.

- Oui… murmura-t-elle. Moi aussi….

Et, sans attendre de réponse, elle s'enfuit à vive allure vers les écuries. Une elfe ne montrait pas ses faiblesses. Jamais. C'était la première chose qu'Haldír lui eut apprise.

**ooo**

Sakura avait tout de même prit le temps d'expliquer au peuple du Rohan le pourquoi de son départ. Elle ne leur avait rien caché et c'était cela plus que toute autre chose qui lui avait valu leur sympathie. Nul mouvement d'humeur comme la première fois. Les villageois arboraient l'air blasé de ceux qui ont déjà trop perdu et que l'espoir avait fui. Afin de montrer sa gratitude à Eorwen, qui l'avait protégée et soutenue durant le temps passé à Edoras, Sakura lui avait transmis le peu de pouvoir dont elle disposait grâce à Eowyn. Celui-ci en avait été honoré et avait promis de veiller sur son peuple jusqu'au retour de son roi, du prince de la Marche ou de sa Dame. La jeune princesse ne se faisait pas de souci. Elle avait confiance en cet homme. Après avoir parlé aux Rohirrim, elle était retournée dans ses appartements et avait entrepris d'empaqueter ses affaires. Puis, passant son épée à sa ceinture, elle avait rejoint Larien aux écuries, toujours suivie par Eorwen, dévoué jusqu'au bout. Larien apostropha ce dernier à peine eurent-ils franchit la porte des écuries.

- Je dois vous demander de bien vouloir prêter à Sakura le cheval le plus rapide et le plus endurant de ces écuries.

- Gripoil était celui-là, mais il chevauche avec Gandalf à présent, répondit le soldat. En revanche, je peux vous conseiller celui-ci.

Il mena les deux jeunes femmes auprès d'un grand cheval noir à la crinière luisante.

- Sterian est notre meilleure monture, assura le Rohirrim en tenant le cheval par la bride. Rapide, endurant et docile.

- Pourrait-il tenir la cadence face à un cheval elfique ? demanda Larien.

- Je l'ignore. Mais vous n'en trouverez pas deux qui le valent par ici.

- Cela fera l'affaire. Larien prit la bride des mains d'Eorwen.

Sterian renâcla et elle lui murmura quelques mots en elfique pour le calmer. Elle laissa Sterian, Sakura et Mokona se familiariser l'un avec l'autre puis demanda à Eorwen d'aider Sakura à sangler et seller le cheval. Lorsque cela fut fait, Sakura grimpa sur sa monture, toujours aidée par Eorwen, qu'elle salua et remercia chaleureusement.

- C'est loin Minas Tirith ? demanda Sakura qui, sans le savoir, avait posé la même question que Pippin avait posée à Gandalf le jour de son départ.

- Trois jours environ, à bonne allure, répondit Larien qui sauta avec agilité sur son cheval.

- Mais on va arriver trop tard ! s'exclama Mokona, que Sakura avait calé dans la capuche de sa cape.

- Peut-être pas. Mais nous ne pouvons remonter le temps. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire… Oh !

Larien avait poussé un cri effrayé en regardant Sakura. Celle-ci la regarda sans comprendre.

- Sakura ! Regardez Mokona !

La jeune princesse se retourna et vit, horrifiée, Mokona s'élever dans les airs, entouré d'une étrange aura lumineuse.

- Mokona non ! hurla-t-elle.

Mais la boule de poils ne l'entendait plus. Une paire d'ailes gigantesques apparut dans son dos tandis qu'un sceau magique se dessinait sous les sabots de Sterian et de la monture de Larien. Celle-ci fut prompte à réagir.

- Eorwen ! Sortez d'ici ! ordonna-t-elle d'un geste impérieux.

- Dame Sakura ! appela le soldat en faisant un pas en avant.

- Reculez ! cria Sakura. Ne restez pas là, je vous en prie !

La princesse sentit soudain l'aspiration familière, signe que Mokona allait bientôt l'avaler pour la faire passer dans une autre dimension. Elle vit avec horreur Larien s'approcher d'elle.

- Ne restez pas là ! supplia-t-elle en larmes. Partez Larien, vous ne pouvez rien pour moi !

- Je reste.

- Si Mokona vous aspire, vous ne reverrez jamais la Terre du Milieu !

Larien saisit la bride de Sterian sans répondre et Sakura comprit qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Eorwen.

- Sortez d'ici Eorwen ! Vous devez rester…pour veiller sur Edoras…

Hébété, le Rohirrim finit par obéir et sortit des écuries. Lorsqu'il se retourna, une grande lueur éclaira soudain le bâtiment et disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il hésita quelques instants avant de faire fi de l'ordre de Sakura et de se ruer à nouveau à l'intérieur, épée à la main. Mais son élan fut coupé net par la vision qui s'offrit à lui.

Les écuries étaient vides.

Sakura, Larien, Mokona et leurs chevaux avaient disparu…


	24. Chapter 24

**Résumé : Shaolan and Co arrivent aux Champs du Pelennor et prennent enfin part à la bataille. Mais le garçon n'a qu'une idée en tête : retrouver Eowyn et savoir ce qu'il est advenu de Sakura. La Dame Blanche du Rohan va-t-elle finir en sushi ? **

**Disclaimer : Pffff, ça devient lourd au bout de 24 chapitres ^^ Bon, alors Tolkien, Clamp, moi et ça ne rapporte rien d'autre que le plaisir d'écrire ^^ **

**Remerciements**

**Audrey : xDD mais c'est fait exprès de laisser du suspens à la fin des chapitres =p Les lecteurs m'en voudraient si je ne le faisais pas, j'en suis sûre ^^ Arfff, en plus tu reviewes rarement, j'ai vraiment de la chance, ça me touche beaucoup que tu prennes le temps de le faire pour moi =) Et si ! Siiiiiiiiiii, je fais ma modeste na ! xD Ton couple préféré… euh attends, laisse-moi réfléchir… LegolasxGimli ? =p xDDD Ne t'en fais pas, là tu vas les revoir et ça risque même de te plaire =D (au fait pour le bonbon, si je peux l'avoir au citron, ce sera parfait =p) Et pour l'histoire du prénom Eorwen, ben c'est normal que je l'écrive Eorwen vu que c'est ça le prénom que j'ai choisi xDD**

**Oui pour Fye en mode girouette, tu as raison, ça me gêne un peu moi-même, mais vu le temps dans l'histoire dont je disposais, je ne voulais pas fermer la porte à du KuroxFye, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Après, si j'avais commencé l'histoire plus tôt (du genre rencontre à Fondcombe), j'aurais peut-être laissé plus de temps.. Mais je comprends que ça te gêne, je ne suis pas trop à l'aise non plus avec ça ^^ Pour Sakura et Larien, tu verras, ça commence à devenir… sérieux va-t-on dire ^^ Mais j'en dis pas plus ! Merci pour tes reviews encore ! =D**

**Et merci aussi à tous les autres, ceux qui lisent, ceux qui reviewent, ce qui ne font que passer =) Encore 5 chapitres et c'est fini !**

* * *

De sa vie, jamais Shaolan n'avait connu une telle sauvagerie. Il avait pourtant eu son content de combats au cours de leur périple à travers les dimensions, mais jamais aucun n'avait atteint cette ampleur. La bataille des Champs du Pelennor était assurément la plus meurtrière à laquelle il lui avait été donné d'assister. Ils étaient arrivés le matin même, surprenant très désagréablement l'ennemi qui, faute de voir arriver les renforts tant attendus, s'était retrouvé avec une armée de Morts sur les bras. Le Roi des Morts avait tenu sa parole et, en ce moment même, ses hommes et lui-même décimaient l'armée ennemie toute entière, allant jusqu'à traquer ceux qui se terraient dans la Cité Blanche. Là où passait l'Armée des Morts, nul cri ne retentissait plus.

Néanmoins, il restait encore assez de soldats pour donner du fil à retordre à Shaolan et ses amis. L'épée d'Aragorn tranchait dans le vif, l'arc de Legolas chantait sans discontinuer et le katana de Kurogane faisait merveille. Fye quant à lui, usait méthodiquement et très prudemment de ses pouvoirs entre deux coups d'épée elfique et Shaolan lui-même avait perdu le compte des ennemis qu'il avait tués. Le jeune garçon n'avait qu'un but : retrouver Eowyn, la Dame du Rohan, qu'il savait sur le champ de bataille depuis la vision de Fye. La retrouver et savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu advenir de Sakura, qu'ils avaient eu l'imprudence de placer sous sa responsabilité.

Etait-elle ici ? Shaolan se sentait pris de nausée à chaque fois qu'il osait invoquer cette idée. Imaginer la douce princesse sous le cadavre sanglant d'un cheval, une épée fichée dans le corps lui donnait envie de hurler de douleur. Sakura n'aurait jamais la force de se défendre face à tant d'ennemis. Si elle n'était pas submergée par son tempérament naturel – Shaolan doutait que Sakura fut capable de tuer qui que ce soit, fût-il Orc ou Huruk-Hai -, elle le serait pas le nombre. Comment Eowyn avait-elle pu briser ainsi son serment, laissant Sakura seule et sans protection alors qu'elle savait l'ennemi à sa recherche ?

Depuis que Fye les avait informés de la présence d'Eowyn à Minas Tirith, le jeune garçon était au bord de la panique. Des scénarios tous plus macabres et dramatiques les uns que les autres lui traversaient l'esprit sans cesse. Sakura avait-elle été capturée ? L'ennemi était-il déjà entrain de s'emparer de ses plumes ? Etait-elle seulement toujours vivante ? Et qu'était-il advenu de Mokona ?

Kurogane, qui avait aisément deviné sa peur, lui avait dit de se concentrer sur la bataille et « d'arrêter de se prendre le chou » parce qu'ils ne pouvaient « de toute façon rien faire pour le moment ». Shaolan savait qu'il avait raison. Mais la terreur de perdre Sakura le rongeait intérieurement, la douleur irradiait en lui au point qu'il hurlait sans s'en rendre compte le nom de la princesse tout en massacrant ses ennemis. Il ne remarquait même pas les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Et son regard hanté fit sans doute plus peur aux soldats ennemis que son épée.

Après un moment interminable passé à combattre, une ombre gigantesque envahit soudain son champ de vision et Shaolan ne réfléchit pas. Il se jeta au-devant en hurlant et fut surprit de se sentir aisément contré. Nullement effrayé, il redoubla de vigueur dans son assaut avec un seul objectif : tuer son adversaire. Le tuer, les tuer tous jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent Eowyn. Jusqu'à ce que Sakura lui soit rendue...

- ...olan... Shaolan !

Son prénom atteignit les brumes de son esprit au moment même où il sentit ses pieds décoller du sol. Surprit, il lâcha son épée et son regard croisa les yeux flamboyants de Kurogane qui le secouait.

- Ca suffit gamin ! criait-il. C'est terminé ! Ils sont morts, ils sont tous morts !

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui, hébété. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol à perte de vue et les seuls hommes encore debout étaient les soldats qui cherchaient leurs frères d'armes au milieu de charnier.

- Mon adversaire, il... balbutia-t-il en reportant son attention sur le ninja.

- C'est moi que tu as attaqué, grogna Kurogane en le reposant au sol. Je venais te dire que la bataille était terminée, mais tu m'as sauté dessus avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche !

- Je... Kurogane-san... Je suis désolé... Je vous demande pardon... s'excusa Shaolan en s'inclinant plusieurs fois, horrifié.

- Ouais, ça va... On va pas en faire un fromage.

- Shaolan ? Kuro-chan ? Vous allez bien ?

Le ninja et le garçon se retournèrent et virent arriver Fye, accompagné de Legolas. Une vilaine estafilade ornait le bras de Fye qu'il avait visiblement du mal à le bouger.

- Tout baigne, répondit Kurogane. Toi, en revanche, tu as l'air d'avoir connu des jours meilleurs, dit-il à Fye en désignant son bras.

- Rien qu'une égratignure, éluda-t-il d'un geste de la main.

Kurogane ne releva pas pour le moment, même s'il n'en croyait pas un mot. En ce qui le concernait, il avait rarement vu une simple égratignure priver quelqu'un de l'usage de son bras... Il se promit néanmoins d'emmener cet imbécile de mage se faire soigner, qu'il le veuille ou non. Mais en attendant…

- Où sont Aragorn et Gimli ? demanda-t-il. Et l'Armée des Morts ?

- Un peu plus loin, répondit Legolas. Gandalf les a rejoints.

- A-t-on retrouvé Eowyn ? questionna fébrilement Shaolan.

Legolas le regarda sans mot dire, une expression de compassion sur le visage, avant de secouer la tête par la négative. Le garçon baissa la tête en soupirant et sentit le découragement le gagner. La poigne ferme de Kurogane se posa alors sur son épaule.

- Allez viens gamin, allons retrouver Aragorn pour commencer. Je pense qu'il saura quoi faire.

Les quatre compagnons se mirent en route et trouvèrent le Rôdeur et Gimli à l'endroit indiqué par Legolas, entourés par l'Armée des Morts. Le Roi des Morts faisait face à Aragorn et la tension était palpable.

- Libérez-nous ! ordonna-t-il.

- Mauvaise idée ! contra le Nain. Très pratiques ces aides de camp, même s'ils sont morts.

- Si j'étais vous, Maître Nain, je me garderais de ce genre de commentaires… souffla le ninja en voyant l'expression franchement hostile qui se dessinait sur le visage du spectre, qui avait tout entendu.

- Vous nous avez donné votre parole ! cracha ce dernier.

- Je considère votre serment accompli, dit alors solennellement Aragorn. Allez… Soyez en paix…

Tous virent le Roi des Morts fermer les yeux, un sourire extatique sur le visage et l'Armée des Morts se désagrégea alors, comme emportée par le vent, sous le regard réprobateur de Gimli, qui se serait bien vu marcher sur la Porte Noire avec leur aide.

- On ne plaisante pas avec une parole donnée… fit distraitement remarquer Fye.

- Je sais, je sais… grogna le Nain, maussade.

Ils virent Aragorn se rapprocher d'eux et ouvrir la bouche pour s'enquérir de leur état quand soudain, un hurlement inhumain déchira le silence, le hurlement de quelqu'un qui venait de retrouver une personne qui lui était chère. Tous sursautèrent et, sans se concerter, se dirigèrent en courant vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri. Après quelques centaines de mètres, ils virent un attroupement de soldats du Rohan et au milieu d'eux Eomer, Maréchal de la Marche, hurlait et pleurait de douleur en tenant dans ses bras le corps inanimé de…

- Eowyn ! murmura Aragorn qui se précipita vers la Rohirrim.

Shaolan, Fye et Kurogane s'arrêtèrent net et blêmirent. Fye sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il n'avait nul besoin de regarder ses compagnons pour savoir qu'à cet instant, tous les trois se posaient la même question : si Eowyn avait trouvé la mort dans la bataille, comment allaient-ils faire pour retrouver Sakura ?

**oooOOOooo**

Un calme étrange régnait dans les Maisons de Guérison. S'il n'y avait eu tous ces corps, alignés les uns à côté des autres, on aurait difficilement pu croire que la plus grande bataille du Troisième Age venait d'avoir lieu. Pour ceux des blessés qui avaient survécu, l'environnement ne pouvait être plus propice à la guérison du corps et de l'esprit.

Non loin des salles accueillant les blessés, trois hommes attendaient. L'un, un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns, faisait les cent pas. Les deux autres, l'un aux cheveux de jais et l'autre blond comme les blés, le bras droit bandé, se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre et contemplaient les Champs du Pelennor, en contrebas du balcon où ils se tenaient.

- Cela fait longtemps qu'Aragorn s'affaire auprès d'Eowyn, murmura Fye, les yeux dans le vague. Crois-tu qu'elle va s'en sortir Kuro-tan ?

- Moi c'est Kurogane espèce d'ahuri… grogna le ninja, pour la forme.

Kurogane ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question de son compagnon. Il ignorait si la Dame Blanche s'en sortirait. Elle avait combattu et vaincu un Nazgûl et ses blessures étaient sérieuses. Aragorn lui-même avait pâlit lorsqu'il l'avait vue, inerte, dans les bras d'Eomer. Et cela faisait des heures que les deux hommes étaient à son chevet, le Rôdeur usant de tous ses pouvoirs de guérisseur pour la soigner. De l'avis du ninja, ils avaient déjà eu de la chance qu'elle soit encore en vie lorsque son frère l'avait retrouvée. Mais l'inquiétude de Fye n'était pas sans fondement : si Eowyn mourrait, ils ne sauraient jamais ce qu'il était advenu de la princesse. En pensant à elle, le ninja sentit monter en lui une furieuse envie de tordre le cou d'Eowyn. N'avait-elle donc aucune parole, ni aucun sens des responsabilités ?

- Tu sais quoi le mage ? Pour une fois, j'aimerais que cette foutue boule de poils soit là… finit-il par dire.

Kurogane était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux, mais lorsqu'il vit les grands yeux incrédules du mage et le début de sourire ironique qui fleurissait sur son visage, il s'emporta :

- Et si jamais tu lui répètes ce que je viens de dire, je te réduis en chair à saucisses, compris ?

- Oh, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit, Kuro-pii ! répondit Fye, avec l'air de quelqu'un à qui on donnerait le Bon Dieu sans confession.

Kurogane eut la vague sentiment qu'il se payait sa tête, mais le blond redevint vite sérieux lui aussi. La tristesse teintait son regard d'azur.

- Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas si elle va s'en sortir, mais elle a plutôt intérêt ! Elle a des comptes à nous rendre !

- Oui…

Le ton de la voix de Fye alarma le ninja.

- Kuro… Et si jamais elle était venue parce que Sakura est…morte ? suggéra-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Dis pas de conneries ! Elles étaient toutes les deux à Dunharrow, il ne pouvait rien leur arriver. Et le manjuu l'aurait suivie dans ce cas, tu ne penses pas ?

- Et s'ils ont été attaqués sur la route du retour ? Et si on ne les retrouvait jamais ?

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur le visage d'albâtre de Fye. Avant même qu'il puisse y réfléchir ou s'en empêcher, Kurogane avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et le serrait contre lui.

- Ca va aller. Eowyn va guérir et tout nous expliquer. On retrouvera la princesse et la boule de poils, tu verras. L'Anneau sera détruit, on retrouvera la plume et on quittera enfin ce foutu pays !

Le ninja sentit Fye frémir contre lui.

- Oui, on le quittera… murmura-t-il.

Sa main s'égara vaguement sur le portrait de Lenwë mais retomba bien vite, ce qui surprit Kurogane.

- Je suis las de souffrir, tu sais…

Le ninja allait réagir quand Shaolan poussa un cri :

- Seigneur Aragorn !

Fye sursauta et s'éloigna prestement du ninja, par réflexe. Celui-ci lui en fut reconnaissant, même s'il eut soudain un désagréable sentiment de vide. Il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse le surprendre à être aussi sensible et vulnérable. Il était un ninja, oui ou non ?

- Qu'en est-il ? s'enquit Fye, presque aussi inquiet que Shaolan.

Aragorn ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était essoufflé, en sueur, et l'épuisement marquait fortement ses traits.

- Elle est faible, mais elle vivra, annonça-t-il.

- Elle a besoin de calme, dit Eomer, d'un ton brusque mais sans animosité.

- Je le conçois, mais vous comprenez bien que l'affaire qui nous occupe ne peut attendre, Seigneur Eomer, expliqua Kurogane le plus diplomatiquement possible.

- Ma sœur a besoin de repos.

- Votre sœur a manqué à sa parole Monseigneur, rappela doucement Fye. Nous ne serons pas longs. Nous voulons simplement savoir ce qu'il est advenu de Sakura.

Eomer sembla hésiter, tiraillé entre le désir de voir sa sœur guérir au plus vite et son sens de l'honneur. Il consulta Aragorn du regard et celui-ci hocha la tête, lui conseillant de les laisser faire. Le jeune Maréchal de la Marche soupira mais donna son accord et les mena lui-même vers la chambre d'Eowyn. Il eut la bonté de s'éclipser dès leur arrivée, en les priant toutefois de ne pas la brusquer. Fye promit.

En les voyant arriver tous les trois, la Dame du Rohan avait blêmit d'un coup. Elle savait pourquoi ils étaient là. En voyant son expression, Shaolan eut envie de se jeter sur elle et de lui demander en hurlant ce qu'elle avait fait de Sakura. Comme s'il avait senti son intention, Kurogane mit la main sur son épaule et resta debout à ses côtés. Ce fut Fye qui alla s'asseoir près d'Eowyn.

- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins ma Dame. Nous vous avions confié la sécurité de la princesse Sakura et de Mokona à Dunharrow, avant notre départ. Or, vous voici seule. Souffrez que nous vous en demandions la raison.

Shaolan s'agita. Pouquoi Fye tournait-il autour du pot comme cela ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule question à poser, une seule : où est Sakura ? Eowyn observa Fye un long moment, évitant de croiser le regard de Shaolan et Kurogane et quand elle prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix infiniment lasse.

- Je ne suis pas fière de ma conduite, Seigneur Fye, commença-t-elle. Vous avez mis la princesse sous ma protection et j'ai fui mes responsabilités pour venir me battre. Aucune excuse n'est valable pour justifier mon comportement, aussi ne vous demanderais-je pas de pardon.

- Nous ne vous demandons ni excuse, ni justification. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est savoir ce que vous avez fait de Sakura et Mokona, s'emporta Shaolan.

- Calme-toi gamin, le tempéra Kurogane.

- Non… souffla Eowyn. Sa colère est totalement justifiée et je n'aurais jamais assez d'une vie pour réparer ce que j'ai commis. En partant pour Minas Tirith, j'ai demandé à Sakura d'assurer la régence d'Edoras à ma place et ai laissé des instructions à ma garde personnelle en ce sens. Elle a longuement hésité, me démontrant maintes fois à quel point ma conduite était égoïste, mais elle a finit par accepter. Je suppose qu'elle et Mokona doivent être au Château d'Or à l'heure qu'il est.

- Vous supposez ? Vous l'avez laissée seule avec vos gardes et l'avez envoyée faire toute la route jusqu'à Edoras sans aucune autre sécurité ? s'exclama Shaolan qui avait oublié toute civilité. Et s'ils ont été attaqués en route ? Ou capturés par l'ennemi ? Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille ? Comment avez-vous pu vous servir ainsi d'elle, tout cela dans le but d'aller vous battre et espérer ainsi impressionner Aragorn ?

Le jeune garçon s'était dégagé de la poigne du ninja qui se mit entre lui et la Dame Blanche pour éviter une réaction inconsidérée.

- L'ennemi la cherche, lui expliqua Fye. Sa puissance est déjà considérable avec une seule de ses plumes. Que ferez-vous si jamais il s'emparait d'elle et arrivait à lui en soutirer la totalité ?

- Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que vous avez déclenché… murmura sombrement Kurogane.

Eowyn les regarda, horrifiée. Par Eorlingas, serait-elle vraiment responsable de la fin de ce monde ? Des larmes mouillèrent ses yeux mais aucune compassion n'émana des visages des trois compagnons. Seul Fye sembla un instant être touché, mais sa peur pour Sakura reprit vite le dessus. Eowyn avait non seulement brisé le déroulement de leur quête, mais aussi les espoirs de son propre monde.

- Seigneur Kurogane ! Seigneur Shaolan ! Seigneur Fye !

Tous trois firent volte-face et virent arriver avec surprise Gamelin, le conseiller de feu le roi Théoden. Ce dernier avait couru et semblait choqué.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit immédiatement Kurogane.

- Sur le champ de bataille… ahana péniblement Gamelin. Mokona… Mes hommes ont retrouvé…

Mais le Rohirrim n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase. A peine avait-il prononcé le nom de Mokona que les trois compagnons s'étaient rués vers la sortie, sans même prendre le temps de le remercier ou de le saluer. Jamais, de toute son histoire, les six niveaux de la Cité Blanche n'avaient été descendus si vite. A peine avaient-ils passé la grande porte, Kurogane en tête, qu'un cri strident retentit :

- KURO-POOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Ledit Kuro-pon se prit alors ce qui ressemblait fortement à une brioche blanche en pleine face et se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens quand la brioche en question se mit à ramper partout dans ses vêtements.

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! Mais c'est pas vrai, à peine t'es là, faut déjà que tu me fasses ch…

- Tu t'égares, Kuro-chou, le stoppa malicieusement Fye. Mokona, sors de là !

Kurogane brandit alors triomphalement Mokona par les oreilles. Celui-ci ne semblait jamais vouloir se calmer. Mais quelque chose clochait. S'il semblait heureux à l'excès de les voir, le voile de la peur perçait derrière ses yeux. Shaolan le remarqua mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger qu'une voix mélodieuse et familière s'éleva, elle aussi teintée de tristesse :

- Vous n'avez pas changé tous les trois…

- Larien ! s'exclamèrent-ils de concert.

En effet, c'était bien la jeune elfe. En tenue de combat, elle semblait particulièrement éprouvée et si son bonheur de les revoir était sincère, son sourire lui, était forcé. Des larmes se mirent même à couler de ses yeux turquoises lorsque Kurogane se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant à l'étouffer.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais ne jamais te revoir, lui dit-il.

- J'avais cessé d'y croire, moi aussi…

- Larien, je suis désolé… Pour Haldír… Je n'ai rien pu faire…

Emue à la mention de son frère, Larien se contenta de hocher la tête. Kurogane n'y pouvait rien. Fye et Shaolan la saluèrent à leur tour.

- Dis-leur, Larien, dis-leur ! piailla Mokona, nerveux.

- Nous dire quoi ? s'alarma Shaolan.

- Cela concerne Sakura… commença Larien, d'une voix brisée par les larmes.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? hurla le jeune garçon, paniqué.

- Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous asseoir…

**oooOOOooo**

L_a chaleur. Le feu. Un feu inhumain qui brûle jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'âme. La peur d'une menace tapie dans l'ombre. On ne peut la voir, mais on devine sa présence par l'aura maléfique qu'elle dégage. Elle nous attend. Elle nous guette. Comme un fauve guette sa proie avant de se jeter sur elle. Traquée, acculée…_

_- Je te vois…_

_Une voix venimeuse, rampante, dégoulinante de fiel… Le Mal. Le Mal absolu. Celui qui ronge jusqu'à la dernière once d'espoir qui peut subsister. Celui qui nous met face à nos propres faiblesses et à nos propres peurs…_

_- Abandonne…_

_Un esprit qui résiste et se tord. Ne pas céder. Jamais. Et ce feu qui brûle, qui brûle… Il annihile toute sensation. Mais l'esprit se tord encore et encore. Et refuse. Ne pas céder…_

_- Nous pourrions faire tant de choses…_

_Le pouvoir. Plus enivrant que le plus exquis des vins. Plus puissant que toutes les magies du monde. Un monde de paix… A Son image… Le cœur s'emporte, la raison se braque. Mensonge, obscur mensonge. Vaine illusion. L'âme a mal, si mal…_

_- Regarde !_

_Une plaine immense. Une Cité détruite. Les corbeaux et autres créatures se repaissant du charnier. Des corps, d'innombrables corps. Amis ou ennemis. Indistincts. Qui donc l'a emporté ?La tristesse… La douleur… Les cris… _

_- Regarde…_

_Trois visages parmi tant d'autres. Le sang, tellement de sang… Deux corps tombés l'un sur l'autre. Protection. Le rouge et le bleu…Et le troisième. Un visage familier. Atrocement. Des yeux noisette fixant à jamais le néant. Une épée fichée au travers du corps._

_Seule… Seule…_

_Un hurlement venu des profondeurs. Et le feu qui se déchaîne, si puissant… Les barrières de l'esprit vacillent… Elles se consument… Plus de résistance. Seulement la douleur. Le Mal… Le Mal absolu…Et derrière la douleur, un cri de triomphe._

_- Tu es à moi !_


	25. Chapter 25

**Résumé : Conseil de guerre entre la TRC Team et les têtes pensantes de la Terre du Milieu**. **Kurogane and Co mettent les autres au courant de ce qui est arrivé à Sakura. Le temps est venu de décider ce qu'il convient de faire pour botter définitivement les fesses de Sauron. Pas vraiment d'action dans ce chapitre, mais elle viendra dans les suivants, promis !**

**Disclaimer : Voir chapitres précédents…**

**Remerciements **

**Audrey : Bon j'espère que cette fin de chapitre ne te laissera pas trop frustrée quant au suspens ^^ Pour Shaolan en effet, je n'ai pas été tendre, je me demande même si je n'ai pas été un peu OOC dans cette scène mais je ne l'imaginais vraiment pas rester de marbre dans une situation pareille ^^' Ah, le passage avec Eomer et Eowyn sur le champ de bataille, j'étais obligée de l'inclure, il me plaît trop, c'était indispensable ^^ Et puis, je ne cherche pas à rendre accros les lecteurs, mais s'ils le deviennent, c'est bien aussi =p Merci pour ton souhait d'inspiration, j'en ai besoin, j'ai des projets en cours, mais pas mal de remises en questions perso, donc pas trop le temps, ni trop d'idées, ça me coupe un peu je dois dire :/. Mais merci à toi et bonne lecture ! =D**

**Merci également aux autres lecteurs ! Read and enjoy !**

* * *

- Nous avons un problème, annonça sans ambages Kurogane.

- De quelle nature ? demanda Gandalf.

- Le genre qui peut tout faire foirer, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Explique-leur, Larien.

L'Elfe prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança dans la salle du Trône de Minas Tirith. Face à elle, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli, ainsi qu'Eomer, le futur roi du Rohan et ses conseillers. Après la bataille, Gandalf avait voulu organiser un conseil de guerre afin de se préparer au mieux à la riposte à venir du Mordor. Et si tous avaient été très heureux de revoir Larien, en particulier Aragorn, les effusions avaient été de courte durée au vu de la gravité de la situation.

- La princesse Sakura est entre les mains de l'ennemi, dit-elle sans détours.

Un silence de mort s'abattit soudain sur l'assemblée et tous la dévisagèrent, incrédules.

- Comment est-ce possible ? murmura Legolas.

Larien se lança alors dans le récit détaillé des événements, depuis la demande d'Eowyn à Sakura d'assurer la régence à sa place jusqu'à sa propre arrivée à Edoras par ordre de Galadriel.

- Nous avions à peine sortit les chevaux des écuries que Mokona a déployé d'immenses ailes et nous a avalées. Nous avons atterri brutalement sur un sol nauséabond, rocailleux et fumant quand j'ai vu Sakura s'élever dans les airs, inconsciente. Ses plumes ont quitté son corps une à une et se sont mises à flotter autour d'elle. Je n'ai pas pu faire un seul pas que je me sentis à nouveau aspirée par Mokona. La dernière fois que j'ai vu la princesse, elle lévitait au-dessus d'une porte dans la montagne, entourée de ses plumes. Puis, Mokona a atterri en plein dans les Champs du Pelennor. La suite, vous la connaissez…

- Une porte dans la montagne ? nota Aragorn. Gandalf, cela voudrait-il dire que… ?

- J'en ai bien peur… répondit sombrement le magicien.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? interrogea Shaolan.

- Cela signifie que Sakura se trouve en ce moment même au-dessus de la porte menant au cœur de la Montagne du Destin.

- Attendez une minute, l'interrompit Kurogane. La Montagne du Destin, c'est pas l'endroit où doit se rendre Frodon pour détruire ce foutu Anneau ?

- Précisément, acquiesça Gandalf.

- Mais pourquoi Sakura aurait-elle été envoyée là-bas ? demanda Gimli en tirant une bouffée sur sa pipe.

- Je l'ignore… Je n'ai aucune réponse, avoua l'Istari.

- Moi, ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, poursuivit Kurogane, pensif, c'est pourquoi la boule de poils a atterri au Mordor et pas dans une autre dimension ou quelque chose dans le genre… T'as une explication, face de steak ?

- Mokona, posé sur les épaules de Fye, sauta sur le trône du Gondor pour que tous puissent le voir.

- Ce n'était pas normal ! piailla-t-il. Mokona a été dévié de sa trajectoire ! Mokona n'aurait pas dû aller en Mordor !

- Dévié ? Tu en es sûr ? demanda Fye, inquiet.

- Mokona est sûr ! Mokona l'a senti ! Une force étrange et très puissante a attiré Mokona vers cette partie de la Terre du Milieu. Ce n'était pas la même que d'habitude !

- Serait-ce le pouvoir de Sauron ? questionna Aragorn, comme pour lui-même.

- Je ne pense pas, contra Gandalf. Sauron n'a pas recouvré suffisamment de forces pour cela.

- Alors si ce n'est pas lui, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

La question de Gimli réduit tout le monde au silence. Etait-il possible qu'une autre force maléfique œuvre contre eux ? Si c'était le cas, d'où venait-elle ? Et comment pourraient-ils la combattre ?

- Mmmmm, je sais que ça ne te plaira pas Kuro-chan, mais j'ai bien l'impression que nous allons devoir demander de l'aide à Yûko-san…

Kurogane grimaça.

- Pas avant d'avoir tous les tenants et aboutissants de l'histoire. Pour l'instant, Sakura est en vie, si l'on peut dire, et il semble que Sauron n'a pas encore réussi à s'emparer de ses plumes. Mais on a un autre problème sur les bras : nous savons que Frodon est également en route vers la Montagne du destin. Qu'en est-il ?

- Frodon est passé au-delà de ma vision, répondit Gandalf. Les ténèbres s'épaississent…

- Si Sauron avait l'Anneau, nous le saurions, le tranquillisa Aragorn. D'autant plus qu'il serait alors en mesure de s'emparer du pouvoir de la princesse et d'après Larien, il n'y est pas encore parvenu…

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps… Il a subit une défaite, c'est vrai. Mais derrière les murs du Mordor, notre ennemi se regroupe.

- Eh bien qu'il y reste ! Et qu'il y pourrisse ! Pourquoi s'en soucier ? cracha Gimli dans un nuage de fumée.

- Parce que dix mille Orcs se tiennent entre Frodon et la Montagne du Destin… répondit gravement Gandalf. Je l'ai envoyé à la mort….

- Non… Il y a encore de l'espoir pour Frodon, assura Aragorn. Il a besoin de temps et d'un chemin sûr pour traverser les Plaines de Gorgoroth. Et cela, nous pouvons le lui donner.

- Comment ?

- En attirant les armées de Sauron, Gimli ! En vidant ses terres ! Rassemblons toutes nos forces et marchons sur la Porte Noire !

Gimli faillit s'étouffer à cette suggestion. De même, Eomer semblait surpris et sceptique.

- Nous n'obtiendrons pas la victoire par la force des armes, fit-il remarquer.

- Pas pour nous, reconnut le Rôdeur. Mais nous pouvons donner à Frodon sa chance, si l'œil de Sauron reste braqué sur nous ! Rendons-le aveugle à toute autre chose en mouvement !

- Une diversion, fit Legolas, comme pour donner son accord.

- Une mort certaine ! Une faible chance de succès ! Mais qu'attendons-nous ? ironisa Gimli de sa voix rocailleuse.

Sauron soupçonnera un piège, dit Gandalf. Il ne mordra pas à l'appât.

- Oh, je crois que si, sourit le Rôdeur.

- Vous avez perdu la tête Aragorn… grogna Kurogane. Nous ne savons même pas où se trouve Frodon. Comment pouvez-vous espérer lui donner assez de temps ?

- Il semble que le moment soit venu de mourir en martyrs, fit remarquer Fye.

- Toi, si t'as rien de mieux à dire que ce genre de conneries, t'as le droit de garder fermée ta boîte à camembert ! aboya le ninja. Et puis, c'est bien beau votre petite mission suicide, mais comment on fait nous, pour récupérer la princesse ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, déclara Shaolan. Nous devons nous rendre en Mordor.

Le jeune garçon ne s'imaginait pas le tollé qu'il déclencherait rien qu'en prononçant ces mots.

- Vous ne pouvez vous y rendre seuls tous les quatre ! s'exclama Larien, effrayée.

- C'est de la folie pure ! Jamais vous n'y arriverez sans vous faire prendre ! dit Eomer.

- Et comment comptez-vous vous y rendre, hein ? La route est bien trop longue pour un de ces fichus canassons ! gronda Gimli.

- T'es encore plus cinglé qu'Aragorn, gamin, murmura Kurogane.

Mais Shaolan accepta toutes les remarques sans broncher. Lorsque tous eurent fini de crier, il se leva et leur fit face.

- J'ai juré de protéger Sakura et de retrouver toutes ses plumes. Son frère, le roi de notre pays, m'a fait confiance et je mènerai cette mission à bien, quel que soit le prix à payer. Je me rendrai en Mordor par n'importe quel moyen et seul s'il le faut !

- Kuro-chan…

Le ninja croisa le regard azur et éloquent de Fye. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Ils ne pouvaient laisser Shaolan se rendre seul en Mordor et il était hors de question pour eux d'abandonner Sakura. Ils iraient donc avec lui. Et avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient peut-être aider Frodon s'ils le croisaient. Avec un léger soupir, Kurogane hocha la tête.

- Tous des cinglés… murmura-t-il.

- Mokona, viens ici s'il te plaît, demanda alors Fye en tendant la main.

Le petit animal sautilla jusqu'à lui.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, le mage ?

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'avoir une discussion avec Yûko-san, répondit Fye. Mokona, si tu veux bien.

- Et ça sert à quoi ? On sait même pas comment aller en Mordor !

- Laisse-moi faire…

Sur un signe de Fye, Mokona se concentra et fit jaillir un hologramme du bijou qu'il portait au front. Pour ceux de leurs amis qui n'avaient pas encore assisté à l'expérience, celle-ci leur parut légèrement effrayante.

- Tiens Mokona ! fit alors Yûko en se retournant. Toujours avec cet imbécile de ramoneur ?

- Moi c'est Kurogane, espèce de vieille folle alcoolique !

- Blague à part, grosse brute ! Où est Sakura ? Mokona, elle était pourtant avec toi, non ?

- C'est justement pour cela que l'on souhaite vous parler, lui dit Fye. Je vais vous résumer brièvement la situation.

Pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent, Fye fit à peu de choses près le même récit que Larien, en y ajoutant les éléments dont ils venaient de parler.

- Il n'y a qu'une solution pour que Sakura retrouve son état normal, c'est que l'Anneau soit détruit, leur dit la Sorcière lorsque Fye eut terminé. Si le Porteur devait échouer, Sauron parviendrait à s'emparer de ses autres plumes à l'aide de son nouveau pouvoir et la princesse mourrait.

- Dites-nous quelque chose qu'on sait pas pour une fois ! grommela Kurogane.

- Plaît-il ? fit Yûko en lançant un regard assassin au ninja.

- Je sais pas moi, dites-nous des choses utiles ! explosa ce dernier en levant les bras au ciel. Comment faire pour parcourir des milliers de kilomètres en un temps record par exemple !

- Eh oh, je suis pas agent de voyage ! T'as qu'à te débrouiller avec les moyens du bord !

- Ah parce qu'en plus, vous pouvez rien faire avec vos pouvoirs ? Mais vous êtes comme votre fichue boule de poils en fait, vous servez à rien !

Le regard que lui lança Yûko aurait suffit à renvoyer Sauron lui-même dans les jupes de sa mère, mais il ne réussit qu'à faire ricaner Kurogane.

- Ce ne sera pas utile. J'ai un souhait à formuler.

En entendant la voix de Fye, Kurogane dû prendre sur lui-même pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude.

- C'est quoi encore ton plan foireux, le mage ? aboya-t-il.

- Je t'écoute, encouragea Yûko, ignorant totalement l'intervention du ninja.

- Je voudrais que Mokona puisse nous transporter près de Sakura, Shaolan, Kuro-pii et moi, dit-il.

- Seigneur Fye ! Si vous le permettez, vous, le jeune seigneur Shaolan et Kurogane, je souhaiterais pouvoir vous accompagner, demanda alors Larien.

Fye consulta ses compagnons du regard et hocha la tête à l'attention de Larien.

- Entendu, dit-il. Si vous voulez bien rajouter Larien dans notre marché.

- Puisque vous insistez, il me tarde d'émettre certaines observations, éructa Kurogane, furieux d'être ainsi laissé de côté.

- Personne n'a insisté, le noiraud ! ricana perfidement Yûko.

- C'est la seule solution Kuro-chan, et tu le sais, ajouta Fye.

- Ouais mais ce que toi tu sembles avoir oublié, c'est que rien n'est jamais gratuit avec cette psychopathe !

- J'y ai pensé figure-toi ! rétorqua sèchement le blond. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu ne sembles le croire. A moins que tu ne m'imagines totalement désespéré !

La réplique de Fye cloua le bec à Kurogane et fit ouvrir de grands yeux à leurs compagnons présents qui, il faut l'avouer, ne comprenaient pas grand chose à ce qui était entrain de se passer.

- Puisque ton ami Gros Toutou le suggère si gentiment, parlons à présent de ma compensation, en profita la Sorcière des Dimensions.

- Donc, comme je l'ai dit il y a un instant, j'aimerais vous proposer moi-même le paiement.

- Mais je t'en prie. Il y aura toujours moyen de négocier si jamais ! glissa Yûko d'un ton sadique. Et rappelle-toi que tu dois me donner quelque chose qui t'est cher.

- C'est le cas. En échange de la réalisation de mon souhait, je suis prêt à vous donner mon lien avec Lenwë, tout comme Shaolan a donné son lien avec Sakura, proposa le mage d'un ton étonnement serein.

Un grand fracas retentit alors dans la salle et tous purent constater que Kurogane avait lâché son katana de stupéfaction. Quoi ? Cet abruti de mage était prêt à sacrifier tous les souvenirs de l'homme qu'il aimait pour leur permettre, à eux, de protéger Sakura et de poursuivre leur quête ? Mais pourquoi ? Abasourdi, il ne remarqua même pas que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Ses yeux étaient rivés à ceux de Fye, dans lesquels brillait une lueur d'immense tristesse et de détermination mêlées. Nul ne pipait plus mot dans la salle du trône, bien que tous ceux qui avaient connu Lenwë regardaient Fye avec un étonnement proche de l'effroi. Yûko elle-même avait retrouvé son sérieux.

- Tu serais prêt à oublier totalement et à jamais l'homme que tu aimes pour pouvoir rejoindre et protéger Sakura avec tes compagnons ? demanda-t-elle. Tu en es bien sûr ?

- Oui. Je ne regretterai pas cette décision. On ne peut regretter ce que l'on a oublié…

Sa voix se brisa sur cette dernière phrase. Si Kurogane se retint d'aller le prendre dans ses bras, ce ne fut pas le cas de Larien qui prit avec douceur ses mains dans les siennes.

- Etes-vous certain de ce que vous faites ? lui murmura-t-elle en elfique.

- Je le suis. Je n'aime pas l'idée de l'oublier totalement, mais… Sans lui, c'est tellement… Je suis égoïste, si égoïste… répondit-il dans la même langue.

- Fye, regarde-moi !

Le mage releva la tête à l'injonction de Yûko et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois prêt à oublier Lenwë, ni que tu le veuilles, ni même que tu le doives en réalité, dit-elle d'un air grave. Je me trompe ?

- C'est… c'est le seul moyen ! sanglota Fye. Nous devons sauver Sakura ! Et je dois vous donner quelque chose qui m'est cher !

- Nul besoin de jeter tes souvenirs aux oubliettes pour cela, balaya Yûko d'un geste de la main. Lenwë étant décédé, votre lien n'a plus aucune valeur pour moi. En revanche, tu t'accroches à certains objets comme tu te raccroches à la vie Fye…

Le mage la regarda d'abord sans comprendre, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il porta la main à son pendentif.

- Ton pendentif et les anneaux symbolisant votre union sentimentale, Fye. C'est ce que je te demande comme paiement en échange de ton souhait. Libre à toi d'accepter ou non.

La main de Fye se serra convulsivement sur son pendentif, tandis que ses yeux restaient rivés sur le portrait de son défunt amant. Certes, sil acceptait, il lui resterait tous ses souvenirs, mais… Les souvenirs s'effacent avec le temps. Alors, inéluctablement, il oublierait la perfection de ses traits, la douceur de son regard et la beauté de son sourire. Au fil des années, son visage deviendrait flou, pour finalement disparaître totalement dans sa mémoire. Il ne lui resterait qu'un nom. Un nom et le souvenir des sentiments qui les avaient liés. Mais ça, Fye savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement le visage gravé de Lenwë et ses pensées se tournèrent vers Sakura. Pouvait-il l'abandonner à son sort sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas parvenu à se séparer d'un simple collier ? Oserait-il seulement affronter son regard, celui de Shaolan et celui du ninja s'il prenait cette décision ? Parviendrait-il encore à se supporter lui-même ? Non. Non, non et non. Il le savait. La vie de Sakura valait bien plus que quelques bijoux. Si Kurogane lui avait maintes fois reproché son égoïsme, il allait lui prouver aujourd'hui qu'il pouvait en faire abstraction. Cette fois, il sauverait la personne qui lui était chère. Cette fois, il ne penserait pas qu'à lui…

Ayant pris sa décision, Fye retira son pendentif et ses anneaux. Avec un dernier regard vers le visage souriant de Lenwë, il leva les yeux vers la Sorcière.

- Je suis d'accord, dit-il simplement.

- Très bien. Mokona ?

Un grand courant d'air balaya alors la salle et Mokona engloutit goulument les bijoux, qui retombèrent aussitôt dans la main de Yûko, comme ils purent le constater grâce à l'hologramme. Celle-ci examina attentivement son paiement.

- Travail remarquable, commenta-t-elle pour elle-même. Bien ! Alors, dis-moi où et quand veux-tu que Mokona te transporte ?

- A la porte de la Montagne du Destin, là où se trouve Sakura, répondit Fye. Quant à savoir quand…

- Pas avant que nous n'ayons pu attirer l'attention de Sauron, intervint Aragorn, en s'inclinant brièvement vers Yûko. Si l'ennemi vous voit, tout sera perdu.

- Je pense que vous feriez mieux de rester à Minas Tirith lorsque nos armées se dirigeront vers la Porte Noire, suggéra Gandalf. Ainsi, vous partiriez sans être repérés et notre subterfuge continuera de fonctionner le temps qu'il faudra.

- Bonne idée, approuva Kurogane. Au pire, on demandera à la boule de poils de vous sonner quand nous serons prêts… si vous n'êtes pas complètement bourrée à cause des litres de saké que vous ingurgitez, bien sûr !

- Je te mets la pâtée quand tu veux, Monsieur Muscle ! grinça Yûko. Mais ça me paraît être une bonne idée. Bon, sur ce, j'ai des choses à faire alors vous ne m'en voudrez pas de prendre congé. Fye, Shaolan, Kurogane, Larien, Messeigneurs…

La Sorcière inclina la tête et l'hologramme disparut, plongeant la salle dans un silence assourdissant.

- Eh bien, elle est…spéciale, osa Eomer après s'être bruyamment raclé la gorge.

- Complètement barje vous voulez dire, mon ami, ironisa Kurogane.

- En tout cas, vous avez l'air de… bien vous entendre…

- Elle m'a obligé à lui refiler le katana de mon père ! Alors tant qu'elle l'aura en sa possession, ce n'est pas une dent mais tout un dentier que j'aurais contre elle !

- Je vois…

- Kuro-wan est méchant avec Yûko ! protesta Mokona.

- ET J'OUBLIAIS QU'ELLE NOUS AVAIT AUSSI COLLE CETTE SALE BOULE DE POILS DANS LES PATTES ! rugit le ninja en brandissant son katana.

- Kuro-wan-wan est une grosse brute ! le provoqua Mokona. C'est Yûko qui l'a dit !

Visiblement, le futur roi du Rohan hésitait entre garder son sérieux et éclater de rire. Mais la voix grave de Gandalf coupa court à ses tergiversations et au début de course-poursuite entre Kurogane et Mokona :

- Je pense que nous devrions nous préparer. Pendant que nous restons ici à parler, l'ennemi rassemble ses forces.

- C'est parti ! s'exclama Kurogane d'un ton réjouit. Si quelqu'un peut nous indiquer le chemin de l'armurerie, si toutefois il en reste une…

- Je viens avec vous. Aragorn et Eomer s'occuperont de rassembler les armées du Gondor et du Rohan, répondit Gandalf.

Scindé en deux, les groupes se dispersèrent. Shaolan, Kurogane, Fye, Larien et Mokona emboîtèrent le pas à Gandalf. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la salle du trône, Shaolan ralentit le pas pour marcher à hauteur de Fye, qui était seul.

- Fye-san… commença-t-il en hésitant. Je voulais vous dire… euh… merci. Pour ce que vous avez fait pour qu'on puisse retrouver Sakura…

Le mage hocha la tête.

- Cette fois, je ne faillirai pas…


	26. Chapter 26

**Résumé : Un petit chapitre de transition va-t-on dire. L'attente de la dernière bataille et les pensées de chacun.**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient en dehors de Larien et Lenwë.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Des centaines. Ils étaient des centaines d'hommes et pourtant, seul le martèlement des sabots de leurs montures se faisait entendre. Ils chevauchaient vers la mort et nulle parole n'aurait su décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant précis. Certains pensaient à leur famille - femmes, enfants, parents - pour lesquels ils avaient décidé de se sacrifier tandis que d'autres faisaient le bilan de leur vie, convaincus qu'ils ne survivraient pas. D'autres encore, plongés dans une transe étrange, contemplaient une dernière fois la Cité Blanche, surpris de la trouver soudain si belle et s'étonnant de ne l'avoir jamais remarqué auparavant. Des centaines d'hommes. Des centaines de pensées différentes. Et pourtant, tous étaient tendus vers un seul but : marcher sur la Porte Noire et laisser au Porteur de l'Anneau Unique une chance de le détruire pour sauver la Terre du Milieu. Et si la peur étreignait leur cœur à tous, nul n'aurait songé à renoncer, car là était leur dernière chance, et la loyauté tout autant que l'honneur étaient encore des valeurs d'importance.

**ooo**

_Ils étaient ses hommes. Ils étaient son peuple. Et d'un droit qu'il venait à peine de revendiquer comme sien, il les menait à la mort pour que leurs filles et leurs fils leur survivent et puissent connaître un monde de paix, débarrassé de la menace de Sauron. Il les menait à la mort sans même savoir où était Frodon et s'il était encore en vie, sans même savoir si leur sacrifice servirait à quelque chose. Et pourtant, ces hommes avaient choisi de le suivre et de lui faire confiance, le considérant déjà comme leur roi, alors même que tout espoir avait déserté leur cœur. Lui-même ne croyait ni à leur victoire, ni à leur survie. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'ils puissent attirer l'attention de Sauron suffisamment longtemps pour laisser le passage à Frodon et pour permettre à Kurogane, Fye, Shaolan, Larien et Mokona de sauver Sakura. Il eut un pincement au cœur à l'évocation de ses amis d'un autre monde et espérait vraiment qu'ils puissent changer de dimension tout de suite après avoir récupéré la plume. Ce monde n'était pas le leur, cette guerre ne les concernait pas. Ils ne devaient pas mourir ici. Un trop-plein d'émotions le submergea soudain, qu'il s'efforça de contrôler. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours fui de peur de faillir, il devait y faire face aujourd'hui. Et jamais devoir ne lui avait paru plus lourd…_

Telles étaient les pensées d'Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, héritier du trône du Gondor, en marche vers la Porte Noire…

ooo

_En trois cent ans de vie, jamais la culpabilité n'avait autant rongé son cœur qu'en cet instant. Il avait envoyé Frodon à la mort. Lui et son fidèle Sam. Comment pourrait-il jamais se le pardonner ? Les paroles venimeuses de Saroumane hantaient son esprit et l'avaient atteint bien plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé croire. _

_« Quels mots de réconfort avez-vous susurré au Semi-Homme avant de l'envoyer à sa perte ? »_

_Son ancien confrère avait touché là le point sensible. Oui, il avait encouragé Frodon à mener à terme sa mission, en partie parce que personne d'autre n'avait souhaité s'en charger. Tous, lui y compris, craignaient le pouvoir maléfique de l'Anneau et ignoraient s'ils auraient été capables de lui résister. C'est alors que le jeune Hobbit, probablement déjà envoûté par le bijou, s'était proposé. Et bien qu'il en ait conçu de la tristesse, il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Oui, il avait choisi la solution de facilité. Frodon était le propriétaire de l'Anneau. Il l'avait porté jusqu'à Fondcombe et souhaitait le porter en Mordor pour le détruire. Un choix qui avait arrangé tout le monde. Un choix qui, il le savait, allait détruire la vie du jeune Hobbit qu'il affectionnait tant, mais auquel il ne s'était pas opposé. Il pensait pouvoir être à ses côtés jusqu'au bout à l'époque. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu et à présent, Frodon et Sam parcouraient seuls la plaine du Mordor, risquant leurs vies à chaque instant. Entre l'Anneau, Sauron, les Orcs et Gollum, leur espoir de réussite relevait du miracle. Oui, il les avait envoyés à la mort… Et il en venait à se demander s'il était finalement réellement meilleur que Saroumane. Car, bien que ses actes aient été plus que répréhensibles, lui avait tué ceux qu'il considérait comme des ennemis. Alors que lui, Gandalf, avait condamné à mort deux de ses amis…_

Telles étaient les pensées de Gandalf le Blanc, l'Istari, en marche vers la Porte Noire…

ooo

_Il avait toujours su qu'il allait mourir au combat. Il était un Nain, il avait ça dans le sang. Et par-dessus tout, il aimait se battre et considérait comme un honneur de donner sa vie pour une cause qui en valait la peine. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé terminer ainsi, combattant les armées du Seigneur des Ténèbres devant la Porte Noire, entouré d'un peuple auquel il n'appartenait pas et pour lequel, pourtant, il était prêt à se sacrifier tout comme il l'aurait fait pour les siens. Car aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas seulement le peuple des Hommes qui était en péril, mais la Terre du Milieu toute entière. Et son peuple, comme tous les autres, avait eu à subir cette guerre. Lui-même avait eu à déplorer des pertes au sein de sa nombreuse famille. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, il prenait sa hache et suivait Aragorn en première ligne. Pour l'honneur. Pour lui-même. Pour son peuple. Pour ses amis. Pour Shaolan, Kurogane, Fye, Mokona et la petite princesse Sakura. Pour Aragorn, Gandalf et les Hobbits. Et pour Legolas. Oui, même pour Legolas, l'elfe qui lui était devenu si cher au fil du temps. Un ami. Oui, aujourd'hui, c'est ainsi qu'il le considérait et au diable les préjugés ! Aujourd'hui, il combattrait à ses côtés. Car c'est toujours un grand honneur de combattre aux côtés d'un ami. Mais également parce qu'il comptait bien cette fois battre l'elfe à plate couture au compte du nombre d'ennemis tués, avant qu'eux-mêmes ne perdent la vie…_

Telles étaient les pensées de Gimli, fils de Gloïn, en marche vers la Porte Noire.

ooo

_Ainsi, la dernière grande bataille de notre temps aura lieu devant la Porte Noire. Etrangement, je ne ressens aucune forme de peur ou de regret. Il devait en être ainsi. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine tristesse lorsque mon regard se pose sur mes compagnons. Aragorn devenu roi, qui se bat alors que l'espoir a déserté son cœur. Gandalf qui marche la mine sombre de regrets envers Frodon et Sam. Les deux Hobbits, Merry et Pippin, terrifiés malgré tout leur courage. Et Gimli, mon cher ami Gimli, curieusement lointain derrière l'air hargneux propre à son peuple. Nul ne croit à la victoire et pourtant, ils sont tous là, prêts à donner leurs vies. Cette vie dont ils auraient pu profiter si le Mal n'avait pas menacé de détruire notre monde. Tout comme Fye et ses amis. Et c'est cela, bien plus que ma mort à venir qui m'affecte le plus…_

Telles étaient les pensées de Legolas Vertefeuille, prince de la Forêt Noire, en marche vers la Porte Noire.

ooo

_Je la sens. Elle s'infiltre en moi comme un poison, me faisant presque suffoquer, agissant sur mon corps et mon esprit. Je ne peux plus la contrôler. Je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser. La peur. La terreur. L'envie de tourner les talons et de m'enfuir comme un lâche pour échapper à une mort que je sais imminente. Que puis-je moi, tout petit Hobbit, face aux armées du Mordor ?J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi, en Comté, avec Merry. De partir, loin de toute cette horreur. Mon absence ne changerait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant je reste, mû par une volonté inébranlable. Parce que je ne suis ni un lâche, ni un pleutre. Parce que je le dois à Frodon et Sam, à Merry, à la Comté et à tous mes amis. Parce que je me le dois à moi-même pour honorer le titre dont on m'a gratifié en Gondor. Il ne sera pas dit que le « crétin de Touque » que je suis ne se sera pas battu jusqu'à la toute fin. Et quand bien même l'idée de mourir me terrifie, si je dois donner ma vie pour l'un de mes amis, au moins serais-je mort avec honneur. _

Telles étaient les pensées de Peregrin Touque, Hobbit et garde de la Citadelle du Gondor, en marche vers la Porte Noire.

ooo

_Il a peur. Je le sais. Je le connais mieux qu'il ne se connaît lui-même. Il a peur, mais je sais qu'il va rester. Tout comme moi. Car nous avons vu et vécu trop de choses pour choisir de simplement rentrer chez nous, en laissant les Grandes Gens mourir pour sauver notre monde. En Comté, nous avions vécu comme dans une bulle, coupés du monde et bien heureux de l'être. Les gens de la Comté n'aiment pas tout ce qui sort un tant soit peu de leur ordinaire quotidien. La Guerre nous a ouvert les yeux. Nous ne pouvons décemment vivre en ignorant volontairement les autres peuples, ces peuples qui ont tant fait pour protéger nos frontières sans même que nous le sachions. Il est temps à présent que nous nous battions nous-mêmes pour notre terre. Frodon et Sam ont suivi leur propre chemin. Il ne reste que Pippin et moi. Deux ridicules Hobbits, seuls représentants de notre espèce, au milieu de cette marée d'Hommes. Et chacun de nous se battra pour protéger les personnes qu'il aime. _

Telles étaient les pensées de Meriadoc Brandebouc, Hobbit et écuyer du Rohan, en marche vers la Porte Noire.

**ooo**

Le silence. L'attente. Encore plus insupportable que la bataille car on ne sait à quoi s'attendre. Derrière la Porte Noire, rien ne bougeait. Pas un bruit ne retentissait, hormis celui des armées du Gondor et du Rohan, faisant encore monter la tension d'un cran chez les soldats. Aragorn et Gandalf se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Il n'était plus temps d'attendre. Le Dunedain talonna sa monture et s'avança vers la Porte, suivi de près par ses compagnons et par Eomer. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance puis, voyant que rien ne se passait, Aragorn s'avança encore et cria :

- Que le Seigneur de la Terre Noire s'avance ! Justice lui sera faite !

Pendant un instant, il crut avoir parlé dans le vide et il se demanda si l'armée de Sauron n'était pas déjà aux trousses de Frodon. La terreur le saisit à cette idée. Si c'était le cas, ils ne pourraient rien faire pour eux… ni pour Kurogane et ses amis. Mais un grincement sinistre vint soudain le détromper. Prudent, il retourna au petit trot vers ses amis et tous firent face à la Porte, l'angoisse leur serrant le cœur. Mais s'ils s'étaient attendus à voir arriver l'armée de Sauron, ils en furent pour leurs frais. Au lieu de cela, une étrange créature à cheval s'avança vers eux. Un Orc semblait-il. Bien qu'ils ne pouvaient en être sûrs en raison du heaume qui lui cachait le visage, ne laissant de place que pour son immonde bouche dégoulinante d'humeurs. La créature stoppa à quelque distance des soldats et se mit à parler, d'une voix grave et narquoise :

- Mon Maître Sauron le Grand vous souhaite la bienvenue, dit-il avec un horrible sourire qui découvrit une rangée de dents pointues. Y'a-t-il quelqu'un qui ait autorité pour traiter avec moi ?

- Nous ne sommes pas venus pour « traiter » avec Sauron, perfide et maudit ! cracha Gandalf. Dites à votre Maître ceci : les armées du Mordor doivent se disperser, il doit quitter ses terres et ne jamais y revenir !

- Oh, vieille barbe grise, se moqua la Bouche de Sauron. J'ai là un souvenir que j'ai été chargé de te montrer…

Tous virent alors avec horreur l'infâme créature brandir triomphalement la cotte de mithril de Frodon. Un silence de plomb tomba soudain sur la plaine, que creva brutalement le cri terrifié de Pippin :

- Frodon ? Frodon !

- Silence… ordonna Gandalf, dans un état second, profondément choqué.

- Non ! hurla Merry.

- Silence !

- Le semi-homme vous était cher à ce que je vois… poursuivit perfidement la Bouche de Sauron. Sachez qu'il a enduré mille tourments entre les mains de son hôte.

A ces mots, Gandalf sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il ne supportait plus de regarder cette cotte, pas plus qu'il ne supportait d'entendre les paroles de la créature. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé à Frodon et Sam, tout était de sa faute… La honte et le remords le rongeaient à tel point qu'il baissa les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir un jour un désespoir aussi poignant que celui qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

- Qui aurait cru qu'un si petit être puisse supporter tant de souffrances ? continua le monstre, voyant qu'il réussissait à saper le moral de son ennemi. C'est pourtant le cas Gandalf, il l'a fait !

La créature s'interrompit soudain et leva les yeux. Aragorn s'approchait d'elle, épée à la main, le visage ravagé par une colère sans nom.

- Aaaaah… Et qui est-ce ? demanda la Bouche de Sauron. L'héritier d'Isildur ? Il faut plus pour faire un roi qu'une épée elfique brisée ! le provoqua-t-il.

Mais à peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que l'épée elfique brisée lui trancha violemment la tête, qui retomba sur le sol dans un fracas métallique.

- Voilà qui met fin à la négociation… murmura sombrement Gimli, secoué.

- Je ne crois pas à ses dires ! cracha Aragorn en regardant ses compagnons d'un air de défi. Je n'y croirais jamais !

Un bruit sourd leur indiqua que la Porte Noire, qui s'était refermée derrière la Bouche de Sauron, s'ouvrait à nouveau. Le cliquetis de milliers d'armures se fit entendre et le sol trembla sous les pas des Orcs.

- On se replie… On se replie ! cria Aragorn en talonnant sa monture.

Tous revinrent vers leurs hommes et maintinrent leurs positions tandis que les armées de Sauron les encerclaient. Le nombre d'Orcs qu'il restait encore défiait l'imagination et si certains avaient eu quelque espoir d'en réchapper, il s'évanouit immédiatement à cette vue. Durant de longues minutes, ils restèrent ainsi à contempler l'arrivée de la Mort.

- Tenez vos positions ! Tenez vos positions ! hurla Aragorn, qui avait bien compris l'état d'esprit de ses hommes.

Si la peur avait quitté le cœur du futur roi, ce dernier savait qu'il n'en était pas de même pour ses soldats, déjà rudement éprouvés par la bataille des Champs du Pelennor. Et la terreur était la meilleure arme dont disposait l'ennemi. Si ses hommes se laissaient aller, ils étaient perdus. C'est pourquoi, avant même d'avoir eu conscience de son intention de le faire, il se prit à haranguer ses troupes, refusant de baisser les bras malgré le peu d'espoir de victoire qu'il restait.

- Fils du Gondor et du Rohan ! Mes frères ! hurla-t-il en leur faisant face. Je lis dans vos yeux la même peur qui pourrait saisir mon cœur ! Un jour peut venir, où le courage des Hommes faillira, où nous abandonnerons nos amis et briserons tout lien ! Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! Ce sera l'heure des loups et des boucliers fracassés, lorsque l'âge des Hommes s'effondrera ! Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! Aujourd'hui, nous combattrons ! Pour tout ce qui vous est cher sur cette bonne terre, je vous ordonne de tenir ! Hommes de l'Ouest !

Aragorn leva son épée sous les acclamations de ses hommes à qui son discours avait redonné courage.

- Jamais je n'aurais songé mourir au combat aux côtés d'un elfe… grogna alors Gimli dans le brouhaha général.

- Et que pensez-vous de… mourir aux côtés d'un ami ? proposa Legolas en souriant.

Gimli le jaugea un instant d'un air grave et répondit :

- Ah… Oui. Ca, je peux le faire.

Tous les soldats avaient à présent dégainé leurs armes et fixaient Aragorn, fiévreux, dans l'attente de l'ordre. Ce dernier eut alors un comportement bien étrange. Il baissa son épée, comme si elle avait soudain été trop lourde pour lui et fit quelques pas vers l'avant. Nul ne saurait jamais qu'Aragorn, comme hypnotisé, avait entendu une voix lui murmurer son nom elfique. _Elessar…._ Nul ne saurait jamais qu'à cet instant, dans l'esprit d'Aragorn, tout se mettait parfaitement en place. Le futur roi avait compris que toute sa vie n'avait tendu que vers cet instant, cet instant où tout allait se jouer : la quête de Frodon, celle de Shaolan, la vie d'Arwen, sa destinée en tant que roi du Gondor… Les événements étaient liés entre eux, et de Frodon et de leur résistance dépendait la réussite ou l'échec. La vie ou la mort. Le bonheur ou le malheur. A jamais.

Emu par la pensée de ceux pour qui il combattait, il se retourna vers ses compagnons, les yeux pleins de larmes et un sourire aux lèvres et murmura :

- Pour Frodon…

Puis, sans un cri, il s'élança au devant de l'ennemi. Un cri de guerre retentit ensuite et l'on vit les deux Hobbits se précipiter à sa suite, l'épée brandie. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour décider les armées du Gondor et du Rohan à s'élancer à leur tour, hurlant leur haine à la face de leurs ennemis. La dernière bataille pour la Terre du Milieu avait commencé.


	27. Chapter 27

**Résumé : Un chapitre très court mais intense. Notre team préférée arrive en Mordor pour sauver Sakura, mais cela ne se passera pas exactement comme prévu…**

**Disclaimer : Mes personnages ne faisant pas partie du chapitre, on dit merci aux Clamp et à M. Tokien.**

**Merci à yunalesca01 pour son commentaire ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira =)**

* * *

_Le corps a cessé de brûler. Mais l'âme se tort. Le souvenir d'yeux noisettes. Etrangement vides, comme l'est son âme à présent. Un désespoir sans nom, si fort qu'il annihile toute douleur physique. Morts… Ils sont tous morts… Et elle est seule… Seule…_

_Elle le sent s'agiter en elle à nouveau quand soudain, une lance brûlante lui traverse l'esprit, occultant tous ses souvenirs hormis un seul. Un cercle d'or parfait, d'un pouvoir enivrant, d'une pureté incomparable, si magnifique qu'elle se sent transportée à sa seule vue. Mais sa joie est de courte durée : un visage hideux se superpose à cette divine image, le visage d'une créature faible et fourbe qu'il convient de détruire. La colère embrase son cœur. Il l'avait pris. Il avait pris ce superbe objet. Il fallait le récupérer. Car elle n'en doutait pas, avec lui, elle pourrait réaliser de grandes choses. Elle pourrait faire le bien, ainsi qu'elle en avait toujours rêvé…_

_Un choc sourd lui ébranle le corps et elle se sent heurter durement le sol. En elle ne résonne nulle douleur. Elle ne sentait rien. Elle ne ressentait rien. Rien d'autre que de la colère, cette colère insensée qui a remplacé le vide en elle. Levant les yeux, elle aperçoit une porte baignée de lumière. Une porte magnifique. Et pourtant, elle sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Un grand danger… Quelque chose de grave est sur le point de se produire. Quelque chose qu'elle doit empêcher à tout prix. _

_Sans même en avoir conscience, ses yeux vides rivés sur la porte, elle met un pied devant l'autre. Elle n'a conscience ni de l'odeur empoisonnée de l'air, ni de la chaleur suffocante qui sort du sol, ni des rochers qui lui meurtrissent les pieds et lui entaillent la peau lorsqu'elle les effleure. Son corps et son esprit sont tout entiers tendus vers un seul but : passer la porte. Trouver l'objet. Et bannir celui qui l'a pris. Oui, le bannir. A jamais !_

**ooo**

La désolation. Tel était le terme qui convenait le mieux aux paysages du Mordor. Le mal suintait de ces terres maudites, tant que nul être vivant ne pouvait y demeurer, hormis les créatures corrompues par Sauron lui-même. Nul animal ne pouvait vivre ici, ni nul végétal y pousser. Ce pays n'était que roches noires, cendres et fumerolles malsaines, aussi loin que portait le regard. Et malgré la guerre toute proche, un silence assourdissant régnait sur les plaines, un silence seulement troublé par…

- BORDEL DE FICHUE BOULE DE POILS ! On savait que t'étais pas doué pour les atterrissages, mais là, là c'est le pompon !

- Ton langage, Kuro-pii…

- Rien à cirer de mon langage ! Ce sale manjuu m'a massacré l'arcade ! hurla le ninja, hors de lui.

- Techniquement, c'est le rocher qui t'a massacré l'arcade, rétorqua Fye. Et tu en as connu de bien pires, alors si ça ne te fait rien, tu pourrais choisir de la mettre en veilleuse. C'est pour Sakura que nous sommes là, alors je pense que ta virilité bafouée peut attendre cinq minutes.

Le ton froid inhabituel de Fye coupa le sifflet de Kurogane qui se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, pour la forme, avant d'essuyer le sang qui lui coulait dans l'œil et de regarder autour de lui. Les cinq compagnons étaient à flanc de montagne, entourés de gros rochers. Les plaines de Gorgoroth s'étendaient sous leurs yeux, désertes. D'épais nuages noirs flottaient dans le ciel, immobiles, ne laissant filtrer aucune lumière et le ninja se demanda si le soleil avait jamais percé un jour sur ces terres. Il leva les yeux vers le nord, vers le Gondor, et aperçut alors une immense tour au loin, surmontée d'une étrange lueur orange qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un œil.

- Sauron… murmura Shaolan, qui regardait dans la même direction.

- Oui, Sauron… acquiesça Larien, un air sévère sur le visage. Son regard est braqué sur le Gondor. La bataille a déjà dû commencer…

- Larien, avons-nous atterri au bon endroit ? interrogea le jeune garçon, inquiet.

L'elfe arracha son regard de la tour et observa la montagne. Ils ne pouvaient en voir le sommet, rendu invisible par les rochers et l'inclinaison du sol.

- Nous sommes bien sur la Montagne du Destin, répondit-elle. Mais je crois que nous avons atterri plus bas que prévu. Nous allons devoir gravir la montagne.

- Et voilà ! grogna Kurogane qui ne put s'en empêcher. Ça, c'est de ta faute, boule de poils ! A toi, à cette barje de sorcière et à vos compétences extraordinaires !

- Ce n'est pas de la faute de Mokona, ni de Yûko ! protesta le petit animal. Kuro-wan-wan est méchant !

- Et je vais l'être encore plus si tu continues à m'appeler « Kuro-wan-wan » !

- Couché, Kuro-wan ! ordonna Fye avec un sourire moqueur, tout en se penchant vers Mokona. Est-ce que tu sens quelque chose, Mokona ?

La bestiole ferma les yeux et se concentra quelques secondes.

- Mokona sent une force très puissante au sommet de la montagne. Très puissante... Et quelque chose d'autre aussi, quelque chose de dangereux, mais Mokona ignore quoi…

- Nous ferions mieux de nous hâter, suggéra Larien. Sakura se trouve au sommet de la montagne. Plus vite nous y serons, plus vite nous pourrons la libérer.

Tous suivirent l'elfe sans un mot, refusant de penser en détail au fait qu'ils ignoraient encore comment ils allaient tirer Sakura de sa transe. De plus, la marche se révéla particulièrement pénible. Ils butaient sans cesse sur les rochers, manquant à chaque fois de se faire mal et la chaleur suffocante qui émanait de la montagne ne les aidait pas. Ils peinèrent ainsi, les yeux rivés au sol, pendant plusieurs longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le cri terrifié de Mokona leur vrille les oreilles :

- Sakura ! Larien, où est Sakura ?

Fye, Shaolan et Kurogane relevèrent brusquement la tête. Au-dessus d'eux, à plusieurs centaines de mètres, apparaissait une anfractuosité rocheuse, à l'intérieur de laquelle dansait une douce lueur jaune-orangée.

_- Ô Elbereth_… souffla l'elfe, la peur au fond des yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'écria Shaolan.

- C'est la porte qui conduit au cœur de la Montagne du Destin… répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. C'est là que j'ai vu Sakura avant que Mokona ne me transporte en Gondor. Mais elle… Par les Valars ! Elle…

- Ne te laisse pas gagner par la panique, lui dit Kurogane en lui posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule. Et toi non plus, gamin !

- Mais que lui est-il arrivé ? Comment allons-nous faire pour la retrouver ? cria Shaolan.

Bien à contrecœur, le ninja jeta un regard à Mokona.

- C'est le moment de faire ton boulot, pâte à pain, lui dit-il. Est-ce que tu sens quelque chose ?

- Mokona sent quelque chose… Comme la présence de plumes… De plusieurs plumes… Mais c'est très confus. On dirait que deux forces luttent l'une contre l'autre. Le pouvoir de Mokona ne peut pas aller au-delà. Mokona ne peut pas en savoir plus ! Mokona est désolé ! s'attrista la boule de poils.

- Fye ? interrogea ensuite Kurogane après avoir hoché brièvement la tête à l'attention de Mokona.

- Mokona a raison. Mais je n'aime pas ça… Je n'aime pas ça du tout…

- Regardez ! hurla alors Shaolan.

Le doigt pointé vers la porte, il désignait une créature étrange, d'un gris sale, vêtue d'une sorte de pagne en lambeaux, et qui avançait courbée en s'appuyant sur ses mains. Ladite créature s'approcha de la porte en vacillant curieusement et la passa avec l'attitude de quelqu'un qui cherche à ne pas se faire repérer.

- C'est Gollum ! murmura Larien d'une voix étranglée. S'il est entré dans la Montagne, ça veut dire que Frodon y est aussi ! Et peut-être même Sakura ! Vite !

Sans plus se soucier d'être discrets, les cinq amis se ruèrent vers la porte à fond de train, leurs esprits échafaudant des scénarii tous plus noirs les uns que les autres. Non loin de la porte, Fye glissa sur les minuscules rochers qui jonchaient le sol un peu partout et tomba durement, s'entaillant la joue sur une pierre. Kurogane se retourna et descendit en courant vers lui, laissant Larien et Shaolan prendre de l'avance.

- Je n'ai rien, protesta Fye. Continue, je vous rejoindrai !

- C'est ça, compte dessus, grogna le ninja en le prenant par la main pour le relever.

- Kuro-chan….

- Ferme-la ! Je ne te laisserais pas, t'as compris ? Il serait d'ailleurs grand temps que tu t'y fasses !

Surpris et touché par l'attitude de Kurogane, Fye le regarda courir un instant, incapable de bouger ni même de penser jusqu'à ce que le ninja se retourne et l'interpelle :

- Tu la ramènes, ta fraise, ou il faut que je vienne te chercher ?

Un grand frisson parcourut le mage qui s'ébroua et se mit à courir. Kurogane ne s'élança que lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint et tous deux aperçurent Larien et Shaolan se ruer au cœur de la Montagne du Destin. Un hurlement retentit alors, une voix aigue glacée par la frayeur. La voix de Larien…

- Larien ! hurla Kurogane qui redoubla de vitesse.

Fye le suivit tant bien que mal et tous deux pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la Montagne du Destin. La vision qui s'offrit alors à eux les stoppa net. Ils se tenaient sur une avancée rocheuse qui surplombait une rivière de lave très loin en contrebas. Et devant eux, à quelques mètres seulement, se jouait une scène terrifiante. Shaolan, Larien et Sam, le fidèle Sam, semblaient bloqués par une puissance invisible qui les empêchait d'avancer, tandis que Sakura, de dos pour eux, faisait face à Frodon. Ce dernier, atrocement marqué par son pénible voyage, tenait l'Anneau Unique dans sa main et regardait Sakura. Il semblait hésiter et sur le point de fondre en larmes. Derrière lui, à l'extrémité de l'avancée rocheuse gisait Gollum, inconscient. Sakura quant à elle, restait immobile, ses plumes flottant autour d'elle. Fye remarqua que ces dernières ne brillaient pas de leur éclat habituel et fut soudain pris d'une inquiétude sans nom.

- Monsieur Frodon ! hurla Sam en tambourinant de ses poings sur l'étrange barrière invisible.

- Sakura ! cria Shaolan.

Fye vit alors Mokona quitter le refuge des bras de Larien et sautiller vers eux. Il lui tendit les mains.

- Mokona, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, horrifié.

- C'est Sakura ! piailla la boule de poils. Elle nous empêche de passer !

- Comment ça « elle nous empêche de passer » ? dit Kurogane en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est son pouvoir ! Elle l'utilise contre nous ! répondit Mokona en sautillant dans la main de Fye. Elle ne veut pas que nous puissions intervenir entre elle et Frodon ! Fye…

- Mokona, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ses plumes ne brillent plus du même éclat ? demanda le blond.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le ninja tourner vivement la tête et l'entendit lâcher un juron.

- Sauron a pris possession de son esprit ! dit Mokona. Il doit essayer de s'emparer de ses plumes !

- Est-ce qu'elle a conscience de ce qui se passe autour d'elle ? demanda Kurogane.

- Elle a conscience de ceux qui essaient d'interférer entre eux. Quand Gollum est entré et a essayé de se jeter sur Frodon, elle lui a envoyé une décharge de pouvoir qui l'a laissé inconscient. Mais nous… Elle ne nous entend même pas… sanglota la boule de poils.

- Kurogane…

Le ninja releva les yeux et croisa le regard céruléen de Fye, qui se rapprocha de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? murmura ce dernier, au bord des larmes.

Sans même réfléchir, Kurogane passa un bras autour des épaules du mage et l'attira à lui. Il sentit le bras de Fye s'accrocher timidement à sa taille et sa tête effleurer son épaule. Mais son regard resta rivé sur Sakura et il s'entendit répondre d'une voix rauque :

- Je ne sais pas Fye… Je ne sais pas…

Devant eux, Shaolan hurlait, encore et encore, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

- Sakura ! Sakuraaaaaaaaa !

**ooo**

_Elle était là. Devant elle. La créature qui avait volé l'objet, le superbe objet. Et elle le tenait dans sa main. Elle avait voulu le détruire. Mais elle-même l'en avait empêché. Il fallait récupérer le bijou. Car sans lui, elle ne pourrait réaliser ce monde dont elle rêve tant, ce monde de bien. La brûlure de son esprit est constante. Elle ne la sent plus. Toutes ses pensées sont fixées sur l'objet et sur la créature à bannir. Il fallait que le Hobbit ait confiance. Il aurait confiance…_

- Frodon…

La princesse n'avait pas bougé les lèvres. Sa voix, comme un souffle de vent, semblait provenir de partout à la fois et bien qu'elle soit empreinte d'une grande douceur, elle donna la chair de poule à tous ses compagnons présents.

- Frodon…

- Princesse… souffla Frodon, la voix étranglée par les sanglots.

_La créature avait répondu. La brûlure dans son esprit se fit plus cuisante et elle sut instinctivement ce qu'elle devait faire. Le Hobbit était presque mourant. Et il ne voulait pas se séparer de l'objet. Elle le sentait, au plus profond de son être. Pourtant il le fallait. Il le fallait…_

- Princesse Sakura, que faites-vous ici ? Et vos plumes… pourquoi… ?

- Frodon… répéta Sakura, les yeux vides et les lèvres closes. Vous ne pouvez continuer ainsi, Frodon. Vous ne pouvez continuer. Vous le savez…

Les compagnons de la princesse se mirent à hurler et à tambouriner en vain contre la barrière protectrice qu'elle maintenait inconsciemment entre eux. Le visage de Frodon se crispa et il resserra sa main sur l'Anneau, en larmes.

- Je ne peux pas… sanglota-t-il. Je ne peux pas… Il a pris possession de moi… Il…

_Saper sa confiance. Saper sa confiance et l'amener à la croire. L'amener à lui faire confiance, à elle…_

- Vous portez un lourd fardeau, Frodon de la Comté. Un fardeau dont vous ne pourrez vous débarrasser seul…

_Elle remarqua que le Hobbit avait les yeux bleus... Une très vague réminiscence effleura son esprit, si éphémère qu'elle ne fut même pas sûre de l'avoir réellement éprouvée. Mais cette couleur… Elle l'avait déjà vue… Son corps et son esprit se tendirent soudain, brûlés à vif, lui arrachant un hurlement silencieux. Ses pensées revinrent à la créature abjecte qui se tenait devant elle et qui avait refermé sa main souillée sur l'objet. Le si bel objet…_

- Souhaitez-vous qu'il soit détruit Frodon ? murmura-t-elle. Le souhaitez-vous vraiment ?

Le Hobbit crispa convulsivement sa main sur l'Anneau et un nouveau sanglot le prit. Il sembla lutter contre lui-même pendant un long moment, marmonnant des mots dépourvus de sens.

- Frodon… souffla Sakura au bout d'un moment.

_Le Hobbit craquait. Cette souffrance… Elle connaissait cette souffrance. Elle l'avait déjà vue. Mais pas chez lui… Où ? Ce sentiment de culpabilité et d'impuissance, de dégoût face à sa propre lâcheté… Où l'avait-elle donc déjà vu ? A nouveau, la brûlure se fit plus vive dans son esprit et un sentiment d'urgence s'empara d'elle. Il fallait récupérer le bijou. Maintenant !_

- Il le faut… finit par dire Frodon, la main toujours crispée sur l'Anneau. Mais…

- Regardez-moi, Frodon…

Le Hobbit s'exécuta et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la princesse. Il n'y rencontra qu'un grand vide qui le fit frissonner. Pourtant, elle souriait. Sakura souriait. Un sourire étrange, sous ces yeux vides, presque... horrible. Mais elle était la princesse Sakura. La plus gentille des personnes qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Et il avait entendu parler de ses pouvoirs. Ce qu'elle faisait là, c'était certainement sa manière de se protéger de l'influence de l'Anneau…

- Je peux vous aider, lui dit-elle, les lèvres toujours hermétiquement fermées. Confiez-moi votre fardeau… Confiez-moi l'Anneau et je le détruirai pour vous. Redevenez celui que vous étiez Frodon…

La soudaineté de la demande prit Frodon au dépourvu et une rage soudaine l'envahit. Non ! L'Anneau était à lui et à personne d'autre ! C'était à lui que l'Anneau était venu, c'était à lui que l'on avait confié la mission de le détruire ! Il ne pouvait laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en charger ! Et pourtant… Pourtant, la partie encore lucide de lui-même savait. Frodon savait que Sakura avait raison. Il n'y parviendrait pas. Parce que l'Anneau avait gangréné son esprit à un point tel que de l'imaginer détruit l'affectait physiquement. Galadriel avait eu tort. Les plus petites personnes ne peuvent changer le cours des choses. Il n'était qu'un faible Hobbit, qui ne possédait aucun pouvoir et ignorait tout de l'art de la guerre. Mais Sakura… Sakura, elle, était une princesse d'un autre monde aux puissants pouvoirs, protégée par des amis tout aussi puissants. Et elle avait autant d'intérêt que lui à ce que l'Anneau soit détruit car l'une des plumes de sa mémoire en était prisonnière. Alors, malgré les hurlements de Sam et Shaolan, malgré cette petite voix qui lui soufflait que l'attitude de Sakura n'était pas normale, malgré tout, Frodon tendit lentement sa main ouverte vers la princesse, qui s'empara doucement de l'Anneau. Vaincu, le Hobbit se laissa tomber à genoux sur la pierre dure, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Il ne vit pas le sourire de triomphe qui éclaira le visage de Sakura lorsque ses doigts entèrent enfin en contact avec l'Anneau, pas plus qu'il ne sut que la décharge de pouvoir qui le fit sombrer dans l'inconscience venait d'elle. Et, tandis qu'elle se retournait lentement, les hurlements derrière elle continuaient, des hurlements où se mêlaient les sanglots et la terreur pure :

- MONSIEUR FRODON !

- SAKURA ! SAKURAAAA !


	28. Chapter 28

**Résumé : Oui, je sais, je suis un monstre de sadisme de vous avoir laissés sur une fin pareille dans le chapitre précédent xD Et je suis navrée de ne publier celui-ci que maintenant, mais je manque de temps en ce moment, c'est le rush un peu partout ^^ Donc, notre team nationale est toujours coincée dans ce fichu volcan, Sakura s'est emparée de l'Anneau, Frodon est dans les pommes et ceux qui restent ne peuvent rien faire pour intervenir. En gros, tout part en sucette à la pomme et voici la suite ! =D**

**Disclaimer : Au bout de 28 chapitres, ça commence à faire lourdingue, mais bon… Rien n'est à moi en dehors de Larien et Lenwë et du scénario tordu, tout appartient aux Clamp et à M. Tolkien, et je ne garde rrrrrrien du tout grâce à cette fic !**

**Remerciements**

**Erii-chan : Si, si une Sakura méchant, c'est possible quand Sauron distille ses propres pensées dans son esprit pour se servir d'elle ^^ Bah, je me suis dit après tout , c'est sa plume que j'ai mise dans l'Anneau, ça aurait fait bizarre qu'elle traverse toute l'histoire sans qu'il lui arrive au moins une tuile ) Mais je te rassure, pas de doigt coupé, je n'aurais pas pu lui faire ça quand même =/ J'espère que cet avant-dernier chapitre te plaira ! **

**Ruby : Ooooooh une nouvelle lectrice ! =D Ca m'a fait super plaisir d'avoir ta review, surtout si tu en laisses rarement =D Et puis, ça fait un point de vue différent en plus ! ) Pour la mort de Lenwë, il faut savoir que je l'avais programmée bien avant de recevoir des menaces de mort des fanatiques du KuroxFye xD Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour tes compliments et ne t'en fais pas, la fic est déjà fini, je n'ai plus qu'à la publier ) Il ne reste qu'un chapitre et c'est terminé. Je n'aime pas abandonner une fic en cours. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! A pluche ! **

**Greatlunatic : Merci pour ta review ! Je ne me planque plus depuis longtemps, j'ai l'habitude des menaces xD J'espère que la suite va te plaire !**

* * *

_Le sentiment de triomphe. Il court dans ses veines, plus puissant que la plus puissante des magies et l'empli d'une félicité telle qu'elle se sent prête à imploser. L'Anneau lui appartient enfin ! Et jamais, plus jamais il ne sera détruit ! Il est venu à elle, reconnaissant le pouvoir dont elle est investie puisqu'une partie de ce même pouvoir brûle en lui. Elle peut presque le sentir palpiter sous ses doigts. Les deux battent à l'unisson, n'attendant que de pouvoir s'unir pour enfin être complets. Car pour faire le bien, ce bien auquel elle aspire tant, elle aura besoin de la pleine mesure de ses pouvoirs. Et il n'y a pour cela qu'un moyen : faire fusionner chacune de ses plumes avec l'Anneau. Ainsi rien, plus rien ne lui résisterait…_

- …URAAAAAAA ! SAKUUUURAAAAAAAAAA !

La jeune princesse cligna brusquement des yeux. Une saillie rocheuse. La chaleur suffocante. Le corps de Frodon et d'une autre créature gisaient sur la pierre non loin d'elle. Où était-elle ? Un étrange poids dans sa main… Les doigts fins de la princesse de déplièrent lentement et elle manqua de hurler lorsqu'elle vit l'Anneau unique au creux de sa paume. Son esprit subit alors une attaque aussi soudaine que brûlante. _Il_ essayait de reprendre possession de son esprit.

- SAKURAAAAAAA !

La jeune princesse sursauta et parvint à barricader son esprit, repoussant brièvement l'attaque mentale de Sauron. Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle l'avait entendu, elle l'avait rêvée… Elle l'avait aimée. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Il était mort… Elle l'avait vu dans sa vision… Ils étaient tous morts… Ce n'était qu'un artifice du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour la soumettre à nouveau. Elle le sentait s'agiter autour de son esprit, cherchant la moindre faille. La pression lui donnait mal à la tête…

- SAKURA ! SAKURAAAAA !

Sans même en avoir conscience, la princesse se retourna violemment, comme si son corps la poussait à faire cette chose que son esprit lui refusait, et son regard se posa sur un visage transfiguré par les larmes, la peur, le soulagement et l'espoir. Le visage d'un jeune homme qu'elle avait cru mort. Le visage du bonheur. Deux beaux yeux noisette. Et derrière lui, deux visages connus aux yeux azur et rubis.

Alors, à cet instant, tous les souvenirs de la princesse surgirent dans son esprit, d'où Sauron fut complètement chassé pendant quelques secondes, lui faisant réaliser ce qui était entrain de se passer.

- SHAOLAAAAN !

Ce cri fut aussitôt suivi d'un hurlement à glacer le sang, emprunt de douleur et de terreur mêlées, et le corps de la princesse se mit à se tordre violemment sur le sol, sa main crispée sur l'Anneau qu'elle n'avait, pour son malheur, pas lâché. Sauron, horrifié par sa reprise de conscience, avait décidé de jeter toutes ses forces dans la bataille pour reprendre possession de l'âme de la princesse. Or, au moment où Sakura avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, la barrière de pouvoir qu'elle maintenait contre ses amis depuis le début avait été levée et Fye et Shaolan, suivit de Kurogane, Larien, Mokona et Sam se précipitaient déjà vers elle.

- NON !

Au moment où Shaolan allait enfin atteindre Sakura, il fut férocement projeté sur le côté par Fye, qui le devança, prit Sakura dans ses bras et la tint serrée contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Fye ? hurla Kurogane, terrifié.

Mais le mage ne répondit pas. Au moment même où il avait saisit Sakura, il s'était mit à hurler avec elle, transpercé par le noir pouvoir de Sauron, et ses compagnons avaient été brutalement repoussés par une force invisible qu'ils ne purent franchir. Ils comprirent que Sauron avait à nouveau réussi à ériger la barrière de pouvoir en se servant de la magie de Sakura pour les maintenir à l'écart du combat.

- FYE !

- Kurogane, arrête ! cria Larien. Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui !

- Que fait-il ? hurla Shaolan.

- Il oppose son pouvoir à celui de Sauron pour sauver Sakura ! répondit Mokona qui avait grimpé sur l'épaule du ninja. Il tente de la libérer de son emprise!

A ces mots, le cœur de Kurogane fut pris d'une terreur sans nom et le risque de perdre Fye se fit soudain si réel qu'il tomba à genoux, terrassé par la douleur.

- Kuro-pii ! cria Mokona.

- Boule de poils… murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et à peine audible. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il va y arriver ?

- Mokona jeta un long regard à Fye dont le visage était déformé par la douleur et ruisselant d'une sueur malsaine.

- Je ne sais pas… murmura-t-il, sa petite voix pleine de larmes. Je ne sais pas, Kuro-chan, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas…

Le ninja fit alors une chose totalement improbable : il prit Mokona et le serra contre lui à lui briser les os. Des tréfonds de son âme, il sentit alors enfler un cri, un véritable cri de désespoir qu'il ne put empêcher de franchir ses lèvres, tandis que de grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues :

- NE ME LAISSE PAS FYE ! BATS-TOI !

**ooo**

Le jeune mage avait mal. Jamais il n'aurait cru, même dans ses pires cauchemars, que pareille douleur puisse exister. Chaque centimètre carré de son corps et de son esprit brûlait du feu des deux pouvoirs s'affrontant pour la victoire. Sauron et lui. Le mal contre le bien. Il n'avait pas réfléchi lorsqu'il s'était jeté sur Sakura pour la sauver. Cela lui était apparu comme la seule chose à faire et, maintenant qu'il prenait la pleine mesure du pouvoir de Sauron, il se dit qu'il avait eu raison. Jamais Sakura n'aurait pu résister seule à la magie du Seigneur Ténébreux associée à celle de la plume qui se trouvait dans l'Anneau. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir y résister lui-même, malgré la puissance de ses pouvoirs. Mais il ne pouvait abandonner. Fye avait bien conscience que la victoire - celle de la Terre du Milieu et celle de leur propre quête - reposait sur leurs épaules, à Sakura et lui : s'ils échouaient et que Sauron parvenait à reprendre possession de l'esprit de la princesse et de ses plumes, Sakura et lui mourraient et la Terre du Milieu serait plongée dans le chaos. Et cela, il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Tandis qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces de repousser l'attaque de Sauron, Fye se risqua à atteindre la partie d'esprit que Sakura arrivait encore à protéger. Mais celle-ci, terrorisée et persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse de l'ennemi, lui en refusa l'accès. Fye tenta alors de lui transmettre toute la force de l'amour fraternel qu'il ressentait pour elle, faisant surgir en lui les images de leurs compagnons de route et des aventures qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble, en espérant qu'elles l'atteignent. Mais Sauron, sentant sa tentative, le contra tant bien que mal et se mit à exploiter ses faiblesses en faisant resurgir de sa mémoire les souvenirs liés à Lenwë.

_La première rencontre chez le Seigneur et la Dame… La première fois qu'il l'avait serré contre lui pour le rassurer ce même soir, près d'une fontaine, face aux majestueux paysages de Caras Galadhon… Cette sensation d'évidence qui l'avait saisi à ce moment là… Le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et la première fois qu'ils s'étaient unis… L'échange des anneaux d'union elfiques avant leur départ… Tous ces petits moments qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble, avant d'être séparés… A jamais…_

_- Tu pourrais les revivre… _entendit Fye, dans son esprit. _Tu pourrais revivre ces moments… Tous ces moments… _

_- Non ! _grimaça le mage, les dents serrées. _Lenwë est mort ! Il est mort ! _

Sakura… Penser à Sakura… Et à leurs amis qui se battaient là-bas, en Gondor. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli… Merry et Pippin… Gandalf… Ces amis qui se battaient et qui mouraient…

_- Qu'est-ce que la mort, Fye, face à tant de pouvoir ? Si tu m'aides à atteindre mon but, tu pourras les revoir… Tu pourras revoir Lenwë… Je pourrais le ressusciter pour toi…_

_- Vous mentez ! _cracha mentalement Fye, effrayé de se sentir touché par ses paroles.

_- Le crois-tu ? Réfléchis, Fye… Tu peux choisir de refuser ma proposition, et dans ce cas, si tu survis, tu passeras le restant de tes jours dans la douleur et la solitude, car personne ne pourra jamais le remplacer. Ou tu peux choisir de me suivre et de retrouver l'homme que tu aimes. Tu passerais ainsi le reste de ta vie avec lui. Vous seriez unis à jamais…_

Le mage blond gémit, oubliant totalement Sakura. Kami-sama, était-ce réellement possible ? Revoir Lenwë et passer le reste de ses jours avec lui ? Les deux magies combinées permettaient-elles vraiment de ressusciter les morts ? Une partie de Fye refusait tout en bloc, conscient que ce n'était qu'une ruse de Sauron pour le faire tomber. Mais l'autre partie, celle qui n'avait toujours pas fait le deuil de son aimé, souhaitait désespérément y croire. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir revoir Lenwë au moins une fois. Et Sauron lui en offrait la possibilité. Du moins, le prétendait-il. S'il acceptait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait-il tenir sa promesse ? Et s'il refusait… Passerait-il réellement à côté de l'occasion de refaire sa vie avec Lenwë ? Son cœur se serra à cette idée. Allait-il prendre le risque de claquer définitivement la porte au bonheur ? Et s'il refusait et survivait, comme l'avait suggéré Sauron… Allait-il courir toute sa vie après un ersatz de Lenwë ? Pourrait-il supporter la déception de constater qu'en effet, il était irremplaçable ?

Les pensées de Fye s'embrouillaient dans son esprit, rendu vulnérable par l'attaque de Sauron et le poison du doute, qu'il avait fielleusement instillé en lui, et les images se succédaient à un rythme effréné, ne lui laissant nul répit. Presque malgré lui, le blond sentit un sentiment dangereux s'emparer de son cœur : la résignation. Sauron avait raison après tout. Il était maudit. Depuis sa naissance même. Condamné à fuir le seul monde qu'il ait jamais considéré comme son chez-lui à cause de la folie de l'homme qui l'avait adopté… et aimé. Condamné à voyager à jamais entre les mondes pour sauver sa vie. Comment pouvait-il espérer retrouver un endroit ou vivre en paix avec cette menace au-dessus de sa tête ? Et même en admettant qu'il y parvienne, il serait seul. Il ne se leurrait pas. Une fois la quête terminée, Sakura et Shaolan retourneraient dans leur monde et Kurogane dans le sien. Et lui resterait seul, car il était hors de question qu'il impose sa présence à l'un d'entre eux, quel qu'il soit. Oui, Sauron avait raison….

- NE ME LAISSE PAS FYE ! BATS-TOI !

Le hurlement de Kurogane parvint à atteindre le mage à travers la barrière de pouvoir et fit éclater comme une bulle ses dangereuses pensées. Kurogane… Le ninja était au désespoir de le voir risquer sa vie. Et il voulait de lui. Le ton de sa voix ne laissait aucune place au doute. Il voulait de lui et il le voulait vivant. Son cœur s'emplit alors d'un sentiment intense pour le ninja, un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis sa rencontre avec Lenwë. Certes pas aussi fort – le souvenir de l'elfe était encore trop présent -, mais il n'en était pas moins sincère. Sauron n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui à présent, il pouvait le sentir. Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'interroger sur la monstruosité qu'il avait été sur le point de commettre qu'une autre voix, plus frêle, résonna dans sa tête.

_- Monsieur Fye…_

_- Sakura ?_

Le blond sentit la princesse sourire faiblement et son esprit s'ouvrit comme une corolle, ne laissant le passage qu'à lui et lui seul. Fye s'y engouffra rapidement, usant de ses pouvoirs pour contrer l'ennemi qui tentait de le suivre.

_- Sakura ! Comment te sens-tu ?_

_- Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de forces… J'ai réussi à empêcher Sauron de s'emparer totalement de moi jusqu'à présent, mais j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir tenir trop longtemps._

_- Nous allons y arriver ! Il faut que tu m'aides Sakura. Nous allons puiser dans notre magie, ensemble, pour repousser définitivement Sauron. Et il va falloir que tu lâches cet Anneau maléfique._

_- Je n'y arriverais pas seule. Il me tient trop fermement, _gémit la princesse.

_- C'est sur le plan physique que ça va se jouer. Contente-toi de puiser dans mon pouvoir et dans le tien pour repousser Sauron. Je m'occupe de l'Anneau._

_- Monsieur Fye ? _

_- Oui ?_

Au grand bonheur de ce dernier, il sentit une farouche détermination s'emparer de la petite princesse.

_- Nous devons y arriver… Pour tous nos amis… Et vous devez survivre. Pour Monsieur Kurogane… Sans vous, il…_

Sakura ne put terminer sa phrase, mais Fye avait compris et il lui offrit un large sourire.

_- Je le sais, à présent. Prête ?_

Sakura prit une grande inspiration et se concentra au maximum, tandis que Fye posait ses mains sur celle de Sakura qui tenait l'Anneau, après avoir lutté un moment contre la magie de l'ennemi.

_- MAINTENANT ! _hurla-t-il mentalement.

Une puissante déflagration secoua alors le volcan tout entier, jetant au sol Kurogane et ses compagnons malgré la barrière de pouvoir. Fye lui-même eut du mal à le supporter. L'énergie était si intense qu'il pouvait sentir ses forces diminuer peu à peu et cela l'alarma. Il fallait faire vite. Il posa sa main gauche sur le poignet de Sakura et, avec sa main droite, il entreprit de déplier les doigts de la jeune fille, serrés sur l'Anneau. S'il s'était attendu à ce que cela soit difficile, jamais il n'aurait imaginé à quel point. Les doigts de Sakura étaient comme soudés à l'Anneau et, pendant un instant, il eut peur. Peur de lui faire mal, peur de devoir les lui arracher pour se débarrasser de ce maudit bijou. Et peur de manquer de forces avant d'y avoir réussi. Mais il se reprit rapidement. S'il commençait à douter, tout était fini. Voyant que sa technique ne marchait pas, il tenta de passer ses doigts sous ceux de Sakura. Il cru ne jamais y parvenir et, quand enfin il réussit, il dut faire preuve d'une force quasi-surhumaine pour les faire bouger. Peu à peu, tandis que ses forces diminuaient toujours plus, il déplia les doigts de la princesse, priant pour ne pas s'écrouler de fatigue.

_- Monsieur Fye… Vite…_

Le mage entendit la supplication de Sakura et redoubla d'efforts, passant sa main toute entière sous les doigts de la princesse. Ruisselant de sueur, au bord de l'évanouissement, il poussa alors un grand cri et ouvrit totalement la main de Sakura, dans lequel l'Anneau flamboyait d'une lueur insoutenable et malsaine. Sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus, pas plus que son amie, il lui fit faire un mouvement sec du poignet qui envoya l'Anneau atterrir un peu plus loin sur la pierre, non loin du corps de Frodon, qui tentait de se relever. Il sentit le pouvoir de Sauron les quitter et n'eut que le temps d'entendre le chuchotement épuisé de Sakura, avant que les ténèbres ne les engloutissent tous les deux :

_- On a réussi…_

**ooo**

Le combat entre Fye, Sakura et Sauron avait duré une dizaine de minutes, minutes d'angoisse insoutenable pour Kurogane, Larien, Shaolan, Mokona et Sam. Après avoir été projetés au sol par la déflagration de pouvoir engendrée par la fusion des magies de Fye et Sakura, ils n'avaient eu que le temps de reprendre leurs esprits pour constater que la barrière de pouvoir n'était plus et que Fye et Sakura gisaient l'un sur l'autre, inconscients. Shaolan et Kurogane voulurent s'élancer, mais le cri d'horreur de Sam les arrêta net :

- MONSIEUR FRODON, NOOOON !

Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux. Derrière les corps de Fye et Sakura, Frodon s'était relevé, bien vivant malgré ses blessures. La tête baissée, il contemplait le creux de sa main. Le creux de sa main ou reposait….

- Frodon ! hurla Larien. Détruisez-le ! C'est le moment, détruisez- le !

Sans répondre, le Hobbit leva lentement la tête vers elle et le sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres les emplit tous d'une terreur sans nom. Il y eut un instant de flottement, comme si le temps s'était soudain figé et le vacarme de la montagne furieuse ne leur parvint plus que de loin. Les lèvres de Frodon bougèrent alors, ses mots crevant le silence ouaté :

- L'Anneau est à moi !

Hormis Sam, qui se laissa tomber à genoux en pleurant à chaudes larmes, aucun d'entre eux ne put réagir. Pétrifiés d'horreur, ils se refusaient à croire à ce qui était entrain de se passer. Ils ne pouvaient pas échouer maintenant. Non ! Pas si près du but ! Mais Frodon semblait déterminé. Il arracha l'Anneau à sa chaînette et, toujours avec ce sourire horrible collé aux lèvres, approcha le bijou de son doigt.

- NON ! hurla Larien.

Trop tard. Le Hobbit avait disparu. Effrayé, Kurogane tenta de reprendre les choses en main.

- Shaolan ! On récupère Fye et Sakura ! Vite ! La boule de poils, tu viens avec nous ! Et toi Larien, restes avec Sam !

Larien acquiesça, son arc prêt à toute éventualité, tandis que le ninja courait sur les talons de Shaolan. Arrivés près des corps, Shaolan prit aussitôt Sakura dans ses bras, et Kurogane fit de même avec Fye.

- Boule de poils ! Est-ce qu'ils sont vivants ? demanda-t-il, la gorgé nouée par la peur.

Mokona sautilla rapidement de l'un à l'autre et posa la patte sur leurs fronts. Son joyau brilla un instant pour chacun d'eux et il piailla :

- Ils sont vivants ! Tous les deux ! Mais ils sont très faibles, il faut les emmener loin d'ici !

- On se grouille, gamin !

Shaolan acquiesça et les deux hommes se relevèrent, chargés du poids du mage et de la princesse. Deux cris simultanés retentirent alors soudainement dans la montagne :

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

- KUROGANE ! ATTENTION !

Le ninja ne dut qu'à ses réflexes d'avoir la vie sauve. Une flèche passa en sifflant à ras de son oreille et alla se ficher dans sa cible, derrière lui. Cible aisément reconnaissable au cri gargouillant de douleur qui sortit de sa gorge. Gollum…

- Ne restez pas là ! ordonna Larien avec vigueur alors que le ninja voulu se retourner.

Obéissant à l'ordre de son amie et à son instinct de survie, le ninja courut ventre à terre vers Larien et Sam. Ce dernier était paniqué et l'elfe était plus pâle qu'un spectre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Larien ? rugit Kurogane.

- Ca ne va pas, m'sieur Kurogane, oh non, ça ne va pas du tout… balbutia Sam, en larmes.

Le ninja fit volte-face et se retrouva alors face à un curieux et terrifiant spectacle. Gollum, une flèche dans l'épaule, se tenait debout de toute sa hauteur sur l'éperon rocheux, l'Anneau Unique entre deux doigts, un air extatique sur le visage. La créature se mit alors à sauter de joie en criant « Mon précieux », sans voir que derrière elle, Frodon s'était relevé, sa main blessée ruisselante de sang, un air féroce sur le visage. Le ninja remarqua alors qu'il lui manquait une phalange et su d'où provenait le hurlement qu'il avait entendu quelques minutes plus tôt. Le Hobbit sauta alors sur le dos de Gollum, avec la ferme intention de récupérer l'Anneau. Larien, qui avait encoché une flèche – trop tard - pour mettre fin à la vie de Gollum hésitait, consciente qu'une seule erreur de sa part pouvait tout aussi bien tuer Frodon.

- Je ne peux prendre le risque, dit-elle à voix haute pour ses compagnons. Je risquerai de toucher Frodon.

Sam lui jeta un regard apeuré quand soudain Gollum et Frodon, qui s'étaient trop rapprochés du bord de la saillie pendant leur combat, basculèrent dans le vide.

- FRODON ! hurlèrent-ils tous en chœur.

Malgré ses petites jambes, ce fut Sam qui arriva le premier sur la corniche, sur laquelle il se laissa tomber à genoux, dangereusement penché en avant.

- Il est vivant ! hurla-t-il alors à l'attention de ses amis qui arrivaient près de lui.

Et en effet. Frodon était bien vivant et se retenait à un rocher de la seule force de sa main valide, l'air hanté.

- Frodon ! Avez-vous l'Anneau ? demanda brusquement Larien.

Frodon ne répondit pas mais fit un signe négatif de la tête, et la douleur qui passa sur son visage convainquit Larien de sa bonne foi.

- Alors Gollum… commença Shaolan, les yeux écarquillés.

Comme pour confirmer sa pensée, Frodon baissa la tête vers la rivière de lave en fusion qui s'écoulait en contrebas.

- Mais alors… si l'Anneau… la plume… bégaya le jeune garçon, incapable de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

- Eh, face de steak ! lança le ninja à l'attention de Mokona. T'en penses quoi ?

- Mokona sent toujours la force maléfique de l'Anneau ! gémit la boule de poils.

- Mais…

- OK, on se calme, coupa Kurogane. Aidons déjà Sam à sortir Frodon de là et ensuite, on avisera.

Confiant Fye à la garde de Shaolan, le ninja alla prêter son bras à Sam pour tirer Frodon, très affaibli, du gouffre. Mais à peine celui-ci avait-il posé un pied sur le sol que tout le volcan se mit à trembler, avec forces grondements et explosions de lave.

- L'Anneau ! piailla Mokona, surexcité. L'Anneau est détruit ! Mokona ne sent plus que le pouvoir de la plume, à présent !

Shaolan se redressa d'un bond. La plume en question venait tout juste d'apparaitre, dans son écrin d'énergie habituel et flottait doucement vers sa légitime propriétaire, qui reposait toujours dans les bras du jeune garçon. Sous le regard ébahi des Hobbits et de Larien, la plume pénétra dans la poitrine de la princesse, dont les yeux frémirent. Ils s'ouvrirent légèrement. Reconnaissant son sauveur, Sakura eut un faible sourire, avant de retomber dans l'inconscience propre à la récupération d'une partie de ses souvenirs.

- Ça sent le roussi ! cria alors Kurogane en se précipitant sur le corps de Fye, qu'il prit dans ses bras. Foutons le camp, vite !

En effet, toute la montagne tremblait, conséquence de la destruction de l'Anneau et des rochers se détachaient des parois, menaçant à tout instant de les tuer. Quant à la lave, son niveau augmentait à une vitesse ahurissante et elle recouvrit la corniche au moment même où tous les compagnons passèrent la porte.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Sam une fois à l'extérieur, sans cesser de courir et hurlant pour couvrir les bruits du volcan.

- Le rocher, là ! s'exclama Mokona en désignant un monstre de pierre d'une incroyable hauteur.

- T'es sûr de ton coup, pâte à pain ? haleta Kurogane. J'ai pas vraiment envie de finir avec deux merguez à la place des fesses !

- Faites confiance à Mokona !

Ainsi fut donc fait. Les compagnons entamèrent tant bien que mal l'escalade du rocher, dangereusement talonnés par la rivière de lave qui avait fini par trouer le flanc de la montagne. Kurogane, handicapé par le poids de Fye, glissa sur la roche et fut rattrapé in extremis par Larien, alors que le bas de son manteau flambait déjà.

- Bordel, Mokona, je te jure que si on meurt, je te tue ! rugit-il en éteignant les flammèches.

Hormis cet incident, tous arrivèrent sans encombre ou presque au sommet du rocher. Il y eut un instant où la peur les saisit en voyant le niveau de lave lécher la base de leur refuge, mais celui-ci se stabilisa enfin. Ils purent alors reprendre leur souffle devant le paysage apocalyptique du Mordor, enfin débarrassé de son Maître.

- Il a disparu ! s'exclama faiblement Frodon, épuisé. C'est fait !

- Oui, Monsieur Frodon. C'est fini, maintenant.

Le Hobbit s'allongea sur le rocher, les yeux clos et plus personne ne prononça un mot pendant un instant. Sauron avait été vaincu. Sakura avait récupéré sa plume. Ils avaient réussi. Et ils auraient pu s'en réjouir si la princesse et Fye n'avaient pas été dans cet état.

- Je revois la Comté… murmura Frodon, un sourire aux lèvres. La rivière Brandevin. Cul-de-Sac… Les feux d'artifices de Gandalf… Les lumières de l'Arbre des Fêtes !

- Rosie Chaumine qui danse… continua Sam, la voix pleine de larmes contenues. Avec des rubans dans les cheveux…

Le Hobbit pleurait à présent franchement, sous le regard plein de compassion de ses amis.

- C'est la femme que tu aimes ? demanda Kurogane.

Sam hocha la tête.

- Si je m'étais marié avec quelqu'un… ça aurait été avec elle… ça aurait été avec elle…

Touché par la détresse de son meilleur ami, Frodon se redressa, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et posa sa tête contre la sienne.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois ici avec moi, Sam Gamegie, murmura-t-il. Ici, à la fin de toute chose…

Le cœur de Kurogane se serra à ces mots et il contempla le visage de Fye. Etait-ce vraiment la fin ? Allaient-ils mourir ici sur ce rocher après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré pour réussir ? Allait-il revoir un jour ces beaux yeux d'azur plissés en un air taquin, celui-là même que le mage prenait avant de l'affubler de l'un de ses surnoms idiots ? Ses doigts vinrent caresser le visage de Fye, jouant quelques secondes avec l'une de ses mèches rebelles.

- Non ! dit-il soudain, d'un ton si brusque qu'il fit sursauter tout le monde. Mokona ! Amène tes poils par ici deux secondes ! J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

La bestiole obéit et nul ne sut jamais ce qu'ils se dirent. Car au moment même où Mokona rendait à Kurogane le service qu'il lui avait demandé, tous avaient sombré dans le néant, vaincus par l'épuisement. Le ninja lui-même ne résista pas bien longtemps. Lorsqu'il se fut assuré que le petit animal avait bien rempli sa mission, il se laissa aller, le corps de Fye serré tout contre lui. Seul Mokona resta éveillé et attendit.


	29. Chapter 29

**Résumé : Et voilà donc le 29ème et dernier chapitre ! (je n'aurais même pas passé les 30, c'est rageant xD) Rien de spécial à dire, j'espère juste ne pas m'être vautrée sur la fin ^^ Une publication supplémentaire fera le résumé de tout de ce que j'ai à dire concernant cette fic, comme un adieu en fin de compte ^^ Lisez, les gens, lisez et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! =D**

**Disclaimer : Allez, une dernière fois : seuls Larien et Lenwë m'appartiennent, le monde de la Terre du Milieu appartient à M. Tolkien et celui de Tsubasa aux Clamp !**

**Merci à Ruby pour sa review, tu va enfin savoir ce que Mokona a rendu comme service à Kurogane ) En espérant que le chapitre te plaise !**

* * *

- RAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! REVIENS ICI, ESPECE DE PAILLASSON PLEIN DE POILS ! RENDS-MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE !

- Kuro-pii est tout nu, Kuro-pii est tout nu ! chantonna Mokona.

- Toi aussi, tu vas finir tout nu ! Je vais te dépiauter vivant, sale boule de poils ! Ramène ta fraise, si t'es un homme !

- Hyu hyuuuu ! Attention à ta serviette, Kuro-chaaan !

- ET TOI, LA FERME, ESPECE D'IMBECILE DE MAGE !

Cela faisait à présent une bonne dizaine de minutes que Kurogane, en serviette et katana à la main, coursait Mokona sous les yeux amusés de Fye pour faire payer à la bestiole le crime impardonnable de lui avoir volé ses vêtements au sortir du bain. Sakura et Shaolan, quant à eux, venaient tout juste d'arriver, alertés par les cris du ninja que l'on devait très certainement entendre jusqu'à Osgiliath. A les voir, un sourire attendri fleurit sur les lèvres de la princesse. La familiarité de cette scène était telle que l'on aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était passé. Et pourtant, il y a encore deux semaines de cela, ils avaient tous manqué de mourir sur la Montagne du Destin et n'avaient dû leur salut qu'à Mokona et à la brillante idée de Kurogane. En effet ce dernier, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, avait eu le temps de demander à Mokona de contacter Yûko et de projeter son hologramme de manière à ce que les armées du Gondor et du Rohan – et donc Aragorn et ses amis – puissent le voir. La Sorcière des Dimensions leur avait alors indiqué que Kurogane et ses compagnons, ainsi que Frodon et Sam, étaient vivants et avait précisé leur position. Ils n'avaient su qu'à leur réveil que c'était à Gandalf qu'ils devaient d'avoir été ramenés à Minas Tirith. Le magicien avait tiré parti de son amitié avec les Aigles pour voler jusqu'à la Montagne du Destin et les récupérer, avant qu'ils ne périssent engloutis par la lave incandescente. Ils avaient ensuite passé quelques temps aux Maisons de Guérison, jusqu'à trois jours pour Fye, Sakura et Frodon. Gandalf et Aragorn s'étaient relayés à leur chevet, et avaient usé de tous leurs pouvoirs pour les ramener et les guérir et, dès leur réveil, ordre leur avait été donné de se reposer au maximum pour reprendre des forces, ordre que Fye avait d'ailleurs appliqué à la lettre en se goinfrant de nourriture au point de rendre malade Gimli lui-même. Et, lorsqu'enfin ils avaient pu se lever, la vie avait repris son cours tant bien que mal au sein d'une Minas Tirith ravagée par la guerre et en pleine reconstruction. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

La voix de Gandalf résonna comme un coup de tonnerre à travers la pièce, stoppant net Kurogane qui avait attrapé Mokona par les oreilles et s'apprêtait à en faire une descente de lit.

- Croyez-vous qu'il soit réellement convenable de faire tant de bruit le jour du couronnement d'Aragorn ? On doit vous entendre dans toute la Citadelle et bon nombre d'invités sont déjà arrivés !

- C'est cette b…mmffffph !

- Ne vous en faites pas, Gandalf ! intervint Fye en plaquant sa main sur la bouche du ninja pour le faire taire. Mokona va retourner avec Sakura et je vais m'assurer que notre bon ninja la mette en sourdine.

- Je l'espère bien ! répondit vivement le magicien. Aragorn et moi avons autre chose à faire aujourd'hui que de nous préoccuper de vos enfantillages !

L'Istari sortit en trombe de la chambre et claqua la porte au passage. Sakura eut un petit rire.

- Gandalf a l'air bien énervé aujourd'hui !

- C'est lui qui couronne Aragorn et les invités sont arrivés des quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu, fit observer Shaolan en souriant. A sa place, je crois que je serais nerveux aussi.

- Bon, vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit Gandalf ! s'écria Fye en tapant dans ses mains. Tout le monde dehors ! Je vais aider Kuro-chan à se préparer. On se retrouve au dernier niveau. Mokona, tu ferais mieux d'aller avec eux si tu tiens à tes oreilles.

Mokona rendit à contrecœur ses vêtements au ninja, qui les lui arracha des pattes, et sautilla dans les bras de Sakura qui l'emporta, suivie de Shaolan.

- Dis donc toi ! La prochaine fois que tu me fais taire comme ça, je te colle un pain ! aboya le ninja une fois leurs amis partis. J'suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul !

- Maiiis oui, ça c'est un grand toutou ! se moqua gentiment Fye en lui tapotant la tête. Et maintenant, puisque tu as récupéré tes vêtements, il serait peut-être temps que tu t'habilles, tu ne crois pas ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard à cause de toi !

- Tu te fous de moi ? T'es pas encore habillé non plus, j'te signale !

- Hyu, hyuuu ! Puisque tu me le proposes si gentiment, c'est moi qui prends la salle de bains !

Avant même que le ninja ait pu réagir, Fye s'enferma à clé dans la salle de bains privée de leurs appartements. Il y eut un étrange bruit de tissu froissé et Kurogane vit soudain apparaître un morceau de linge dans le trou de la serrure.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

- Kuro-chan, je suis seul dans une chambre avec un grand barbare à moitié nu, il faut bien que je protège ma dignité ! Cette serrure a un trou beaucoup trop grand ! répondit Fye d'un ton grandiloquent.

- N'importe quoi… râla le barbare en question. T'as vraiment un grain…

Kurogane passa ses vêtements de cérémonie en râlant de manière inintelligible au sujet de la taille du grain que devait avoir le mage. Il entendait d'ailleurs celui-ci chantonner des bêtises et son insouciance amena dans son esprit un autre souci, qu'il avait préféré éluder jusqu'à présent. Cela faisait deux semaines que la princesse avait récupéré sa plume et la boule de poils ne manifestait toujours pas la moindre intention de partir. Et si cela inquiétait Kurogane, c'était bien parce que cela n'avait jamais duré aussi longtemps. Il n'avait pas encore osé en parler, ni aux gamins, ni à cet imbécile de mage, pour leur laisser le temps de récupérer d'une part et surtout, pour ne pas les inquiéter. Quant à contacter l'autre sorcière, c'était bien évidemment exclu et Gandalf était d'une humeur de chacal ces derniers temps, ce qui n'incitait pas vraiment à lui demander conseil non plus. Du coup, le ninja, avait échafaudé bon nombre d'hypothèses, toutes plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres, la plus inquiétante étant que le pouvoir de Sauron avait trop profondément influé sur la gamine et que Mokona ne pouvait plus la transporter, les laissant tous coincés ici. Un peu tiré par les cheveux… mais rien n'était encore venu lui prouver le contraire !

- Tu as l'air soucieux, Kuro-pii !

- Arrête de m'appeler « Kuro-pii » espèce de…

Mais l'insulte que Kurogane avait pensé proférer resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Paré de ses habits de cérémonie de type elfique – une tunique bleu pâle brodée d'argent, ainsi qu'un pantalon d'un marron très doux et un fin diadème autour du front - Fye était d'une beauté irréelle. Et si le ninja était bien conscient que sa mâchoire grande ouverte était du dernier des ridicules et que le filet de bave menaçait à tout instant, il ne pouvait plus faire un seul geste pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation, tant cette superbe vision le perturbait.

- Kuro ? Euuuh… T'as la mâchoire qui pend…

Rougissant, Fye se détourna tandis que son ami reprenait tant bien que mal ses esprits en s'ébrouant. On avait pas idée d'être aussi attirant ! Et après, il s'étonnait que sa mâchoire ne tenait plus le coup !

- Eh, Fye…

Le blond se retourna, un air intimidé et presque craintif sur le visage.

- J'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de… Oh bon, j'ai pas encore eu le courage de te le dire depuis que tu es réveillé mais… merci. C'est grâce à toi si on s'en est sortis.

- C'est toi qui as eu l'idée de faire appeler Yûko par Mokona, rectifia Fye d'un air surpris.

- C'est toi qui as vaincu Sauron, avec Sakura…

Gêné, Fye baissa la tête et Kurogane se rapprocha de lui.

- C'est grâce à toi que j'ai réussi, murmura le mage. Grâce à vous tous…

- Fye…

- Kuro-chan… Ca n'a rien à voir mais… Pour ce qui s'est passé sur le bateau, je…

- Tu y as pensé ? murmura Kurogane en lui caressant la joue.

La peau d'albâtre de Fye prit soudain une violente teinte écarlate.

- Sans arrêt… avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

- Mais ?

Le mage regarda alors Kurogane avec de grands yeux, toujours surpris qu'il puisse le deviner si facilement.

- Mais c'est un peu rapide… Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour faire le deuil de Lenwë… Ca a déjà commencé mais… je ne suis pas encore prêt à… m'engager dans quelque chose de trop sérieux pour le moment, tu comprends ?

Kurogane ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder.

- Ne crois pas que je ferme la porte ! C'est juste que…

- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Et si tu veux bien de moi, on ira à ton rythme. Je n'ai pas envie de te brusquer, Fye. Tu as déjà trop souffert.

Des larmes de soulagement emplirent les yeux de Fye qui offrit un sourire tremblant au ninja. Celui-ci passa sa main derrière sa nuque et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front.

- Seigneur Kurogane, seigneur Kurogane !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en trombe et Fye recula précipitamment. Quatre Hobbits, dont deux surexcités, venaient de débouler, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis.

- Ils sont tous prêts ! s'exclama Pippin. Il ne manque plus que nous ! Si nous n'y allons pas tout de suite, nous risquons de rater la cérémonie ! Shaolan et Sakura sont déjà là-bas !

- Du calme, Pippin ! s'exclama Fye en riant. Nous sommes prêts. Nous allions partir au moment même où vous êtes arrivés.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez alors tous les deux, si vous étiez déjà prêts ?

Au moment même où il prononçait ces mots, Sam vira au cramoisi, conscient mais trop tard de l'indiscrétion dont il venait de faire preuve.

- Ne pose pas de questions si tu ne veux pas entendre de mensonges, Sam, répondit malicieusement Frodon.

- C'est la voix de la sagesse qui parle, maître Gamegie ! acquiesça Kurogane. Allons-y sinon Gandalf va finir par arracher tous les poils de sa barbe.

- Mais pourtant…

- Pourtant rien du tout ! s'écria joyeusement Fye. Merry et Pippin en avant ! Nous vous suivons !

Les deux Hobbits suivis de leurs amis de l'autre monde passèrent la porte, laissant Frodon et Sam derrière eux. Ce dernier avait l'air perplexe.

- Pourtant, tout le monde sait qu'ils sont amoureux, pas vrai M'sieur Frodon ?

Frodon eut un petit rire et passa son bras autour des épaules de Sam.

- Il leur faut du temps, Sam. Simplement un peu de temps…

**ooo**

- Et voici venir les jours du roi ! annonça Gandalf d'une voix forte.

Le magicien abaissa ses mains et déposa la couronne du Gondor sur la tête d'Aragorn qui, pour le moment, tournait le dos à son peuple.

- Qu'il soit heureux…

Le nouveau roi du Gondor se releva alors et se retourna, les yeux d'un monde rivés sur lui. Dans la foule, Sakura, Shaolan, Fye et Kurogane ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Ils avaient connu Grands-Pas le Rôdeur, discret et peu attiré par le pouvoir et voilà qu'à présent, ce même Rôdeur se retrouvait à la tête de tout un pays. Et étrangement, il leur semblait qu'ainsi les choses rentraient enfin dans l'ordre. Ils n'auraient d'ailleurs su dire pourquoi, mais ils étaient tous persuadés que des temps de paix étaient à venir, et que l'accession d'Aragorn au trône n'y serait pas étrangère.

- Ce jour n'appartient pas à un seul homme, mais à tous ! déclara Aragorn. Reconstruisons ensemble ce monde, afin de pouvoir partager des temps de paix.

Les premiers mots du roi furent accueillis par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris de joie, prouvant déjà qu'Aragorn n'aurait pas beaucoup à faire pour gagner l'affection et la loyauté de son peuple. Il entonna ensuite un chant en elfique, et tous se turent avec respect pour l'écouter. Alors que les notes résonnaient encore dans l'air, Sakura et ses compagnons virent le roi descendre les quelques marches et se diriger vers eux.

- Merci mes amis, dit-il en les étreignant tous. Je n'oublierai jamais l'aide que vous nous avez apportée ? à moi et à la Communauté.

- La vôtre nous fût toute aussi précieuse, affirma Shaolan en s'inclinant.

- Nous n'aurions jamais pu y arriver sans vous, fit Sakura. Merci !

- On discutera de tout ça tout à l'heure devant une bonne bière, si vous voulez, proposa Kurogane d'un air sadique.

- Kuro-chan ! s'indigna Fye en lui envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Oh oui ! De la bière, de la bière ! piailla Mokona.

- Ah tu vois ? Pour une fois, la boule de poils est de mon côté !

Aragorn eut un sourire attendri.

- Allez, filez ! souffla gentiment Fye. Votre peuple vous attend.

Le roi inclina la tête et poursuivit son chemin.

- Monsieur Shaolan ! Monsieur Kurogane ! Fye-san ! Moko-chan ! Regardez ! s'exclama soudain la princesse.

Tous tournèrent la tête dans la direction indiquée et aperçurent le seigneur Faramir, accompagné de la Dame Eowyn, dont le sourire en disait bien plus long que les mots.

- On dirait qu'elle a retrouvé le bonheur finalement, constata Sakura, aux anges.

- J'espère pour lui qu'elle apprendra à faire la cuisine d'ici là, ricana le ninja.

- Kuro-chan, franchement…

Mais Fye n'eut pas le temps de tancer plus vertement le ninja. L'atmosphère changea soudain et le mage sentit très nettement une vague de pouvoir les envelopper. Au même moment, Mokona se mit à flotter et d'immenses ailes apparurent dans son dos.

- Reculez, tous ! hurla Kurogane aux personnes qui les entouraient.

Aragorn arriva alors en courant, talonné par Legolas, Larien, Gimli, Gandalf et les Hobbits.

- Sakura ! cria Pippin.

- Adieu Pippin ! Adieu à tous ! salua Sakura, des larmes dans les yeux.

- Bordel, t'es chiant, face de steak ! hurla Kurogane. Même pas le temps de prendre une bière !

- Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça ! éructa Gimli. Pas sans avoir dit au revoir !

- Nous ne nous reverrons pas, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de Larien sonna comme une affirmation, plutôt que comme une question. Nul ne répondit. Tous avaient déjà compris. Bouleversée, elle les salua et s'attarda à faire ses adieux à Kurogane. Son cœur saignait à la pensée de perdre celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère à peine l'avait-elle retrouvé, et même si elle avait toujours su qu'il en serait ainsi, sa souffrance n'en était pas atténuée. Elle dû néanmoins finir par laisser les autres membres de la Communauté leur dire adieu. Legolas murmura quelques mots en elfique à Fye après avoir salué et offert la bénédiction de son peuple aux autres. Gandalf, quant à lui, les salua de loin tandis qu'il tentait de retenir Gimli qui se serait jeté dans le cercle s'il ne l'en avait pas empêché.

- Laissez Gimli ! Leur temps en ce monde est terminé. Ils doivent poursuivre leur quête.

- Ils ne peuvent pas partir comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire sans nous ? insista le Nain en se débattant.

Indifférent au tumulte qui régnait autour de lui, Frodon s'approcha du cercle de pouvoir, suivi de près par son fidèle Sam.

- Sakura… murmura-t-il en levant la main.

- Frodon… répondit-elle en faisant le même geste.

- Merci…

Les yeux rougis, Frodon inclina la tête et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres malgré les larmes.

- Prenez soin de vous tous !

Ce furent les derniers mots que la Communauté de l'Anneau entendit. Ils ne devaient jamais revoir leurs amis, mais ils ne les oublièrent pas et chacun d'eux honora leur souvenir à sa façon. Ils devinrent ainsi partie intégrante du récit consigné par Frodon dans le livre de Bilbon. Aragorn, quant à lui, ordonna que leur mémoire soit célébrée chaque année, à la date de leur départ et on ne trouva bientôt plus en Terre du Milieu un seul écrit ne mentionnant pas leurs noms lorsqu'il relatait l'histoire de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Les années passèrent, mais la légende continua à se transmettre de milles manières, de génération en génération, sur toute la Terre du Milieu, et tous les descendants liés de près ou de loin à la Communauté de l'Anneau, qu'ils soient Hommes, Hobbits, Elfes ou Nains, conservèrent en eux le souvenir de Sakura, Shaolan, Kurogane, Fye et Mokona, ces étranges visiteurs venus d'ailleurs et sans qui le monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient n'aurait peut-être jamais existé.

**FIN**


	30. Chapter 30

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

Et voilà ! Après moult péripéties et autres tortures sadiques de la part de l'auteur, les personnages de cette fic ont enfin fini d'en baver ^^

Et parce que j'ai envie de blablater, un peu de statistiques !

**YUBIWA MONOGATARI, C'EST**

**29** chapitres

**215** pages Word (en sachant que je change de page à chaque chapitre)

**395 569** caractères (en sachant que le logiciel compte par exemple les guillemets pour un caractère)

**1 an, 5 mois et 2 jours** de boulot à compter du moment où j'ai publié le premier chapitre le 30/08/10

Plus d'une **centaine** de reviews

Une bonne **demi-tonne** de menaces de mort quand vous avez compris que je caserais Fye avec Lenwë =p

**Quelques** tenues de combat passées au pressing suite à un concours de lancé de tomates organisé par mes lecteurs quelque part entre les chapitres 3 et 7…

Yubiwa, c'est aussi les reviews de :

**Lyra64, ayu, someonee, James03113, swallow-no-tsubasa, Yuoko-sensei205, Turn-off, Atlantos, raito hana, Erii-chan, vampireshinobie, mangalovergirl1, Bobby Cowen, Madoka, youpiny, Zro (alias hoa rune, alias Dieu Chouette à plein de choses), Lady Balkys, Miss Osaki, little akary, Audrey, Ruby…**

J'en ai perdu beaucoup en cours de route, à moins qu'ils me lisent toujours mais sans reviewer.

Mais après tout peu importe, je voulais simplement vous dire à tous un gros MERCI pour avoir pris la peine de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, même quand elles contenaient des menaces de mort xD Si j'ai d'abord écrit cette fic pour moi, avoir des reviews m'a motivée à la continuer et à la finir ! Merci à ceux qui ont tenu le coup jusqu'au bout, à ceux qui ont laissé tomber et ont repris et à tous les autres !

Merci également aux personnes/sites suivantes(ts) qui m'ont bien aidée parfois sans le savoir :

Monsieur Tolkien, pour son univers magique

Les Clamp pour leurs personnages tordus et attachants

Aux personnages en eux-mêmes, LOTR et TRC

Larien et Lenwë, mes persos à moi que je garde dans un de mes tiroirs

Le blog de seigneurforever et le site d'elbakin qui m'ont bien aidée à me rafraîchir la mémoire au niveau des scripts

Le blog d'ambar-eldarion pour l'elfique

MERCI A TOUS !

Yubiwa, c'est bel et bien fini ! A bientôt pour d'autres récits !

Ficzibs !

Hina


End file.
